


Binds Us All Together

by charmed4lifekaren



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deaf Clint Barton, Family Dynamics, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, More characters to be added, More ships to be added, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Phil Coulson & Melinda May Friendship, Protective Melinda May, Protective Natasha Romanov, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, howard stark isn't as big of a jerk as believed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 108,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4lifekaren/pseuds/charmed4lifekaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers and Agents of SHIELD’s are no strangers to secrets, it’s how they live after all, but as the truth about the connections between some of the heroes come to light, some wonder whether anything has been the truth or whether it’s all been lies. Now that they are revealed will these connections tear earth’s mightiest heroes apart or bring them closer than ever. SLIGHT AU. <br/>More ships and Characters will be added as introduced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** So, this story started with a simple concept then I kept thinking about different things which I added to this story and this was the result. This will include a lot of flashbacks to explain certain things as you can see from this chapter.

Things that you need to know: Some things that will be different from cannon, one of which is that Clint Barton was born in 1967 and not 1971 as in cannon, and AU from Avengers AOU and the end of AOS season 2. NO BRUCE/NAT, Pietro Lives. Simmons doesn't get sucked in by the monolith and May leaves S.H.I.E.L.D, but not with Andrew.

* * *

When Clint Barton inform him that they are going to a safe house after Wanda Maximoff messed with the minds of the Avengers Tony Stark doesn't think anything about it until the plane lands and Tony sees just where they are and when he does he can't help but smile.

"Really Barton, bringing us home?" Tony asks as they walk inside to the confusion of everyone but Natasha who is currently being helped by Clint.

"You and I both know that this is one of the safest places on the planet." Clint tells Tony as Bruce, Thor and Steve look around all three of them being very confused about what is going on.

"That's because most of the people who know about this place are either dead or pretending to be." Tony reminds Clint as Thor, Steve and Bruce walk around the room they are in, in an attempt to try and figure out where they are.

"True."

"Be careful with that." Natasha says as Steve picks up a photo that is on the mantel place.

"Is this you?" Steve asks, looking at Tony in surprise as it seems like this place is Clint's so why would there be a picture of young Tony be there.

"Yeah. I was about six." Tony answers, being pretty sure that everyone, but Clint and Natasha are becoming more and more confused.

"This other boy looks a bit like Coulson." Steve says, a sadness to his voice, as the young Tony in the picture is with another, older boy, and an older girl.

"That's because it is Coulson." Tony answers.

"You knew Son of Coul when you were a child?" Thor asks surprised.

"Yeah, I've known him my whole life." Tony explains, no one noticing his use of present and not past tense, "The woman is Melinda May. Phil's Dad worked with my parents and Millie's Mom before he was killed." Tony reveals, thinking about how even after Robert Coulson's death Julie Coulson could always count on both his parents and Melinda's, "The three of us were kind of like siblings growing up." He says which is why he calls Melinda Millie, just like Coulson does when they are away from work, and everyone else in his family, Coulson, and Melinda's do, their families being the only people that Melinda lets calls her Millie.

"Oh. Why didn't you mention this before?" Steve asks confused.

"Because not many people know, it was too dangerous for them to. Up until last year Pepper didn't even know." Tony explains, remembering how pissed Pepper was when she found out that he had been lying about that, which is one of the reasons why they are no longer together "We've been keeping secrets our whole lives. We're rather used to it." Tony says, not being able to help but think of all the secrets he keeps.

"I see." Steve responds as he turns to put a picture back and as he does Tony winches as he realises that Steve is going to see the picture next to that which he is going to have to explain, "That's Peggy, and you, and Howard." Steve says surprised, "Was this your graduation day?" Steve asks curious and Tony nods while Natasha and Clint hope that no one notices some of the other pictures on the mantel, or hanging around the room, as neither of them are up to explaining some of the pictures that they may see, "Where was your Mom?" Steve asks as the picture looks like the kind of picture that parents would take with their child.

Hearing the question Tony looks at Natasha and Clint out of the corner of his eyes and sees Natasha give him the smallest nod, Tony knowing that she is encoring him to tell the truth.

"You're looking at her." Tony says and upon hearing this Steve drops the picture, causing Tony to reach out to try and catch it, but he's too far away.

"What?" Steve asks shocked as he saves the picture inches from the ground, to Tony's relief.

"Maria Stark wasn't my mother, wasn't even really Dad's wife, just close friend of the family." Tony admits, knowing that it's not the time to go into that whole story. "But everyone outside family thought she was because it was too dangerous for me, and my parents, for anyone outside family to know the truth." Tony explains, Steve looking more and more shocked by the minute, "My public name is the name you know me as, but my real name is Anthony Steve Carter-Stark, and I'm the son of Peggy Carter and Howard Stark." Tony reveals, knowing that the reason Edward is his public middle name is after Jarvis, and Steve, Thor and Bruce are shocked by that, Natasha and Clint aren't though as they have known for almost three decades.

"But, but, but… Everything you've said about your father." Steve says shocked, not sure how to react to everything and not being able imagine that Peggy would ever let Howard treat her son badly.

"Lies, mostly, to support the public persona Dad put up." Tony explains, "You know my Mom do you really think that she would let Dad treat me badly?" Tony asks Steve and his automatic reaction to that is, _'No way.'_ "If he had treated me how I've said he has she would have taken me and left him in less than a second." Tony says, knowing that for a fact as there was a couple of times when he was really young, that he vaguely remembers, where Howard got a bit too obsessed with his work so Peggy had to remind him of what was important, and as he thinks about that he can't help but think back to something that happened not long after his fifth birthday.

_June 1975_

" _Mommy, where are we going? Where's Dad?" five-year-old Tony asked from the backseat of the car that his mother was driving and had been for about fifteen minutes._

" _Your father is working." Peggy said, un undertone of anger, something that Tony was too young to pick up on, having been present in her voice, "And we're going to stay somewhere else for a while." Peggy informed her son._

" _Why?" Tony asked curious, having not understood what was going on._

" _Because… I'll explain when we get there, okay?" Peggy asked her son as she wanted to speak to him face to face, not through a rear view mirror._

" _Okay." Tony said in response before he went back to putting together the objects he was playing with._

* * *

_After twenty minutes Tony and Peggy arrived at a S.H.I.E.L.D safe house, though at the time Tony was too young to know that that's what it was._

" _What is this place, Mommy?" Tony asked curious as Peggy lead him inside, while she watched for signs of danger._

" _Somewhere we're going to stay for a little while." Peggy said as she closed and locked the door behind them._

" _What about Dad?" Tony asked curious._

" _Dad's going to stay at the house." Peggy said as she led Tony over to the couch and he sat on the couch while Peggy sat down on the coffee table right in front of her son._

" _Why?" Tony asked as even though she was expecting that question Peggy wasn't overly sure about how she should answer that question as even though her son is a genius, he was still only five years old._

" _Because sometimes people just need some time apart." Peggy explained to her son._

" _Why?" Tony asked as he started to look upset._

" _Your Dad is an amazing man, but sometimes he gets rather obsessive when it comes to his work." Peggy explained._

" _What does that mean?" Tony asked confusion having been more than clear in his voice._

" _It means that sometimes when your Dad is working that's all he sees. He forgets about everything else and that's not okay." Peggy explained, "So for now at least it's better that we don't stay at home." Peggy told her son, honestly she wasn't sure whether she would go back to Howard, all she knew is that the best thing for her and Tony were for them not to be around him at the time._

" _I'm not going to see Daddy again?" Tony asked as he started to cry._

" _Of course you are, just not right now." Peggy explained and Tony threw himself into his mother's arms "It will be okay, Tony. We'll be okay, you and me." Peggy promised her son as she hugged him tightly and internally cursed Howard for the way he had been acting and cursed herself because she let it get that far._

* * *

_For four days Tony and Peggy stayed at a S.H.I.E.L.D safe house and the entire time that they did Peggy did her best to ty and help her son through the difficult time, she tried her best to make things seem like they were normal._

_It was late at night, well after midnight, and Tony woke up thirsty and so he got up and headed to the door to the room he was staying in, but when he opened the door Tony heard voices so he just hid by the open door and listened to what was being said._

" _Keep your voice down, Howard. Tony's sleeping." Peggy told her husband in an angry hushed voice and upon hearing that Tony realised that his parents were sitting in the living room, and it was only the anger that was in his mother's voice that stopped Tony from running out so that he could hug his dad._

" _I'm sorry, Peg. I'm so sorry. I was an ass." Howard said, "I want to do better, please. Come home." Howard begged, "I miss you and Tony, I'll do better."_

" _No." Peggy said in response._

" _Peg, please." Howard once more begged, "I need you, I need our son; and I'll do better. I won't get so obsessed with my work; I'll be there for you both more." He said and even though he didn't realise what it meant until he was older Tony could tell that his father was desperate._

" _I want to believe you Howard, I really do." Peggy informed him, "But I'm going to need more than you word."_

" _What do you need? Whatever it is I'll do it, I just want you and Tony to come home." Howard said as he once more begged Peggy._

" _Show me." Peggy requested, "Show me that you're willing to do things differently, that you can be there for me and Tony more and we'll talk about us coming home." Peggy told Howard._

" _I can do that. I will. I just can't lose you two, I'll do whatever it takes." Howard informed Peggy._

" _I hope you can." Peggy said in response having meant that as she didn't want things between her and Howard to be over, but at the same time she knew that she had to put her and Tony first. She had to do what was best for them. "It's getting late. I think you should go." Peggy informed Howard._

" _Can I see Tony first?" Howard asked as he wanted to see his son._

" _Not tonight, he's sleeping, but how about we have lunch together tomorrow." Peggy suggested as she wanted to see if Howard could do something as simple as showing up to lunch on time._

" _I'd like that." Howard said in response._

" _Say, twelve here?" Peggy suggested._

" _Sounds good." Howard said in response as he realised that he had a long way to before he could have gotten his family back and he was more than willing to do whatever he had to do to do that._

" _Good. I'll see you tomorrow." Peggy said._

" _See you tomorrow." Howard said in response before he left._

_As he heard the door close Tony quickly hurried back to his bed and pretended to be asleep as he knew that he would get in trouble for eavesdropping which is something he didn't want._

_End of Flashback._

* * *

Due to the fact that he was so young, even with his memory, Tony only has vague memories of the months that followed that, but he does remember that he and his Mother spent over three weeks at the S.H.I.E.L.D. safe house, a week at the Coulson's, and a week at the May's, before they went home, and he remembers that after that Howard never again let work become more important than his family, he stuck to his word and always put Tony and Peggy first.

"Oh my gosh." Bruce's shocked voice says, snapping Tony out of his thoughts, and right away Clint, Natasha and Tony know what photo he has noticed, "It's…. you two, and Melinda, and a baby." Bruce says, being able to tell that it is Melinda as there are pictures of her, Coulson and Tony together getting older all around the room, looking at Natasha and Clint in complete shock as it looks like the kind of picture that parents take with their newborn child, in fact if he didn't know better he would swear that that is exactly what it is.

"It's our daughter." Clint says before heading out the back door.

"Explain, please." Natasha says to Tony in a pleading voice as she really doesn't want to have to do that.

"Of course." Tony responds and Natasha follows Clint out the door, Tony watching them go with look of pain on his face.

"There's more, baby photos." Steve realises, looking around and seeing a lot of pictures of a baby, and picture of the same baby with, Tony, Coulson, Fury, Natasha, Clint, Melinda, Peggy, Howard and very few other people that he doesn't recognize around the room, "But none of a toddle or child." He realises as the only pictures of children are the ones of Tony, Melinda and Phil.

"That's because they don't exist." Tony says, walking over to Bruce and taking the photo like it is something precious, "Millie, Clint and Natasha used to be together. Clint and Millie since Clint was brought into S.H.I.E.L.D in '85 and all three of them after Clint brought Natasha in in late '86." Tony explains as he gently puts the photo back on the mantel.

"1986? Natasha would have only been a year old." Bruce comments and Tony can't help but laugh at that.

"Natasha's actually older than me, hell she's older than Fury by a year." Tony revels to the shock of Steve, Bruce and Thor, "When Natasha was fifteen she was given a serum that slowed down her ageing she has seemingly only aged fifteen years in fifty." Tony says, trying to be as vague as possible as it's not his story to tell.

"That would have been nice to know." Steve mutters to himself.

"Why are there no pictures of the baby as a child or toddler?" Bruce asks, being pretty sure the answer isn't going to be good.

"Because at seven weeks old, when she, Natasha, Clint and Millie were staying at the Stark Estate in Long Island, she was taken from the room she was staying in. We still don't know how, and we've never found her." Tony reveals, looking guilty about that, "It killed Natasha, Clint and Millie to lose their daughter and almost did the same to me and Phil who are her godfathers and Fury who unofficially is." Tony explains as he stares at the picture of the happy infant who is asleep in her parent's arms, as Steve and Bruce exchange a look both of them thinking that there are a lot of things that need explanation but they realise that now isn't the time, "But none of us, or Mom, or Dad when he was alive, or Millie's Mom have ever given up." He reveals, "and we won't. We'll find her one day" he says, turning away from the photo to look at Steve, Thor and Bruce, all of whom are looking sad and shock.

* * *

It has been two days since Steve, Thor and Bruce found the truth about Tony's childhood and that Natasha, Clint and Melinda May have a daughter together and in that time The Avengers have fought against Ultron and joined forces with the Maximoff twins to defeat him.

It is just after dark and the Avengers are at Avenger's tower and most of them are celebrating their victory. As Clint isn't really feeling much like celebrating he is out standing on the balcony and has been for a while, when he hears footsteps. Footsteps that he knows right away who they belong too.

"Here, I thought you could use this." Tony says, handing Clint a beer.

"Thanks." Clint say as he accepts it.

"Why don't you come join the party, everyone's there. Well, everyone except Wanda she's still sitting with Pietro." Tony explains as after almost losing her brother Wanda isn't going to leave his side.

"I don't feel like it." Clint responds.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Tony asks and right away Clint knows exactly who he is talking about.

"I'm always thinking about her." Clint responds as he takes a drink, "About how much I've failed her."

"You didn't fail her." Tony says, it being a reflex as he has been a part of this conversation many times, he has even been the one saying the words.

"Yes, I did. I should have realised something was wrong. I should have done more." Clint says, pain in his voice, "I'm her father, I should have protected her."

"You couldn't have done anything more. There was no way you could have known that she was going to be taken." Tony says, trying to reassure him.

"I guess." Clint says, it being clear that he doesn't believe that, and as he does he can't help but think about that night, the worse night of his life.

 

_February 23_ _rd_ _1989_

_Just like they had every other night for seven weeks, though at a different place as usually they were home, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, and Melinda May were standing over the crib where their infant daughter had just been put down to sleep._

" _Goodnight, Baby Girl." Clint said as he bent over and placed a kiss on his daughter's head._

" _We love you, малютка." Natasha told her daughter as she too bent down and kissed her daughter's head._

" _Sleep well,_ _花生_ _." Melinda told her daughter as she, just like Clint and Natasha bent down and also placed a kiss on her head._

_As their daughter slept for a while Clint, Natasha and Melinda just watched her. As they watched all three of them were thinking that they had never felt the kind of love that they felt, and still feel, for their daughter._

* * *

_After they spent a while watching their daughter Clint, Natasha and Melinda went to bed in the room that they were shearing in New York, and because they had been taking turns waking up to feed their daughter Clint's internal body clock woke him up at the time he had been waking to feed their daughter._

_Once he woke Clint looked at the bedside table and as he did Clint noticed that the time was slightly later than when his daughter had been waking him up. Having seen that Clint couldn't help but frown at, and so he got up, having done his best not to wake Melinda and Natasha, to go check on their daughter, having wanted to make sure that she was okay._

_As he walked across the room Clint felt a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach and so he basically ran to the room next door and once he was in the room he ran to the crib, which he found empty._

" _No." Clint said horrified as he picked up the baby monitor next to the bed, "MEL, NAT, WAKE UP! GET IN HERE!" Clint yelled as he hurried over to the window, which was still locked. Having found that he ran over to the phone that is in the room, having gotten to the phone just as Natasha and Melinda hurried in, both of them having had their guns drawn._

" _Clint? What is it?" Natasha asked as soon as she saw him, panic having been more than clear in her voice._

" _She's gone. Our Baby girl is gone." Clint said, as he looked at Natasha and Melinda, having looked both horrified and broken as he said the words that broke the people he loved the most._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Clint, hey, Barton." Tony's voice says, snapping Clint out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Clint asks confused.

"Nothing. Where were you?" Tony asks curious.

"Twenty-six years ago." Clint answers and hearing that Tony reaches out and places his hand on Clint's shoulder, squeezing it, before letting go, "Do you think we'll ever find her?"

"I don't know." Tony answers truthfully.

"I wonder sometimes, if I've ever on the street and not realise." Clint reveals, "I worry that I won't even know my daughter when I see her." Clint tells Tony, "Is that stupid?" he asks.

"No." Natasha says, walking out onto the balcony, "I wonder the same thing." Natasha says as she walks over to Clint and Tony.

"I'll leave you two alone." Tony says before heading inside, knowing that they need time alone.

"You do?" Clint asks Natasha, being surprised by that.

"Yeah, so many times I've passed a girl on the street and wondered if she's our girl." Natasha admits, saying so because it's Clint.

"Do you think she's still out there somewhere?" Clint asks curious, voicing something that he has always been too scared of the answer to ask.

"I have to believe that she is." Natasha admits, showing the side of her that she only lets people she considers family see, "And I have to believe that we will see her again." She says and Clint reaches over and takes her hand while they drift into silence, both of them thinking about their baby girl that they lost so long ago and how much they desperately want to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you to everyone who has supported this story in some way. Please, Please, leave a review.

* * *

**Three weeks Later**

Ever since Ultron was defeated the Avengers have been working together to plan a new facility. In that time Maria Hill has learnt about Clint, Natasha and Melinda, and their daughter, as well as about Tony and his connection to Melinda and Coulson, all of which she didn't already know, and wouldn't know, if she didn't walk in on Steve trying to get more answers from Fury.

After the call she has just received Maria has headed to where The Avengers have breakfast, which is the only meal they always have together, although when she arrives she sees that Wanda, Pietro, Vision, Rhodey and Sam aren't there.

"So, I just got a call from Coulson." Maria says as she walks in, the fact that Coulson is actually alive is something that Steve was recently told, and Natasha, Clint and Tony already knew.

"Has something else happened?" Natasha asks as they have been informed of the almost war with the Inhumans and Coulson losing a hand.

"Maybe. Has anyone heard from Melinda in the past two weeks?" she asks, her eyes lingering on Fury, Tony, Natasha and Clint.

"Nope, can't say I have." Tony answers as Natasha, Clint and Fury shake their head, "Why what's going on?"

"May left S.H.I.E.L.D two weeks ago, saying she was going on vacation." Maria reveals but before she can say more Clint cuts her of,

"Mel doesn't take vacation." He comments.

"Which Coulson knows, but Andrew has been around so he assumed that she was going away with him." Maria explains.

"Andrew?" Steve asks Tony in a confused whisper.

"Millie's ex-husband, her attempt at trying to move on from Clint and Natasha a decade after they ended their relationship. Didn't end well." Tony admits.

"But Andrew's now at the base helping the team with some recent issues, and he hasn't heard a word from Melinda." Maria explains, "Phil's getting concerned." She explains and as she does Natasha grabs one of the tablets and looks something up.

"She's been to the storage locker." She says to Clint after about a minute.

"Do you think she's found something?" Clint asks Natasha, an undertone of hope to his voice.

"She would have called if she did." Natasha tells Clint, both of them knowing that for a fact.

"Yeah, we should go check in." Clint says, wanting to start to really search for their girl again.

"Yeah." Natasha says, "Call if you need anything." She says to Steve before she and Clint get up and leave the room, both knowing exactly where they will find Melinda.

"What just happened?" Steve asks confused.

"Barton and Romanoff left to join May down the rabbit hole of trying to find their daughter again." Fury explains.

"Will that end well?" Steve asks, slightly concerned.

"Usually doesn't." Tony comments, knowing that Clint became completely deaf in one of his ears and partially deaf in the other because of something that happened when he tried to find his daughter, "but maybe it will this time." Tony hopes, "Don't worry I'll go out there in a couple of weeks and see what shape they're in." he says, hoping that he doesn't find them in the same shape that he found Melinda in almost four years ago.

* * *

_June 2011_

_As he had spent the previous few months attempting not to die, something which resulted in Natasha having been assigned to work undercover at Stark Industry to make sure that no one, including Pepper, discovered that fact, Tony hadn't really been talking to many people. As soon as Tony realised that Natasha was undercover he started to purposely use that to amuse himself, something which started as soon as he saw Natasha and got the idea to have her fight Happy just so he could see her knock him to the ground. Due to the fact that he had been so busy Tony hadn't thought anything strange about having not heard from Melinda in a while, not until both Natasha and Phil asked him if he had._

_So, once he was no longer dying of palladium poisoning, and once he dealt with the aftermath of what happened at the Stark Expo, he made a trip to Washington DC so that he could check on the person who is practically his big sister._

_Once he arrived at Melinda's apartment building, having used every trick that his mother taught him, things that he forced himself to remember after everything that happened with Obadiah, to make sure that he wasn't followed or watched Tony knocks on the door and waited._

" _Who is it?" Melinda's voice asked after about a minute._

" _Tony." Tony said and a few second later the door opens and Melinda let him in._

_As soon as he walked into Melinda's apartment Tony felt his concern grown as there where papers covering every surface, old food lying out, and Melinda looked like she hasn't slept in days, which was true as, unknown to Tony, Melinda had spent the last week going to work in the Admin department during the day then she went home and spent all her time working to find her daughter._

" _Don't touch anything." Melinda informed Tony, as she made her way back to the floor in the centre of his apartment._

" _Okay." Tony said as he looked around, "You doing okay, Millie?" Tony asked concerned._

" _I'm fine." Melinda said in response as Tony slowly made his way across the room to Melinda, who he sat down next to._

" _What are you doing?" Tony asked curious._

" _Trying to find my daughter." Melinda said in response, her voicing making it seem like that was the most obvious thing._

" _Right" Tony said in response, as he realised that he now had the job of needing to get Melinda to have a rest and each some real food and he had no idea how he was able to do that, but eventually he did figure It out and was able to help._

* * *

After they realised what Melinda is doing it takes Natasha and Clint not even fifteen minutes to pack some stuff before they are on the road, and a few hours later they arrive at the same place that Clint brought the Avengers.

"She's definitely here." Clint comments as he and Natasha get out of the car they drove and see a motorbike sitting by the porch.

"Yep." Natasha confirms and the two of them head inside.

The second Natasha and Clint walk inside they are greeted by Melinda's raised gun and a living room, and some of the kitchen, covered in papers.

"It's just us." Clint says as Natasha looks around, trying to make sense of what Melinda is doing.

"Hi." Melinda says as she puts her gun back on the floor and her attention turns back to the paper she is reading, though she had a brief look of joy upon seeing Clint and Natasha.

"Have you found anything? Any leads?" Natasha asks curious as she and Clint both drop their bags in the hallway, by the stairs, and walk over to Melinda where they both find space on the floor to sit down.

"No, not yet." Melinda says as she puts what she is reading down so that she can look at Clint and Natasha, "Theirs's an agent on our team, Skye, she's been looking for her parents her entire life, about as long as we've been looking for our girl, and when I first found that out, I…"

"Thought she was our girl." Natasha realises, knowing that that must not be the case as otherwise Melinda would have told them.

"Until Phil got the declassified files on her and I learnt that a DNA sample was run through the S.H.I.E.L.D database and provided no match." Melinda says, not knowing that an Agent on Avery's team was Hydra and made sure that the sample was lost and never run, while being recorded as having been done, but then he was killed before he could take Skye to Whitehall.

"Our girl's DNA is in the S.H.I.E.L.D database." Clint says.

"Yeah." Melinda says with a nod, "She's found her parents now, after so many years, and if she can do that I have to believe that we can find our baby, and this time I'm not going to stop until she's found." Melinda says, looking at Clint and Natasha, wanting them to understand, as four years ago Tony forced to stop before she destroyed herself, but this time she's not going to stop.

"I'm not going to either." Clint says, after everything that has happened, after meeting The Twins, he needs to find answers about his girl, and Natasha nods, all three of them knowing, without a doubt that they aren't going to give up until they find out what happened to their daughter, no matter what it takes, or what they have to do.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

For the last month Skye, who has started going by Daisy, has been trying to ignore this nagging feeling she's been having that is telling her that Cal and Jiaying kept something from her. Usually it would have been something that she would just casually say to May during a Tai-Chi session in hopes of May telling her that she was just being stupid, but May's gone and even if she was a base there is a chance that she wouldn't talk to her after everything that happened.

As she sits in her bunk Daisy finds herself having a lot of difficulties focusing on the code that she is creating.

"Maybe I should just get Simmons to run the test see if I'm right." Daisy thinks to herself, "If I'm wrong it's no big deal." She thinks, "And if you're right? Could you really go back to not knowing?" Daisy asks herself, "I don't know. But I think I need to know." Daisy thinks and realising that she knows that she should do it now before she loses her never and so she gets up and heads to the lab.

* * *

When Daisy arrives at the lab like she doesn't see Simmons like she was hoping but she does find Bobbi.

"Hey." Daisy says walking over to Bobbi who is sitting at one of the workstations.

"Hey, Skye." Bobbi says, looking happy to see her, "Sorry, Daisy." She corrects.

"It's okay, I know it might be confusing." Daisy says with a smile, "How you doing?" she asks Bobbi as she has only started working in the lab a few days earlier.

"Better, I think. It feels good to be in working, even if I can't be in the field." Bobbi admits, "Did you need something?"

"Um, yeah. I was looking for Simmons." Daisy explains.

"She's with Fitz and Mack in the hanger. They're testing out some new inventions. They could be a while." Bobbi explains.

"Oh." Daisy says, trying not to look disappointed.

"You know I do have a biology degree I can do a lot of things." Bobbi tells Skye, having noticed the look.

"You're going to think it's stupid." Skye says, as part of the reason she wanted to tell Simmons is because Simmons will understand.

"Try me." Bobbi responds with a comforting smile.

"I don't know if it's just my old insecurities showing themselves again, or whether there is something to it, but somethings Jiaying and Cal said just didn't add up. They seemed a little too rehearsed and I saw them exchange looks a couple of times, like there was something they weren't saying." Daisy explains to Bobbi as she sits down on top of the table across from Bobbi.

"Doesn't sound stupid to me." Bobbi admits, "You've got good instructs and you've been trained by May. So, if you think there was something they weren't saying then their likely was." Bobbi tells Daisy, wanting to reassure her, "But I don't understand what I can do."

"Could you run my DNA against the DNA we got from Cal and Jiaying?" Daisy asks curious, surprising Bobbi.

"You don't think they're really your parents." Bobbi realises, feeling bad for Daisy as she knows how long Daisy has been looking for her parents, so if she were to have found people that she thought were but then turn out not to be it would hurt her a lot.

"I've got a nagging feeling saying that they're not." Daisy admits, "I thought that going by Daisy Johnson might help that nagging feeling disappear, but it hasn't." Daisy reveals as in an odd way Daisy feels more right than Skye did, but Johnson feels strange, even wrong, "I get if you're busy, and…."

"Daisy, it's okay. I'll run the test." Bobbi says, cutting her off.

"Really?" Daisy ask surprised.

"Yeah." Bobbi says with a nod, "Should only take half an hour at the most." Bobbi says, being pretty sure that Daisy is going to be very thankful for S.H.I.E.L.D tech.

"Thank you." Daisy says, gratefully.

"Not a problem." Bobbi says and she stars to do what she has to do to run the test.

* * *

For the next twenty minutes Daisy and Bobbi sit in silence, and as more time passes Bobbi realises that Daisy is becoming more and more nervous.

"Have you thought about what this will mean if you're right?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Yeah, I have." Daisy confirms, "And I have a theory that I want to test if I'm right, one that I'm going to need your help with." She requests.

"Of course." Bobbi says, "I'm sorry, Daisy for what happened at the retreat."

"You've already apologised for that. We're good." Daisy assures as she remembers what happened when she visited Bobbi when she was healing;

* * *

_A Month earlier_

_After everything that had happened in recent days Daisy hadn't had a chance to do something that she desperately wanted to do but hadn't been able to._

_As she arrived down in the medical area of the Playground Daisy wasn't at all surprised when she found Hunter sitting by Bobbi's bedside._

" _Hi, um, can I come in?" Daisy asked from the doorway._

" _Of course." Bobbi said as she gave Daisy a supportive smile._

" _Take my seat, I think I'll go… pretend like I have something important to do." Hunter said because he knew that Daisy and Bobbi had a couple of things that they wanted to talk about._

" _That would be good." Bobbi said as she and Daisy laughed._

" _How you feeling?" Daisy asked in curiosity as she took the vacant seat Hunter left._

" _Like I've been shot." Bobbi said, "And tortured."_

" _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Daisy said, having looked guilty._

" _You have nothing to apology for."_

" _If I would have killed him when I had the chance then none of this would have happened. I'm sorry Bobbi." Daisy said._

" _No. This isn't your fault." Bobbi told her, "Nothing Ward does is on you, okay?" she asked and Daisy nodded, "I'm sorry too." Bobbi told Daisy._

" _What for?" Daisy asked confused._

" _For what happened at the Retreat, I told them to only use ICERS but they didn't listen. I'm sorry." Bobbi told Daisy._

" _It's okay. We're good. You called out to me, you're the reason I was able to defend myself. So, actually I owe you a thank you." Daisy informed Bobbi._

" _How about we just say we're even and leave it at that." Bobbi suggested._

" _Sounds good." Daisy said, "So, do you want the latest gossip?"_

" _Please." Bobbi said in response and Daisy started to catch her up on everything that she had missed, and once Hunter returned to the room a few minutes later the three of them spent the rest of the afternoon talking and hanging out._

_End of flashback_

* * *

she went to see Bobbi when she was recovering and they talked things through.

"Well, I want you to know that if you need anything I'm here for you." Bobbi promises as she feels herself being rather protective of Daisy, especially after everything that has happened and the part she played in what happened to her.

"Thanks." Daisy respond and the two of them exchange smiles and once more drift into silence. A silence which is broken about a minute later by a beep of the computer.

"That's the results." Bobbi informs Daisy.

"Okay, deep breath, you can handle this." Daisy says to herself.

"You don't have to look, not if you don't want to." Bobbi tells Daisy, having heard what she said.

"No, I want to." Daisy says as she jumps down form the table and walks over to the computer, "What does it say?" she asks Bobbi.

"You were right." Bobbi informs Daisy, "They're not your biological parents."

"Damn it." Daisy says angrily as she wipes a tear, "I thought that I had finally found my family." Daisy says, trying not to cry as even though she was right she hates that.

"Oh, Skye, I'm so sorry." Bobbi says hugging her, "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks Bobbi." Daisy responds as she leans into the hug.

"What can I do?" Bobbi asks as she hugs the young woman who in her opinion has been through far too much.

"Compare my DNA to May's." Skye requests as they break apart, her voice fast.

"Really?" Bobbi asks shocked.

"Jiaying tried to turn me against S.H.I.E.L.D, but she also purposely tried to turn me against May. I can't help but think that there was a reason for that." Daisy admits, remembering that Jiaying didn't even try to turn her against Coulson, but she did try to turn her against May.

"You think that May's your biological mother and you think that Jiaying knew that." Bobbi realises.

"Yeah." Daisy says, not sure whether her logical makes sense or whether that's just what she hopes.

"Okay. I'll compare your DNA to May's, and how about I run your DNA against S.H.I.E.L.D's date base, both case and agents to see if we could get some insight." Bobbi suggests suspecting that if May is Daisy's mom then another S.H.I.E.L.D agent is her father and she is willing to put good money on who she suspects Skye's father is if that's the case.

"Sounds good." Daisy says with a nod and Bobbi goes to do just that. As she does Daisy can't help but think about everything that she has just learnt. She was just getting used to being Daisy Johnson who had a father who doesn't remember her and a mother who tried to kill her but who is she now? Will she ever figure that out? Or is she domed to always wonder.

"Daisy, Daisy." Bobbi says trying to get Daisy's attention a while later, "Skye." She tries.

"Sorry, what?" Daisy asks confused.

"I got you this, it's tea." Bobbi says handing a tea cup over to Daisy, "You looked like you could use it." She explains.

"Thanks." Daisy says as she accepts the cup.

"You're welcome." Bobbi responds, "It will be okay, whatever the tests say it will be okay, and I'll help you." Bobbi says, wanting to do something to help Daisy as she is currently looking so very lost and uncertain.

"I hope you're right." Daisy responds, "And thanks." She says and they both drift into silence once more and Daisy starts to drink the tea.

For about ten minutes Daisy and Bobbi stand in silence until their silence is once more broken by the sound of the computer beeping. Bobbi starts to head over to the computer but as she does she notices that Daisy hasn't followed.

"Skye?" Bobbi asks concerned.

"You look." Daisy requests.

"Are you sure?" Bobbi asks,

"Yeah. Just tell me what it says."

"You're right, again." Bobbi says once she looks at the computer, "May's your Mom." Bobbi says,

"May's my Mom?" Skye asks, looking amazed and thrilled as ever since she started to get to know May she started to think of her like a mother, and this time an another tear comes to her eye but this time it's a tear of joy as even with how shocked she is she is happy.

"May's your Mom." Bobbi confirms with a grin as an alert pops up on the screen, "Oh my god." She says shocked as what's come up isn't what she was expecting.

"What? What is it?" Daisy asks confused as she hurries to Bobbi.

"Your DNA matches an abduction case; you were seven weeks old when you were taken from your parents." Bobbi informs Daisy, "Which was almost two months before the S.H.I.E.L.D found you in China."

"Are you saying that Jiaying and Cal abducted me?" Skye asks, not sure what to think about that, though she does know she feels anger.

"I think so, listen to this." Bobbi says, having pulled up the report, "You were put to bed by your parents in a house in Long Island that you and your parents were staying at, and when your father woke up because it was his turn to feed you, you were gone. Gone from a locked room which had security on premises. There was no evidence, several S.H.I.E.L.D teams looked. No one could, and hasn't been able to, figure out how you disappeared. Though someone in a house across the street insisted that they saw a brief flash of bright blue light coming from the window of your room." Bobbi tells Daisy, "But nothing could be found to corroborate that."

"Gordon." Daisy realises, "He teleported in and took me." Daisy says, looking shocked and betrayed, as it seems like everyone she has let herself trust in recent months lied end betrayed her.

"Sounds like it." Bobbi confirms, "From the addendums to this report it looks like your parents never stopped looking for you." She tells Daisy and even with how confused she is Daisy can't help but feel amazed by that.

"What's my name?" Daisy asks, "I want to finally know, I need to know. Though honestly I was just starting to get used to Daisy." She admits.

"Well, that's a good thing." Bobbi tells Skye, having read that, "It's your name."

"Daisy's my name? My real name?"

"Yeah." Bobbi confirms with a nod, "Daisy Филиппа 尼基 Barton is your full name." Bobbi says, having done perfect pronunciation for the Russian and Chinese names.

"What language was that?" Daisy asks Bobbi confused.

"First name, Russian. Second, Chinese." Bobbi answers, "The English translation is Daisy Filippa Nikki Barton."

"Daisy Filippa Nikki Barton." Daisy repeats to herself, wanting to see how it sounds, "Wait, Barton? As in Clint Barton?" she asks, sounding completely shocked.

"Yeah, he's your father." Bobbi says, sounding amazed by that as even though he has done missions with Clint she didn't know that he had a daughter, or that he and May's relationship was more than just friendship.

"Wow." Daisy says, sounding amazed, "I'm the daughter of Melinda May and an Avenger." Daisy says looking both amazed and shocked, "That's soo awesome." She says and Bobbi can't help but laugh at the look of joy on Daisy's face, but then she notices something.

"Actually, you're the daughter of Melinda May and two Avengers." Bobbi informs Skye.

"Um, I may have dropped out of high school but even I know that a person can only have two biological parents." Daisy comments.

"That's true and you only have two biological parents, but in your file, and the birth certificate that I pulled up, you have three people down as your parents. Clint Barton, Melinda May and Natasha Romanoff." Bobbi tells Daisy, who is becoming more surprised and confused the more Bobbi says.

"What does that mean?" Daisy asks Bobbi sounding completely confused.

"I don't know, but I think I know someone here who does know." Bobbi tells Skye, "Look at the Agents in charge of your abduction case." Bobbi says, pointing to the bottom of the screen.

"Nick Fury and Phil Coulson." Skye reads.

"if you want answers then I think, without May being here, that your best chance of answers is him." Bobbi tells Daisy.

"Yeah, I think so too." Daisy responds, "Will you come with me?" she asks Bobbi curious as she is nervous about finding out more about her history, especially considering the fact that she is pretty sure that her mother hates her right now, and after what she did she wouldn't blame May one bit if she does, so she would like the support and company when she talks to Coulson.

"Of course." Bobbi responds without hesitation, "Do you want to go now?"

"Yeah, I do." Daisy responds and she and Bobbi head upstairs, Daisy hoping to find out everything about her parents that she she's ever wanted to know. She is hoping that finally the questions that she has had for her entire life are going to be answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU. The response to the last chapter was so incredible, which is why I'm updating this. Enjoy. Please leave a review.

* * *

At Avenger's Tower Tony is sitting in his lab working on some of the new devices for the new Avenger's facility that is being built when he hears an alert go off on his computer and so he uses the chair that he is in and wheels over. When he sees what the alert is saying Tony can't believe his eyes.

"No, no way." Tony says before clicking on it and reading through everything to make sure it is right, "Phone, where's my phone." He says once he finishes reading and he starts to franticly search his lab, "This is why I need JARVIS." Tony says after a couple of minutes of hurried searching but the he finally finds his phone and dials a number he knows by heart.

"Hello." Phil Coulson's voice answers.

"Who at your base just ran a DNA test?" Tony says without even saying hello.

"Tony?" Phil asks confused, "What's going on?"

"Damn it Phil, answer the question. Who at the base were you are right now just ran a DNA test?" Tony asks his voice sounding urgent.

"I don't know. I'm up in my office, why?" Phil asks confused about why Tony would be asking that.

''Because whoever's DNA that was just run is a perfect match to Daisy's." Tony reveals.

"Daisy?" Phil says confused, thinking that Tony can't be talking about Skye as he doesn't know her.

"Daisy, our god daughter, whose parents chose the worse time to go back down the rabbit hole of trying to find her." Tony tells Phil, "Some at your base ran a DNA test and the DNA's a perfect match with hers."

"Are you sure?" Phil asks, not being sure what to think about that as part of the reason that he has been having so much trouble calling Skye Daisy is because of his goddaughter, he's had to keep reminding himself that Daisy is a common name, but he still finds it hard to say.

"Positive." Tony answers, "So, who just ran a DNA test and who was the source?" he asks.

"I…." Phil starts to say, but then his door opens and he sees Daisy and Bobbi standing there, and the second he sees them everything falls into place in his mind, "She was right in front of us." Phil says, feeling like an idiot for not seeing it sooner, or for more specially not letting himself truly see it.

"What?" Tony asks confused.

"She's just walked into my office. She's been one of my agents for almost two years and I never realised." Phil tells Tony, knowing that Melinda is going to hate herself for not seeing that when she finds out.

"Okay. I'm coming there. I'll be right there." Tony informs Phil as he needs to see Coulson, he needs to see his Goddaughter and get her to understand that her parents love her more than anything.

"Bring Fury." Phil requests, knowing that he might be able to help explain and that he would want to properly meet Daisy.

"Of course." Tony says before hanging up.

As soon as he hangs up with Phil Tony transfers the results he just saw onto a tablet and runs to where he knows Fury is discussing things with Maria and Steve.

* * *

Because he ran as fast as he could Tony gets to where Maria, Fury and Steve are talking, somewhere that is several floors below, within a few minutes, not caring when he bursts into the meeting.

"Tony, we're in the middle of something." Steve says as Tony bursts in.

"Don't care." Tony says as he hurries to Fury.

"This is important." Maria informs Tony.

"Yeah, well this is more important." Tony says as he puts the tablet in front of Fury, "Look." He says as Maria and Steve exchange confused looks.

"It is." Fury says, looking shocked which is something that Steve was sure couldn't appear on his face.

"Phil said that she just walked into his office. That's she's one of his agents, and has been for two years." Tony tells Fury to the confusion of Maria and Steve.

"Let's go." Fury tells Tony and the two of them leave the room without so much as another word to Maria and Steve.

"What was that about?" Steve asks Maria.

"Honestly Captain, I have no idea." Maria admits.

* * *

"Hi." Phil says, looking at Bobbi and Daisy and as he sees them for the first time Phil isn't seeing Skye as the agent he has become very close to, he is seeing her as his goddaughter.

"Hi." Daisy responds as Bobbi closes the office door.

"Sit down." Phil says referring to the conference table as he gets up and walks over to it.

"So, um for the past month I've had some doubts about things Cal and Jiaying told me. I was doubting whether they were even my parents, and so I ran a DNA test…." Daisy starts to say.

"I know." Phil tells Daisy as he sits down across from her who is next to Bobbi.

"How?" Bobbi asks as she is pretty sure that Coulson would have said something sooner if he knew.

"There are people who have alerts on the DNA of Daisy Barton. As soon as there was a match Tony Stark was alerted and he called me." Phil explains.

"Why would Tony Stark have an alert on that?" Daisy asks, looking confused.

"What I'm about to say doesn't leave this room, not yet anyway." Coulson says, looking between Daisy and Bobbi.

"Yes Sir." Bobbi says and Daisy nods.

"Tony Stark, May, and I have known each other our whole lives." Phil explains, "My father was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. He worked with Tony's parents, who are actually Peggy Carter and Howard Stark. Maria Stark was just a family friend, and May's Mother who is CIA. They were a joint taskforce for decades. They worked together right up until my father was killed." Phil explains, pain in his voice as he mentions his father's death, "May, Tony and I were raised kind of like siblings. Even after my father was killed we were still family, the Carter-Starks and May's where always there for my Mom and I." Phil reveals, "Officially Tony and I are godparents to Daisy Barton, but Nick Fury is unofficially considered to be godfather too…"

"Really?" Daisy asks, looking amazed, as not only are two of her parents apparently Avengers one of her godfathers is too.

"Really." Phil confirms, "After she, you." Phil corrects, "Were taken your parents, me and your other godfathers, your grandparents, and Tony's parents all tried everything to find you, but we couldn't." Phil says, pain clear in his voice, "We've never gave up and Tony made sure that he set something up to be alerted if any DNA was ran that was a match to yours, and that's why Tony called, because he got a notification. He's on his way with Nick Fury." Phil explains.

"Why? Why is he coming here?" Daisy asks confused as she understands why Tony would have called, what she doesn't understand is why he would come and visit.

"Because he wants to meet you, and he wants to explain a few things." Phil explains.

"What about…. Agents Barton and Romanoff?" Daisy asks, struggling to think of the right thing to call Natasha and Clint by, "Aren't they in New York with, Stark? Why aren't they coming too?" Daisy asks confused, and not being able to help but think that maybe they don't want to meet her.

"Natasha and Clint aren't in New York right now." Phil answers, noticing Daisy's struggle, but knowing that he isn't the person to suggest what she could call them, "According to Tony Natasha and Clint are with May. They're trying to find their daughter, trying to find you." He tells Skye.

"Really?" Daisy asks, looking hopeful, as that might mean that her parents will want to get to know her.

"Really, your parents love you. I don't think I've ever seen them as happy as they were the day you were born." Phil says, looking at Daisy with a supportive smile.

Hearing that Daisy just nods, not sure what to say as even though she has a hundred questions she can't bring herself to ask them. For over ten minutes Phil's office is so quiet that you could hear a pin drop and as they see the look that is on Daisy's face both Bobbi and Phil exchange looks, both of them concerned about the younger woman whose word is once more being turned upside down. After he exchanges a look with Bobbi Phil realises something.

"I have something you might like to see." Phil says as he stands up to his desk. Once he gets to his desk Phil opens his bottom draw and puts the code in to unlock the safe that is inside. Once the safe is open Phil searches through the safe until he finds what he is looking for. Once he finds what he is looking for Phil looks down at it then heads back over to where Daisy is sitting and he hands the object, a single photo, over to Daisy who is amazed by what she sees.

"Is this me?" Daisy asks, looking at Phil in amazement as in the picture is Melinda, Clint and Natasha, Melinda is in the middle holing a newborn baby and Clint and Natasha are either side, both of them have an arm around Melinda and are each holding one of the baby's tiny hands. All three of them are looking at the baby with looks of complete love and joy on their faces. If she wasn't so amazed by what she saw Daisy would ask why Natasha only seems to be slightly younger than she seemed in the footage of the battle of New York that Daisy saw, but she is too amazed to ask.

"Yeah. Your Grandmother took that picture the day you were born." Phil reveals and Skye nods as she stares at the picture in amazement, a tears welling in her eyes as she isn't sure what to think or what to feel.

"What's my birthdate?" Skye asks, her voice quiet, without even looking away from the picture for a second.

"January the fifth 1989." Phil answers.

"January the fifth 1989." Skye repeats to herself and as she does Skye can't help, but remember something that happened a year before;

* * *

_January 5_ _th_ _2014_

_Since they team arrived at the Playground almost two months earlier they had started to get into routine's Skye especially, but her routine was built around the daily training sessions that she did with May which is why Skye was so confused when May cancelled her morning Tai-Chi session the night before without an explanation._

_As she thought that there was a possibility that May could have been testing her Skye still got up to do Tai-Chi, but when she arrived in the gym Skye saw no sign of May, but she started to do Tai-Chi anyway, and May never turned up._

_As lunchtime arrived without Skye having seen May once she couldn't help her concern so she went to see the one person that knew what was going on, Coulson._

" _Come in." Coulson's voice said in response when Skye knocked._

" _Hey. Are you busy?" Skye asked in curiosity as she walked into Coulson's office._

" _No." Coulson said, "What can I do for you?" he asked._

" _Do you know where May is?" Skye asked, her voice having been rather fast, "She cancelled our Tai-Chi session and I haven't seen her all day."_

" _May's away for the day."_

" _Where is she? What's she doing?" Skye asked, her voice having been full of curiosity._

" _That doesn't matter. All you need to know is that May isn't here today and she will be back tomorrow." Phil explained, he didn't even know what May was doing, and he didn't ask. All he knew is that she was spending her daughter's birthday alone._

" _Is she okay?" Skye asked in concern._

" _Yes." Phil said, having been pretty sure that he was lying, "You'll see her tomorrow." There having been a finality to Coulson's voice that Skye had never heard before._

" _Oh, okay." Skye said as Coulson's tone of voice told her that she shouldn't have questioned further, before she left the office._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"I have parents." Skye says to herself, though her voice was loud enough for both Bobbi and Phil to hear.

"Yeah, you do." Phil confirms, "Skye….." he starts to say.

"I need some time." Daisy says as she continues to stare at the picture but makes no effort to move.

"Okay." Phil responds, not surprised by that as it's a lot of news for one person to get.

"I should go make sure Hunter's not doing anything he shouldn't." Bobbi comments, "I'll be downstairs if you need me." She tells Daisy, giving her a comforting look, who nods, once more without looking away from the picture, leaving Daisy and Coulson sitting silently in his office.

* * *

As soon as Tony and Fury ran out of the meeting that Fury was having with Steve and Maria they ran to where the Quinjet is kept without a word to anyone and without collecting anything. So, the only thing they have with them is the tablet Tony used to show Fury the DNA results.

Because of how close New York is to the Playground and because of how fast the Avenger's Quinjet is Tony and Fury arrive at The Playground twenty minutes after they left New York.

As soon as they plane lands Tony and Fury hurry out and as they do they are greeted by Fitz, Simmons and Mack.

"Director Fury." Simmons says shocked.

"Mr Stark." Fitz says shocked.

"Agent Fitz, Agent Simmons, Agent Mackenzie." Fury greats.

"What are those?" Tony asks curious, before he could stop himself, as he sees what Fitz is holing which is a new version of a dwarf.

"Dwarfs. They're something we're testing." Fitz explains.

"Huh. I might take a look later, right now we really need to see your boss." Tony says and he and Fury leave the hanger, both heading up to

"Okay, what's going on?" Mack asks, looking at Fitz and Simmons, hoping that one of them know.

"No clue." Fitz says, and Simmons just looks confused.

* * *

After they leave the hanger Tony and Fury make their way up to Coulson's office, both ignoring the looks that they are getting, though Tony can't help but think about how happy it would make his Mom if she knew that one of her old bases was being used again.

Even though neither Fury or Tony tend to knock once they reach Coulson's office that is exactly what they do.

"Come in." Phil's voice responds as he knows exactly who it is and upon hearing that both Tony and Fury walk in, "It's good to see you." Phil says to Fury and Tony when he sees them and Fury just nods at that which is his way of saying that he agrees and Tony smiles at him.

"Daisy." Tony says, looking at Daisy in amazement which causes her to look up from the photo, "I'm Tony, your godfather, and I'm really happy to meet you." Tony says as he looks at his grownup goddaughter in amazement. Even though he knows that Daisy will know who he is he still feels the need to introduce himself.

"You too." Daisy responds, not sure what else to say.

"And I know of three people who will be even happier to meet you." Tony informs Daisy, "Your parents have been looking for you for very long time." He says.

"Parents." Daisy says, sounding confused and amazed, "The file that Bobbi found said that I had three parents, how's that possible?" she asks, hearing the question, Tony, Fury and Phil exchange looks, all wondering how exactly they should explain this.

"in 1983 May and I joined S.H.I.E.L.D." Phil tells Daisy.

"Something which annoyed Millie's Mom because she wanted her to join her agency, but made my….." Tony starts to say, trailing off because he isn't sure how much Daisy has been told about his, their, family.

"It's okay, I've told her." Phil assures him.

"Oh okay. It made my Mom happy and proud. According to Dad Mom and Aunt Lian had a bet about what agency Phil and Millie would end up at." Tony says and under usual circumstances Daisy would question Tony about the 'Millie' but she wants answers about her parents so she doesn't.

"Anyway." Phil says, speaking over Tony, who gives Phil an annoyed look he is all too familiar with, "In 1985, when May and I had been members of S.H.I.E.L.D for two years we were sent to recruit Clint Barton and not long after he and May started an…" Phil says, not sure how to describe what happened between Melinda and Clint in those early days, especially considering it is their daughter that he is talking to, something that isn't helped by the look that Tony is giving him, "Unconventional relationship." He says, being pretty sure that relationship isn't the right word for what Melinda and Clint were doing in those early days, especially considering what Melinda once told him;

* * *

_August 1985_

" _You know Phil this is why people knock." Melinda said in an annoyed tone of voice as she and Phil walked away from her room at the S.H.I.E.L.D base they were assigned to. A room that Phil had just busted into, where he was greeted by a sight he wished he didn't see._

" _You gave me a key!" Phil said in in response, in his defence._

" _Something which I'm very much regretting right about now." Melinda said to herself, her voice having been too quiet for Phil to have heard._

" _What are you doing, Millie?" Phil asked as they walked down the halls, his tone of voice having been full of disapproval._

" _It's no big deal, Phil." Melinda said as she resisted the urge to roll her eyes._

" _No big deal! You're his superior, and it's against regulations." Phil reminded Melinda, who snorted in response._

" _Everyone ignores that rule." Melinda told Phil, "Including our directors." She said to Phil after she made sure that her voice was only loud enough for him to hear._

" _It's going to end badly. One of you are going to get hurt if you let this relationship continue." Phil told Melinda as they stopped walking and stood in the middle of the hall._

" _Relationship? That's a bit much. We're just having fun." Melinda told Phil, "It's not, nor will it ever be serious." She said._

" _Millie…" Phil started to say, but Melinda interrupted him before he could._

" _Look Phil, I know you care, but I know what I'm doing. Can't you trust me?" She asked in annoyance._

" _Of course I trust you." Phil said without hesitation, "I just worry about you." He admitted._

" _Well don't. Like I said I can handle myself and if I can't then I'll come to you." Melinda assured Phil, "Until then can you just drop it?" She asked and Phil nods, "Good. Now if you mention any of this to Tony I will kick your ass, got it?" she asked, the threat having been all too clear in her voice, as she knew perfectly well that Phil told Tony basically everything._

" _Got it."_

" _Good. Now did you still want that lesson?"_

" _Yes." Phil said and then he and Melinda headed to the S.H.I.E.L.D gym._

_After that conversation Phil never once tried to interfere in Melinda's love or sex life again, knowing that she would come to him if needed and until then he would stay out of it._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"A relationship that grew and changed over time." Phil explains, "In December 1986 where Clint was sent after Natasha Romanoff, but made a different call, his and May's relationship was more than what it started as." Phil tells Daisy who is listening to his every word with interest, "A few months after Natasha was recruited she joined Clint and Melinda in their relationship." Phil explains.

"They tried to pretend that it wasn't serious, but those of us who knew could tell that it was." Tony explains, deciding to take over for Phil, "Then on a mission, a mission that I'll let your parents tell you about, they realised just what the felt for each other." He says, "Your parents did, and I believe still do, love each other truly and completely, all three of them." He says, not wanting to say a lot as there are things that he knows Clint, Natasha Melinda would want to tell Daisy themselves, but he knows that she deserves some expiation.

"After May found out she was pregnant it was always clear that you were going to be raised by three parents, that was never a question." Fury informs Daisy, "You may be the biological daughter of two people, but in every other way you have three parents. As far as May and Clint were concerned Natasha is just as much your parents as they are. Which is why all three of their names are on your birth certificate, something which Peggy and Lian pulled some strings to do." Fury tells Daisy.

"I…..." Daisy says, not sure what to say or how to react, "I want to see them. Do you know where they are? I want to see them." Daisy informs her godfathers, both unofficial and official, "I need to talk to them." She says as all she wants to do is talk to see and talk to her parents.

"Yeah, we know where they are." Tony says after exchanging a look with Phil and Fury.

"We'll take you." Fury says.

"Why don't you go grab anything you want to take with you and I'll talk to the team." Phil says, knowing that he has to give some kind of explanation, that he has to leave someone in charge.

"What are you going to tell them?" Daisy asks Phil curious.

"What would you like me to tell them?" Phil asks, knowing that it should be Daisy's choice.

"Bobbi knows everything." Daisy reminds Phil, "But I'm guessing that there are reasons why everything is a secret, though I wouldn't mind the team being told if it means that I didn't have to explain." She admits.

"Oh yeah, there are reasons." Tony confirms, "But like Phil said it should be your choice. Just know that people knowing about our family often ends badly."

"I want to them to know; I don't want to have to hide who I am now that I finally know." Daisy admits, "Is that selfish?'

"No." Phil, Fury and Tony say together.

"I'll tell the team, Bobbi, Hunter, Mack, Fitz and Simmons and I'll make it clear that they aren't to tell anyone." Phil tells Daisy, "If that's what you want."

"Is that okay?" Daisy asks and Phil nods.

"We'll see you in the hanger in ten minutes." Fury tells Daisy who nods and leaves the room, still clutching the picture that Phil gave her as she does.

"Do you think that's a good idea? After everything that happened to us when we were kids?" Tony asks once Daisy has left the room, looking directly at Phil.

"She can handle herself, protect herself, and it might be our family, but it's hers to and it should be her choice, and she wants our team to know." Phil says, as he walks over to the phone and picks it up, "Billy please send Morse, Hunter, Mack, Fitz and Simmons up here." He requests.

"Right away Sir." Billy responds.

"One question remains. Do you want to tell the team about us or just Daisy?" Phil asks, looking at Tony, and Fury remains quiet as this isn't his choice, it's theirs.

"My team knows about us, if you trust yours then tell them too." Tony says and Phil nods as he does there is a knock at the door.

"Come in." Phil calls and Fitz, Simmons, Hunter, Bobbi and Mack walk in.

"Bloody hell." Hunter says upon seeing Fury and Tony, recognizing them right away.

"What's going on, Sir?" Mack asks, looking at Phil.

"Cal and Jiaying aren't Skye's parents, Tony, Former Director Fury and I are going to take her to meet her real parents." Phil tells his team.

"Who are her parents?" Simmons asks.

"Melinda May, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff." Phil answers, to the completely shock of everyone but Bobbi, "Agent Morse will fill you in on the details, all the details." He says as Fitz, Simmons, Mack and Hunter look shocked.

"Including the ones I learnt when I was in this office?" Bobbi asks, wanting to be sure.

"Yes. But you are not to repeat anything that Bobbi tells you. It is knowledge and facts that are classified at the highest level." Phil says, looking between his agents, all of whom realise just how serious he is, "Agent Morse I'm leaving you charge while I'm gone." Phil says as it was a touch choice for him to choice between Bobbi and Mack, but he decided to go with Bobbi.

"Yes, Sir." Bobbi says, feeling amazed by this.

"How long will you be gone?" Mack asks.

"I don't know. But I'll stay in contact." Phil says, "Use my office for the explanation." He says to Bobbi, "But remember, don't repeat a word." he says, once more looking at his team before he, Fury and Tony leave.

"Okay, what the bloody hell is going on?" Hunter asks after Fury, Tony and Phil have left.

"You're going to want to sit down." Bobbi says and the others do just that.

* * *

Not even ten minutes after Daisy left Phil's office she arrives in the hanger holding a bag with a few things she wanted to take with her, including some clothes, inside. Tony and Fury are already in the Quinjet but Phil is waiting for Daisy.

"Are you ready for this?" Phil asks Daisy curious when he sees her.

"I don't know." Daisy admits, telling the complete truth, "Where are we going?" she asks curious.

"Home." Phil answers simply, "Come on." He says before heading into the plane.

"Home." Daisy says to herself in amazement as she follows Phil into the Quinjet.

* * *

Three hours after they left the Playground Tony lands the Quinjet that he, Phil, Daisy and Fury are in at the same farm that Clint brought the Avengers, the same farm where Melinda, Clint and Natasha are. For basically the entire ride Daisy was silent while she stares at the picture.

"Maybe it would be best if I go first and explain things." Phil suggests once the plane lands.

"It might be best; they're going to be shocked." Tony says, "Is that okay with you?" he asks Daisy.

"Yeah, explanation first." Daisy says with a nod, now that they are here, now that she is close to meeting her parents, and seeing May again knowing that she is her mother, Daisy finds herself becoming more and more nervous, worried about how they are going to react.

"Okay." Phil says and he heads out of the plane, carrying the table that has the DNA results on it. Once he is out of the Quinjet he walks across the field, and across the front yard, and to the house, a walk that has never seemed so long, where he finds Clint, Natasha and Melinda waiting on the porch, all three of them having weapons that they holstered when they realised it was him.

"Something's happened, hasn't it?" Natasha asks when she sees Phil.

"Yeah. Can I come in?" Phil asks.

"You don't have to asks, this is your home too." Melinda reminds Phil, as the farm house and the surrounding property is technically owed, hidden behind shell companies and alias, by the Carter-Stark, Coulson and May families.

"Yeah, but we all know that this become your home more than anyone else's when you decided that this was where you were going to raise your daughter." Phil tells them and even though it is nearly unnoticeable Melinda, Clint and Natasha all tense at the mention of their little girl.

"Come in, Phil." Clint requests and the four of them walk into the house.

As soon he walks in, walking behind Clint who lays his bow and Quiver against a wall, Phil sees most of the floor and every single wall, in the living room, hallway, kitchen, sunroom/den and if he had to guess dining room, has been covered in papers and he knows, without even needing to read them, that they are all about Daisy.

"What's happened, Phil?" Melinda asks as they walk into the living room.

"So, um, it turns out that the training you gave Skye to trust her instincts was a good thing." He says looking at Melinda as Clint, Natasha and Melinda all begin to try and figure out where Phil is going with what he is saying, "She had some doubts about things that Cal and Jiaying told her, she was even doubting whether they were her parents and so she asked Bobbi to run her DNA."

"Phil, what are you saying?" Natasha asks, wanting to hear Phil say what she is suspecting as she is most likely wrong.

"She was right, Cal and Jiaying aren't her parents." Phil says and like Natasha both Clint and Melinda suspect where Phil is going with what he is saying, but neither will let themselves believe it until Phil say, "Bobbi ran her DNA through the S.H.I.E.L.D database and there was a match." Phil says, taking a step towards his friends, his family, "Skye is Daisy, your Daisy." Phil says as he looks between Natasha, Clint and Melinda all of whom are looking shocked, like they can't believe what Phil is saying even though it is what they have been hoping to hear since the night their Baby Girl was taken away from them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** So as I am currently working on chapter 13 I can update every day for at least a little while. I am so overwhelmed by the reaction to this story. Thank you so so much.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Natasha asks, after about a minute, being the first one to come out of her shock.

"See for yourself." Phil says as he hands Tony's tablet to Melinda so that they can have a look.

"It's her." Clint says in amazement once he reads the tablet, "It's our baby girl." He says, tears of joy coming to his eye.

"Where is she? Where's our daughter?" Melinda asks Phil, after looking up from the tablet that has told her everything that she has ever wanted.

"Out in the Quinjet with Tony and Fury." Phil answers and without another word the tablet falls to the ground with a crash and Clint, Natasha and Melinda run out of the house, all three of them planning on doing what they have wanted and waited to do for twenty-six years, hold their daughter again.

* * *

Ever since Phil left the Quinjet Daisy has been pacing from one side of the Quinjet to the other.

"You don't have to be nervous your parents have been waiting for this day for a very long time." Tony informs Daisy.

"No reason to be nervous? I hurt May before she left. I said and I did things that were completely out of line. She probably hates me." Daisy informs Tony, it being more than clear that she feels guilty about what she did.

"No, she doesn't." Tony tells Daisy, "Take it from someone who hasn't always been the greatest son, there are a lot of things that parents are willing to forgive." He says, not being able to help but think about something he did when he was hurting.

* * *

_December 19_ _th_ _1991_

_It had been two days since Tony's father and Maria were killed in a car accident and ever since he found that out Tony had locked himself in his childhood room, with some of his father's alcohol._

_Due to the fact that he is very drunk Tony didn't even notice when his bedroom door opened, not until he heard the sound of smashing bottles and he turned to see his mother throwing the bottles of alcohol into a bin._

" _What are you doing?" Tony asked his mother sounding angry._

" _You're not doing this, Tony." Peggy says as she took the bottle out of Tony's hand and threw that into the bin too, "I am not going to let you do this to yourself." She told her son, having been so drunk Tony didn't realise that his mother was barley holding it together._

" _I don't care!" Tony cried out, "Dad's gone!" he said, having looked close to tears._

" _I know." Peggy said as she sat down next to Tony on his bed, "I'm hurting just as much as you, but you can't do this. It's not what your Dad would want." Peggy said and upon hearing that Tony had to snort._

" _Dad's gone, Mom. He doesn't care what I do, so why should it matter? I want to drink so that's exactly what I'm going to do." Tony said as he pulled another bottle out from his bedside table._

" _No." Peggy said, as she took the bottle form her son, "Listen to me right now Anthony Steve Carter-Stark, everything still matters and you drowning yourself in alcohol doesn't help anyone. It won't help you." Peggy told her son._

" _Why should I listen to you? As far as the world is concerned you're not my mother. Thanks to a choice you and Dad made I'm going to have to act like I've lost my Mother too, so you don't have the right to tell me how to deal with that." Tony said, before he stood up and left, it having been clear to Peggy that her son was hurting._

_As she watched her son go Peggy looked at him in pain and sadness then once he was out of sight Peggy allowed herself to do what she had been trying very hard not to do, she allowed herself to fall apart._

* * *

_Hours after his mother came into his room Tony was sober, thanks to Phil, Melinda, Clint and Natasha who arrived at the house as he tried to leave, and he felt incredibly guilty for what he said and he knew that he had to say sorry to his mother._

" _Can I come in?" Tony asked as he stuck his head in his parents' room where his mother was sitting on the window seat._

" _Of course." Peggy said in response and Tony walked over to his mother._

" _I'm sorry, Mom. I'm so sorry." Tony said as he walked over, "I was hurting and drunk, and an ass, and I should never have said that. I'm so sorry." He said as he sat down next to his mother._

" _It's okay, Tony. I forgive you." Peggy said as she put an arm around her son._

" _How? How can you forgive me? I was so cruel." Tony said as he became upset._

" _I'm your mother, whether people know that or not, and I will always forgive you." Peggy promised as she placed a kiss on her son's head._

" _I love you Mom."_

" _I love you too, Tony."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Yeah, did you ever use a newly discovered superpower to send your Mom flying because you had been manipulated?" Daisy ask Tony curious.

"No…" Tony answers then he realises what Daisy said, "Wait you have a superpower?" he asks surprised.

"Yeah." Daisy says and as she does she realises that that means that either Clint, Melinda or both of them have to be inhuman, "I'll figure that out later." Daisy says as she continues to pace and as she does she looks out of the Quinjet where she sees Clint, Melinda and Natasha running out of the house and towards the plane.

"Figure what out?" Tony asks confused, being curious about what his goddaughters superpower is, but instead of responding Daisy goes running out of the plane, "DAISY." Tony calls after her, but when he looks out of the jet he realises exactly why Daisy ran and he can't help but smile at that; though he and Fury still follow behind.

* * *

Because all four of them ran as fast as they could, Melinda, Clint and Natasha from the house and Daisy from the Quinjet, the four of them meet about half way between the house and plane. When they meet in the middle Daisy throws herself into May's arms, for two reasons, one she knows May best, and two May is in the middle and as she hugs May Natasha and Clint put their arms around Daisy and feeling that Daisy moves her arms so that they are around Clint and Natasha too; none of wanting to let go now that they are together again.

* * *

Back at the Playground, even though it has been several hours since they found out Fitz, Simmons, Hunter and Mack are sitting I the common area with Bobbi, all of them still shocked about what they found out.

"You know it explains a lot." Hunter comments and everyone turns to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Mack asks, being pretty sure that he is going to regret it, when it looks like no one is going to ask.

"May's protective of younger agents, you've seen the way she is when one of us is hurt or in danger, the way she was when Trip was killed. This is why." Hunter tells the others, "Plus, look at Skye, Daisy, I've always thought she was a lot like May, and I've done missions with Barton; she's inherited his sarcasm." Hunter tells the others, "Plus she's certainly got the potential, and skills, to one day be just as good as all three of her parents."

"You've got a point there." Bobbi realises.

"How do you think it's going?" Simmons asks, "Do you think she's okay?" Simmons asks, looking concerned.

"I don't know." Fitz admits, "I hope so." He says and the group of five drift into silence.

* * *

While Daisy is held by her parents Tony and Fury walk over to Phil.

"What's the state of things inside?" Tony asks Phil curious.

"Better than I was expecting, but still not great." Phil admits, "I'm pretty sure your tablet was just broken." He informs Tony.

"That's okay. I'll fix it." Tony responds, not even caring about that, "Maybe we should head inside." He suggests, "Leave them alone."

"Would be for the best." Fury says and he, Tony and Phil head inside, leaving Daisy with her parents.

It's not until well over five minutes after Phil, Tony and Fury head inside that Daisy, Natasha, Clint and Melinda finally end their hug, all four of them, having tear in their eyes as this is something that they have all wanted for a very long time.

"I'm sorry that we didn't find you. But you have been or minds and in our hearts ever second of every day since you were taken from us." Clint tells Daisy.

"We never gave up looking, and I'm sorry that we failed you." Natasha tells her daughter, "And I'm so happy to see you again, our beautiful baby girl." She says with a sad smile, knowing that if Steve, or any of the other Avengers, were to see her right now they wouldn't believe what they were seeing, but she doesn't care.

"I'm sorry that I believed the file that said your DNA was ran through the system. I'm sorry that I didn't trust my instincts and run your DNA anyway so we could have known this two years ago." Melinda tells Daisy, cursing herself for that as they could have spent the last two years getting to know each other as a family.

"It's okay. None of you have any reason to apologise." Daisy tells her parents, "But I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for what I said and I'm sorry for what I did to you at Afterlife. Can you ever forgive me?" Daisy asks, looking at Melinda, causing Clint and Natasha exchange confused looks as they have no idea what Daisy is talking about but it is clear that Melinda does.

"I've already forgiven you." Melinda tells Daisy, "It's okay. You thought you were doing the right thing." Melinda says with a supportive smile.

"But I wasn't, I was so wrong about, everything." Daisy says sadly, "Bobbi and I figured it out from the file. The flash of blue light that was reported would have been Gordon. It would explain why you could find no evidence and how I disappeared for a locked room. He was the one who took me to take me to Cal and Jiaying." Daisy tells Melinda.

"Of course, I should have realised." Melinda says frowning, knowing that she should have put the pieces together as soon as reports on Gordon and his powers started showing up.

"They were manipulating me from the second Gordon showed up at The Retreat." Daisy says and once more Natasha and Clint exchange a look, both realising that there is a lot that they are missing, "And I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to realise that." Daisy says, looking upset.

"It's okay. You were strong." Melinda tells her daughter, giving her a hug, "When you realised what was happening you fought back, you turned against them, even with what you believed. That took strength, and I'm so proud of you for that." She says and hearing that Natasha and Clint can't help but become concerned as that sounds far from good.

"What is this place? All Coulson said is that this is home." Daisy asks curious, breaking the silence that the four of them have been standing in for the past few minutes.

"How much Phil, Nick and Tony told you about our family? About the way Phil, Mel and Tony grew up?" Natasha asks, wanting to know so that they can know what gaps to fill in.

"Um they said that Coulson, Tony and you grew up together. That your parents, Tony's not being who everyone believes they are, worked together and that you were always close growing up." Daisy answers.

"Yeah, we were." Melinda comments, "This place was somewhere that my parents, Phil's parents and Tony's parents brought when we were younger. We spend time here when we were kids, even a whole summer when I was fourteen." Melinda tells Daisy, making an internal note to tell Daisy about the fireworks that nine-year-old Tony created and the trouble that she, Tony, and Phil got into when they almost burnt down a field using them, at some point as she is sure that it is as story she will love to hear.

"When we found out that we were going to have you we decided that we were going to raise you here." Clint explains.

"We thought that you, that we would be safe here, and that it would be a good place for you to grow up." Natasha tells Daisy.

"I think…" Daisy says, looking around, "I think I would have liked to grow up here."

"I think you would have too." Melinda comments.

"The file that Bobbi found said I was taken from Long Island. Why were we there?" Daisy asks, feeling comfortable enough to ask questions.

"Pierce." Melinda, Natasha and Clint say bitterly.

"Pierce?" Daisy asks confused.

"Yes." Clint confirms, anger in his voice, "How about we move this conversation inside." He suggests.

"Sure." Daisy says, knowing that she really wants to have a proper look around the property at some point, and the three parents and their newly found daughter head inside.

* * *

"Okay, wow. This isn't as bad as you we expecting?" Tony asks Phil as the two of them and Fury walk into the house.

"Honestly, it could be worse, which you know." Phil reminds Tony, knowing that they have both seen the house in worse states when Natasha, Clint and Melinda went looking for their daughter, as he picks up some of the papers off the ground.

"Yeah, true." Tony says and he heads over to pick up the pieces of his tablet.

"I wonder if they even have food." Fury comments as he makes his way to the kitchen, doing his best not to destroy the papers that are covering the floor.

"Doubt it." Phil and Tony says together, both knowing what Clint, Natasha and Melinda can be like.

"And you're right." Fury says once he has made his way to the kitchen and had a look in the fridge, "I can go pick up some food and supplies while you all talk to Daisy."

"Getting food and supplies would probably be a good idea, but maybe someone who isn't pretending to dead should go and get them." Tony tells Fury.

"Even pretending to be dead I can blend in more than you, Carter-Stark, and the last thing you want right now is to be noticed." Fury tells him, doing what he only does when they are around people who know the truth and calling Tony by his real name as he knows that it's what Tony prefers, "Plus Barton, Romanoff and May might need you two to explain things to Daisy."

"He's got a point. I'll write a list of food for you to get." Phil says as he reaches out to grab a pad and pencil but his prosthetic hand knocks over a lamp which crashes and breaks, "Damn it." Phil says angrily as he bends down to clear it up.

"It's okay." Tony says as she comes over and helps Phil to clean everything up, "You know I can take a look, maybe create you a hand that feels a bit more like your real one." Tony offers, wanting to do something to help.

"Maybe." Phil responds then realises something, "This wasn't your grandmother's lamp was it?" he asks concerned as he and Tony pick up the last few pieces of smashed lamp.

"Nah, I think it's just one Uncle William brought to annoy Aunt Lian." Tony tells Phil.

"Good." Phil says, sounding glad.

"Yeah." Tony says, "I'll take it to the bin." He says as he takes the bits of broken lap to the bin while Phil writes the shopping list and Nick picks up some of the papers up from on the floor.

"Sorry about the mess." Melinda says she, Natasha, Clint and Daisy walk into the house.

"It's okay." Daisy responds as she looks around and as does she sees her name on the paper, "Wait, is all this stuff about me?"

"It's ever scrap of information, or clue or report on what we've done, that we hoped might lead us to finding you." Natasha explains.

"Wow." Daisy says, looking amazed.

"Phil's writing a shopping list if you want to add anything to it." Tony informs Natasha, Clint, Melinda and Daisy.

"Pizza." Clint says, as Daisy walks over to have a look at a pictures that are on the wall.

"I've already put down what I need to make the home made ones." Phil responds.

"Coffee." Tony says the same time Melinda says, "Tea."

As she looks at a specific picture Daisy realises that it is her being held by Natasha, with Clint and Melinda either side, and what looks to be her family all around as she recognizes Coulson and Tony. Peggy Carter and Howard Stark, and there are two older Asian people who must be May's parents and a woman who must be Coulson's mother, and as she looks at the photo Daisy can't help but smile and feel amazed as she realises that she is looking at her entire family for the first time her life.

"Both already on the list." Phil say as everything that he knows the others really love is already on the list.

"Red vines, and bubble gum." Natasha requests.

"Also already on the list." Phil says, as he rolls his eye, not even the smallest bit surprised by her asking for that even though most people would be, "Skye, is there anything you want?" he asks curious.

"Daisy." She corrects as she looks away from the picture she's been staring at for a few minutes, "Skye was a hacker who had no idea who she was and where he comes from, but Daisy, Daisy's a trained Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D who knows who her parents are, who her family are, and who would very much like to get to know them." Daisy says, looking at Clint, Natasha and Melinda who are all looking amazed at the fact that she wants to go by Daisy.

"We'd very much like that too." Clint says and Melinda and Natasha nods.

"Daisy's who I want to be." Daisy says, smiling at her parents, "It's Daisy now." She informs Coulson.

"Okay, Daisy." Phil says, still finding it odd to do so, "Is there anything specific you want from shopping?" he asks his goddaughter.

"Chicken Nuggets and chocolate." Daisy answers without even needing to think about it.

"Together?" Phil asks, with a frown,

"She gets that from you two." Melinda says to Clint and Natasha who are grinning amused.

"No, I mean I would like chicken nuggets, and I would like chocolate. I don't plan on eating them together." Daisy explains as she can't help but grin to herself as she heard what Melinda said, "Although now that I think about it that might taste pretty good."

"It does." Natasha informs her daughter.

"Huh." Daisy comments, making a note to ask Natasha how she knows that once they have gotten to know each other a bit more.

"Okay. Both is on the list." Phil says, "I think this everything." Phil says as he hands the list to Fury.

"Okay." Fury says as he accepts the list, "I'm borrowing the car out front." He tells them.

"Keys are by the front door." Clint answers as Fury walks across the room.

"And you might have to put gas in." Natasha says.

"Of course." Fury says as he grabs the keys and leaves the house.

"Are their even any shops near here?" Daisy asks curious.

"Theirs is more than one town reasonable distances from here, though in different directions, that have pretty decent stores." Clint explains.

"We usually always make sure to go to different ones so that we aren't seen at the same store and people can't figure out where we are." Melinda explains.

"Okay." Daisy says with a nod as she sits down on one of the chairs, Natasha, Clint and Melinda sit down on the couch, Phil sits down on an another chair and Tony sits down on the kitchen bench.

"Now, I believe you wanted to know why we were in Long Island and what Pierce had to do with it." Natasha says.

"Yeah, I want to know." Daisy says.

"In late January of 1989 Aunt Peggy and Uncle Howard were forcibly 'outed' from S.H.I.E.L.D, of course now we know that that was done so that Hydra could get even more imbedded in S.H.I.E.L.D." Melinda explains, it being the fact that she is in a place she is comfortable in and that she has her family around that she slips back into using her family titles. Even though he doesn't show It Tony is furious about that reminder as he hates that Hydra corrupted what his parents built.

"The three of us were away from work at the time and as far as everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D, but Peggy, Howard, Phil and Nick, were concerned we were on forced medical vacation. It being the only lie that people would believe as most people we don't often take vacation." Clint explains.

"After he had started to get control over the agency Pierce called ever single agent in for a one on one meeting. Thankfully he didn't, and never learnt, the truth about all of our connections to Peggy and Howard, or about you." Natasha starts to explain but Daisy cuts her off.

"How many people know? About the truth of your parents?" she asks Tony, "About the way you grew up?" She asks Phil and Melinda, "About me?"

"Not many." Tony answers, "And even less living."

"But some people who everyone in our family would rather didn't know, knows." Phil explains.

"Okay." Daisy says with a nod, "Sorry about interrupting." Skye says to Natasha as she realises that she just interrupted one of the most dangerous people in the world.

"It's okay." Natasha assures her, "Feel free ask any questions you would like." Natasha tells Skye who nods, "So, Pierce called all of us in for meetings in New York and because we knew that it would take a while we decided to stay in Long Island at the Stark Estate. We mistaking thought it would be safe." Natasha says, hating that they were so wrong.

"How long had we been staying their when I was taken?" Daisy asks, curious, as even though she doesn't want to cause her parents, or godfathers more pain she can't help he curiosity.

"Four days. We were going to leave to come back here the next morning." Melinda explains.

"Oh." Daisy responds, not sure what else to say and the entire room drifts into awkward, pained silence.

"We're sorry for letting you get taken, Daisy..." Melinda says and Daisy feels amazed by that as it is the first time she has been called her real name by one of her parents.

"Let me? You didn't let me get taken. A teleported, teleported into the room I was sleeping in and gave me to two people who went on a killing spree when I was taken from them. There was no way you could have known that that was going to happen." Daisy says, as she doesn't know much but she knows, how impossible it would have been to stop Cal, Jiaying and Gordon, especially without knowing about what they could do, "I've known you for almost two years, May and I saw the security footage of what you did to Quinn when he shot me." It takes a lot of control from Natasha, Clint and Tony not to react to that and they all make a note to ask Melinda and Coulson about it as soon as Daisy finishes her speech, "And what you were willing to do when Ward wanted to take me off the Bus, and I remember the advice you gave me when Gonzales was after me, all before you knew the truth, and I know, without a doubt, that there was no way that you would have let me be taken." Daisy tells Melinda, "And looking around this room, I see everything you were willing to do to find me, and how my you obviously cared. So, I don't blame any of you for what happened, because It wasn't your fault."

"We're your parents, Daisy. We were meant to protect you, and we failed." Clint tells Daisy, it being clear that he feels guilty about everything.

"You didn't fail me. I was taken away from you. It was out of your control." Daisy tells her parents, "I hate that we've had so many years stolen away from us, and I know that we can never get those years back, but I want to try." Daisy tells her family, "I want to get to know my parents, and my family," she adds, "and I don't want you to blame yourselves. Can we do that?" Daisy asks curious.

"Yeah." Clint says with a nod.

"I think we can." Melinda confirms.

"What would you like to know?" Melinda asks.

"Everything."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1** : Thank you for the support you have been giving me and this story.

* * *

"Everything, huh?" Natasha asks, "That's a broad scope, and I think I speak for everyone in this room when I say that we would all like to know everything about you." Natasha tells her daughter.

"You do." Melinda, Clint, Phil and Tony say together.

"I think I can help you with that." Daisy says, knowing that Melinda knows a lot anyway so it might not be too hard, though there are a few things that she is worried about her parents discovering though, going by who they are she doesn't doubt that they will eventually find out.

"How about we start with the story about Quinn shooting you." Clint requests as that is something he really needs to know.

"It was shortly before S.H.I.E.L.D fell." Phil says, "It was a mission that started on an Italian train, but our team were separated and Daisy as well as another Agent by the name of Fitz ended up at a villa." Phil tells Natasha, Clint and Tony.

"Fitz, the engineer?" Tony asks curious.

"Yeah, we knew that we couldn't let Quinn get away after everything he did so we followed him, alone." Daisy explains.

"Had you had much training at this point?" Natasha asks her daughter, as she manages to keep her voice calm though both Clint and Melinda can tell that she is angry.

"Just a few months of being trained by a Hydra spy who wanted to keep me vulnerable." Skye says bitterly, as that was one of the first things she learnt when May took over as her SO, that Ward was purposely not training her as well as he could. Hearing that Clint, Natasha and Tony all frown, "I managed to sneak into the basement were I found Quinn, and…..." Daisy says, struggling to say what she has to as it is still painful to think about.

"Ian Quinn shot Daisy, under the orders of John Garrett." Melinda says angrily, knowing that Daisy still struggles with talking about what happened, "Twice in the stomach." She adds as even though it will hurt Natasha and Clint to hear they need to know.

"Twice?" Clint asks horrified.

"In the stomach?" Natasha asks horrified as she knows exactly what that means, and Daisy nods, "How are you alive?" she says, planning on finding Quinn.

"I got the same formula that Fury used on me and gave it to, Daisy." Phil explains.

"What!" Tony says surprised, "You mean the Alien biology formula that had all kind of side effects that Millie almost killed Fury for using on you? That formula?" Tony asks, being shocked that Phil would give it to another person, considering what he knew, and that's when Tony realises that it must have been before Phil knew what the consequences were.

"That's the one." Phil answers then the realises what Tony said, "You almost killed Fury?" he asks Melinda.

"Yeah. I'll tell you that story later." Melinda assures Phil, who nods, wondering what he is missing, though he notices that Melinda's voice is polite, though not overly friendly which tells him that she hasn't exactly forgiven him for what's happened between them.

"Did you have any side effects?" Clint asks his daughter concerned.

"No, and I won't." Daisy says as she looks to May for help explaining while everyone else but Coulson looks confused.

"Would you like me to explain?" Melinda asks and Daisy nods, "The GH formula, the formula that brought Phil back and saved Daisy continued Kree biology. Under most circumstances that would cause negative side effects, like it did with Phil, unless the person who was given it has the latten Inhuman gene." Melinda says and as she does Melinda realises something, "Which one of us must have. Otherwise Daisy wouldn't." she says, looking at Clint and Natasha.

"I wasn't exactly paying attention when Maria was explaining the update she got, what does that mean?" Clint asks, as the only part of explanation he listened to when Maria was giving her brief one is the part where she said Phil had lost a hand and Melinda was okay.

"It means that at least one of you, if you were exposed to a chemical called terrigen, would undergo a process called Terrigenesis. This process would alter your DNA and lead to you developing a power, just like me." Daisy explains, looking at her parents and Godfather.

"What's your power?" Tony asks, as Clint and Natasha try to digest what they have learnt.

"I can sense the natural vibration of everything, and tap into that, enhance them, manipulate them, and even alter them." Daisy explains, and honestly Tony is fascinated by that, "It's still relatively new, and I've made mistakes and learnt a few things, but I think I've got good control now."

"How are you doing right now?" Melinda asks her daughter, "I've noticed that nothing is shaking." She says.

"Good, even with how bad things got at Afterlife and everything that's I've learnt since, I did learn a lot there which I can't help but be glad about" Daisy comments, "And look." Daisy says lifting up the arms of her jacket to show May her forearms, "This isn't like last time. This is real control."

"That's good, Daisy. Really good." Melinda says, glad that her daughter isn't hurting herself anymore.

"Why did you show your arms?" Natasha asks concerned.

"When I first developed these powers, I thought I had control, but it turns out I was turning them inside. I hurt myself pretty badly." Daisy explains,

"But you're okay now, right? These abilities won't hurt you again, right?" Clint asks worried.

"They shouldn't. Like I said I know control and know not what to do now." Daisy explains, "And that includes what I did to you at Afterlife, I'll never do it again." She says to May.

"I told you, that's okay." Melinda assures her daughter.

"What happened?" Tony asks, before he can stop himself.

"I used my powers on, May, sent her flying." Daisy explains, looking incredibly guilty, "And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Daisy. It's okay." Melinda assures her daughter, and because she has gotten to know Daisy pretty well in the past two years she knows that unless she is distracted then she will continue to feel guilty, "Now, I'm sure that you have questions, what would you like to know?" Melinda asks as she gives Natasha and Clint a look saying that she'll explain things to them in more details later, a look which they both recognize.

"Um, so many things." Daisy admits, realising that Melinda is purposely changing the subject but she lets her get away with it as she realises why, "My name. Bobbi said that the English translation is Daisy Filippa Nikki Barton, but that one of my middle names is in Russian and that the other Chinese." Daisy says and as she does Natasha realises that it is the third time that Daisy has mentioned Bobbi since they have met, so she makes a note to ask Melinda whether it is Bobbi Morse that her daughter is talking about as that's what she has been assuming, "Why did you make that choice?"

"We thought it was fitting." Clint answers, "The stories about how we decided on all your names are rather interesting, would you like to hear them?" he asked curious.

"Please." Daisy requests, becoming very interested.

"We decided on what last name we were going to give you months before you were born." Natasha informs Daisy, "We agreed that giving you the last name Barton-Romanoff-May would be rather, well I believe the exact words that Clint used was, cruel and equal to child abuse."

"It was." Clint confirms.

"It would have been a mouthful. So, thanks for only giving me one last name." Daisy said, not being able to imagine how difficult school would have been with three last names, "But how did you choose?" Daisy asks.

"It was right here, on this couch." Melinda tells Daisy;

* * *

_September 1988_

" _So, we agree. Our little one will have only have one last name?" Clint asked Melinda and Natasha as the three of them sat on the couch at the farmhouse. At almost six months pregnant Melinda was leaning against Clint with feet having been on Natasha's lap. None of them having cared that they were squished on a couch._

" _Yes." Both Melinda and Natasha confirmed._

" _I think it should be Romanoff." Melinda suggested as with her and Clint being their child's biological parents she thought that their child should have Natasha's last name._

" _No." Natasha said, without hesitation, "If we give our child my last name we would be putting an even bigger target on their head. I have too many enemies. I won't do that to him, or her." Natasha told Clint and Melinda, "What about May?"_

" _Daughter of a spy, both of us have our fair share of enemies. It would put almost as big of a target on their head." Melinda pointed out._

" _So, I guess Barton it is." Clint realised._

" _Look at us, being traditional for once." Natasha said with an amused smile._

* * *

"So, that's how we decided on what last name you would have." Natasha explained.

"You went with the last name that would keep me safest." Daisy says, as she once more finds herself being amazed.

"Yeah, even today Barton isn't as well-known as either of your Mom's names. We thought it would be best." Clint explains and Daisy nods.

"What made you choose my first and middle names?" Daisy asks curious.

"We always knew, it was always important to all of us to have your Chinese and Russian heritage acknowledged in your name. So, we always knew that you would have two middle names, one in Chinese and one in Russian." Natasha tells Daisy, "And if we had gotten the chance you would have been raised to speak, English, Mandarin and Cantonese, and Russian."

"That would have been soo cool." Daisy says with a grin, thinking that it would have been cool to grow up speaking four languages, "How'd you choose, Daisy?"

"That's rather interesting. You see it wasn't one of us who suggested it." Melinda informs Daisy, "It was your godfather."

"Which one?" Daisy asks as she looks between Phil and Tony, thinking that she honestly doesn't care who picked it as either way it's pretty awesome.

"Me." Tony says proudly, "Your dear parents were having difficulty trying to pick a name for you, and then I reminded them off something." Tony tells Daisy, "You see, once your parents…..." he starts to say but Phil cuts him off.

"Maybe you should let Nat, Clint and Millie tell this story." Phil says, not even realising that he called Melinda Millie again.

"But I tell it so much better." Tony objects.

"You think you tell everything better." Phil says, "Doesn't mean you do." He says, causing Tony to pout.

"Well, I say…"

"Boys." Melinda says, interrupting as she has enough experience with Tony and Phil arguments to know how long they can go for, "Enough." She says, causing Daisy to grin as Phil and Tony really do look like boys at the moment.

"Yes, Millie." Both Tony and Phil say.

"Okay, I've got to ask. Millie?" Daisy asks, looking at Melinda in amazement.

"It's a nickname my faster gave me. My parents, Tony's parents, Phil's parents and Tony and Phil are the only people I've ever let call me that." Melinda explains to her daughter.

"And trust me when I say that it doesn't end well for you if you're not one of those people and try." Clint says, speaking from experience.

"I made it clear what would happen if you tried, you didn't have to test me." Melinda tells Clint.

"Oh come on, Mel, of course I did." Clint responds smirking and Melinda just rolls her eyes, "Where were we?" he asks, feeling glad that Melinda rolled her eyes as after Bahrain she would have just ignored him, not even engaged.

"You were telling me why Tony suggested calling me Daisy."

"In June of 1987 the three of us were sent on a mission in Northern Europe and the mission went bad, really bad." Natasha explains, knowing that that says a lot considering some of the things that have happened on missions they have been on.

"Worse than Puerto Rico?" Daisy asks May wanting to get some idea of just how bad it was.

"Yes." Melinda confirms and Clint and Natasha make internal notes to ask Melinda what happened in Puerto Rico.

"We were all hurt pretty badly, but Nat was less hurt than me and Mel, because…" Clint trails off not sure if Natasha is ready for their daughter to know this next part.

"When I was fifteen I was given a formula that slowed my aging, and gave me peek human, strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, and senses. I can still get hurt, I can still die, and I'm nowhere near the level of Steve, or Tony in his suit, but I am slightly harder to kill than most people." Natasha explains, being thankful for Clint to give her the chance to do so.

"I was going to ask why you look so young." Daisy admits as she became curious when she realised that Natasha hasn't seemed to have aged as much as her other parents, "How slow is your aging? How old are you really?" she and she is about to apologise when she remembers that Natasha told her to ask questions.

"I was born in 1950, and since I was fifteen I have aged approximately three months every year." Natasha explains.

"That's kind of cool." Daisy admits, "What happened next on the mission?"

"We had no extraction, something that was quiet common for the three of us, no backup and absolutely no support." Melinda tells Daisy.

"Did you do missions like that all the time?" Daisy asks curious though she realises that this is why Melinda seems so comfortable with the missions they have been doing.

"Yep." Clint, Natasha and Melinda say together.

"Where were you?" Daisy asks Phil as from what she knows she would have expecting him to be with her parents.

"Fury and I were on another assignment."

"At this point we were in a relationship but we were…."

"Actively being too pig headed to realise what you really meant to each other." Tony supplies, before Phil had a chance to say what he is thinking which is pretty similar.

"Basically yeah." Clint confirms with a grin, "Somehow, I'm not entirely sure how, we managed to get out of the city we were in and out into the country. Like I said we were all hurt and it was one of those missions that I wasn't too sure we could get out off." He says and Daisy frowns, "There was an underground network that we knew we could bribe to take us to where we could contact S.H.I.E.L.D, but to get it we had to pass through a massive meadow of daisies." He says and Daisy who realises where this is going becomes even more confused, "Like I said Mel and I were pretty badly hurt, and honestly so was Nat, but she had a better chance of survival than us. So, Mel and I realised that her best chance was to leave us."

"But I wouldn't." Natasha tells her daughter, "Only months before hand I would have, but I couldn't." she admits, knowing that that day in the meadow of daises changed everything for her, "That day I realised, for the first time in my life, what love was. As I wasn't going to let the people I love die." Natasha says and in a flash, but luckily she realised what Daisy was doing so she didn't attack, Daisy has hurried across the room and hugged her.

"It shouldn't have taken you that long to know what love is." Daisy tells Natasha.

"Thank you, малютка." Natasha says as she returns her daughter's hug, treasuring every second as she does.

"You don't have to thank me." Daisy says as they break the hug and Daisy doesn't go back to the chair she was sitting on, but instead sits on the floor, "What happened next?" she asks as she looks up at her parents with an eager look on her face.

"When it became clear that Nat wasn't going to leave us and that Clint and I weren't going to stop trying to get her to, because we both knew that she had a chance and wanted her to survive, we got in an agreement about how stupid we were all being. During which we all basically yelled that we loved each other." Melinda says with a grin.

"Really?" Daisy asks amused.

"Really." Clint, Natasha and Melinda confirm.

"After that we realised that either all of us were going to get out, or none of us were.' Clint says.

"And none wasn't an option." Natasha says.

"And so we managed to work together to get across the field and to the underground network." Melinda explains, "A day later I made the mistake, because he has never let me forget it, of telling Phil this story, while I was under the influence of pain medication, which he then quickly repeated to Tony."

"So when your parents were struggling to find you a name I remembered the story and suggested Daisy and it was a hit." Tony explains.

"Well I'm glad you did, I love it." Daisy says, causing her parents to smile, "I'm guessing my middle names are pretty straight forward, after AC and Fury?"

"Yes." Natasha, Clint and Melinda confirm and as they do Daisy looks nervously at the floor, something which everything in the room notice.

"Sk-Daisy? Is something wrong?" Phil asks concerned, having to stop himself before he accidently said Skye.

"I know it's been twenty-six years, but is there any chance that you have some of my old things?" Daisy asks, it being clear that she is nervous, "Because I would like to see them if you do."

"I think I know some place that you're going to want to see." Clint says, after exchanging a look with Melinda and Natasha

"Really?" Daisy asks as Natasha, Melinda and Clint stand up.

"Really." Melinda confirms as Clint sticks his hand out for Skye to take, which she does and he uses to pull her up to her feet.

"We'll wait here." Phil says, knowing exactly were Clint, Natasha and Melinda are taking their daughter and believing that it should be just them.

"Things seem to be going well." Tony says as he walks over to Phil.

"Yeah, I'm glad." Phil confirms as Tony sits down on the arm rest of the chair that Phil is sitting on.

"So, Daisy's been on your team for two years. How much of what's happened in the last two years are Clint and Natasha not going to be happy about? How much is there that Millie is going to blame herself for when she thinks about it, because she didn't realise sooner?" Tony asks Clint curious.

"A lot." Phil response.

* * *

After they leave the lounge room Daisy follows her parent's upstairs, and in the upstairs hallway she sees seven doors and her parents head over to the door in the middle of the left side corridor, a room that when the Avengers were at the house Tony made it clear that weren't allowed to enter under any circumstances. As Natasha is the first to reach the room she reaches out and opens the door, but she doesn't go in, neither do Melinda or Clint, and because she guesses that there is a reason for that Daisy doesn't go in either, she just stands back.

"This is your room." Melinda tells her daughter after about twenty seconds of no one saying anything.

"My room?" Daisy asks in amazement.

"Yes." Clint confirms, "Why don't you come have a look." He suggests and Skye hesitantly steps forward and walks into the room.

"Oh my gosh." Daisy says in amazement as she looks around and sees that on the wall across from the door has a reasonably sized window, but the rest of the wall is blank, with a toy box in front of the window, and a desk against the blank wall that is a pale teal colour, the wall to the left of the wall with a window has a dark wood, looks to be hand carved, cot, changing table and rocking chair, against it. Above the crib is written Daisy Филиппа 尼基 Barton in beautiful calligraphy, and surrounding her name are framed photos of people that Daisy has realised are her family. Across from that is a huge painted mural of a circus, with what looks to be painted archery targets, on the wall, as well as small shelves, covered in toys and books, a chest of draws, and on the last wall there is a huge painted map of the word, with a small two seater couch and another door which clearly leads to a closet, "This is incredible." Daisy says, a tear of joy coming to her eyes, "This was meant to be mine?"

"This is yours." Melinda tells her.

"This is so amazing." Daisy says as she walks over to the crib and hesitantly reaches out and touches it.

"We haven't changed anything in twenty-six years, this was exactly what the room looked like when we left for Long Island." Natasha explains to Daisy.

"Wow." Daisy says and as she runs her hand along the crib she notices that there is a D, a Russian letter, a Chinese character and a B carved into it, "Are these my initials?" Daisy asks, looking at Clint who has walked over and stood with her.

"Yeah, they are." Clint answers, "All the furniture in this room was made by Tony and Howard, with Phil helping them out when he could."

"Really?" Daisy asks, looking amazed.

"Really." Clint confirms, "And Me and your Moms each came up with the designs, and painted, each of the walls." He tells Daisy.

"Really?" Daisy asks turning to look at Natasha and Melinda.

"Yes." Melinda confirms.

"Huh, let me see if I can guess who designed each wall." Daisy says looking around, "Well, going by the Archery targets I'm going to guess that that was you." Daisy says, looking at her father, "But why the circus?" she asks curious.

"I ran away to the circus when I was a kid, it's where I learnt to use a bow, I wanted to shear that with you." Clint explains, knowing that he will tell his daughter the full story at some point, "I'll tell you some stories some time."

"I'd like that." Daisy responds and then she looks between the two remaining walls, Natasha and Melinda and tries to figure out which of them designed each of the walls, "The pictures, and my name, that was you, wasn't it?" Daisy asks, Natasha as she remembers what Natasha said about not knowing love until Clint and Melinda so it would make sense.

"Yeah, it was." Natasha confirms, "I wanted you to always be able to look up and see your name and be reminded of all the people who love you." She tells her daughter as all those years in the Red Room that was something she never had, but always wanted deep down, so she wanted her daughter to have it.

"That would have been great." Daisy comments, "So, you painted the world?" Daisy asks Melinda.

"Yes." Melinda confirms, "When I was growing up my Mom was gone a lot and I never knew where she was. Natasha, Clint and I decided that one of us would always be home with you at all times, even if the other two were on a mission. So, I painted this so that whoever was home could show you exactly where we were, how far we were from home." Melinda tells her daughter.

"You were going to tell me that kind of stuff? Wouldn't that have broken like all S.H.I.E.L.D's rules?" Daisy asks.

"Yeah, it would have." Natasha confirms, "But we didn't care. None of us ever wanted you to have to wonder where we were. We planned on being as open with you as possible." Natasha says, she knew that it would have been difficult, but for her daughter sake she wanted to try.

"Wow." Daisy says, sounding amazed a she knows May enough to know how much of a big deal that would have been, "What's with the blank wall?" Daisy asks curious.

"It was for you." Natasha explains, "It was your wall for you to do whatever you wanted with." She tells her daughter.

"Wow." Daisy says amazed, "I love this room, my room." Daisy says knowing that it is the first time she can say that as before now the closest she has come to having a room to call hers were the bunk she had on the bus and her bunk at the playground, but technically neither were hers.

"We hoped you would." Melinda tells her.

"I do." Daisy says, smiling at her parents and the four of them drift into silence.

"How'd you like a tour of this place?" Clint asks curious, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"I'd like that; I'd like that a lot." Daisy admits, "But can we stay here for a while?" she asks as she just wants to stay in her room for a while.

"Of course we can." Natasha promises her daughter and once more they drift into silence. Daisy being amazed that not only is she with her parents for the first time since she was a baby, but that she is the room that she should have grown up in. She is literally standing in the middle of the life she should have lived and she can't help but hope that It's not too late for her to have aspects of the life that was stolen away from her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support you give me. You are all sooo incredible. PLEASE, PLEASE leave a review.

* * *

Hours later, after Daisy spent a while in her room with her parents, and after she had a tour of the house and property, while Phil and Tony packed all the papers away and put them in boxes in the den. Daisy, Natasha, Clint, Tony, Phil and Fury are all sitting in the dining room eating an amazing dinner that Phil, with Tony's help as he couldn't do everything one handed, made.

"Okay, I've got to ask. Why is there a dart board in the kitchen?" Daisy asks curious, and as soon as she asks Clint and Tony laugh.

"That was your father." Natasha explains, "He put it up as a joke, and whenever we tried to take it down another one just went up, so we gave up taking it down." She tells Daisy.

"You wouldn't believe how difficult it makes cooking when you have to worry about darts going flying." Phil informs Daisy, honestly if it wasn't for the good aim of everyone who has used the dart board while someone else was cooking then there would have been some serious injuries.

"That's soo cool." Daisy says as what she loves about the house is that it is clearly lived in, even her room which hasn't been changed in twenty-six years was clearly cleaned and loved.

"We can play a game later if you want." Melinda suggests.

"That would be great. I'm so going to lose again all of you, but I'll try." Daisy comments.

"Well then I'll think it will be my duty to give you some tips." Clint tells Daisy.

"Please." Daisy requests, knowing that her father is one of the best marksmen in the world so it would be really good to get some tips from him.

"Before all that gets started I should get back to New York." Fury informs the group.

"I can stay right? Coz, I really want to." Daisy says, "That's okay right?" she asks, looking at her parents.

"Of course it is." Natasha answers.

"We have a bed frame and never been used mattress up in attic that we can bring down into your room, or you can stay in one of the other rooms, which ever you want." Clint offers, thinking that it should be her choice.

"I'd like to stay in my room." Daisy answers, not needing to think about it, "But is that okay? You haven't changed it for twenty-six years."

"We never changed it because when we found you we wanted you to see that we never forgot about you. But you're not a baby anymore. You need an actual bed and a room suitable for you now." Melinda explains to their daughter. The reason they have the bedframe and mattress up in the attic is because they wanted to have a bed ready for their daughter when they found her.

"Will keep everything you don't need in the attic." Clint tells Daisy, who is amazed as after what happened with Cal and Jiaying she expected her real parents to keep seeing her as a baby but they don't. They clearly see that she is an adult and are prepared to get to know her like that, but at the same time they want her to understand how she was as a baby and the life she should have lived.

"I think, it's just the cot and changing table moved, I'll keep the rest, and I might need to get a lamp and bedside table." Daisy tells her parents.

"Well I'm sure that we can put the bed and mattress in your room tonight then go those other things tomorrow." Melinda says.

"That would be good." Daisy responds.

"Tony, Phil are you two staying too or coming back?" Fury asks curious and Phil and Tony shear a look as even though they would like to stay they can't help but think that it might be best to give Daisy a chance to get to know her parents alone.

"I think we'll go; I have to make sure the base is still standing." Phil says after he and Tony silently come to their decision.

"Who did you leave in charge?" Melinda asks curious.

"Bobbi."

"Good choice." Melinda says approvingly.

"But you know why don't we come back Friday night. Phil can bring you more off your stuff if you want." He says, looking at Daisy, "and then we'll spend the weekend." Tony suggests as seeing as how it is Monday that will give them time to get to know each other.

"That would be great." Daisy says as even though she would like to get to know Tony, and start to see Phil as her godfather she wants to get to know her parents more.

"Great, Phil you're getting a guest for a few days." Tony informs Phil, it being clear that he is not taking no for answer.

"Why?"

"Because your scientists were working on things I want to see and I need something to do." Tony says and Phil just rolls his eyes, though he suspects that Tony has another reason that he's not saying.

"Fine."

"I'll go grab Daisy's bag from the Quinjet then we can get going." Fury says as he gets up and leaves.

"Are you okay with staying her for a week?" Natasha asks Skye in a quiet voice.

"I'm more than okay with that." Daisy responds as she is going to get to know her real parents which is something she always wanted, "Question, what's the Wi-Fi situation like?" she asks and hearing that Melinda smiles to herself as honestly she was expecting the question sooner.

"There's an encrypted network that I set up myself. I can give you access before I go." Tony tells Daisy.

"Thanks, that would probably be easier than hacking it." Daisy realises.

"You wouldn't be able to hack it." Tony says with a smirk.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Phil comments, causing everyone but Daisy and Melinda to look at him, "I first found Daisy because she hacked S.H.I.E.L.D from a van with a laptop she won in a bet." He explains.

"Really?" Natasha and Clint say together.

"Okay, when I come back this weekend you and me are going to have a little talk." Tony tells goddaughter, looking impressed.

"I look forward to it." Daisy informs Tony, "Yeah, I did. I used to have a little habit of hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D." Daisy explains.

"Little? That's an understatement." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Yeah, maybe." Daisy says with a grin, "But my habit is a good thing, it led me to S.H.I.E.L.D which led me here."

"Yeah, it did." Melinda says with a smile, "And your hacking has saved lives and missions." Melinda says, causing Daisy to grin and Natasha and Clint to both wonder what they don't know about their daughter and make internal notes to ask Melinda.

"One bag." Fury says as he walks into the room and hands her bag to Daisy.

"Thanks." Daisy responds as she takes her bag, "So, I'm guessing that because this place is hidden I can't make phone calls." Daisy says to her family.

"No, you can." Melinda says.

"Tony set up something that scrambles and encrypts calls. But, you have to limit video calls to five minutes and voice to three." Natasha informs her daughter.

"Okay. can do." Daisy responds, "So, are you going to show me how I can access the network or do you want to see if I can hack it?"

"Honestly, I kind of want to see if you can hack it." Tony admits.

"Okay." Daisy says as she opens her bag and pulls out her laptop, "What do I get if I manage to hack it?" she asks curious as she puts the laptop on the table and starts to type.

"How about a new laptop, designed by me, it would be the best there is." Tony suggests, because honestly it pains him to see Daisy's current laptop, but he suspects that Daisy would be more accepting of it if she earned it.

"She's going to get in with ease, isn't she?" Clint asks Melinda curious, his voice only being loud enough for Melinda and Natasha to hear.

"Deal." Daisy tells Tony.

"Yep." Melinda responds, her voice only loud enough for Clint and Natasha to hear.

"And I'm in." Daisy says less than a minute later, and Tony gets a look of complete shock on his face to the amusement of everyone else in the room.

"No way." Tony says, taking the laptop to have a look, "Okay, I'm impressed." He admits once he checks and sees what Daisy has done.

"Thanks. So, when do I get my laptop?" Daisy asks curious.

"When I come back Friday." Tony responds, "Although if this is what you can do with this kind of laptop I look forward to seeing what you can do with something better."

"And I shudder." Phil comments, it being clear that he is joking.

"Don't worry, AC, I'll use it for good." Daisy assures him.

"I hope so." Phil responds, "We should get going." Phil says, looking at Fury, and Tony who still looks shocked at what Daisy was able to do.

"Yeah, we should." Fury confirms.

"Right, we should go." Tony says, "Nice job Daisy." He tells her, "I'll see you three later." He tells Natasha, Clint and Melinda.

"Yep." Natasha confirms.

"See you Saturday." Clint tells him.

"Don't teach my team bad habits." Melinda tells Tony.

"We're still your team?" Phil asks and the second he does the tension in the room raises substantially as Phil and Melinda look at each other.

"We'll talk about it on Saturday." Melinda responds and Natasha, Clint and Tony exchange looks, all three of them wondering what is going on as none of them have ever known Melinda and Phil to have a serious argument.

"Okay." Phil responds, after all the years he has known Melinda, after all the years that they have been basically siblings, he knew that going to Andrew and not telling her about Theta protocol was a mistake, but he also thought that she would understand his reasons, that they could get past it just like everything that that has happened between them, "But, Millie…."

"Saturday, please Phil. We'll talk about it then." Melinda says, cutting him off, as honestly with everything that she has learnt she doesn't want to get into it with Phil too.

"Okay." Phil responds, "Nat, Clint, Daisy, Millie." Phil says as he gets up and walks across the room and he, Fury, and Tony leave the room.

"Okay, what's going on with you and Millie?" Tony asks as he and Phil follow behind Fury down the hallway.

"I didn't tell her about the Hellicarrier and I kind of went to see Andrew behind her back several times." Phil explains as they reach the front door.

"Wow, you're an idiot, and I really don't blame Millie for being pissed at you." Tony informs Phil.

"Honestly neither do I." Phil admits as they walk out of the house.

* * *

"So, I think I owe you a game of darts." Clint tells Daisy once he, Melinda, Natasha and Daisy hear the door behind them close.

"Yeah, you do." Daisy says with a grin.

"Hang on a minute, if we want Daisy to actually have some place to sleep tonight then we need to move the furniture and set up the bed." Melinda reminds the others.

"I have an idea." Natasha says and everyone turns to look at her, "How about we all head upstairs and Daisy, you explain what you want taken out of your room and where you want the bed to go and then Mel and I can do all that while you and Clint play darts." Natasha suggests, thinking that it might be a good idea.

"Is that okay?" Daisy asks concerned.

"Of course it is." Melinda tell her.

"Fine with me." Clint responds.

"Cool." Daisy says and they all head upstairs.

* * *

Half an hour later Daisy has explained to her Moms where she wants everything and together the four of them have taken what needs to be moved up to the attic.

"So have you played darts before?" Clint asks his daughter curious.

"Yeah, a few times. I was never overly good." Daisy admits, "I'm guessing you're amazing."

"Yeah, you could say that." Clint responds with a smirk, "But I am more than happy to pass on some tips to you."

"Like I said, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to need them." Daisy responds, "Do you think they're okay up there?" Daisy asks curious.

"I think they're more than okay." Clint tells her, "Trust me when I say that there is basically nothing that your Moms can't do." He informs her.

"Good to know." Daisy responds, "So, what's this first tip of yours?" Daisy asks curious.

"Let's see you throw first so I can see whether you actually need my help." Clint says as he collects the darts.

"Trust me I do." Daisy responds, "Once when I was a kid I was playing catch with some other kids and I broke a window. The Nuns were furious." Daisy explains, the words being out of her mouth before she can think about what she is saying.

"Nuns?" Clint asks confused, suspecting that he isn't going to like that.

"Um, yeah. I spent most of my childhood at Saint Agnes Orphanage." Daisy explains, being pretty sure that her father isn't going to react well too that.

"Was it, was it one of the good ones?" Clint asks, hoping that the answer is yes, though being pretty sure that it won't be.

"It had its moments." Daisy responds with a shrug, causing Clint to have to fight not to show what he is feeling as that is the last thing he wanted for his daughter, especially after his experiences, "My point was, that I didn't always have the best aim. Though it's improved after the training that May's given me." Daisy explains.

"Not surprising, Mel's an amazing trainer, probably one of the best S.H.I.E.L.D's ever had." Clint says, "You know I spent time in an orphanage." Clint informs Daisy, wanting to try and make her more comfortable and wanting to show that he understands, though he wishes he didn't as he always wanted his daughter to have a better life than him.

"Really?" Daisy asks surprised.

"Yeah. My parents died when I was a child, I know what it can be like." Clint tells Daisy, "And I'm sorry that you had to experience that."

"Yeah." Daisy says as she reaches over and takes one of the darts, which she throws, partly because she wants to stop talking about her childhood as she can tell that her father is getting hurt by what she says, "So, do you think I need those tips?" she asks as the dart hits the board.

"I think they couldn't hurt." Clint responds and he starts to instruct Daisy on better ways to throw a dart.

* * *

Upstairs in Daisy's room Natasha and Melinda are sitting in silence as they put the frame together for Daisy's new queen-sized bed.

"I should have ran her DNA anyway." Melinda says, breaking the silence, "I'm sorry that I didn't."

"Don't. It was before S.H.I.E.L.D fell, before we all knew what was really going on, you had no reason to doubt the files." Natasha tells her, "There were no way you could have known." Natasha tells Melinda with a reassuring smile, "Do you know…." Natasha starts to ask before trailing off as even though there isn't much that scares her finding out what her daughter's life was like because she failed to protect is something she is scared off.

"Do I know?" Melinda gently prods after a couple of minutes.

"How she grew up?" Natasha forces herself to ask, thinking that the answer can't be worse than she's imagining.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms, "She spent most of her childhood at an Orphanage, she was moved from one foster home to another. She never had a home, she never felt like she belonged, she never felt like she was loved. She spent her entire life searching for answers." Melinda explains, a sadness to her voice as even before she knew that Daisy was her daughter she hated the way she grew up and now that she knows that Daisy is her daughter she hates it so much more.

"That was one similarity that I never wanted to share with our daughter." Natasha says, sounding both sad and angry.

"I know." Melinda responds.

"Daisy hacked S.H.I.E.L.D when you and Phil first met her?" Natasha asks, wanting to know more about her daughter.

"Yeah. She was a member of the Rising Tide. She joined them to get answers about us." Melinda explains.

"The hooded hero leak, that was her." Natasha realises, knowing now why she thought she heard Daisy's voice before.

"Yeah. When she realised what the consequences of what she did were, what it leads to, she helped us and Phil brought her on as a consultant." Melinda tells Natasha, "I put the team together as safe guard for Phil, so the last thing I wanted was another young agent who wasn't cleared for combat, we already had two; Phil overruled me, and I'm so thankful for that." Melinda informs Natasha.

"What is going on between you and Phil?" Natasha asks curious.

"That's a long story." Melinda admits, "But we'll sort things out, we always do."

"Are you sure about that? I've never seen you two how you were today." Natasha responds.

"We've known each other fifty years, I think we were overdue for a fight like this." Melinda responds, then remembers something Natasha would probably like to know, "Do you want to hear about what Daisy did on her second mission as an official consultant?"

"Of course." Natasha responds and Melinda procedures to tell Natasha, Natasha being able to hear the pride in her voice, about how Daisy got into Quinn's shareholder party, what she did when she was inside and the way she handled herself given the little training she had.

* * *

A few hours after they left the Farm House Phil and Tony are dropped off at the Playground by Fury.

"So you're really going to stay here for a week." Phil says to Tony as the walk across the hanger.

"Yep. Don't act like you won't love my company." Tony says with a teasing smirk as he knows he's right.

"Just a warning, one of my agents considers your Mom to be her personal hero. So, be prepared to get bombarded with questions." Phil informs Tony

"Smart woman." Tony responds, "I'll be happy to answer any of her questions."

"I thought you might be." Phil says as he uses his lanyard to get into the main base, honestly he isn't surprised as Tony has always be extraordinary proud of his mom and hated that he couldn't talk about her, "How's she doing by the way?"

"The same, more bad days." Tony reveals, a sadness to his voice.

"I'm sorry." Phil says he stops walking so that he can reach over and put his hand on Tony's shoulder, "I visited her a few months ago. She had no idea who I am."

"Yeah, that's been happening more." Tony says sadly, "More than once she's thought I was Dad, that lead to more than a few things that I would have been happy to never have known." Tony admits and even though he knows he shouldn't Phil can't help but laugh.

"Gee thanks, Phil."

"You're welcome." Phil responds as they walk into the common area.

"How's Daisy?" Bobbi asks rushing over, the others right behind her.

"Is she alright? How is she handling everything?" Simmons asks.

"Where is she" Mack asks.

"Is she coming back?" Fitz asks.

"What can we do?" Hunter asks.

"One at a time." Phil says, raising his hand to stop his team's questions.

"Wow, you really care." Tony realises, being glad about that.

"Yes, we do." Simmons confirms.

"Is she okay?" Bobbi asks once more.

"Skye, Daisy, which is what he wants to be called, is with her parents." Phil tells the team, "She is okay, and they are getting to know each other."

"May and Daisy have known each other for two years." Hunter points out.

"Yes, but May didn't know she was Daisy's mother. That's a whole different relationship for them to get used to and she's never met Natasha or Clint before." Phil explains, "Tony and I will go back to where they are on Friday to see how everything is going and I don't know whether Daisy and May will come back then." Phil explains, "Until then Tony is going to stay here."

"Really?" Fitz, Simmons and Mack ask together.

"Really." Tony confirms, "I thought I would keep my old friend Phil company. Plus, I want to see just what you lot can do. After all you're carrying on my parent's legacy." Tony informs everyone.

"I knew you had another reason." Phil says to Tony, not surprised one bit.

"After what happened can you blame me?" Tony asks Phil curious as he wants to make sure that S.H.I.E.L.D is once more something that his parents would be proud of.

"Not at all." Phil responds as Tony heads over to the stairs, "We'll be up in my office if you need anything." Phil says and he heads over to the stairs, too.

"Sir." Bobbi says, stopping Phil before he can start to climb.

"Yes?" Phil ask curious.

"Can Daisy take phone calls, wherever she is?" Bobbi asks curious as even though she believes Coulson she was with Daisy when she found everything out so she wants to make sure she's okay herself.

"Of course, she has her phone." Phil responds.

"Great." Bobbi respond and she heads back over to the others while Phil heads upstairs.

* * *

When Fury gets back to New York he doesn't find a group of people waiting but instead just finds Steve.

"What happened earlier?" Steve asks as soon as he sees Fury, "And where is Tony?"

"Tony's going to spend a few days at S.H.I.E.L.D with Coulson." Fury answers, "And what happened is that we found out that Barton, Romanoff and May's daughter is a S.H.I.E.L.D agent that has been working with Coulson and May for two years." He explains.

"They found their daughter?" Steve asks, looking amazed and Fury nods, "Tell me everything." He requests as he considers Natasha to be his best friend in this time so he would like to know more about her daughter and how she is doing with everything.

* * *

After a couple of hours, during which time they mainly worked in silence, Natasha and Melinda have finished Daisy's bed and so they head back down to where Daisy and Clint are still playing darts.

"Hey." Daisy says when she sees Melinda and Natasha, "Is my bed put together?"

"Yep. And it's exactly where you wanted it to be." Natasha says as she walks over and sits on the bench.

"How's things going down here?" Melinda asks curious as she walks over to have a look a look at the scores.

"Pretty good, I'm not sucking quiet as much as I was." Daisy comments.

"You don't suck." Clint tells her.

"Compared to you I do." Daisy responds.

"Compared to Clint everyone sucks, even me and your Mom." Natasha comments, as it is something they have proven more than once.

"Really?" Daisy asks disbelieving as she honestly can't see that.

"Really." Melinda confirms and Clint grins as there isn't much that he can beat Melinda and Natasha at, so he takes great pleasure when he does.

"You know how about we play a team game." Clint suggests, "Me and Daisy against the two of you."

"Sure." Melinda comments as she collects all the darts.

"Why not." Natasha says jumping down from the counter, "Daisy, what do you think?" She asks as Clint gets his and Daisy's darts from Melinda.

"I think this is going to be great." Daisy comments as if someone were to have told her, even just a few months earlier, that she would be playing darts with Melinda May and two Avengers she would have told them that they were crazy and yet here they are.

"Great. We always say that the youngest go first so Daisy that means you." Clint tells his daughter.

"Okay." Daisy says as she takes a dart from her father and throws it, beginning what will hopefully be the first of many family dart tournaments.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the supports that everyone gives me. PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

An hour later, after a couple of games of darts, both of which Clint and Daisy won, Melinda is sitting in the place she has loved escaping to since she was a kid, the roof. Melinda has been sitting out there for a few minute and honestly she isn't at all surprised when, within a few minutes, both Natasha and Clint have climbed out of her window and joined her, Clint having given both her and Natasha a beer when he joined.

"She's here, our Baby girl." Clint says, after all three of them have been sitting together for a few minutes.

"Yeah, she is." Melinda confirms, "She found us." Melinda says, sounding amazed.

"The people you and Daisy talked about, Gordon, Jiaying, Cal, they're the ones who took her, aren't they?" Natasha asks, anger in her voice.

"It definitely seems like it." Melinda says, "And it would make complete sense." She says as even though she doesn't know all the facts she has assumed that either Jiaying couldn't get pregnant or something happened to her real child, and so she decided to track down a child with the inhuman gene that she then asked Gordon to take, because he would do anything she asked. The only question is how much Cal knew as from the way he acted it definitely seemed like he believed Daisy was his daughter, or he could have just been that good of an actor, it's hard to say.

"Where are they?" Clint asks, "Where can I find the people who took our Baby?"

"Gordon and Jiaying are dead. Cal has had his memories completely erased, something which Phil only agreed to do because he was manipulated by Jiaying, and saved Daisy." Melinda explains.

"Which means going after him would serve no purpose and likely hurt Daisy." Natasha realises as even though she would like to make someone pay for what happened to her daughter she knows that there would be no point going after Cal.

"Probably." Melinda says as she takes a drink, hating that as even though she want's revenge she won't risk her daughter getting hurt in the process.

"Great." Clint mutters bitterly as he too takes a drink, "So, you've been training our Girl, Mel?"

"Yeah, since S.H.I.E.L.D fell." Melinda says, "Daisy became a level one S.H.I.E.L.D agent the day before S.H.I.E.L.D fell. Her SO at the time was a Hydra spy who I will be putting a bullet in the head of next time I see him." Melinda says, it being clear from her voice that that is a promise, which cause Natasha and Clint to wonder what happened, but both realise that it would probably be better not to ask, "I took over as soon as we got to the new base and since day one Daisy has been dedicated. She has been giving it her all and has come so far. She's a great agent, but she thankfully, still has the heart and view of the word that Phil first saw in her."

"Our daughter's a S.H.I.E.L.D agent." Natasha says, not sure how she feels about that as she knows what this life can do to you and she isn't sure if she wants that for her daughter.

"She's not just any S.H.I. . agent she's one of the best I've ever seen." Melinda reveals as she feels the same way as Natasha, but knows that Daisy made her choice a long time ago so she'll always support her and be there for her.

"That's our girl." Clint says proudly and Melinda and Natasha smile.

"I thought you weren't going to ever take on another student." Natasha comments, wondering why Melinda changed her mind.

"I wasn't, but things changed." Melinda says, "After S.H.I.E.L.D fell, after Ward's betrayal I saw the way Daisy was and I knew that could either self-destruct or use everything she was feeling to be an incredibly agent and I knew that I was going to do everything in my power to make she it was the ladder." Melinda explains.

"Good, that's good." Clint comments, "What's she like, Mel?"

"She's got a huge heart, she's been through a lot, I don't even know the extent, but she still believes in good, and she's both protective of, and incredibly loyal to, those she cares about. She's smart, stubborn, brave, and has a sense of humour." Melinda explains, "The first real home she's know is S.H.I.E.L.D so we're going to have to show her that we're here for her, that we're not going to leave her, but it's going to take her a while to believe us." Melinda explains, "She's incredibly and I'm so very proud of her." Melinda explains, causing Natasha and Clint to smile, "I know that lying is second nature to all of us, but we can't lie to her. She's had more than enough of that and it will just hurt her, and our relationship with her, in the long run."

"That's going to be hard." Natasha comments as lying is what she does, she doesn't even think about it.

"I know." Melinda says, giving Natasha a comforting smile "But I believe you can be honest with Daisy, you've been able to be honest with us after all. Even though I know you struggled in the beginning."

"Thanks Mel." Natasha responds, looking grateful.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm going to do whatever it takes to earn Daisy's trust, to make her see that we love her and are never going to leave her." Clint tells Natasha and Melinda.

"Me too." Melinda and Natasha say together and the three of them drift into silence.

* * *

While her parents are sitting out on the roof Daisy is sitting in her bed, in the first room that she has been able to call her own, and even though it is late she can't sleep.

Twenty-four hours ago Daisy believed that her mother was dead and that she tried to kill her, and that her father will never remember her, but now she knows that she has three parents, three parents who seemingly love her, and she is sitting in her bed starting at the wall of the family she should have always known.

Daisy honestly has no idea how long she has been staring at the wall when she hears her phone ring with an incoming video chat. As she looks at the caller ID Daisy isn't even the smallest bit surprised when it is Bobbi's name on the caller ID, nor is she surprised when she answers and it is both Bobbi and Hunter as the three of them have become close in the last month as Fitz, Simmons and Mack have been obsessed with creating Phil's new plane.

"Hey." Daisy say with a grin as she sees them.

"Hi."

"Hello, Luv."

"How are you doing?" Bobbi asks curious.

"And where are you?" Hunter asks.

"I'm doing okay." Daisy admits, "I'm still shocked, but I'm dealing."

"Good, that's good." Bobbi responds, it being clear that she is relieved about that.

"Yeah. As for where I am, that's classified, sorry." Daisy tells Bobbi and Hunter, causing Hunter to laugh, but he quickly stops when he realises Bobbi's not.

"Wait, you're not kidding, are you?" Hunter asks.

"You know, I really don't think I am." Daisy says, causing all three of them to laugh.

"So, you're good?" Hunter asks once he has fished laughing.

"Yeah, I think I am." Daisy admits as she lies backwards on her bed, "I'm in my room, I have a room." Daisy says, causing Bobbi and Hunter to exchange looks as neither understand why Daisy sounds so happy about that, something which Daisy notices, "I grew up in orphanages and foster homes. I never had a room that was really mine, and yet here I am in a room that my parents created for me before I was born, a room that I was always meant to have, it's…. incredible." Daisy explains.

"That's great, Daisy." Bobbi says, forcing a smile so she doesn't give away the fact that hear heart just broke for the young woman she is talking to.

"Really is, you enjoy your room, Luv." Hunter says, doing a less convincing job than Bobbi of attempting to hide what she is feeling.

"Thanks, Guys." Daisy responds, smiling back at them, "So, am I missing anything good there?" she asks curious.

"Not really, though judging by the sounds coming from upstairs Stark and Coulson have found the alcohol." Bobbi comments.

"Really?" Daisy asks amused.

"Really. There is a lot of laughing." Hunter confirms, "I honestly didn't think the boss was capable of laughing this much." He admits.

"Wow. If anything blackmail worthy happens film it." Daisy requests.

"Will do." Bobbi promises.

"I should go. I was told that video calls shouldn't be more than five minutes." Daisy tells Bobbi and Hunter as even though she doesn't want to say goodbye she knows that she should.

"Yeah, you better go then." Bobbi realises.

"Talk tomorrow?" Hunter asks hopefully.

"Of course." Daisy says without hesitation, "Bye."

"Bye." Bobbi and Hunter respond and Daisy ends the call and throws her phone down on her bed. As she does Daisy hears voices coming from outside. So, she quickly reaches down to her bag and pulls out there ICER she brought with her, and heads over to her window, as even though she doubts that enemies could have found this places she figures that it is better safe the sorry, "Check and call for help if needed." Daisy says to herself before opening the window and looks out, pointing her gun.

"It's okay, Daisy. It's just us." Natasha says from where she, Clint and Melinda are sitting on the roof a little way down.

"Oh, sorry." Daisy says as she puts the ICER down on the table which is next to her window.

"It's okay. It's always better to be safe than sorry." Clint tells her.

"Why don't you join us." Melinda suggests.

"Sure." Daisy says before climbing out of the window and slowly she walks over and sits down next to Natasha who Is next to Melinda who is next to Clint, "Wow, this view is incredible." Daisy says amazed.

"I've always thought so." Melinda tells her, "Sorry if we scared you."

"It's fine. I just hung up with Bobbi and Hunter when I heard your voices." Daisy explains and Natasha realises that she was right about it being Bobbi Morse that Daisy keeps talking about, "I figured that it was better to check it out."

"Good call." Clint says.

"But, even though, from what Mel's said, we know you can handle yourself if you see or hear something suspicious while you're here tell one of us. If someone were to find this place it would be someone that no one, not even one of us, should face alone." Natasha explains, to Daisy, not doubting her skill but wanting her to be careful.

"I'll remember that." Daisy says, and the family of four drift into silence. As they do Daisy looks at her newly found parents and she can't help the smile that appears on her face as she realises that she's finally found what she always wanted, but at the same time she can't help but fear that it will all be taken away from her.

* * *

At the Playground Tony and Phil are sitting in Phil's office, drinking and in fact they are more than half way through a bottle of scotch.

"We should do this more often." Tony informs Phil, "When was the last time we did this?" he asks.

"I don't know exactly." Phil admits as he takes a drink, "But it would have had to have been before New York." Phil comments.

"Yeah, it would have been." Tony responds as even though he knows that Phil didn't stay dead it still hurt to think about the fact that he did actually die.

"I remember now; it was when I almost shot you." Phil tells Tony.

"You didn't almost shoot me." Tony says, rolling his eyes.

"You don't know that. You don't know what you would have done. You do not hide in the apartment of someone who carries a gun, didn't your ever mother tell you that?" Phil asks Tony.

"Of course, a thousand times, I was just never that good at listening." Tony informs Phil, "And what could I have done? I couldn't have just walked up to you at the Triskelion or waited outside your apartment without raising questions. It was the only thing I could have done." Tony explains, "Plus, I knew that you wouldn't have shot me. Your reflexes are good, you would have stopped yourself as soon as you saw me, before you would have shot." Tony explains as he takes a drink.

"Just don't do it again. Considering everything people are more paranoid and even if you surprised a member of our family you would seriously be risking getting shot." Phil informs Tony.

"I'll keep that in mind." Tony says, "Do you remember my twenty first birthday?" he asks

"What part?" Phil asks curious, "The lovely family dinner with us, your parents. Mom. Millie's parents. Millie, Nat, Clint and Jarvis? Or later?" he asks.

"Later." Tony respond, "That was the last birthday I had with Dad." Tony says sadly, "And it was the last time we were all together as a family."

"I know." Phil says sadly, as Howard was killed in December of 1991 and then in September of 1992 his mother was killed so it was the last time their family were together.

"So, do you remember after dinner?" Tony asks curious.

"Vaguely." Phil answers, "What about you?"

"I probably remember less than you." Tony comments, "Do you want to know the last thing I remember?" he asks curious.

"Sure." Phil responds and Tony starts to tell him.

* * *

_May 29_ _th_ _1991_

_After they celebrated Tony's twenty first birthday with their family Tony, Phil, Melinda, Clint and Natasha headed up to Tony's childhood bedroom where they had been sitting for a while, drinking together._

" _Will you three hurry up with those drinks." Tony requested as for well over ten minutes Natasha, Clint, and Melinda had been making some kind of drinks._

" _Patience, Carter-Stark." Natasha told him._

" _They'll be worth it." Melinda added._

" _We're done." Clint revealed and he, Melinda and Natasha walked back over to Tony and Phil. Natasha was carrying a tray of shots which she put down in front of Tony._

" _Let's see if you three make good bartenders." Tony said before he picked up a shot and drunk it, "Okay, that's good." He said before he picked up another one and drunk that too._

" _I wouldn't do that." Clint told him as Tony picked up a third shot._

" _That's really not a good idea." Melinda informed Tony._

" _Don't care." Tony said before he once more picked up another shot._

" _You're going to regret that in the morning." Natasha told him._

" _I regret a lot of things in the morning." Tony said in response, "Come on Phil, join me." He said as gave Phil one of the remaining shots._

" _Fine." Phil said as he accepted the shot, it having been more than clear that he was doing it against his better judgement._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"That's the last thing I remember." Tony tells Phil.

"I'm not even surprised." Phil comments, "I have no idea what they put in those shots. I ended up having three and I have no memory of anything after the third." Phil admits, "And what worries me is that Millie, Clint and Nat won't tell me what we did." He says as usually it would likely be that kind of thing that those three would use to tease or blackmail them with but they have been suspiciously quiet about that night.

"Tell me about it." Tony comments, "The next thing I remember is waking up in the back yard, wearing one of Mom's old dresses." Tony says, "Strangely enough not the worse way I've woken up." Tony comments causing Phil to laugh.

"Considering you're you I'm not even surprised." Phil comments.

"You know my Dad gave me some pretty good advice later that morning once he finished laughing." Tony informs Phil.

"Oh? What did he say?" Phil asks curious as he has never heard this before.

"He said that there is no shame in waking up in the dress, that he has more than once and that I should be thankful that there were no camera's around." Tony explains and Phil once more laughs upon hearing that.

"That's so Uncle Howard." Phil says amused

"I miss him, Phil, every day." Tony admits.

"I know." Phil responds and the two old friends drift into silence as they continue to drink.

* * *

It has been a little while since Daisy climbed out onto the room to sit with her parents and ever since the four of them have been sitting in silence, all four of them enjoying the incredible view.

"I have two Moms." Daisy says quietly, like she has only just realised that, even though her voice is quiet it is loud enough for all three of her parents to hear.

"Yeah, you do." Clint tells her, "You okay with that?" he asks, before Natasha or Melinda can say anything, because he knows that there are people who don't approve of their relationship, he just hopes that their daughter isn't one of those people.

"Of course I am." Daisy says, without hesitation, causing all three of her parents to let out sighs of relief, "Was I going to call you both Mom or did you have something else figured out so things would be less confusing?" Daisy asks curious.

"Mel's Mom." Natasha says, "I'm Мама."

"That's Russian for Mom, right?" Daisy asks as that would make sense.

"Right." Natasha confirms.

"I like it." Daisy comments, "But, um, for now what can I call you guys?" Daisy asks nervously as she honestly isn't quite ready to call her parents, Mom, Мама and Dad quiet yet.

"How about we go with Clint, Natasha…." Melinda starts to say.

"Or Nat." Natasha interrupts.

"And either Melinda or May whichever you're more comfortable with, until you decide that you want to call us Mom, Мама and Dad." Melinda suggests after having a slightly conversation with Clint and Natasha,

"And it's more than okay if you're never ready to call us that." Clint assures Daisy.

"Really?" Daisy asks, surprised by that.

"Of course. You have to do what you're comfortable with. We'll never force you to do something you're not comfortable with." Natasha explains to her daughter.

"Wow, thank you." Daisy explains, "I think, I think that for now I just need time to digest everything." Daisy tells her parents.

"That's more than okay." Melinda assures her.

"You've found out a lot of things in one day. It's normal to need time to digest that." Clint tells Daisy, who nods and the family of four drift into silence once more.

"I think I might head to bed. Night, Daisy, Nat, Clint." Melinda says, breaking the silence once more.

"What time is it?" Daisy asks curious.

"About two." Natasha answers, "I think I might head to bed too."

"Yeah, me too." Daisy says and Clint nods. After all four of them decided that they we going to go to bed Daisy walked over to her window and climbed in while Melinda, Natasha and Clint climbed in the window that leads to what has been Melinda's room since childhood.

Because she wanted to see whether her parents are all going to stay in the same room, as it can give her some insight into the state of her parent's relationship, as soon as she is inside her room Daisy runs across the room and to the door which she opens just enough to see out into the hall. About twenty seconds later the door to Melinda's room open and both Clint and Natasha walk out. Natasha walks over to the room that Daisy was told belonged to Howard and Peggy and enters that while Clint heads to the room was once Coulson's parents, but which Melinda explained became Coulson's when his old room became the room that is now Daisy's.

"Not sharing a room. Not together anymore then." Daisy guesses as she closes her door and heads over to her bed so that she can get some sleep.

* * *

"Okay, I think you've had enough, Phil." Tony says as he takes Phil's cup from him as a couple of hours after they begin drinking Phil is more than a little drunk. Tony is slightly drunk too, but he is soberer than Phil which means he has the job of being the responsible one, something which he doesn't really like and isn't that good at.

"No, I'm, drinking that." Phil his speech slurred.

"Now you're not." Tony say's as he moves the cup out of Phil's reach

"But, I need it." Phil says, "I lost my hand and Millie's mad at me."

"I know, and I'm so sorry about that." Tony tells his friend, "I think it's time you went to bed."

"I'm failing them, Tony." Phil says sadly.

"Failing who?" Tony asks confused.

"Uncle Howard and Aunt Peggy, your parents. I was meant to make S.H.I.E.L.D great again, for them. And I'm failing them, I'm failing them so much." Phil says.

"Okay, we've got past the point of fun Phil." Tony realises, "Come on, it's time for Little Phily to go to bed." Tony says as he puts his arm around Phil and pulls him up.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Phil says Tony helps him across the office.

"You have no reason to be. From where I stand you're doing a great job." Tony says and judging by how drunk he is he thinks it will be a miracle if they both make it to Phil's bunk without falling over, "Where's your bunk?" he asks.

"Down there." Phil says pointing the opposite way to where the stairs are.

"Okay." Tony says, and being pretty sure that he is pretty close to falling over, as he and Phil make their way down the corridor.

A couple of minutes later Phil and Tony reach Phil's room and Tony helps him inside and then onto his bed.

"Night Phil." Tony tells his friend, who passed out before he hits the bed, before leaving.

After leaving Phil Tony heads downstairs, planning on finding an empty bunk to sleep in, but by the time Tony reaches the common area he is pretty sure that he is close to passing out too so he heads over to the couches, "I think I'll just sleep here." Tony says to himself before lying on the couch and within a few minutes he is asleep too.

* * *

For over twenty minutes Daisy has been lying her bed trying to fall asleep but she finds herself unable to. So, wanting to try something different Daisy grabs her pillows and puts them at the foot of her bed then she climbs, under her covers, to the other end too so that she can look up at her name and family while she tries to sleep, and within a few minutes, for the first time in her life, Daisy falls asleep in her bed, staring at her entire family for the first time in her life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support that you all give me. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review.

* * *

As it is the time that she has gotten into the habit of waking up at Daisy finds herself woken at a little after five, and thanks to the light coming in from her window, which illuminates her entire room Daisy knows that she is isn't going to be able to get back to sleep.

"May's probably doing Tai-Chi." Daisy realises, knowing that she is always up at this time. So, being a little nervous about it as she doesn't know if Melinda would be okay with her joining her considering everything, Daisy gets up and pulls her workout gear out of her bag, and then she gets changed.

* * *

Once Daisy is changed she realises that she has no idea where Melinda would do Tai-chi, but she figures that downstairs is a good place to start so that's where she heads. As she walks down the stairs she looks out the front door and she sees that Melinda is doing Tai-Chi on the lawn. So, after taking a deep breath Daisy heads down the rest of the stairs and out the front door.

"Can I join you?" Daisy asks, as she stands on the porch, right in front of the stairs.

"Of course, you don't have to ask." Melinda tells her daughter and Daisy walks over and notices what Melinda is doing so that she can pick up what part of the routine Melinda is up to, "Have you been doing much training in the last month?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Yeah, I've still been doing Tai-Chi, and sparing with Mack and Hunter." Daisy explains.

"Oh, what's that been like?" Melinda asks curious, deciding to break her own rule of not talking during Tai-Chi.

"Training with Mack's pretty good. He can't do the acrobatics that you can do, but he's still a good opponent." Daisy explains, "And Hunter's interesting."

"What do you mean interesting?"

"He street fights, he's scrappy." Daisy explains, "Plus, he can take a punch better than anyone I've ever seen. Bobbi says it's something that's come in handy a lot."

"How's Bobbi doing? How's she recovering?" Melinda asks, as before she left the Playground she went to visit Bobbi and she wasn't doing too well.

"Good, she's doing good. She still has a brace on her leg, and her lungs aren't great, but she's doing a lot better." Daisy informs her mother, "She's not cleared for field work so she is working in the lab, putting her biology degree to good use." Daisy explains.

"Good, that's good." Melinda responds and they drift into silence and continue to do Tai-Chi side by side.

As she does Tai-Chi besides her mother Daisy keeps trying to think of the right way to say something that she feels that she needs to say, but doesn't know how to. For over half an hour Daisy thinks, and as she does Melinda realises that there is something her daughter wants to ask but she also knows that Daisy will ask when she is ready.

"May." Daisy says, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"About what I said when I found out what happened in Bahrain…." Daisy starts to say as, unknown to both Melinda and Daisy, Natasha and Clint round the corner from the living room as they are about to come out to tell Melinda and Daisy that breakfast is ready, but as soon as they hear their daughter's words they stop.

"Daisy knows what happened in Bahrain." Clint says, sounding shocked, both he and Natasha know what happened because Natasha realised exactly what happened as soon as she saw Melinda after Bahrain and how Clint learnt the truth is something he doesn't really like to think about,

* * *

_November 2008_

_( **TRIGGER WARNING FOR ACCIDENTAL OVERDOSE** )_

_It had been several months since Melinda went on the mission in Bahrain that changed everything and in the following months Melinda has transferred to the admin department, left Andrew and shut herself off from her friends and family._

_It was a Friday night and after he had a conversation with Phil, who admitted that it had been weeks since he had a proper conversation with Melinda, Clint decided to go to Melinda's apartment, under the pretence of wanting to ask her opinion on the flight plan for a mission, to see how she was doing._

_Once he got to Melinda's new apartment Clint spent over ten minutes standing outside and knocking, but Melinda didn't answer even though Clint knew she was home. So, being pretty sure that he was going to find himself face to face with an angry Melinda, Clint picked the lock and entered Melinda's apartment, but he didn't, what he did find chilled Clint to his bones._

" _Mel." Clint said in horror as he hurried over to where Melinda was lying on the couch with an empty bottle of scotch and a bottle of sleeping pills, "Mel, can you hear me?" he asked, panic having been clear in his voice as he arrived at Melinda's side._

" _Clint, I'm tired, so tired, I just want to sleep." Melinda said, as she hadn't slept in about a week, while she looked at Clint with a look of despair on her face._

" _You need to stay awake, Mel. I need you to stay awake." Clint told her before he got up and hurried to the kitchen so that he could make something that has never failed to make someone vomit, "Talk to me, Mel. Keep talking." Clint begged from the kitchen, but Melinda is silent, "Tell me about our girl, about what you want to say to her when we find her." He asked as he put different things into a glass._

" _She deserves better; after what I did she deserves better." Melinda said to Clint's confusion, "Find her, Clint. You and Nat, find our baby." Melinda begs as Clint grabbed the glass of what he made as well as a bucket._

" _We'll all find her. You, me, and Nat. We'll find our girl." Clint promised as he hurried back over to Melinda, "And it doesn't matter, whatever it is that you did."_

" _I killed her, Clint. She was just a little girl and I killed her. I didn't know what else to do, she didn't know what she was doing. I had to save the agents, but how could I do that?" Melinda asked as she sounded both exhausted and like she was in pain._

" _Are you talking about what happened in Bahrain?" Clint asked as it was the only thing that made sense, "Is that what happened?" Clint asked as he once more reached Melinda's side._

" _I killed her, Clint. How could I do that?"_

" _You did what you had to. You saved agents." Clint told her, "Now I need you to drink this, please." Clint said as he handed Melinda the glass and put the bucket in front of her._

" _I'm so sorry, Clint." Melinda said as she started to cry._

" _I know, just drink. Please Mel." Clint begged and Melinda raised the glass to her mouth and stared to drink, to Clint's relief, while he pushed her hair out of her face._

_Hours later Clint discovered that Melinda wasn't trying to kill herself like he first feared, but that in her sleep deprived state she forgot how many sleeping pills she took and that sleeping pills don't mix with alcohol. But, that didn't stop Clint from speeding two days at Melinda's apartment watching her while she slept and making sure that she was okay._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Shh." Natasha hisses as she wants to hear what her daughter, and Melinda have to stay next.

"It's okay, Daisy." Melinda says, cutting her daughter off.

"No it's not!" Daisy says, "I threw something horrible in your face, I used it against you. I'm so sorry." Daisy says, looking upset, "Can you forgive me?"

"I already have." Melinda assures her.

"Why? When I got my powers you're the one who protected me. You went toe to toe with an Asgardian who was trying to take me away" Daisy says and hearing that Natasha and Clint exchange a look, both wanting to know that story, "You believed in me, and did everything you could to help me and then I went and threw something that had a deep effect on you in your face because of what someone who was just trying to manipulate told me. How can you forgive me for that?"

"Easily." Melinda tells her daughter, "S.H.I.E.L.D had come after you, people who had become your friends were being dissected, and you had just heard a story where I killed someone like you. I understand why you were worried about how dangerous I am, and I forgive you because you apologised as soon as you could, once you learnt the truth. It's okay, Daisy." Melinda assures her daughter and before Melinda can react her daughter is hugging her.

"You're not dangerous to me, or to anyone who doesn't mean anyone else harm. You're a hero." Daisy tells her mother as she hugs her and Melinda is shocked into silence, honestly she has no idea what to say.

"DAISY, MEL BREAKFAST IS READY." Natasha calls a she could tell that Melinda was getting uncomfortable.

"Are you hungry?" Melinda asks as she and Daisy break apart.

"Yeah, I am." Daisy responds and the two of them head inside. As they do Natasha and Clint do their best to make it look like they weren't listening in, "So, what's for breakfast?" Daisy asks curious as she and Melinda walk into the house.

"Pancakes and bacon and eggs." Natasha explains.

"Did you make the pancakes?" Melinda asks as Natasha makes amazing pancakes.

"Of course." Natasha responds as they all head to the dining room.

"Daisy do you want orange juice, tea or coffee? Or something else?" Clint asks curious.

"Coffee." Daisy answers without hesitation, "Mike, no sugar." She tells Clint and he nods, "Wow, all this looks great." Daisy comments as she, Melinda and Natasha sit down.

"Okay I've got tea for Mel, juice for Nat and coffee for me and Daisy." Clint say as he walks over to the table holding three mugs and a cup.

"Thanks." Melinda, Natasha and Daisy say.

"So, I was thinking that once we finish breakfast we could head into one of the towns to get Daisy what she needs for her room and a few other things we need." Melinda comments.

"Sounds good to me." Clint says and Natasha nods.

"Good." Melinda responds and the four of them drift into silence while they eat.

* * *

While sleeping on the couch seemed like a good idea to Tony when he was drunk a few hours later, when he is woken up by the voices of Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz and Mack, he very much regrets that decision.

"Keep your voices down, Kiddies. I'm trying to sleep." Tony says, without opening his eyes.

"That's what beds are for, not couches." Bobbi tells him, although she knows that she is guilty of having fallen asleep on that couch.

"Why are you asleep on the couch anyway?" Mack asks curious.

"I didn't know where the bunks are and Phil was in no shape to show me." Tony admits as he sits up, "Is he up yet?"

"Coulson?" Hunter asks and Tony nods, "Up in his office, he came down not that long ago cursing your name." he informs Tony.

"Yeah, that's fair enough." Tony says as he heads upstairs, "I'll see you all later." He informs the agents as he climbs the stairs.

* * *

"Good morning." Tony says with a smirk as he walks into Phil's office where he finds Phil sitting with his head on the table, looking miserable.

"I hate you." Phil says, without lifting his head, not even meaning his words but feeling the need to say them.

"No, you don't." Tony says as he takes Phil's coffee cup, "It was your idea to drink." He reminds Phil as he sits down on the chair across from Phil and puts his feet up on Phil's desk while he takes a drink of Phil's coffee, "Oh god that's horrible." Tony comments, "Remind me to replace your coffee maker." He says as he puts Phil's mug back.

"It's coffee, it will do." Phil responds and Tony takes the opportunity to look around the room.

"Trust in Cap, really?" Tony asks, even though it doesn't surprise him one bit he has to comment on it.

"I couldn't find a trust in Iron Man." Phil says sarcastically as he searches his desk for aspirin.

"Wow, I forgot snarky you get when you're hung over." Tony responds, though he's clearly amused, "You know I can give you something Cap touched for your collection if you really want." Tony playfully teases and in response Phil throws a stress ball at him, which just causes Tony to laugh.

* * *

After they finished breakfast Daisy, Melinda, Natasha and Clint went to their respective bedrooms and got changed before returning downstairs, as the weather is relatively avenger, not overly cold or overly hot, everyone is dressed pretty casually in thin layers. When she gets down stairs Daisy can't help her amusement when she notices that her Moms are wearing basically identical boots.

"No gun." Melinda tells Daisy as she walks into the living area where her parents are.

"Why not?" Daisy asks as she takes her ICER out of the back of her pants and puts it on the coffee table, knowing better than to ask how Melinda knew that she had a gun.

"Because if noticed it will give us a lot of grief." Melinda explains, as Natasha moves in to have a better look at the ICER, "Plus all four of us are more than capable of protecting ourselves." Melinda tells her daughter, "That means if needed use your powers." Melinda informs Daisy who nods.

"This isn't a regular gun." Natasha notices as she picks up the ICER.

"It's an ICER, two agents in our team created it. Each round contains dendrotoxin." Melinda says as Natasha starts to inspect the gun, "It's completely no lethal but hurts like hell."

"Really does." Daisy confirms.

"Huh." Natasha comments as she gets a look on her face that Melinda recognizes.

"I have a spare ICER up in my room. You can take it apart and inspect it later." Melinda assures her.

"Good." Natasha says before handing Daisy back the ICER, "Why don't you go put this back in your room then we can get going."

"Sure." Daisy says, accepting the gun, and running back upstairs.

"So, if things do go wrong what's the plan?" Clint asks curious.

"Mel and I will engage, you and Daisy escape, engage if needed." Natasha suggest and Clint nods in agreement.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." Daisy says once she once more comes back downstairs.

"Then let's go." Clint says and he, Melinda and Natasha head to the door, Natasha grabbing the car keys from by the door as they past.

"So, how do you decide who gets to drive?" Daisy asks curious as they all head out the door, as Melinda is the last one out she closes and locks the door.

"Nat drives, and if she can't for some reason she can't then Mel does." Clint explains.

"So, basically what you're saying is that you never get to drive." Daisy realises as they walk down the steps.

"I do sometimes, but doesn't happen often." Clint explains.

"Good to know." Daisy responds, "So, should we worry about people recognizing you guys? I mean you're Avengers after all." Daisy says, finding that incredibly awesome that two of her parents are Avengers.

"People only care about Cap, Tony, Thor and The Hul. They don't notice us." Natasha informs their daughter.

"That's sucks. You guys are awesome." Daisy comments, frowning, "And by the way I thought so before I found out everything."

"I completely agree, always have." Melinda comments as they arrive at the car.

"Thanks Daisy, Mel." Clint responds as they get to the car and Natasha and Melinda get in the front while Clint and Daisy get in the back, as they do Daisy realises how normal it feels and she is amazed by that.

* * *

"Wow, I thought May's driving was interesting." Daisy comments, after he and her family have been on the road for about ten minutes.

"Yeah, your Moms certainly have unique driving styles." Clint tells his daughter, honestly if Daisy hadn't gotten used to Melinda's driving she would be slightly terrified right now as Natasha seemingly doesn't follow any road rules that she knows off.

"You say that as if you don't also drive like this." Melinda comments.

"I'm not as…. inventive as you two." Clint tells Natasha and Melinda, having struggled to find the right word to describe their driving styles.

"Why do you drive like this?" Daisy asks curious.

"Because we're used to needing to get to or from a place in a hurry, or we need to avoid obstacles, in many different forms." Natasha explains, "Do that long enough and it becomes how you always drive." Natasha tells her daughter.

"Huh." Daisy comments, "So, that's why you weren't phased when we were being shot at in Peru during my first mission."

"I was quiet used to it, even if I was out of practice." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Sounds like there is a story there." Clint comments.

"There is." Daisy confirms and she and Melinda proceed to tell Natasha and Clint stories about their early missions.

* * *

At the Playground Tony has officially been kicked out of Phil's office so that Phil could get some work done and has instead taken to exploring the base, and as he is looking around the hanger he can't help but grin when he finds something.

"I knew I would find you around here somewhere." Tony says as he grins and heads towards Lola, "Let's see how Phil's been looking after you." Tony says to the car as he heads to the driver's side and pops the hood. Once he pops the hood Tony looks around for a tool box. Once he collects it he brings it back over to Lola and he starts to inspect the engine.

"Um, Mr Stark." A voice says after Tony has been working for a few minutes.

"Yeah?" Tony asks, looking up and seeing Mack, "Agent Mackenzie, right?"

"Right." Mack confirms, "Look I know that The Director has given you unrestricted access, but I doubt that includes Lola. He doesn't let anyone work on her. So, I think you should stop."

"Don't worry Agent Mackenzie, this isn't the first time I've worked on her." Tony informs him, not at all surprised about Phil not letting anyone touch Lola.

"It's not?" Mack asks surprised.

"No. Lola belonged to Phil's Dad, and Phil's eighteen birthday present was me and my Dad making her fly for him." Tony reveals, being pretty sure that after Phil he is probably the living person who knows this 1962 Chevrolet Corvette best.

"Right. Okay." Mack responds before leaving Tony to what he is doing, planning on going straight to Coulson to tell him what Tony is doing, just in case.

* * *

After a car trip where Daisy and May filled Natasha and Clint in on some of their missions, though to both their disappointments they didn't explain the Melinda going toe to toe with an Asgardian to protect Daisy, and where Melinda, Clint and Natasha told Daisy about some of their missions, the family of four have arrived at the mall where they are going to be able to get what they need.

"So, you know what I was thinking, how about a barbecue for dinner tonight." Clint suggests.

"Does the barbecue even work?" Melinda asks as she knows that it has to be pretty old.

"If it doesn't we'll fix it." Natasha says with a shrug.

"You mean we'll try and fix it and then call Tony for help once we finally admit defeat." Clint comments.

"Probably." Melinda confirms.

"When has that ever happened?" Natasha asks, "I'm pretty sure that we can fix a barbecue without calling Tony."

"And I'm pretty sure that this is going to be the fridge all over again." Clint comments causing Melinda to smirk.

"What happened?" Daisy asks curious, being so happy with how relaxed her parents seem around each other.

"The fridge stopped working, and we kind of turned it into a deadly weapon when we tried to fix it." Clint explains and hearing that Daisy can't help but laugh.

"That's great." Daisy says smirking.

"Barbecue, bonfire and swimming in the lake. Sounds like a good evening to me." Clint comments.

"Is the lake deep?" Daisy asks, slight fear in her voice, something which Clint, Natasha and Melinda all notice.

"Some of it, yeah." Melinda answers and Daisy looks frightened at that, "Daisy what is it?' Melinda asks.

"I don't know how to swim." Daisy says, her voice barely above a whisper, "I mean I can manage all right in pools, but not in deep water. I never had a chance to learn, it was too difficult to for the nuns to supervise swimming lessons so they didn't bother giving us them." Daisy explains, as she avoids looking at her parents.

"It's okay, Daisy." Melinda tells her daughter, "If you would like the three of us can give you some lessons, you'll be great in no time."

"Really?" Daisy asks, looking up at Melinda, looking hopeful.

"Really." Melinda confirms once more cruising herself as when she was training Daisy she should have asked her about how comfortable she was in water.

"Thank you, I guess I'm going to have to get a bathing suit." Daisy realise.

"Yep. Get whatever you want, Daisy." Natasha tells her daughter.

"But, um, is that okay? it wouldn't be too much considering that I need to get a lamp and bedside table and another pillow?" Daisy asks, her voice nervous as that seems like it will all be too much.

"It's fine, Daisy." Clint assures her, "Nat and I have been on Tony's payroll for over a year. You can get whatever you want."

"I know that's foreign to you, and is going to be hard for you to accept. But it's okay." Natasha tells her daughter as after all her time in foster care she figures that Daisy will find it hard to accept things, "Pick out whatever you want, don't worry about the price. Believe me when I say it's okay." Natasha tells her daughter, who gives a hesitant nod.

"Let's go shopping." Melinda says and that's exactly what they do.

* * *

After his conversation with Mack Tony isn't even the smallest bit surprised when he hears footsteps again a few minutes later.

"How is she?" Phil's voice asks.

"Pretty good. There are a few things that needs to fix though." Tony says looking up from the engine, "Agent Mackenzie come and talk to you?"

"Yeah." Phil confirms as he takes off his jacket and throws it in Lola's front seat, "For months I said no when he asked to work on Lola so he was sure that you were lying." He explains as he starts to roll up his sleeves.

"I figured as much." Tony responds, "You know have you ever thought about giving Lola cloaking technology? It could come in handy." He says, looking at Phil.

"I have." Phil admits, "But I'm not sure." He says as even as much as he trusts Fitz and Mack he isn't sure if he would let them do something like that at Lola.

"Well if you decide that it is something you want to do let me know. I'll be happy to do it." Tony says, as he knows better than doing something that major to Lola without Phil's permission because he knows just what the car means to him.

"I'll think about it." Phil says as he notices the oil that Tony has on his clothes, "You know, I don't mind you company, most of the time, but what are you going to do about clean clothes? You don't have any of your stuff here." Phil comments and Tony just gives him a look. The second Phil sees the look he realises exactly wat Tony is thinking, "Not an option." He says causing Tony to laugh.

"Pity." Tony responds, "I figured that I'll just borrow your stuff."

"If memory serves that didn't end well last time." Phil comments, "You hated my wardrobe."

"Right, I really do." Tony realises, "I guess I'll just borrow one of your Quinjet's and make a quick trip to New York to grab some stuff then come back." Tony says, "That's if it's okay."

"It is. Just don't destroy it. I can't exactly replace them these days." Phil responds.

"Don't worry, Phil. Your Quinjet will be in safe hands." Tony assures him.

"Good. Now what do you think needs fixing?" Phil asks, wanting to see if Tony thinks the same things as he does and together he and Tony work to fix Lola, both of them being reminded of how many times they would work on cars together with Howard and Robert before their deaths.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Sorry that there was no update yesterday, I was having issues with some things.

* * *

After a couple of hours at the mall, and almost as long driving back Daisy and her family are back at the Farm House. As it was hard for her to accept, even with her parents' encouragement, that she could get anything at first Daisy only got herself things that she desperately needed, but then, after some gentle prodding from her parents Daisy picked out a couple of things that she just wanted and got them too.

After a couple of hours at the mall, and almost as long driving back Daisy and her family are back at the Farm House. As it was hard for her to accept, even with her parents' encouragement, that she could get anything at first Daisy only got herself things that she desperately needed, but then, after some gentle prodding from her parents Daisy picked out a couple of things that she just wanted and got them too.

They family have been back home, though Daisy isn't quite ready to see the Farm House as that, for a little while and once she put all her new things away Daisy got changed into her new bathers, tankini and board shorts, because even after getting healed with an alien biology formula getting twice in the stomach still leaves scars, and she is just about to leave her room when she hears her phone start to ring so she hurries over and answer, and this time she surprised when it's not just Bobbi and Hunter she sees but the two of them, and Fitz, Simmons and Mack.

"Hi." Daisy says as she throws herself down on her bed, "What's going on?" she asks curious.

"Coulson's letting Stark walk on Lola." Fitz says quickly.

"I think it's technically Carter-Stark." Daisy says then she realises what Fitz says and quickly sits up, "WHAT! Coulson's letting Tony work on Lola?"

"Yep. I found him working on her and so I told Coulson, who said it's not a problem and they have been working on her together ever since." Mack explains.

"Wow, that's incredible." Daisy comments amazed.

"Um, Luv. What are you wearing?" Hunter asks curious.

"My new bathers, there's a lake here. We're going to go swimming." Daisy explains.

"There's a lake there?" Bobbi asks surprised.

"Yep." Daisy says grinning, "The place that I was meant to grow up has a lake. How cool is that?" Daisy asks.

"Very. But are you going to be okay?" Fitz asks concerned as he knows that Daisy doesn't know how to swim well in deep water, in fact he is pretty sure that he is the only one who knows that.

"Yeah, I'm going to get lessons." Daisy confirms.

"Lessons, why will you need lessons?" Bobbi asks confused.

"I can't swim that well." Daisy explains, and Bobbi, Hunter, Simmons and Mack look shocked a that, "But it's no big deal, and May, Clint and Natasha are going to give me some lessons." Daisy says with a shrug.

"How are things going?" Jemma asks concerned, "Are things good?" she asks as she doesn't want Daisy to be disappointed again.

"Yeah, they are. They're really good." Daisy confirms, "We're getting to know each other and they're treating me like an adult, but their daughter too. It's really nice. I'm going to need some time, but things, for now at least, are going good."

"That's great, Tremors." Mack tells her.

"Thanks." Daisy responds, "So, I should get going. I'll talk to you all later."

"Yeah, you will." Bobbi promises.

"Bye, guys."

"Bye. Daisy."

"Why did you ask what she was wearing?" Fitz asks once the call has ended.

"What? I can't have been the only one who noticed." Hunter comments. "She looked great." He says.

"You weren't." Bobbi confirms, "She really did look incredible."

"Gluttons for punishment, both of you." Mack informs them, "Daughter of two Avengers and Melinda May, and she could send you flying in a second. Just something you might want to remember." Mack says before he heads back to his garage, muttering about the stupidity of his friends.

* * *

Once she hangs up with everyone back at The Playground Daisy heads downstairs where Clint is waiting on the porch just wearing shorts.

"Your Moms will be right down." Clint informs her, speaking louder than his normal tone of voice.

"Cool." Daisy responds, and even though she wonders why Clint is speaking louder than normal she decides not to ask.

About thirty seconds later Melinda walks out wearing a bright red bikini, something which surprises Daisy as she honestly didn't think that Melinda owned anything that bright. As she looks between her parents Daisy is pretty sure that even if they aren't together anymore there are still feeling there.

"Wow Mel." Clint says, once more speaking loudly.

" _You've taken out your hearing aids, haven't you?"_ Melinda says as she uses sign language to ask Clint, slightly grinning as she speaks.

"You have a hearing aid?" Daisy asks surprised.

"Yeah. I was wearing my regular ones when I left New York, I forgot the waterproof ones." Clint explains, because he was looking at Melinda he didn't hear Daisy's question.

" _Daisy asked you a question."_ Melinda signs at Clint.

"Right, sorry." Clint says, turning to face Daisy, "I can read lips. I do all the time. Just speak normally." Clint explains.

"Are you completely deaf? What happened?" Daisy asks, trying to make her words as clear as possible.

"I'm completely deaf in my right ear, and partially deaf in my left." Clint explains, "Tony's made me two set of hearing aids. Both are really good, I can hear almost perfectly with them, but the ones that are not waterproof work better than the ones that are so I mainly keep them in, which is why I forgot to bring the other ones." He tells Daisy, watching her face so that he can read her lips.

"How'd It happen?" Daisy asks and as soon as she asks she sees Clint and Melinda exchange looks, but before either of them can say anything, or Daisy can question the door opens and Natasha walks out wearing a black bikini as even though she joked to Steve about it she does still wear bikini's when she is somewhere where her scars won't raise questions.

"What's going on?" Natasha asks curious as she walks out, as she does Daisy notices that both Melinda and Clint look at Natasha in the same way that Clint looked at Melinda when she first walked out.

"I think May and Clint were just about to avoid answering the question I just asked." Daisy comments, "I want to know, whatever happened, please." Daisy requests as she assumes that the story must be bad.

"Let's sit down." Clint suggests as he heads over to the steps, as he does Natasha signs _"Are you sure?"_ at him, _"Yeah, she deserves to know; and like Mel said, we can't lie."_ Clint signs back as he and Daisy sit on the steps.

"What did you just say?" Daisy ask confused, having to remind herself to look at Clint directly so that he can read her lips.

"That I'm going to tell you the truth." Clint informs her and Daisy looks glad about that as Melinda and Natasha look worried, both know that Daisy isn't going to react well to this, "In April of 1994, I went AWOL from S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Why?" Daisy asks.

"I had what I thought was a very, very good lead, on you." Clint explains.

"Oh god. You went deaf because you were trying to find me?" Daisy ask, looking shocked, her voice breaking.

"I had to do whatever I could to find her and I would do it again in a second I it meant I had a chance to find you." Clint explains and before he can react Daisy has thrown herself into his arms, hugging him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Daisy says as she buried her head in her father's shoulder and because he realised that she said something, though he couldn't hear, Clint turns to Natasha and Melinda who sign at him what she said, "It's okay Daisy. It's okay." Clint assures his daughter as he comfortingly rubs her back.

"No, it's not." Daisy responds, "How'd it happens?" Daisy asks once she and her father have broken apart, about a minute later, so that he can read her lips.

"I was trying to get some information when I meet some people who weren't interested in sharing. They had a sonic weapon, that they were more than happy to use. What they didn't count on is the explosion that came after they used it on me. It buried us all. If it wasn't for your Moms, who tracked me down, I would have been dead, I thought I was." Clint explains, not being able to help but remember that moment.

* * *

_April 1994_

_After several hours Clint had been laying unable to move, pined by rocks after an explosion. A few minutes after the explosion Clint realised that he couldn't hear and with every minute that passed he felt himself getting weaker and his only thoughts were about how he wanted to see his daughter and the women that he loved again._

" _CLINT." Natasha yelled, though Clint didn't hear her._

" _NAT, I SEE HIM." Melinda yelled, and once more Clint didn't hear her, but he did feel the movement in the rubble as Natasha and Melinda came closer to him._

" _This is it." Clint said having accepted that he was going to die, but instead of blackness a few seconds later he saw the two most beautiful people he had ever seen, "Nat, Mel." He said amazed._

" _You'll be okay, Clint." Melinda told him._

" _We've got you." Natasha told him, as she and Melinda started to move rocks and rubble, "And when you're okay, we're going to kick your ass for doing this without us." Natasha informed Clint, but as he couldn't hear Clint had no idea that he should have been frightened._

" _Just hold on, Clint." Melinda informed him._

" _I can't hear you, I can't hear anything." Clint said before he lost consciousness_

_End of flashback_

* * *

"But none of that is your fault."

"Isn't it? You went deaf because you went looking for me. If I wasn't taken, then it would never have happened." Daisy says, looking guilty.

"You didn't chose to get taken. You were a baby. Nothing that happened after that was your fault, nothing. Okay. You cannot blame yourself." Melinda tells her daughter.

"It feels like it is." Daisy says, making sure that she is looking at Clint.

"I know." Natasha says, "But, try to remember that it's not. After you were taken your Mom, Dad and I made our own choices, and whatever happened because of those choices is on us, not you, never you." Natasha tells her daughter, "Okay?" she asks and Daisy gives a nod, it being clear that she doesn't believe that but want to try.

"Great. Now we've got a lake that is waiting to be swam in." Clint comments.

"Yeah, guess we do." Daisy says as Clint stands up and he starts to walk towards the lake, "I want to learn sign language." Daisy tells Natasha and Melinda as they walk behind Clint as she wants to always be able to talk to her father without him having to read her lips.

"We can start to teach you tonight if you would like." Melinda tells Daisy.

"Thanks." Daisy responds gratefully as they walk towards the lake, "Oh my gosh, is that a tire swing?" Daisy ask once they are close enough to see it.

"Yes, Phil, Tony and I put it in, with Aunt Peggy's help, when we were kids." Melinda says with a smile.

"Did you spent a lot of time here when you were kids?" Daisy asks curious.

"A bit, and when I was fourteen, Tony was nine and Phil was fifteen we spent the entire summer here. My Dad and Phil's Mom were always here with us and Tony's parents and My Mom were here as much as they could be without raising questions about where they were. It was a great summer." Melinda reveals.

"Sounds like it." Daisy says, as that seems like the kind of summer she dreamed of having when she was a kid, "Is it safe to use?"

"Completely." Melinda assures her, "But you go down pretty deep as you jump off. Watch your Dad." Melinda says, as she starts to speak Clint walks over to the tire swing and uses it to jump into the lake.

At her mother's words Daisy watches her father swing on the tire swing and then into the water. Once he lands in the water it takes Clint about twenty seconds to appear.

"Yeah, I think I might wait before using that." Daisy comments as she isn't sure how she would go coming back up considering she's not really comfortable in deep water.

"Swimming's not that hard. There are a few simple tips and once you know them you'll be a pro in no time." Natasha assures Daisy.

"If you say so." Daisy responds.

"We do. You've picked up everything I've taught you quickly. I have no doubt that you will pick this up quickly to." Melinda informs her daughter.

"COME UP YOU THREE. DON'T JUST STAND THERE." Clint yells from where he is treading water.

"I know it's hard for you to believe, but we won't let you drown. Promise." Melinda tells Daisy.

"I know you won't." Daisy responds, as if there is one thing she has learnt in the last two years it's that May will always keep her safe, before she walks into the water Natasha and Melinda not far behind.

* * *

After working on Lola with Phil for a while Tony borrowed one of the Quinjets and headed to New York so that he could get some of his stuff. Once he arrives at The Tower Tony heads to his lab first.

"Tony? I thought you were spending time at S.H.I. ." Steve says when he sees him.

"I am; I just need to pick up a few things." Tony explains.

"A package was just delivered for you." Steve tells Tony.

"Great. It's Phil's new coffee maker." Tony explains as they walk.

"You brought Coulson a coffee maker?" Steve asks surprised.

"Yeah, coffee at The Playground sucks. They deserve better." Tony explains.

"Right." Steve says, "So, have you heard from Natasha and Clint? How are things going with their daughter?"

"I haven't heard from them today. But, when I left last night things were going pretty good." Tony explains.

"Good. That's good." Steve responds, "Any idea when they'll be coming back here?"

"No. But, considering everything I think chances are that they are more likely to go back to S.H.I. . full time, unless there is an emergency." Tony explains

"Ohh." Steve says, not sure how he feels about that.

* * *

It has only been an hour since Daisy walked into the lake with her parents and in such a short amount of times, thanks to tips given to her by her parents Daisy is a lot more comfortable in the water and so she is happily treading water as she watches in amusement as all three of her parents' swim around, it seems like they are playing some water version of chase where they all keep trying to dunk each other.

"Okay, now I'm confused." Daisy mutters to herself as she was pretty sure that her parents weren't together anymore but no she isn't so sure. Somehow, Daisy isn't completely sure how Natasha manages to dislodge herself from the battle that is going on and she swims over to Daisy.

"Are you alright?" Natasha asks Daisy.

"Yeah, I'm just enjoying the show." Daisy admits, looking amused, "Are you guys always like this?"

"We used to be, but it's been while." Natasha admits, being pretty sure that this is the most relaxed they've been in years and certainly the most open that Melinda's been since before Bahrain, "Want to help me gang up on your Mom and Dad?" she asks with a smirk.

"Definitely." Daisy responds with a smile.

"Clint won't be able to hear you, swim up behind him." Natasha tells Daisy in a whisper, "I'll swim up behind, Mel. Then follow my lead." Natasha tells Daisy.

"Got it." Daisy responds. A few days earlier she would have been sure that no one could possibly sneak up on May but now she is pretty sure that Natasha may just have a chance. After getting a nod from Natasha Daisy swims, right behind, him up to Clint, and as she looks around her Dad she sees Natasha jump up onto Melinda's shoulder so, not giving herself time to think Daisy does the same to Clint, but unlike Natasha who gets dunked back into the water by Melinda, Clint grabs Daisy's legs so that he is giving her a piggy back ride.

"You good their Daisy?" Clint asks, "Tap my shoulders once for yes, twice for no." Clint says as Daisy taps his shoulder once, "Good, if you want to get down tap my shoulder three time and I'll let you go immediately." Clint says, not being able to help but think about how he's always wanted to give his daughter a piggy back ride and now he is.

"Okay." Daisy says, even though Clint can't hear her as she watches as Natasha and Melinda both try to get on the other's shoulders, but all that keeps happening is they keep dunking one another, which causes Daisy to laugh and smile as she never thought she would see Melinda this relaxed and she is pretty sure that the team would never believe her if she told them.

* * *

Once he collected what he needed Tony headed back to The Playground. Once he gets back Tony heads straight to the common area, where Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi, Mack and Hunter are crowded around the table looking at what seems to be designed of some sort, and he puts the box containing the new coffee maker on the other end while he puts his bag down on the chair.

"What that?" Hunter asks curious.

"My gift to all of you." Tony answers simply, "What are those?" he asks, walking over so that he can have a look at the designs.

"The new plan we're designing for the Director." Mack explains.

"Huh." Tony says as he inspects them, "Would you mind if I had a closer look later? Maybe suggest a few things?"

"Not at all." Mack says.

"It would be great." Fitz comments.

"Good." Tony says, "Don't touch that, I'll be right back." Tony says before heading upstairs.

"Gift for us?" Hunter asks curious, "Wonder what it is." He says as he walks over to have a look.

"Leave it alone, Hunter." Bobbi tells him.

"But, why?" Hunter wines.

"How old are you supposed to be?" Mack asks curious, but before he can say he hears,

"Really Tony? If you keep it up you're going to push me down the stairs." Phil's voice says.

"Then I guess you're going to have to walk faster." Tony says as he and Phil arrive at the top of the stairs.

"What have you done?" Phil asks curious as he begins to walk down the stairs, rolling his eyes at Tony as he does.

"Why do you assume that I've done something bad?" Tony asks curious.

"Because I know you." Phil responds simply.

"Gee, thanks, Phil." Tony responds, "It's a good thing, promise." He assures him, "Open it." He tells Tony.

"If something jumps out of this box at me I will Taser you." Phil promises Tony.

"Well, guess it's a good thing that nothing will." Tony says, not even phased by Phil's threat, and Phil opens the box.

"A new coffee maker." Phil realises, "You really didn't have to do that."

"I know. I wanted to." Tony responds.

"Great. I've been saying for months that we need a new coffee maker." Bobbi says as she walks over to have a look.

"After only having a sip of your coffee I agree." Tony says as he walks back over to the designs and while Tony looks at them the team look at the new coffee maker.

* * *

After swimming together for a while Daisy, Clint, Natasha and Melinda returned to the house to get dry, and a little while later the family of four are once more outside. Clint is attempting to get the barbecue working while Natasha, Melinda and Daisy are sitting on the porch. Natasha is taking apart and closing inspecting the ICER while Melinda is giving Daisy her first lesson in sign language.

"So, this is F." Melinda tells Daisy as she shows her the letter, "So Nat, what do you think?" she asks.

"It's an interesting design. Could potentially be handy." Natasha comments, "You said that two members of your team created them?" Natasha asks, looking over at Melinda and Daisy.

"Yep. Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons." Daisy explains, "That reminds me. The team called me earlier, apparently Coulson let Tony work on Lola, can you believe that?" she asks May.

"Tony's worked on Lola a lot." Melinda reveals and Daisy looks shocked at that, "He's probably the only living person that Phil lets work on that car."

"Wow." Daisy says, sounding amazed.

"How's things going with the team?" Melinda asks curious.

"They seemed okay." Daisy says and as she does both Melinda and Natasha realises something.

"You know, Daisy. Phil and Tony are coming on Friday; they could bring the team." Natasha suggest after she and Melinda exchange silent looks, both realising that Daisy is missing her friends.

"Really?" Daisy ask, looking like she would very much like that.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms.

"That would be good." Daisy says, "If that's okay."

"It is." Melinda assures and Natasha nods, but before any of them can say anything else they hear.

"FUCKEN HELL." Being yelled by Clint.

"I better go help." Natasha says amused before getting up, jumping over the porch rail and heading over to where Clint is with the barbecue.

"You're going to want to watch this." Melinda informs Daisy.

"Why?" Daisy asks curious.

"Just watch." Melinda says with a smile and she and Daisy watch as Natasha and Clint both start to try and work on the barbecue, but within a few seconds they are bickering, though Melinda and Daisy are too far away to hear exactly what they are saying, but as Daisy looks between Natasha and Clint and Melinda she realises that Melinda has a loving look on her face.

"Are….." Daisy starts to ask, but she loses her courage.

"Are what?" Melinda asks, turning to look at her daughter.

"Are you guys together?" Daisy quickly asks.

"No, not anymore." Melinda answers, a sadness to her voice.

"Why not?" Daisy asks, being pretty sure that even with Melinda being her mother she is testing her luck.

"That's not an easy question to answer." Melinda admits, trying to think of the right way as she is pretty sure that she's not even completely clear on the events that lead to their breakup, "A lot of things happened, and none of us are the easiest people to be in relationships with." Melinda says, telling the complete truth, "Eventually it got to the point where it was just better for us not to be in a relationship, but we remained friends." Melinda tells Daisy, deciding not to mention that just because they ended their relationship doesn't mean it was the last time they had sex, "We still always had each other's back and we never gave up looking for you. You've always been the first priority to all three of us." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Oh." Daisy says, "Do you think…" Daisy starts to ask, but before he can ask once more Melinda cuts her off.

"Oh no." Melinda says before she jumps up, and like Natasha leaps over the railing, and over to Clint and Natasha as she knows that they are about to cross the line from bickering to doing something stupid to prove the other wrong which never ends well.

In interest Daisy watches her parents and it seem like the second Melinda gets there Clint and Natasha stop fighting and all three of them seem to fall into a flawless team and to Daisy's amazement the barbecue is fixed and working perfectly again within five minutes.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later their barbecue has been cooked and Daisy, Clint, Melinda and Natasha are sitting inside, just finishing their dinner.

"It's starting to get dark. We could start the bonfire soon." Clint comments.

"As soon as the dishes are done. We didn't do them last night." Natasha comments.

"I'll do the dishes, I don't mind." Daisy offers.

"Okay. Mel, do you want to help me with the fire?" Natasha asks curious.

"Sure." Melinda responds.

"Then while you two do that I'll dry the dishes that Daisy washes." Clint says and the others nod and head to their respective tasks. As she carries the dirty dishes from the table to the kitchen Daisy realises that this might be the most normal moment she's ever experienced it, but at the same time she finds it so incredible amazing and hopes to have may more like it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** thank you for the support that you all give me.

* * *

As he was sleeping in an actual bunk and not the couch again Tony was actually able to get a decent night's sleep, or decent for him anyway, after quickly grabbing something to eat Tony heads up to Phil's office as he wants to ask his old friend for favour, but he's going to phrase it as a suggestion and not a favour.

"Hey, you busy?" Tony asks as he walks into Phil's office.

"No more than usual." Phil responds as Tony sits down and once more puts his feet up on Phil's desk, "What's up?" He asks curious, because he knows Tony he knows that there is something that his friend want to ask.

"I was thinking about going into the city to visit Mom. I was wondering if you wanted to join." Tony requests and as he hears Phil knows that even though Tony's words sound like a suggestion what he is really doing is asking Phil to come with him, which Phil realises.

"Sure, I'd like that." Phil responds, "Just give me fifteen to get a couple of things done." He requests.

"Sure." Tony responds, looking thankful.

* * *

After a night by a bonfire with her parents, where Daisy is pretty sure she ate enough marshmallows for a year, Daisy ended to bed and in the morning she once more got up early enough to do Tai-Chi with her mother, only this time Natasha joined them too.

After doing Tai-Chi and breakfast Daisy had a shower and got changed before she once more headed downstairs. When she walks out to the yard Daisy finds Natasha and Melinda sparing, but it is the most amazing sparing match Daisy has seen as while neither of them are holding back, they not trying to hurt each other either, but they are clearly going all out. For a few minutes Daisy watches her Moms before she heads down the porch chairs and walks over to where Clint is, holding his bow, with his Quiver on his back.

"Pretty impressive isn't it." Clint says, referring to Melinda and Natasha.

"Yeah." Daisy confirms, "Do they always spar like that?" Daisy asks curiously.

"Oh yeah." Clint confirms, "They'll be going at it a while." He comments as he pulls an arrow out and fires it without even looking at the target which is about ten meters away.

"Holy crap." Daisy says impressed, "You weren't even looking." She says when the arrow hits the target dead centre.

"I don't have to." Clint explains, "It's taken a hell of a lot of practice, practice that I have to keep doing, but now I can do it with ease."

"Wow." Daisy says, "Is there anyone close by here?" Daisy asks curious.

"Not for at least fifty miles." Clint answers, "Why?" he asks curious.

"Um, because, do you mind if I try something? It might destroy the target." Daisy admits.

"Go ahead, I have plenty more in the barn." Clint assures her.

"Okay." Daisy says before she takes a deep breath, raises her hand and concentrates, and then, just like she was hoping she is able to uses her powers to send the target flying.

"Wow, nice, Daisy." Clint comments, sounding impressed.

"Really?" Daisy asks.

"Really." Clint as well as Natasha and Melinda, who have stopped sparring to watch their daughter, say.

"We're miles away from everything, Daisy. If you want to practice with your powers, you can." Natasha tells her daughter as she knows that with powers like Daisy's that she needs to learn to be comfortable with them, to have confidence and faith in herself.

"Would that be okay?" Daisy asks, looking between her parents.

"Of course it is." Melinda tells her daughter, "Just stop if it gets too much for you, okay?"

"Okay." Daisy confirms and Natasha and Melinda go back to sparing while Clint sets himself up with another target while Daisy starts to practice her powers.

* * *

"Okay. I've done what I had to." Phil informs Tony.

"Great. Can we drive Lola?" Tony asks, "After yesterday it could do her some good."

"Sure. But you're going to have to drive, I don't trust this hand yet." Phil explains as he grabs the keys out of desk and throws them at Tony.

"Fine by me." Tony says as he catches the keys as honestly he really loves driving Lola.

"Great. I just have to tell my team that we're going." Phil explains as they head out of his office.

"What are you going to tell them?" Tony asks curious.

"Just that we're got to go handle something personal for a couple of hours." Phil explains

"Thank you." Tony responds gratefully, being thankful that Phil isn't going to explain exactly what is going on.

"Not a problem."

* * *

It has been a while since Daisy started working with her powers and ever since she has been making different thigs go flying or move, and she's even made a couple of very controlled, very minor earthquakes. Whiles she has been doing that Clint has been continuing to fire his arrows while Natasha and Melinda have been sparing, neither looking like they are going to give up any time soon. But then one of the phones that is on the railing off the porch starts to ring.

"I think that's yours." Natasha tells Melinda as they stop sparing.

"Yep." Melinda says before hurrying over and taking her phone off the porch, "Hello." Melinda answers and as she listens to the person on the other end she frowns, "Who is this? How did you get this number?"

"Mel what is it?" Natasha asks as she, Clint and Daisy walk over to Melinda.

"Yes, I am. What's happened?" Melinda asks the person then pauses.

"Should I trace it?" Daisy asks Natasha and Clint.

"No, I don't think so." Natasha says as she watches Melinda closely, trying to read her face to understand what is going on.

"Yes, I understand." Melinda says, a pain in her voice, and hearing that Natasha and Clint exchange looks, being able to hear the pain which means they know it's bad news, "Thank you." Melinda says before hanging up.

"Mel? What is it?" Natasha asks, stepping forward as Melinda hangs up.

"That was a hospital in Sun City. There's been an accident, My Father in the hospital." Melinda informs Clint, Natasha and Daisy.

"I have a grandfather." Daisy says to herself, sounding amazed.

"Is he okay?" Clint asks concerned as he gets along quiet well with William May and he knows how much her Dad matters to Melinda.

"All the nurse would say over the phone is that it was a hit and run." Melinda answers, "She wouldn't tell me anything else." Melinda explains, trying to keep the pain out of her voice.

"What hospital?" Daisy asks, knowing that this is something that she can help with.

"Boswell Memorial Hospital." Melinda answers and Daisy pulls out her phone while Natasha reaches out and places a comforting hand on her Melinda's shoulder.

"William May?" Daisy asks her mother after about a minute, being glad that the security on the hospital's systems was so bad.

"Did you just hack a hospital on your phone in about a minute?" Natasha asks her daughter

"Yeah." Daisy answers, a little concerned about how her Мама is going to react to that.

"Nice. Good job." Natasha tells her causing Daisy to smile.

"Yes, William May is my father. How is he?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Um, he's in surgery." Daisy answers, "On his hip." She explains, "There is no more information about him, sorry." Daisy says, hating that she can't give her mother more news.

"Thank you, Daisy." Melinda tells her daughter.

"It's okay. I'm sorry that I couldn't find more." Daisy informs her mother.

"It's okay." Melinda assures her.

"It's okay, Mel. Go, your Dad needs you." Clint assures her as he knows that Melinda needs to go see her father, but he knows her well enough to know that she is conflicted.

"Can I come?" Daisy asks, "I want to meet him, my grandfather." Daisy says, it feeling odd to her to say those words.

At Daisy's words Natasha, Clint and Melinda exchange looks, all thinking the same thing that there is a chance that William's accident wasn't an accident which means they might be in danger if they go to Sun City.

"Not today." Melinda says, walking over to her daughter, "I need to find out what happened to your Grandfather, make sure he is safe, and see how he is doing. If it's not safe, if this wasn't an accident, then I don't want you, any of you." She adds looking at Clint and Natasha, "Anywhere near." Melinda explains.

"You think it was Ward." Daisy realises, and hearing that Natasha and Clint exchange looks, both being pretty sure that they are missing details about Ward.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Melinda responds, "I'll be back tonight, and we can talk about when you can meet your Grandfather then. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I guess that's okay." Daisy says with a nod, even though she isn't exactly fond of the idea, but she'll accept it, "But how are you going to get to Arizona and back in a day? I'm pretty sure that flying commercial wouldn't be an option."

"It's not." Natasha, Melinda and Clint confirm as it would be too much of risk just in case someone did go after William.

"Then how are you going to get there?" Daisy asks, "Driving, even at your speeds, won't get you there and back in a day." She says confused.

"You'll see." Melinda tells her daughter, "I need to get ready." Melinda says before heading inside the house.

"She's not okay, is she?" Daisy asks Natasha and Clint once Melinda is out of hearing range.

"No, she's not." Natasha confirms as even though Melinda is trying to pretend that she is okay she has known her long enough to know that she's not.

"Then we should go with her. May's Dad is in hospital; she's going to need us." Daisy tells her Мама and Dad.

"I don't doubt that." Clint admits, "But both your Mom and Grandmother have a lot of enemies, and if one of those enemies came after William then there is a chance that they could come after other people they care about, and if one of us is hurt because of that then your Mom will never forgive herself. So, even though I'm sure that your Mom needs us, what she needs more is for us to be safe." Clint explains.

"I don't like this." Daisy tells her parents.

"Neither do we, but for now it's the best thing for us to do." Natasha tells her daughter, "We've just got to wait, let Mel assess the situation and see how she is when she gets home tonight, because I know you're right; she's going to need us, even if she won't admit it." Natasha tells Daisy

"Okay." Daisy says, though she still doesn't look overly fond of the idea.

* * *

About an hour after they left the Playground Tony and Phil arrive at the nursing home where Peggy is, where they head straight to Peggy's room, neither of them stopping to say anything to anyone. As they get closer to Peggy's room Phil notices that Tony has started to walk slower, and then when they get to Peggy's room Tony pauses.

"Tony?" Phil asks concerned.

"I just need a minute." Tony explain, "I love visiting Mom, but it's just, hard, sometimes." He admits, saying what he hasn't said to anyone before.

"I know." Phil responds, putting his hand on Tony's shoulder, "But you said it yourself you love your Mom, and I'm going to be right here with you." Phil promises, "You're not alone, Tony."

"Thank you, Phil." Tony responds, "Okay, I'm ready." Tony says and he and Phil head into Peggy's room.

"Tony." Peggy says happily as soon as she sees her son.

"Hi Mom." Tony says as he walks over, being glad that it seems like a good day, though he doesn't count on it lasting as it never does.

"And Phil, it's been far too long young man." Peggy informs him.

"I'm not a young man any more Aunt Peggy." Phil says as he walks over too and Tony takes his mother's hand.

"You will always be a young man to me, Phillip. And there is no excuse for you not visiting." She informs him.

"Yes Ma'am, I'll do better."

"How you feeling, Mom?" Tony asks, once Phil has finished being scolded.

"Oh, I'm quiet alright." Peggy tells her son, "How are you?" she asks her son.

"I'm good." Tony answers.

"Something's wrong." Peggy realises.

"No. Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." Tony assures his mother.

"I know when you're lying Anthony, tell me what's wrong." Peggy says sternly and as she does Tony looks at Phil for help, "Don't look at Phil. Whatever it is, just tell me. It will be okay." Peggy promises her son.

"I made a big mistake, Mom." Tony say sadly, "I thought I was doing the right thing, I thought I was protecting people, but it was wrong, so wrong, and people got hurt."

"Oh Tony." Peggy says sadly, hating that her son is hurt, "All we can ever do is our best to do the right thing. Sometimes that doesn't work out, but you've got to keep trying." Peggy informs him, "You are a good man, Tony, a great man."

"That's because I have great parents." Tony responds, and upon hearing that Peggy smiles.

"All Howard and I ever did was try our best, in everything we did, and we didn't always succeed, we made mistakes, some pretty big ones." Peggy informs her son, "Doing your best, trying to do the right thing is all that you can do. It's all anyone can do." Peggy informs her son, "Now, why don't you tell me what happened." She requests and against his better judgement, because he doesn't want his mother to be disappointed with him, Tony tells her what has recently happened.

* * *

Over an hour after Tony and Phil left the Playground Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz, Simmons and Mack are all in the common area when they hear footsteps and they turn to see Andrew walk in.

"Doctor Garner what are you doing here?" Simmons asks surprised.

"I was meant to come in to do a follow up with everyone." Andrew explains, "I'm guessing that Coulson didn't say anything."

"No, he didn't. But, considering everything that's going on that's not a surprise." Bobbi comments.

"What's going on?" Andrew asks curious.

"Long story." Mack answers, before anyone can say something.

"Right, is Coulson upstairs?" Andrew asks, wanting some answers about what is going on.

"Nope. He left with Tony Stark about an hour ago." Hunter explains.

"Tony Stark was here?" Andrew asks surprised.

"Yeah, he's been staying the last few days." Fitz explains.

"Why?" Andrew asks, becoming even more confused.

"Because we found out that Daisy is actually the long lost daughter of May, Barton and Romanoff who was…." Hunter begins to explain, but before he can finish he finds himself being tackled to ground by Bobbi, "What I do?" Hunter asks confused as his face hits the ground.

"What are you talking about? Melinda doesn't have a daughter." Andrew says, being completely confused.

"Ohhh." Hunter says, a look of horror appearing on his face as realises what he's done wrong.

"Yeah, oh. Coulson said that we don't talk about what we learnt." Bobbi says as she twists Hunter's arm behind his back.

"He's May's ex, I figured he knew." Hunter says, "Ouch, ow, ow. What's that for this time?" Hunter asks as Bobbi puts her good knee into his back.

"You're an idiot, that's why." Bobbi tells him.

"Will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on!" Andrew requests.

"Um, I don't know if we're the best people to do that." Mack comments, slightly worried about how everyone will react if they say something, "Coulson and Tony should be back soon, it might be best if they explain." He says calmly.

"Does this have to do with the way Stark, Coulson and Melinda grew up?" Andrew asks, thinking that would make sense, but not being able to believe that Melinda never told him that she had a daughter, with Barton and Romanoff off all people, especially after all the fights they had about the two of them.

"So, you know that, but you don't know that May had a daughter that was abducted…...Ahh!" Hunter says as Bobbi once more twists his arm, "Will you stop that!"

"I will when you stop speaking before you think." Bobbi tells her ex-husband.

"Melinda had a daughter that was abducted?" Andrew asks, sounding completely shocked, as even though it might explain why Melinda never mentioned her, especially considering there was only four years between the two of them meeting and them getting a divorce.

"We might as well explain now." Simmons realises and the others exchange looks.

"May, Barton and Romanoff had a daughter in January of 1989. On the 23rd of February 1989 their daughter was abducted from the room she was in. They have been trying ever since to find her." Bobbi explains as she stands up, as she does Hunter is able to as well.

"That's what all those nights with Natasha and Clint were about. Why Melinda wouldn't explain where they disappeared to." Andrew realises, though he wonders why Melinda didn't just tell him as it would have prevented a lot of fights.

"On Monday Skye, Daisy, came to me and asked to compare her DNA to Cal and Jiaying's." Bobbi explains, "When the results showed that they weren't Daisy's biological parents, she asked me to run the results through the system and compare them to May's and that's when we found out." Bobbi explains, "Going by what we know, the clues and what makes sense, it seems like Gordon teleported into Daisy's room, took her, and gave her to Cal and Jiaying, but we don't know much more than that." Bobbi tells Andrew.

"You said that Phil is gone?" Andrew asks, needing to escape.

"Yeah." Fitz answers.

"I'll be in his office." Andrew says before heading upstairs.

"I suggest one of us should warn Coulson about what's waiting for him." Mack tells the others.

"Have fun, Hunter." Bobbi tells him.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the one who started this." Fitz informs him, "Good luck."

"Thanks, Mate." Hunter says sarcastically.

* * *

"Are we going to the second barn?" Daisy asks curious as after spending only a few minutes in her room, where Melinda got changed and grabbed her gun, she left the house through the back door and Clint, Natasha and Daisy followed behind.

"Yep. Theres a way inside for Mel to get to Arizona quickly." Clint explains.

"Oh, okay." Daisy responds and the family of four continue to walk in silence.

About a minute after Daisy asked if they were going to the second barn they arrive at said barn and Melinda and Natasha walk over and push open the large doors.

"Oh my god, is that a Quinjet?" Daisy asks amazed when she sees it, "Why…? How, is there a Quinjet here?" She asks confused.

"It's not just any Quinjet, it's the Mark One, the first Quinjet." Melinda explains, "The original idea and concepts for Quinjet's were created by Uncle Howard. So, when Tony went back to the designs he wanted to make sure it was perfect, for him. So, before he gave a single scrap of designs to S.H.I.E.L.D or anyone else, Tony built this Quinjet and it's been here ever since." Melinda explains.

"Wow." Daisy says amazed, "Be careful May."

"I will be." Melinda tells her daughter, "I should be back tonight."

"Okay." Daisy responds, "I hope your Dad's okay."

"So do I." Melinda responds before hugging her daughter, "I love you, Daisy." She whispers.

"I…..." Daisy says, struggling to think of what to say.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything." Melinda assures her daughter.

"Don't hesitate to call if you need anything." Natasha tells Melinda as she and Daisy break apart.

"I won't." Melinda responds.

"Yeah you will, but you shouldn't. We're here." Clint assures Melinda and in response she gives a Clint a half smile.

"I'll see you later." Melinda says and after exchanging a look with Natasha she heads to the jet. Melinda absolutely hates that she is leaving her daughter after only just learning about her but at the same time she knows that she has to check on her dad.

"We need to move." Natasha tells Daisy, leading her over to a safe place.

"Is the Jet even flyable?" Daisy asks concerned.

"Yeah, Tony regularly services it." Clint explains.

"And he added cloaking and sleuth hardware to it last year." Natasha adds.

"Good, that's good." Daisy responds, "She'll be okay, right?" Daisy asks, concern in her voice. Hearing the question Natasha and Clint exchange looks, not sure what to say, as even though both of them want to reassure Daisy they both know that outright lying isn't a good idea.

"I hope so." Clint responds as he, Natasha and Daisy watch Melinda fly away.

* * *

For over an hour Phil and Tony have been sitting with Peggy, after Tony told his mother everything that has happened recently he and Tony moved on to telling her stories about things they have done as Peggy likes hearing _'war stories'_ so to speak.

"Millie really didn't approve of the script I wrote." Phil tells Peggy.

"I really don't blame her. That was a bit too much, Phil." Peggy tells him.

"Yeah, maybe." Phil says with laugh and then before any of them can say anything the door to Peggy's room opens and Steve walks in.

"Oh, I didn't realise you had company." Steve says to Peggy, "Tony, Coulson."

"Captain." Phil says in response.

"Steve." Peggy says happily, "Tony is my son, not just Howard's he's, both of ours." Peggy informs Steve as she looks proudly at her son.

"I know. Tony told me a few weeks ago." Steve says, "How you feeling Peggy?"

"I'm alright." Peggy says, but before she can say anymore she starts to cough.

"Here Mom." Tony says, handing his mother the glass.

"Thank you, Howard." Peggy respond and Tony feels his heart sink, as he knows that his Mom has slipped away from him again, "Steve, oh my lord, Steve." Peggy says, sounding amazed, "We found him, Howard. We really found him."

"Yeah, you did." Steve says, walking over to Peggy.

"Excuse me." Tony says, getting up and hurrying out of the room.

"Howard?" Peggy asks confused.

"Excuse me." Phil says getting up and hurrying out of the room, knowing that Tony needs him.

"Robert?" Peggy asks, once more sounding confused, as Steve watches Tony and Phil go with a sad look on his face, not even being able to imagine how hard it is for Tony to see his Mom like this.

* * *

After Phil leaves Peggy's room, he finds Tony a little way down the corridor, his head rest against the wall.

"Tony?" Phil asks concerned as he walks over and places a comforting hand on his back.

"Damn it." Tony says angrily, looking close to tears as he punches the wall, something which luckily does no damage to either his hand or the wall, "It's not fair, Phil! I built state of the art suit from scraps, I brought my AI to life, their never been anything I couldn't fix. So why can't I fix her? Why do I have to just sit here and watch her slip away from me a little more? Mom deserves better than not being able to remember the hero she is." Tony says, as the tears that were welling in his eyes roll down his face.

Having no idea what he could do to help his old friend Phil just pulls him into a hug.

"It's not fair, Phil. It's not fair." Tony says, as he returns the hug, sounding so heartbroken that it almost kills Phil.

"I know. I know, Tony." Phil says as he returns the hug, wishing that there was something he could do to take away the pain that Tony is in.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support you give me. Please, please, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

Before Melinda is even half an hour away from the Farm House, where she would rather be but she knows that she has to see how her father is, Melinda's phone starts to ring. As she looks down at the caller ID Melinda sees _Andrew_ and once she sees that she just ignores her phone and continues to fly.

* * *

After allowing himself a few minutes of crying into Phil's shoulder Tony headed to the bathroom to clean himself up as he plans on going back into his mother's room and he doesn't want Steve or his Mom to realise that he has been crying.

When Tony gets back to his Mom's room he finds Tony hanging up his phone and looking so much more tired that he looked when Tony left him.

"What's going on?" Tony asks as soon as he is close enough to Phil.

"That depends do you want the bad news or the really bad news?" Phil asks Tony curious.

"Let's start with the really bad." Tony responds, feeling that it might be best to get the worse out of the way.

"Nat called, Uncle William is in hospital." Phil explains, pain being clear in his voice as even though they never replaced his father both Howard and William were father figures to him after his Dad died.

"What! Is he okay?" Tony asks worried.

"Not Sure. All they would tell Millie over the phone is that it was a hit and run. Daisy hacked into the hospital and all she could find is that he was in surgery." Phil explains, "Millie took the Mark One and is on her way to him."

"Damn it." Tony says angrily, "What is the bad news?"

"Andrew's at the Playground and in his infinite wisdom, because he thought Andrew already knew, Hunter said enough about Daisy to lead the others to having to explain." Phil tells Tony.

"Great. That's just perfect." Tony says sarcastically, "He's going to be furious. I doubt he's going to get Millie's reasons for not telling him."

"He won't." Phil says, being pretty sure about that, "Especially with all the times they fought about Natasha and Clint when they were together."

"Yeah. Guess we should get back then." Tony comments.

"We can stay if you want. If you want to spend more time with your Mom." Phil tells him.

"No, it's okay. I'll just say goodbye then we can go." Tony says and he heads back to the room, even though he Is pretty sure that his mother won't realise that he is gone he still wants to say goodbye.

* * *

After they watched Melinda fly away Clint, Natasha and Melinda headed back to the house and Daisy headed up to her room while Clint and Natasha stayed downstairs.

For a while Daisy has been sitting in her bed, at the end so that she is looking up at her photo wall, hacking when she hears a knock on her door.

"YEAH." Daisy calls and the door opens.

"Can I come in?" Natasha asks, not even taking a step into the room as she doesn't want enter until she has her daughter's permission.

"Sure." Daisy responds and Natasha walks over to her daughter and sits down on the edge of her bed.

"You know if you want I can help you move your bed so that the head board is up this end, or so that it's in another place where you can look up at that wall." Natasha tells her daughter.

"Maybe, I'll think about it." Daisy responds.

"Are you okay?" Natasha asks her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about May." Daisy admits, "What's he like?" she asks

"Your grandfather?" Natasha asks as she moves so that he is sitting next to Daisy.

"Yeah. That's him isn't it?" Daisy asks, pointing at one of the pictures on her wall.

"Yeah, it is." Natasha confirms, "Your grandfather is one of the kindest people I've ever meet." Natasha informs Daisy.

"Really?"

"Really." Natasha confirms, "He always say's what is on his mind, and usually it's exactly what you need to hear, and even though he's not spy he's been around Spy's long enough to have picked up a few things." Natasha explains.

"He sounds great." Daisy comments.

"He is." Natasha confirms, "Your Mom's always says that she's her mother's daughter, but I think she's more like her Dad than she realises." Natasha explains with a fond smile, "When your Mom, Dad and I realised that we had something real your Mom was worried about telling her parents. She was worried about how they would react." Natasha tells Daisy.

"Did they react badly?" Daisy asks, feeling bad for her parents as it must have been hard to tell people about their relationship.

"Your grandmother was hesitant. It took her a really long time to come around." Natasha reveals, as she has always been sure that Lian preferred Andrew over her and Clint.

"That must have been hard on May." Daisy says, feeling bad for her mother.

"It was. I don't know what she said, you'd have to ask your Mom, but something Peggy Carter, who was completely supportive of our relationship like Howard was too, said to your Mom helped her after your Grandmother reacted badly." Natasha reveals, "Your grandfather on the other hand was a different story."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" Daisy asks worried.

"A good thing." Natasha answers, "As soon as your Grandfather found out he embraced your Dad and I. He always said that we just as much his kids as Mel." Natasha says with a smile as that amazed her, always has, "That's never changed, even after we stopped being together. I always stop by to see him when I'm in Arizona and he always greats me with open arms."

"Wow." Daisy says amazed, "I really want to meet him."

"If all goes well you will." Natasha tells her daughter and the two of them drift into silence.

"Your parents aren't up here." Daisy notes, looking up at the pictures.

"No, they're not."

"What happened to them?" Daisy asks curious.

"I don't really know." Natasha admits.

"Why don't you know?" Daisy asks before she can stop herself, "Sorry. You don't have to tell me."

"No, I will." Natasha says, being pretty sure that if she doesn't tell her daughter then she will look into it herself either on purpose or by accidently stumbling upon it and that will be so much worse, "I… grew up." Natasha says, having struggled to think of the right word, "In a place called The Read Room. It was a training facility. My earliest memories are of that place. I have no memories of before that and only have a vague idea, thanks to research I have done, off what happened before."

"I'm sorry." Daisy tells her Мама, "I can't imagine how hard that is for you."

"Thank you, Daisy." Natasha tells her daughter, "The Red Room raised me to be one thing."

"A spy." Daisy guesses.

"A killer." Natasha corrects as while it did teach her to be both a killer is a better description, "I'm not a good person, Daisy, I've done horrible things. Things that you couldn't even imagine."

"Sounds to me like you didn't have much of a choice." Daisy informs her Мама as that's what it sounds like to her.

"Your Dad told me the same thing when he was sent after me." Natasha informs Daisy, "He went against orders to bring me in, said he saw something in me." Natasha explains, still not understanding what that was, "Peggy had met someone else who had been in the same program before, so she knew what I was capable of, what I could do, but she gave me a chance anyway." Natasha says, "I don't know why she did, but I do know that at least part of the reason is because your Dad and Mom and even Coulson were willing to go out on a limb for me, and I will always be thankful for that." Natasha reveals.

"I'm glad too, but it sounds like you deserved that chance, and look at you now. You're an Avenger, a Hero." Daisy says, smiling at her Мама, "And you did that yourself."

"I would like you to believe that, Daisy, I would. But, I also know that I can't lie to you." Natasha tells her daughter, "I'm not a hero, Daisy." Natasha says, "I've done too many horrible things to ever be one."

"I don't believe that." Daisy says, her voice forceful, "You didn't choose how you grew up, or what that would turn you into, and yet when you got a chance you turned away from that, not many people would have the strength to do that." Daisy says, not being able to help but think of Ward and how he never turned away from Garrett or Hydra even though he had plenty of chances, "You became an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and an Avenger, you protect people, you save them. I think you're a hero, even if you don't." Daisy informs her Мама who is just completely amazed and lost for words so she just hugs her daughter.

"You're amazing, Daisy." Natasha tells her daughter, feeling that she doesn't deserve the faith and belief that her daughter has in her, but before Daisy can say anything her phone starts to ring, "Your caller ID is saying Bobbi." Natasha informs her daughter as she looks over her daughter's shoulder.

"Which means it's likely Hunter as well." Daisy reveals as she and Natasha break apart.

"I'll let you talk to them." Natasha tells her daughter, "Your Dad and I will be downstairs if you need anything."

"Okay." Daisy says and Natasha heads out of the room, "Nat."

"Yeah?" Natasha asks, turning around to face her daughter.

"I'm glad that you, Clint and May and are my parents." Daisy reveals, and Natasha feels her heart fill with joy as she hears that, "And thanks."

"What for?" Natasha asks confused.

"For telling me the truth, even though it's hard." Daisy reveals.

"You're welcome." Natasha says before leaving.

"Hey." Daisy answers once Natasha has left, and just like she was suspecting, Bobbi and Hunter are on the other end of the video call.

"Hey." Bobbi and Hunter both say,

"Coulson just told us. Are you okay?" Bobbi asks.

"Yeah." Daisy confirms, "Honestly I'm not sure how I should be feeling." She admits.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asks curious.

"I mean it's May's Dad, which makes him my grandfather and I'm staring up at a picture of him holding me, when I was a baby, but I don't really know him." Daisy admits, "I'm more worried about May than anything else right now." Daisy informs Hunter and Bobbi, "What's going on there?" Daisy asks curious and as she does she notices Bobbi and Hunter exchange looks, "What? What is it?"

"So, um, Andrew showed up, and turns out there were a few things that he didn't know about your Mom and the genius that Hunter is, decided to tell him." Bobbi explains, giving Hunter an annoyed look.

"What are you…..." Daisy says then she realises, "Are you saying Andrew didn't know about me? That he didn't know that May had a child?"

"Not before today." Bobbi answers, "Daisy, are you okay?" Bobbi asks concerned as Daisy got an odd look on her face as she can't help but think that for May not to tell her husband about her then maybe she doesn't matter to May as much as she thought.

"Um, I don't know." Daisy admits, "Why wouldn't she tell him? They were married." Daisy says.

"People who are married don't tell each other everything." Hunter says, an undertone of bitterness to his voice.

"That seems like a kind of big thing not to talk about." Daisy says, not understanding why May wouldn't tell Andrew, "I got to go."

"DAISY." Bobbi says before but before she can say anything Daisy has hung up.

"Not good, really not good." Hunter comments, it being clear that he is worried.

"No kidding." Bobbi says, also looking and sounding worried.

* * *

After leaving her daughter's room Natasha heads down to the living are where Clint is sitting on the couch.

"How's our Girl?" Clint asks curious.

"Amazing." Natasha reveals as she walks over to Clint and sits down, "I told her the basics about The Red Room."

"Really?" Clint asks surprised as he knows how huge that is.

"Yeah." Natasha confirms, "Even after what I told her she called me a hero." Natasha says, sounding amazed.

"That's because that's what you are." Clint tells Natasha, it being clear that he believes that, "Before you say anything I know that you don't believe me, but that's okay, because you will one day." He tells her and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

After they leave the facility where Peggy is Phil and Tony head back to the playground. Once they get back, after talking to Phil's team, Tony and Phil head back to Phil's office, both bracing themselves for how Andrew is going to react to everything.

When they walk into the office Tony and Phil find Andrew sitting at the desk, seemingly staring into space.

"Andrew." Phil says.

"Long time." Tony adds.

"Yeah." Andrew responds, "You didn't say anything, either of you." Andrew says, looking between them.

"It wasn't our place." Phil says, "It was up to Millie, Clint and Natasha to decide who they told about their daughter, and what happened to her. Not us."

"I was Melinda's husband. Why didn't she tell me?" Andrew asks and hearing that both Phil and Tony exchange looks.

"You'd have to ask her." Coulson tells him.

"I would, but she's not answering my calls." Andrew responds, sounding unhappy about that.

"She probably can't right now." Tony says, and Andrew looks at him, "Uncle William's in the hospital. She's on her way to him right now."

"How bad is it?" Andrew asks concerned as while he was closer to Lian than William he does still care.

"We don't know yet." Phil answers, but before anyone can say anything there is a knock on his door, "Come in." Phil call and Bobbi and Hunter hurry in, Bobbi saying,

"We've got a problem." As they do.

* * *

For a while Natasha and Bobbi have been sitting in silence when their silence is broken by the sound of Natasha's phone ringing.

"Hey, Phil." Natasha answers.

"Bobbi and Hunter just came hurrying into my office. They were taking to Daisy when they told her about Andrew finding out about her and how he didn't already know, and she hung up on them. They said that she didn't sound okay." Phil explains.

"Thanks Phil." Natasha responds before hanging up and getting up, dropping her phone on the couch as she goes, "Come on." She tells Clint as she hurries to the stairs and even though he is completely confused Clint follows right behind, but Natasha and Clint don't even make it up a couple of stairs when they almost run into Daisy who was coming down.

"You said you were downstairs if I need anything, well, um I need some answers." Daisy tells her Мама and Dad, both of whom exchange looks upon hearing that.

"Then we'll do our best to give them to you." Clint says.

"How about we go back downstairs." Natasha suggests and Daisy nods and that's what they do.

* * *

Thanks to the size of the Quinjet and the cloaking, and sleuth, capabilities Melinda is able to land the Quinjet, completely unnoticed on the roof of the parking structure. Then once she lands she is able to hurry into the hospital where she heads straight to the emergency department.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my father, William May." Melinda says to the admittance nurse.

"Let me have a look for you." The nurse says before looking it up on the computer, "Yes, William May, he is still in surgery."

"How is he? What's his condition?" Melinda asks, concern more than clear in her voice.

"They are preforming surgery on a broken hip and the doctor will be out when they are done to talk to you." The nurse informs Melinda.

"Can't you tell me anything more?" Melinda asks, needing to know more.

"I'm sorry, not right now." The nurse informs Melinda, "I can take you to the waiting area if you would like."

"Yes, that would be good." Melinda says and as she is led to the waiting area she feels her phone start to ring once more and so she pulls it out because there are people who she wants to speak to, but when she sees Andrew's name once more on the caller ID Melinda just puts her phone back in her pocket, and sits waiting for news on her father, hoping for good news.

* * *

After they met on the stairs Natasha, Daisy and Clint head down to the living area where they sit on the couch, Daisy sitting between her parents, who are just waiting for Daisy to say what she needs to say.

"Why wouldn't May tell Andrew about me? They were married, weren't they?" Daisy asks, needing to know.

"Yeah, they were." Clint confirms, his tone of voice being hard to read as even though he was happy for Melinda when she and Andrew got together because he always wanted both Melinda and Natasha to be happy, it still hurt to see.

"They why wouldn't May tell him?" Daisy asks, not understanding.

"You've got to understand something, Daisy. When you were taken from us, we lost parts of ourselves." Natasha informs her daughter, "Since that night all we wanted was to have you back, and we didn't care what it took."

"For a long time after you were taken we didn't care about anything other than leads." Clint explains, "Our family, Phil, Tony and his parents, your Grandparents, and Fury, had to remind us to eat, to sleep, to look after ourselves. Fury told Pierce that were on a long term assignment and worked with Peggy, Howard and Lian so that there was a paper trail supporting that so that no one questioned why we were gone from S.H.I.E.L.D for almost two years." Clint tells Daisy, "We followed any tiny clue, any scrap of information, in hopes that it would lead us to you, but nothing did." He says, sadly, looking upset, "It almost destroyed us, but we didn't care. All that we cared about was finding you." He told Daisy with a sad smile.

"What changed?" Daisy asks, being amazed that they left S.H.I.E.L.D to find her, "You went back to S.H.I.E.L.D, I know you did."

"It was Peggy and Howard." Natasha reveals, "You need to know that we never once gave up on you, малютка, and we never would have." She tells Daisy, who wonders what that word means as Natasha has called her it several times.

"After what I saw when I arrived here I believe that." Daisy comments, completely believing that which is something which surprises her as like she told Jiaying mistrust of home is her superpower, "What happened with Peggy and Howard?" Daisy asks curious, as she isn't exactly sure what this has to do with why May didn't tell Andrew about her.

At their daughter's question Clint and Natasha exchange looks, both trying to decide which of them will explain and after a nod, Natasha does just that,

* * *

_January 27_ _th_ _1991_

_Having followed whispers about children of intelligence agents' children being taken Natasha, Clint and Melinda travelled, under assumed names to Cairo. While there they were able to rescue half a dozen children, and get the information about the people behind it to Fury and Coulson, but their daughter wasn't one of them. So, after making sure that the children got back to their parents, because they didn't want anyone to suffer as they had, Natasha, Clint and Melinda headed back to their safe house, which was an abandoned house, to figure out what whisper to follow next._

_It had been a couple of hours since they started doing their newest research when Natasha, Clint and Melinda heard sounds of movement and so they all pulled weapons and were surprised when Peggy and Howard walked in, neither having looked phased by the two guns and bow that were pointed them._

" _Aunt Peggy, Uncle Howard. What are you doing here?" Melinda asked, having been surprised to see them._

" _We're here for the three of you." Peggy told them._

" _Why? Have you found something on our girl?" Clint asked._

" _No, I'm sorry." Howard answered._

" _Then what are you doing here?" Natasha asked._

" _We're here because you can't do this forever." Peggy said as she walked over._

" _You can't spend every second of every day looking for someone, you have to live lives." Howard said as he to walked over._

" _That's a bit rich coming from two people who have gone out to the artic once a year, every year for the past fifty years, in an attempt to find someone." Melinda told her aunt and uncle._

" _That's why we're telling you this." Peggy said, "Because we understand."_

" _After Steve went down we put everything we had behind trying to find Steve and over time that started to destroy us." Howard told Melinda, Clint and Natasha, "And putting everything behind looking for your daughter is doing the same to you."_

" _We can't give up, we won't." Clint said._

" _We're not telling you to." Peggy said, "But when you find her, and I believe that you will find your baby one day, she's going to need her parents to be functioning, not so cut off from everything that you don't know how to live." Peggy informed them._

" _Follow leads, even follow whispers, but let yourselves live too." Howard told them, "You can't search a word for your girl, if you don't let yourselves see it."_

" _We will continue to help you. Neither of us, or Tony, Phil, Fury or Lian, will ever give up on finding your girl, but you can't keep going like this, because if you do it will kill you." Peggy informed them and the room fell silence while they all considered Peggy's words._

" _Seven hundred and three days." Natasha said, which broke the silence, "It has been seven hundred and three days since our baby was taken, but she's not a baby anymore. She's two years old now." Natasha said, sadly._

" _She's out their somewhere and she's walking and talking. She's becoming her own person and we're not there to see it." Clint added having sounded just as sad._

" _We failed her when we let her get taken. So, don't tell us that trying to find her will destroy us, because that doesn't matter." Melinda said, "All that matters is finding our girl again."_

" _You want to do what's best for her, right?" Peggy asked and Natasha, Clint and Melinda nodded, "Well what is best for your girl is for her to have parents when she is found." Peggy said, "Come home with us, keep working on finding her, but do more than just that, spend time with your friends and family again, think about going back to S.H.I.E.L.D when you're ready, you can use S.H.E.I.L.D resources to find real solid leads, and it will be better than this, because right now you're just going from one place to another, following whispers that are just leading you in circles, you can't do that forever." Peggy told them._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"It took another three days, but Howard and Peggy finally got through to us." Clint informs Daisy, "We kept looking, but we actually took Peggy and Howard's advice."

"I, I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you, and I'm glad to know." Daisy says, feeling bad for her parents as they are clearly in pain, "But, what does this have to do with why May didn't tell Andrew?"

"Your Mom meet Andrew in 2005, but that point we weren't together and we were all more closed off than ever. We wouldn't even say your name…" Natasha reveals, but before she can say more Daisy cuts her off.

"Why not?"

"Because it hurt too much. We all had to learn to live with the pain and guilt of you being taken from us and even sixteen years later not a minute of a single day passed where I didn't think about you, or where we all didn't think about what we would do when we found you again." Clint explains to Daisy.

"Mel loved Andrew, I know she did, but she couldn't love him completely, not after what happened." Natasha explains, "Mel thought about telling Andrew, but she didn't think she could handle telling him everything. You've talked to Andrew, he would have gotten her to explain everything, go into detail that would have caused Mel excruciating pain to go into."

"Yeah, he would have." Daisy realises.

"But don't think for a second that Mel not telling Andrew means that she didn't love you, or that she stopped thinking about you, in fact it's the opposite." Clint tells Daisy.

"Your Mom thought she was failing you all over again by being happy with Andrew. She hated herself for even considering having a family with Andrew." Natasha says, deciding not to mention that she dragged Melinda out of a bar a week before Bahrain where she was basically drowning herself in scotch because she thought she was betraying Daisy by considering having another child.

"She shouldn't have." Daisy comments, "I want her, I want you all, to be happy and to stop feeling guilty for what happened to me." Daisy informs her parents.

"That's easier said than done." Clint says, "Your Mom loves you, just like me, and just like your Мама. That's never changed, whether people know about you or not." Clint tells Daisy who just nods and the three of them drift into silence, Daisy thinking about everything that her Dad and Мама have told her.

* * *

At the hospital Melinda is sitting in the hospital when she once more feels her phone vibrate, even though she is sure that it is going to be Andrew, as he has been calling constantly, Melinda checks the caller ID and when she sees that it is Tony she answers.

"Hello."

"Hi. So, it's just Andrew's calls your ignoring, good to know." Tony says, a little bit of amusement in his voice as while he never doubted that Melinda loved Andrew, he never thought they were right together.

"He called you?" Melinda asks surprised.

"No, he's at base." Tony explains, "He kind of found out about Daisy."

"Of course." Melinda says with a sigh, knowing that she doesn't have it in her to deal with Andrew considering everything else that is going on, "Let me guess Hunter thought he already knew so he mentioned it."

"Yep. Bobbi made him suffer for that mistake." Tony reveals, "Want me to tell him that you didn't answer my calls too?"

"Please." Melinda responds.

"Phil and I were wondering, how's Uncle William?" Tony asks curious, saying Phil's name for a specific reason.

"I'm still waiting for news." Melinda answers, "Why did you call, not Phil?" she asks as she is pretty sure that this is the kind of thing that Phil would usually call about.

"He was worried that you would ignore his calls too." Tony admits.

"I wouldn't have. Tell him that for me." Melinda requests.

"Will do." Tony responds, being glad about that, "You know I can come down their if you want."

"Thanks, but I'm alright." Melinda says as she notices something, "Tony, I've got to go. I think Dad's doctors coming."

"Okay. Talk to you later." Tony says before hanging up.

"Ms May?" A doctor asks, walking over to her.

"Yes."

* * *

It has been a while since Clint and Natasha finished explaining to Daisy about why Melinda didn't tell Andrew about her and ever since she has been quiet, and Clint and Natasha are starting to become worry.

"Daisy?" Clint asks concerned, "Are you alright?"

"I think I need some air." Daisy says, forcing herself to find her voice, "I might go for a walk." She says as even though she understands May's actions she isn't sure how she feels about them.

"Okay, well just… cause an earthquake if you need us." Natasha tells her daughter, and hearing that, even with how confused she is feeling, Daisy manage to smile.

"How about I try calling before causing a natural disaster." Daisy suggests.

"Would probably be a good idea." Clint says, "Try and stay on the property."

"Will do." Daisy responds, "See you later." Daisy says before getting up and walking out of the house, her Мама and Dad watching her with worried expression on their faces as all they want is for their baby girl to be okay, and she clearly isn't.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support you give me, PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

"How is my father?" Melinda asks as soon as she confirmed that she was her father's daughter.

"He's out of surgery and doing very well." The Doctor confirms.

"What were his injuries?" Melinda asks.

"He was brought in with a broken hip, some brushing to his ribs and a mild concussion." The Doctor informs Melinda, "We're hopeful that he will make a full recovery after some rehab."

"Thank you." Melinda says, feeling completely relief at that, "Can I see him?"

"Of course, I'll take you to his room. It will likely be a bit before he wakes." The Doctor tells Melinda.

"Okay." Melinda responds and she follows The Doctor to her father's room.

* * *

Once he hangs up with Melinda Tony heads back to Phil's office, having made the call in his bunk, where both Phil and Andrew are waiting.

"So? Did you get through to Melinda?" Andrew asks curious.

"Nope, she's ignoring me too." Tony lies, being pretty sure that Phil has realised what he has done though he is hoping that Andrew hasn't.

"This isn't good." Andrew says, "Melinda doesn't ignore calls unless she isn't okay."

"You know Millie; she'll call when she is ready." Phil comments, trying to distract Andrew.

"I thought I did." Andrew mutters his voice too quiet for Phil and Tony to hear.

"But until then, don't you have assessments to do?" Phil asks Andrew.

"Yeah, guess I do." Andrew says, "Let me know if you hear from, Melinda." He asks.

"Of course." Phil responds and Andrew leaves.

After Andrew leaves Phil waits a few minutes before he turns to Tony, "You just lied."

"Yeah, I did." Tony confirms, not sounding all that sorry, "Millie has enough on her plate without having to deal with Andrew being mad about her never telling him about Daisy and the fact that she's answering everyone's calls but his, because by the way she would have answered yours if you called."

"Huh, good to know." Phil comments, "How is she?"

"Still waiting on news, but she thought Uncle William's Doctor was coming." Tony explains, "I offered to head down their but she said no."

"That can't surprise you." Phil comments.

"It really doesn't." Tony responds, "Do you think Millie will ever let people in the way she used to again?" he asks curious as he has his theory but he wants to know Phil's.

"I hope so." Phil responds and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

After she left the Farm House Daisy honestly had no idea where she was going, all she knew is that she wanted to walk, and as she walks Daisy finds herself by the lake and so she sits down in the grass, with her back against a tree, and just watches the water while she thinks.

Learning what Cal and Jiaying did was bad enough, and now she knows that they aren't even her parents and that they stole her away in the first place, which make her wonder, did they regret stealing her away? When they felt the pain, did they feel bad about what they did to her parents? When she learnt about what Cal and Jiaying did she blamed herself, but now she doesn't know what to think. If Jiaying didn't get Gordon to steal her away, then her real parents wouldn't have suffered so much, they wouldn't have had to do anything that they did and Cal and Jiaying wouldn't have had any reason to go on their killing spree.

"Losing me broke them." Daisy says sadly to herself, but she can't help but think about the fact that while Cal and Jiaying went on a killing spree after she was taken from them, Natasha, Clint and Melinda saved at least six kids. And, from everything she has heard it seems like the people that were hurt the most in Natasha, Clint and Melinda's hunt for her were each other, which still isn't good. "All I've done is caused them pain." Daisy says sadly to herself tears coming to her eyes as she thinks about everything that happened to her parents, everything that they wouldn't let themselves have, all because of her, "Why would they even want me after all that?" Daisy asks herself.

* * *

"Can you see her?" Clint asks as Daisy left Natasha has been watching their daughter out of the window.

"She's by the lake." Natasha reveals, "She sat down so I think she's going to stay there." Natasha says, walking over to Clint, who is once more sitting on the couch.

"Do you think we told her too much?" Clint asks worried, "Do you think we hurt her by telling her too much?"

"I don't know." Natasha admits, "And I don't think we'll know for sure until we talk to her, but we can't do that until she's ready."

"Should we call Mel?" Clint asks, wanting Natasha's opinion because they both know that Melinda knows their daughter better than them.

"We couldn't talk about this over an unsecured line." Natasha reminds Clint, "We'll have to wait until later."

"Yeah." Clint responds and he drifts into silence, as he does Natasha recognizes the look on Clint's face.

"Clint, what is it?" Natasha asks him.

"Nothing." Clint says and upon hearing that Natasha doesn't even have to say anything, she just gives him a look, "Yeah, I know." Clint responds.

"Do you want to start talking now?" Natasha asks curious, "Or am I going to have to get it out of you?"

"I don't know how to comfort her." Clint says sadly, "She's our baby girl and I don't know how to do the simplest thing." Clint tells Natasha, pain in his voice, as he used to be great at comforting their girl when she was a baby,

* * *

_January 15_ _th_ _1989_

_For three days Daisy had colic and because of that she was barley sleeping and crying all the time. It had been during the previous three days that Natasha, Clint, and Melinda became very grateful that there was three of them._

" _Shhh, Daisy, it's okay." Clint said as he walked across the living room, "Please stop crying your Moms are trying to sleep." He said but the baby just kept crying, "I know you're in pain, and I wish that you weren't, but we're doing everything we can." Clint told his daughter as he heled her close to him, and started to hum, while he paced the house, "Come on, Baby Girl." Clint said as he took a break from humming and continued to pace, and then, to Clint's great relief and surprise as he, Natasha and Melinda had been trying for hours, Daisy was fast asleep within ten minutes, "That's my girl." Clint said as he walked over to the couch and sat down with Daisy fast asleep on his chest._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"She's such an incredible person, and we've missed everything. So many days were stolen away from all of us, and we'll never get them back." He says, looking close to crying as he hates that so much was taken away from them.

"I know." Natasha says as she reaches over and takes Clint's hand, "As hard as it we can't think about what was stolen away, even though I wish more than anything that we could get those days back, we've just got to focus on the days to come. We've just got to make sure we're always there for her in the future. It's the only thing we can do." Natasha tells Clint.

"We will be. Our Baby's an adult, but we can still be parents, can't we?" he asks.

"Yeah, we can." Natasha confirms, "Just not in the way we were expecting to be." She says and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

It has been over an hour since Melinda was sitting by her father's bedside waiting for him to wake while she reads the hacked police report on her phone that Tony sent her, without her needing to ask, and the more she reads the more Melinda is even more sure that it wasn't an accident.

"Millie."

"Hey, Dad." Melinda says, putting her phone down to look at her father.

"I must be dying for you to be here." William comments, trying to make a joke.

"No, you're alive, and you'll be okay." Melinda assures her father, not looking to impressed with her father's joke.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." William responds, "How have you been, Millie? We haven't talked in a while."

"I know, I'm sorry about that." Melinda admits, "As for how I am, that's complicated." She admits.

"Something's happened, something big." William realises, "What is it?"

"It's Daisy, Dad. She found us." Melinda tells her father.

"Are, are you sure?" William asks, sounding completely shocked and amazed.

"Yeah. She's an agent on my team. We've been working together for two years….." Melina starts to say.

"The agent you've been telling me about?" William asks as his daughter has been telling him about a younger agent.

"Yeah, that's her." Melinda confirms with a smile, "I can't believe I never realised. A DNA test was run on Monday and we found out." Melinda tells her father, trying to keep the emotion out of her voice as she can't believe that she didn't realise sooner, she hates herself for not realising sooner as if she had then they could have gotten to know her daughter, as her daughter, two years ago.

"That's incredible." William says, "I knew you would find it one day. Where is she?"

"With Clint and Nat, at home." Melinda explains, "She would like to meet you."

"I'd like that too." William responds, "Tell me about her, tell me about my granddaughter." William requests and Melinda does just that.

* * *

For over an hour Daisy has been sitting by the lake having tears rolling down her face as she thinks about the fact that for twenty-six years her parents have been in pain because of her. When Daisy hears her phone ring she considers ignoring it, but then she sees Bobbi's name once more on the caller ID so she quickly wipes her eyes, trying to make it look like she hasn't been crying, before she presses accept.

"Hey." Daisy says as Bobbi appears on her screen.

"Oh thank god." Bobbi says, looking relieved to see her, "Hunter." Bobbi calls and a second later Hunter appears on the screen to, having run from where he was across the room and over to Bobbi.

"I'm sorry, Daisy." Bobbi says, "We should have been gentler when telling you about Andrew not knowing."

"It's okay. Really." Daisy responds.

"No, it's not. You've been crying." Hunter says, saying what both he and Bobbi have realised.

"Yeah, I have." Daisy confirms, realising that there is no point lying, "I talked to Nat and Clint, they told me why May didn't tell Andrew, and about some of the things that happened after I was taken. They were in so much pain." Daisy says sadly, "Every day for twenty-six years I've caused them pain."

"Being away from you caused them pain, not you." Bobbi corrects, "The people who took you are the one who caused them pain, not you."

"But I don't get it? Why would they want to get to know me now when I've just caused them so much pain?"

"Because they're your parents, Luv." Hunter tells her, with a comforting smile, "I know you don't have experience but parents love you unconditionally, that's just what they do."

"He's right." Bobbi says, surprising Daisy who doesn't think she's ever head Bobbi admit that Hunter is right, "Parent's get hurt by their kids, it's part of the deal, but they keep loving you." She says, "You've been looking for you parents your whole life, and they've been looking for you too, because they love you, and I can guarantee that they don't care about the possibility of being hurt again. They just what to get to know you. They want you to be in their life again." Bobbi tells Daisy.

"Why?" Daisy asks, and honestly it hurts Bobbi and Hunter to hear that as it clear that she is really wondering that.

"Because you're incredible." Hunters says.

"And I can't imagine anyone not wanting to get to know you." Bobbi adds.

"Thanks." Daisy says as she looks down at the ground embarrassed. As she does that Bobbi and Hunter exchange looks.

"Where are you?" Hunter asks curious.

"Out by the lake, I needed some air." Daisy explains, "I guess I should probably go back in at some point."

"Probably." Bobbi says, "Can I give you some advice?" she asks curious.

"Sure." Daisy responds.

"Try and let them in, even if it is just the smallest bit. I know Natasha and Clint, I'd say I know them pretty well, and I know that you know May, they're great people to have in your life, and I think they can be amazing parents to you if you give them the chance to be." Bobbi informs Daisy.

"I want to." Daisy admits, "But I'm afraid." Daisy reveals, "I don't want to be let down again."

"With your history that's not surprising." Hunter says, "But for what it's worth I don't think you're going to be let down again" he says, wishing that there was something he could to make sure she wasn't.

"I hope so." Daisy says, then notices the time, "It's almost five minutes. "

"Okay. Give them a chance, Daisy. Talk to them, you'll be surprised." Bobbi tells Daisy.

"I will." Daisy says with a nod, "I miss you guys." She admits.

"Miss you too." Bobbi and Hunter responds and Daisy ends the call.

After the call ends Daisy sits for a few minutes before she gets up and heads back towards the house, planning on attempting to do what Bobbi and Hunter suggested.

* * *

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Hunter asks Bobbi once the call has ended.

"Yeah, I think she is." Bobbi admits, "I'm looking forward to seeing her on Friday."

"Me too." Hunter responds and the two of them drift into silence, both of them worrying about Daisy and hoping that she is okay.

* * *

As Daisy makes her way back to the house Daisy is half tempted to turn and run away as she doesn't know how to do this, she doesn't know how to be a daughter, but instead she forces herself to keep going, to keep walking across the yards, up the porch stairs and into the house.

When Daisy walks into the house she finds Natasha and Clint sitting on the couch, as soon as they heard the door open Natasha and Clint turn, but even though they desperately want to neither rush forward and pull their girl into their arms as they don't know how she'll react.

"Hi." Daisy tells them.

"Hi." Natasha and Clint respond, not saying anymore as they can tell that Daisy wants to say something so they know that they should just let her speak.

"I'm not good at this. I don't know how to be daughter." Daisy tells two of her three parents, "In my experience letting myself see people as parents, letting myself hope that that is something I could ever have, just leads to me being set away or attempted murder and memory loss." Daisy says, causing Natasha and Clint to exchange looks, "I'm glad you told me how things were like for you after I was taken, I'm really glad." Daisy admits, "But, I don't understand why you want to get to know me when I caused you so much pain." Daisy says, "I don't understand why anyone would want me after that kind of pain."

"Oh Daisy." Natasha says and she hurries forward and hugs her daughter, "We love you, малютка, you're our daughter and nothing will ever change that. It hurt us when we lost you, but it will hurt more not to have you in our life." She says as she holds her girl, hating that Daisy is so lost, that she doesn't think she is worthy of love or parents, as she didn't want that for her daughter, she wanted the opposite.

"You're our daughter, Daisy. And we'll always want you." Clint says as he puts his arms around Natasha and Daisy, "We don't know how to be parents just like you don't know how to be a daughter, but we'll figure it out together. You need to give us a chance if that's what you want." He says as he holds Daisy and Natasha tightly. He knows what it's not to be wanted, he knows what it is like to be sent back and doubt whether anyone would want you, and he never wanted his daughter to experience that.

"It is, it really is, just be patient with me. I'm not really good at this." Daisy tells her parents, tears in her eyes.

"Neither are we." Natasha responds as she reaches up and wipes the tears from Daisy eyes.

"Guess you're right. Guess we will figure this out together." Daisy tells Clint.

"Yeah, we will." Clint confirms, and the three of them drift into silence as they hold each other. Clint and Natasha are both thrilled to have this moment with their daughter, but at the same time they wish that Melinda was there to experience it too.

"You hungry, Daze?" Clint asks after a while.

"Yeah, I think I am." Daisy admits, smiling at her Dad's new nickname for her.

"Would you like to help me make some food?" Natasha asks curious.

"I'm not really the best cook." Daisy admits.

"That's okay. If you want to help we can show you some things." Clint says.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Daisy says and she, Natasha and Clint head to the kitchen to get started on making some food.

* * *

"Okay, it is time for you to go." William informs his daughter who has been sitting by his bedside ever since he woke up.

"Dad…." Melinda starts to say.

"No but's, Millie. Go be with your daughter." William tells him.

"I can't leave you alone." Melinda informs her father as even though she desperately wants to see her girl, she doesn't want to leave her father.

"Yes, you can." William says, "And I want you to, just be here Sunday to take me home."

"Dad…."

"Don't make me get you kicked out." William tells his daughter and honestly Melinda doesn't doubt that he won't do just that.

"Okay. When you're discharged on Sunday why don't you come stay with Me, Nat, Clint and Daisy for a little while." Melinda suggests as it could allow Daisy and William to get to know each other and it could help keep William safe, at least for a little while, and even though she hasn't asked Natasha, Clint and Daisy she knows that they won't have a problem with it.

"I'd like that." William says, "Good, now go."

"Yes, Dad." Melinda says, rolling her eyes before giving her father a hug, "I'll see you on Sunday." She tells him before leaving.

Once she is out of her father's room Melinda pulls out her phone and calls the person who will have a way to keep her father safe while she gets back to her daughter.

"Coulson." Phil answers.

"It's me." Melinda responds.

"How's your Dad?" Phil asks, it being clear that he is concerned.

"He's doing okay." Melinda says, relief clear in her voice.

"Good, that's good." Phil says relived.

"Yeah, it is." Melinda confirms, "I've officially been banished from his room." Melinda reveals, and hearing that Phil can't help but laugh.

"He wants you to get back to Daisy." Phil realises.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms, "Can you….." She starts to say, but Phil cuts her off.

"Agents are already on their way. They'll keep an eye on him." Phil says, realising exactly what Melinda is asking.

"Thank you, Phil."

"No problem." Phil responds and Melinda hangs up.

"How's Uncle William?" Tony asks as soon as Phil hangs up the phone.

"Well enough to banish Millie from his hospital room." Phil explains and Tony laughs at that,

"Good, that's good." Tony responds, "So, Andrew's headed home, think he's going to forget about all this?"

"No chance." Phil responds.

"Yeah, didn't think so." Tony admits, "Mind if I borrow your lab?"

"Not at all. Just don't mess with Fitz and Simmons stuff. They'll get annoyed if you do." Phil explains to Tony.

"I'll remember that." Tony says before leaving, leaving Phil to his work.

* * *

Hours after she left her father's hospital, after talking to the agents that Phil sent, Melinda arrives back at the Farm House. As it was late Melinda made sure that she Quinjet was cloaked and in sleuth mode the entire time she was landing so that she wouldn't wake anyone up.

Once she landed Melinda heads back down to the house and came through the back door, but instead of heading upstairs she heads over to the couch which she collapses onto.

"It's just me." Melinda said twenty seconds after she collapsed on the couch as she knew that that's all the time Natasha and Clint would need to get downstairs after hearing the first sounds of her movement.

"Mel." Natasha says, turning on the light.

"How's William?" Clint asks as they walk over.

"Okay. He's got a broken hip and some minor injuries, and Phil's assigned some agents to watch him." Melinda explains as Clint and Natasha sit down either side of her.

"So, it wasn't an accident then." Natasha realises.

"It doesn't seem like it. Tony sent me a copy of a hacked police report and it was clearly just made to look like an accident." Melinda explains.

"I'm sorry, Mel."

"Yeah. Me too." Melinda explains, "Dad gets out of the hospital Sunday. I said that he can come stay with us for a little while if that's okay."

"Of course it is." Natasha answers and Melinda just gives her a grateful look.

"How's Daisy?" Melinda asks, wanting to make sure that their daughter is okay, and as she asks Natasha and Clint exchange looks, "What? What happened?" Melinda asks worried, being seconds away from running upstairs as fast as she can to make sure their daughter is okay, "Is she okay?"

"She's getting there." Natasha answers and together she and Clint begin to explain, word for word, what happened while Melinda was gone.

* * *

A couple of hours after Tony left his office Phil heads down to the lab to see what he's doing. When Phil enters the lap he sees Tony working on about four different tablets at once.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Phil asks as it isn't that often that Tony multitasks quite so much and usually when he does it's a way of avoiding something.

"Updating designs of the new Avengers facility while I set robots to start building what they can, while adding some ideas to the designs of your new plane and figuring out the repairs I have to do on the tower." Tony explains, not even looking away from the multiple things he is doing.

"Okay." Phil says, not being able to help but be worried about Tony, "Do you feel like having a drink?" Phil asks as he is pretty sure that he can use that to gage whether Tony is okay or not.

"Nah, I'm good." Tony respond as he once more doesn't look away.

"Okay. I'll be upstairs if you need anything." Phil says, his concern for Tony growing.

"Yep, thanks." Tony responds and after frowning at Tony Phil heads back upstairs, leaving Tony to his work.

* * *

After Natasha and Clint explained everything to her Melinda headed straight upstairs and to her daughter's room. Being as quiet as possible Melinda opened the door and looked in her daughter's room where she sees her lying with her head up the wrong end of the bed, but she doesn't enter the room she just watches her daughter.

"May?" Daisy asks as she saw a figure at the door and she was able to recognize her.

"Yeah, sorry, I thought I would just check in on you." Melinda says, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Daisy responds and Melinda walks over to her daughter, "How's your Dad?"

"He's okay. He's got a broken hip and he's very much looking forward to meeting you." Melinda explains.

"That's good, right?" Daisy asks.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms as she sits down on the edge of Daisy's bed.

"Natasha and Clint told you what happened, didn't they?" Daisy asks.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms, "Unless it is something that you specifically ask us not to say then we will tell each other everything about you. Is that okay?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah, guess so." Daisy responds, not sounding all that certain.

"I never stopped thinking about you Daisy, or doing everything I could to find you." Melinda tells her daughter, "I didn't tell Andrew about you because I couldn't figure out how to. You being stolen away is the worst thing that I have ever experienced and I lived with it every day. I felt that pain every day, but I couldn't share it with Andrew because he couldn't understand, Natasha and Clint are the only people who do because they feel and live with the exact same pain." Melinda tells her daughter, "But, as painful as all that is, if It meant that it would always lead here, always lead to you then I would always choose the pain over never seeing you again." Melinda tells her daughter, "I love you Daisy, and I want to get to know you as the woman that I've been getting to know in the last two years is incredible and worth any amount of pain. You're my daughter Daisy, and I'm so proud of you."

Hearing that Daisy just throws herself into May's arms and hugs her tight, "For two years I've been wishing that you were my Mom." Daisy says, admitting something that she hasn't told anyone, "And I'm so happy that I've found out it's true." Daisy tells Melinda as they break apart.

"So do I." Melinda responds and before she can stop herself Daisy yawns, "I should let you get some sleep." She says and she goes to get up but Daisy stops her, "Daisy?" Melinda asks after a minute when she hasn't' said anything.

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?" Daisy asks as even though she is still trying to get used to Natasha, Clint and Melinda being her parents she is more comfortable with Melinda which makes it easier to draw her courage to ask her for things.

"Of course I can." Melinda says moving her legs so that she is sitting right next to her daughter, with her arm around her, "You know we can move your bed so the head board is this end."

"Natasha said the same thing." Daisy responds, "I think it might be good."

"We can do it tomorrow." Melinda informs her daughter.

"Tomorrow." Daisy responds as she snuggles into her mother's side, "Night, May."

"Goodnight Daisy." Melinda responds before placing a kiss on her daughter's head and within a few minutes Daisy is fast asleep, though Melinda doesn't make an effort to move, she just watches her daughter sleep, just like she did so many time before Daisy was stolen away from them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support you give me, please, please, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It has been two days since Melinda found out about her father's accident and in that time Melinda, Daisy, Natasha and Clint have been getting to know each other. It is about eleven am and Melinda are doing the dishes while Clint is out picking up a few things and Daisy is upstairs as she realised that there is a giant bath in the bathroom so she wanted to test it out.

"How was William when you talked to him this morning?" Natasha asks curious.

"Good. He's already getting sick of the hospital." Melinda explains and hearing that Natasha is reminded of Melinda who also hates hospital though if she had to guess she would say that it is for very different reasons.

"That's good." Natasha says, "Is their still no word on who hit him?"

"I don't expect the police to find anything." Melinda tells Natasha, "Ward's too good."

"What makes you so sure that it was Ward?" Natasha asks interested, "We both know that the list of people who may go after your father isn't exactly short." She comments.

"I just know."

"Mel, come on, it's me. How are you so sure?" Natasha asks as while she doesn't doubt that Melinda is right she wants to know her reasons.

"I'm so sure because a few weeks ago Ward killed his girlfriend thinking that it was me. In his messed up mind that makes her death my fault." Melinda explains before turning to look at Natasha, "It was him, Nat. I know it."

"I believe you." Natasha assures her, as Melinda returns to doing the dishes while Natasha dries the washed ones, "How'd he mistakenly kill his girlfriend?" Natasha asks interested.

"Ward had taken Bobbi; he was torturing her. Hunter and I, with a team, had gone after her. Some of the team were down and I know that that Kara, Agent 33…"

"Wait, Agent 33 was a good agent. I worked with her." Natasha says surprised.

"Yeah, she was." Melinda confirmed, "But then Hydra caught her and she was brainwashed. We faced her twice. The first time I caused a Photostatic Veil to be fused to her face and for a while it was stuck on my face because she was pretending to be me at the time. Which by the way have you ever fought yourself? It's a seral experience." Melinda informs Natasha.

"Okay, I want to hear that story in detail later, and see security footage if you've got it." Natasha comments, sounding amused, though she turns away from Melinda to put a plate away so she doesn't see the smirk that is Natasha's face as there is something that she can't help thinking.

"Daisy hacked it right after, ask her." Melinda says, knowing that for a fact because even though Coulson told Daisy to delete the footage she kept it for herself, "The second time we faced Kara we couldn't extract her, there were too many other things going on, and not long after she went to Ward. She was lost after that." Melinda reveals a sadness to her voice as she hates that she couldn't save Kara, "So I knew that Kara had one of the coms so I said that no one was to drop their guard until they saw my face. Kara turned into me and Ward killed her before realising what he did." Melinda explains, "Ward doesn't accept what he does, he pretends to and just blames everyone else. He blames me for Kara's death and I have no doubt that he is behind this." Melinda says, "He's lost every time we've fought, and I've left him live. Not anymore, not after everything he's done." Melinda says, completely meaning that, which Natasha realises.

"Who do you think he'll do next?" Natasha asks, wanting to figure out a way to help.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, "But I'm more worried about what he'll do to Daisy than anything he'll do to me right now."

"What do you mean? Why would he do something to Daisy?" Natasha asks, concern clear in her voice.

"He's obsessed with her. He has abducted her twice and apparently not even Daisy shooting him four times was enough for him to get the message that she wants nothing to do with him." Melinda explains.

"That's our girl." Natasha says proudly, "Do you think he'll hurt her he gets the chance?"

"Honestly, I can't say. Ward's behaviour is too unpredictable. But, I do know that I won't let him get that chance." Melinda promises, "Of course there is the very real possibility that Hunter will kill him for what he did to Bobbi before I get the chance to."

"What did he do to Bobbi?" Natasha asks as she digests everything that Melinda has told her.

"Kidnapped and tortured her. She was shot in the lung by something Ward set up to kill Hunter and make Bobbi watch, and her knees pretty badly hurt." Melinda explains, "Daisy said her recovery is going well."

"That's good at least." Natasha comments.

"Yeah." Melinda responds.

"You're going to go after him at some point, aren't you?" Natasha asks, looking at Melinda.

"Eventually, yeah." Melinda confirms, "I need to, Nat." Melinda says, turning to face Natasha, completely forgetting about the dishes.

"I know." Natasha confirms, "Which is why I'm coming with you when you do go." Natasha informs Melinda, it being clear that there is nothing Melinda can say to talk her out of this, "You need someone to watch your back." Natasha says.

"And you're the best at that." Melinda says, giving Natasha a smile one that she returns, "But, you don't have to do that." Melinda says, looking right at Natasha.

"I know." Natasha responds and the two of them drift into silence, neither looking away from the other until they hear,

"NAT. MEL." Being yelled about a minute later forcing Natasha and Melinda to look away from each other.

As soon as they hear that Natasha and Melinda go running to the front door, Natasha grabbing one of the hidden guns as she does.

* * *

When Melinda and Natasha hurry out the front door, Natasha having the hidden gun she grabbed raised, they are both half expecting to see someone pointing some kind of weapon at Clint but instead they just find him with a car full of shopping bags, looking excited.

"Seriously Clint? You should know better." Natasha says as she put the gun in the back of her pants.

"You've never told me off for shopping before." Clint says, confused.

"Nat meant the yelling. You know how we'd react to that." Melinda says as she and Natasha walk down the porch stairs.

"Oh, right yeah, sorry." Clint comments, "I'm lucky I didn't get shot, aren't I?'

"Yep." Natasha confirms, "What did you do? Buy out several stores?" Natasha asks as she sees how much Clint has brought.

"Is everything alright down there?" Daisy asks as she sticks her head through her open window.

"Yeah, why don't you come down." Clint tells his daughter.

"Sure." Daisy responds and as she does Natasha, Clint and Melinda all realises what she is thinking.

"USE THE STAIRS." Natasha, Clint and Melinda all call, though none of them are surprised as honestly all three of them would consider climbing down the outside instead of the stairs.

"Got it." Daisy says, looking amused before she disappears from her window.

"Okay, what's with all the shopping?" Melinda asks Clint.

"We're having guests, for the first time….ever." Clint explains, "We need stuff."

"We have stuff." Natasha tells him.

"Now we have more stuff."

"We don't need this much stuff." Melinda informs Clint.

"Keep talking like that I'll take back these." Clint says as he takes out to identical shopping bags and throws them at Natasha and Melinda, "They were on sale. I got one for Daisy too."

"Got what for Daisy, too?" Daisy asks as she walks outside.

"This." Clint says, throwing another shopping bag at Daisy and she, Melinda and Natasha open their bags to find identical leather jackets.

"It looks like it's the perfect size." Daisy comments as she pulls out hers.

"It should be. I'm rather good at guessing sizes, little trick I picked up on from the circus." Clint explains.

"Cool. Thank you Clint." Daisy says gratefully.

"You're welcome." Clint responds, "Now, come on this stuff won't unpack itself."

"I just want to take this up to my room fist." Daisy informs her father, "Do you want me to take yours too?" she asks her moms.

"Please." Natasha and Melinda say and they hand their bags over to Daisy who heads back inside.

"Okay seriously, how much did you spend?" Natasha asks Clint curious.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to know." Clint admits, causing both Natasha and Melinda to roll their eyes as they help take Clint's shopping inside.

* * *

Even though there are a few hours before the team is going to leave for The Farm house Phil is getting ready as he knows that there are things that he needs to make sure are organized before then.

As walks downstairs planning on getting a cup of coffee he looks over to the lab where he sees Tony clearly asleep on one of the tables, so with a frown on his face he walks over.

"Has he been sleeping long?" Phil asks Fitz, Simmons and Mack who are talking in hushed voices.

"Only about half an hour." Simmons answers, "But that's not surprising I think he's been working constantly for the past two days."

"Yeah, he has." Phil says, looking at Tony in concern, and Fitz, Simmons and Mack decide not to question how he knows that, "Do you think he you could carry him to his bunk?" He asks Mack curious, "He might be able to sleep anywhere but that doesn't mean he should."

"How do you know that, Sir?" Fitz asks curious.

"Experience." Phil answers, "So, could you?" he asks Mack.

"Of course, Sir." Mack says while he thinks that carrying Tony Stark may be the oddest thing he's ever had to do.

"Thank you." Phil responds and while Mack carries Tony to the bunk he has been staying in Phil follows behind.

* * *

"Okay, what is all this stuff?" Daisy asks curious as she brings the last of the shopping bag to the living room where all the other bags are, along with all three of her parents.

"There's some spare blankets and pillows, more food, other bits and pieces, and these." Clint says, opening a specific bag to pull out Nerf guns and water pistols.

"Really Clint?" Melinda asks, though she is trying not to look amused.

"Yep. With so many people here over the weekend I thought they could be fun." Clint explains.

"We're going to have to test them out first." Daisy comments, "Make sure they're all in working order." She says, causing her parents to exchange amused looks.

"We really do." Clint confirms.

"First we can put all this away. Then we can have nerf and water fights." Natasha tells the others.

"Of course." Melinda says, as she sneaks a water pistol into the back of her pants without anyone noticing.

* * *

"Thank you, Mack." Phil says as Mack puts Tony down on the bed that he has been sleeping in.

"It's okay, Sir." Mack says, "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Yes, please collect my tablet from my office and bring it here." Phil requests.

"Of course, Sir." Mack responds and he leaves.

"What's going on with you Tony?" Phil asks, once Mack leaves, as he, with a large amount of trouble, gets Tony's shoes off, "Why won't you talk to me? I'm here, I'm always here for you." Phil says as he covers Tony with a blanket as he does he can't help but think about something that happened a few months after the press conference where Tony announced that he was Iron Man,

* * *

_February 5_ _th_ _2011_

_It had been two months since Tony announced at a press conference the he was Iron Man and because of the fact that they had now 'officially' met Tony and Phil had been able to spend more time together without raising suspicious._

_As Tony was meant to be at a consulting meeting that he seemingly blew off the day before, and Pepper said that he had shut himself in his lab, Phil had travelled to LA to see Tony, after making sure that it was late enough that no one else would be around._

_Once he got to Tony's Phil headed straight down to the lab where he let himself in with his code, and as soon as he entered he became worried as Tony was surrounded by empty coffee jugs._

" _Tony." Phil said concerned as he walked over to where Tony was, but Tony didn't seem to have heard him, "Tony?" Phil asked concerned as he placed a hand on his friends' shoulder and he did Tony jumped up and turned to look at Phil with a look of fear that Phil had seen all too many times on fellow agents faces, "It's okay. It's just me, you're safe." Phil said as he quickly removed his hand from Tony's shoulder._

" _Phil?" Tony asked, having sounded confused._

" _Yeah, it's me." Phil confirmed._

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _You blew off our meeting, I was worried." Phil explained, "Are you okay?"_

" _The meeting isn't until Friday."_

" _It's Saturday." Phil informed Tony._

" _Ohh, sorry." Tony responded, "Coffee, I need more coffee."_

" _No, I think what you need the most is sleep." Phil informed Tony._

" _I'm fine." Tony lied._

" _No, you're not. I know you Tony and I know that you're not okay." Phil told him, "Talk to me."_

" _There is no need I'm fine." Tony lied._

" _Okay, if you keep saying that I'm going to bring out the S.H.I.E.L.D truth serum and make you talk." Phil informed Tony, his threat was completely empty but he wanted to get Tony to talk._

" _Nice try, but S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't have truth serum." Tony responded with a smirk._

" _Actually we do." Phil lied_

" _You're forgetting who you're talking to. Mom and Dad made it so that truth serum would never be developed by S.H.I.E.L.D they couldn't risk it ever being used on them." Tony said, which caused Phil to curse himself as he realised that he should have remembered that._

" _Okay, I lied. But that's because I'm worried. Talk to me, Tony, please." Phil requests, an undertone of begging in his voice._

" _I can't sleep." Tony admits, "When I do I just keep feeling that I'm back there." Tony explains his voice haunted._

" _Considering everything that's perfectly normal." Phil told Tony._

" _It doesn't feel normal." Tony revealed._

" _You wouldn't." Phil says, "Come on I have an idea." He said, "Just trust me, Tony. Please."_

" _Okay." Tony said and he followed Phil upstairs._

* * *

" _Okay, normally I would be all for being lead to my bedroom by another person but how is this going to help with my insomnia?" Tony asked curious._

" _JARVIS, lights please." Phil requests and the lights turn on, "Being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent I have seen and been through a lot and something that I learnt long ago is that when something horrible happens sometimes the thing that helps the most is human company." Phil explained._

" _Are you going where I think you're going?" Tony asked, giving Phil a look._

" _I doubt it." Phil responds, "You were alone over there, but you're not anymore. You're home safe. So, you're going to try and get some sleep and I'm going to lie right here next to you, just close for you to feel that you're not alone anymore because sometimes that's all you need, okay?" Phil asked._

" _I'm too tried to argue, okay." Tony answered._

" _Good."_

_End of Flashback._

* * *

Once he covered Tony Phil walked over to the chair that is in the corner of his room and once Mack brought him his tablet Phil just silently started his work, his eyes looking up at Tony ever few minutes.

* * *

For the next ten minutes Clint, Natasha, Melinda and Daisy put all the shopping that Clint brought away and while they do Melinda sneaks away to fill up her hidden water pistol without anyone seeing, and without Melinda seeing Natasha does the exact same thing.

"There done." Clint says, "Water fight time." He comments.

"Don't you have to remove your hearing aid." Daisy says to her father.

"Right, I do. Thanks." Clint Says, as he probably would have forgotten, and he heads upstairs. The second Clint is on the stairs both Natasha and Melinda pull out their hidden water pistols and fire at each other,

As they do Daisy dives over the couch for cover, "Watch the TV!" Daisy yells as she crawls along the floor to grab one of the other water pistols as Melinda and Natasha engage in their war.

"Don't worry. We have great aim." Melinda tells Daisy as she runs out the front door, firing back at Natasha, who is chasing after her, as she goes.

As her mom's leave the house Daisy stairs at the empty door in amazement as she cannot believe she just saw Natasha Romanoff and Melinda May engage in a water fight.

"Daze." A voice says, snapping Daisy out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Daisy asks, turning to look at her father.

"Where are your Moms?" Clint asks.

"Water fight." Daisy says amazed, struggling to find words, but remembering to make sure her words are clear enough for Clint to read her lips.

"Ah, right." Clint realises, not surprised that Daisy would be shocked about that, "Come on, let's join in." Clint says as he grabs water pistols and hands them to Daisy.

"Let's." Daisy confirms and they head to the kitchen to fill up the water pistols before heading out to join Natasha and Melinda in their water fight.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Phil got Mack to carry Tony to his bunk and ever since Phil has been sitting in Tony's bunk silently working.

"Phil." Tony's voice says, distracting Phil from what he was reading.

"Yeah?" Phil asks, looking up.

"How'd I get here?" Tony asks confused.

"Mack carried you." Phil explains, "You were asleep on your work station." Phil says, it being clear that he is worried about Tony.

"Right. When are we leaving for the farm house?" Tony asks curious.

"Soon." Phil answers, "Do you want to talk about why you aren't sleeping again?"

"Nope." Tony answers standing up, "I'm going to have a shower." He says before leaving the room before Phil can stop him, Phil watching him go with a worried look on his face.

* * *

After over an hour of their water fighting Daisy, Melinda, Natasha and Clint headed inside for lunch and as soon as he was dry enough Clint put his hearing aid's back in and the family of four made lunch together.

"You know, May, if the team could have seen you they would never have believed it." Daisy admits.

"I know."

"I like seeing this side of you." Daisy informs her mother, "You should show it more often."

"You really should." Natasha informs Melinda.

"Yep." Clint adds.

"I don't it like you're not great normally because you are, but it's nice seeing you so relaxed, so open." Daisy tells her mother, speaking rather quickly.

"It's okay, Daisy." Melinda assures her daughter, "I know what you're trying to say."

"Good." Daisy says before staring straight at her plate, being slightly embarrassed. As she does that Clint looks at Natasha who gives him the smallest nod, which Melinda would have noticed if she wasn't grabbing herself a drink from the fridge.

"Hey Mel…." Clint starts to say.

"No."

"At least hear what I have to say." Clint requests as Melinda walks back over from the fridge.

"I'm listening." Melinda says as she sits back down.

"I was thinking that maybe we should set up a little welcome for the others when they get here." Clint says with a grin.

"For the record that is exactly what I thought you were going to say." Melinda informs Clint.

"What does that mean?" Daisy asks curious.

"It means that your Dad is suggesting that we set up pranks, likely involving the water pistols and the nerf guns, to great the others when they get here." Melinda explains.

"And once upon a time you wouldn't need convincing." Clint tells Melinda.

"Clint." Natasha says in a warning tone of voice as she knows that things are getting into dangerous territory as even though she wanted Clint to suggest the prank she knows the limit.

"Yeah, well, things change." Melinda says before getting up and leaving out the back door.

"You're an idiot." Natasha tells Clint.

"I know, I know, I know." Clint says, in a hurry as he stands up, "I'll fix this." Clint says as he hurries out.

"Um, what just happened?" Daisy asks confused, "Should I have not mentioned that I liked seeing May more relaxed?" Daisy asks, not being able to help but blame herself.

"It's was a good thing for you to say, your Dad was just an idiot. It's not your fault." Natasha informs Daisy.

"I don't understand. What did I just miss?" Daisy asks curious.

"Once, it wouldn't have been your Dad who would suggest setting up a prank, it would have been your Mom." Natasha explains, "But then…"

"Bahrain happened." Daisy realises, remembering what Coulson told her.

"Yeah, and Mel lost her interesting in pranking and Clint lost his pranking partner." Natasha explains.

"Oh…" Daisy says sadly, "Will May be okay?"

"Yeah. She will be." Natasha says, knowing that things will be okay between Melinda and Clint once they talk.

* * *

"MEL." Clint calls after he chases after Melinda, but she doesn't stop so he runs faster and cuts her off, "I'm sorry, okay. I was an idiot."

"Yes, you were." Melinda says, trying to side step Clint, but Clint blocks her again, "Move out of my way, Clint."

"Just let me explain first, please." Clint requests and Melinda stops trying to step around him so that he can, "After twenty-six years we've finally got what we want. We've finally got our girl back, and the last few days have been incredible. It's how things should have always been, us and our girl together again." Clint tells Melinda, "So, when I started thinking about pranks, I automatically thought that you would help, I didn't even think. I know that things changed, that we've all changed, and that we can't go back to exactly how things were, but can you blame me for wanting my pranking partner back?" Clint asks curious.

"No, I can't." Melinda admits

"After all you're the best when it comes to pranks." Clint tells Melinda.

"I was the best." Melinda corrects.

"I'd stay you've still got that prankster inside of you, but I get it if you can't be that way again." Clint informs Melinda, "And that's okay."

"Thank you." Melinda says before giving Clint a hug.

"You don't have to thank me." Clint says as he and Melinda break apart.

"So, what were you thinking about doing?" Melinda asks and Clint just smirks in response.

* * *

A few hours after Tony avoided Phil's concern by going to have a shower, Phil, Tony, Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz, Mack and Simmons have arrived at the Farm House.

"Wow. This is where Daisy was meant to grow up?" Hunter ask amazed as they walk across the fields.

"Yep." Phil and Tony confirm.

"Were is everyone?" Simmons asks, "Shouldn't they be here?" she asks and Phil and Tony exchange looks

"Keep your eyes open." Phil tells them.

"Should we be prepared for a fight?" Bobbi asks curious as it seems like they should.

"No, I don't think so." Tony admits, "It's just very possible that Clint, Millie and Nat have set up welcome for us."

"What kind of welcome?" Mack asks curious.

"Hard to say." Tony admits and the group continues to walk to the house.

When they get to the front of the house they see that seven nerf guns and seven water pistols are leaning up against the wall.

"There's a note." Phil says as reaches over and takes it, as everyone puts their bags down, "Leave phones and electronics on the porch and arm up, this is war." He reads out loud to everyone.

"Are they kidding?" Fitz asks surprised.

"No." Tony and Phil say as they both take all phones and electronics out of their pockets and puts the on the small table that is on the porch.

"Trust me unless you don't want something destroyed I'd do it." Tony explains and so the rest of the team pull out their phones and other electronic devices and puts them on the table and then the second the last of the phones are on the table Natasha and Daisy descend from the roof on the left side while Melina and Clint do the same on the right and all four of them start firing water pistols at the rest of the team who hurry to grab the water pistols and start firing back before they get too wet and just like that an all-out war pistol war between Avengers and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D breaks out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

AN1: Thank you for the support you give me. PLEASE, PLEASE, leave a review.

* * *

After about an hour of fighting in a water fight, which the members of Coulson's team realise feels completely serial, the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers head back inside while drying themselves with towels that have been brought out for them.

"So, I was thinking barbecue for dinner, that alright with everyone?" Clint asks curious and several people around the room nod in agreement.

"What are you thinking about making?" Mack asks but because Clint is turned away from him he doesn't hear the question. So, Natasha, who Clint is facing, signs the question at him, causing Mack, Fitz and Simmons who don't know about Clint to exchange looks, Bobbi and Hunter already know because they have done missions with Clint.

"I'm thinking to make a whole lot of meat, and chicken, and corn and a few other things." Clint explains, turning to look at Mack, "Phil, Tony, you want to help?"

" _Sure_." Phil signs back at him, at the same time Tony signs " _Of course_." As they do that Natasha and Melinda exchange looks as they both know what that will lead to.

"But can we talk first?" Phil asks Melinda who nods.

"We'll be back soon." Melinda tells the others before she and Phil head out the back door.

"Can I give Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz, Simmons and Mack a tour?" Daisy asks, looking at Natasha and Clint.

"Of course. You don't have to ask." Natasha tells her.

"Figure out who wants to share rooms to. It will be two or three to a room, your choice." Clint says.

"Got it." Daisy says, "Come with me." She tells Bobbi, Hunter, Mack, Fitz and Simmons and they head upstairs.

"Daisy." Tony says stopping her before she can climb the first step.

"Yeah?" Daisy asks curious as she walks back over to Tony who is grabbing something out of his bag.

"I believe this is for you." Tony says as he hands Daisy a laptop case, which clearly has a laptop and the cords that Daisy will need inside.

"Wow, thank you, Tony." Daisy says amazed as he hugs him while clutching the case.

"No need to thank me, you earned that." Tony reminds Daisy.

"Still, thanks." Daisy says before heading back towards the others and leading them upstairs.

"So….." Tony says as he throws himself onto his couch, " _How's things going_?" he asks, making sure to sign so that Clint can understand.

"Good. Really good." Natasha says with a smile and Clint nods in agreement.

* * *

It has been a few minute since Melinda and Phil let the house and ever since they have been walking in silence and they have ended up in one of the back fields.

"I can't believe the grass grew back." Phil comments, "I really thought it would have been destroyed for good." He admits.

"Honestly, so did I." Melinda respond and the two of them drift into silence, both thinking the same thing, what happened to the field that they are now standing in

* * *

_July 4_ _th_ _1979_

_Even though it was something hard to do considering they were in a house full of spies Phil, Melinda and Tony had managed to sneak out the Farm House and headed out to one of the paddocks, after they made a stop at one of the barns, to collect something._

" _I really don't think this is a good idea." Phil informed Melinda and Tony as the three of them made their way to the field they were heading to._

" _Then why are you following us?" Melinda asked curious._

" _Because someone needs to try and stop you two." Phil said in response._

" _Then why are you following us instead of going to our parents?" Tony asked Phil curious._

" _Because I don't want you to get in trouble." Phil said, "And they've got enough to deal with, your parents especially." Phil said as they all knew what date it was and they knew that it was always hard for Peggy and Howard._

" _Exactly. That's exactly why I am doing this." Tony said as he puts a large box on the ground, "Mom and Dad need some cheering up." He told them._

" _Come on, Phil relax for once in your life." Melinda told Phil, their having been a challenging tone to her voice._

" _Fine." Phil said, which caused both Melinda and Tony to smirk._

" _Did you get the matches?" Tony asked Melinda._

" _Of course." Melinda said as she threw them at Tony._

" _Thank you." Tony responded and he pulls out what looks like a cord, "I've rigged them to go off ever five second." Tony explained, "Get back." He said and he lit the match and used that to light the cord. As soon as Tony did that he started running, as did Melinda and Phil. About a minute later it became clear that something was wrong as unlike fireworks going off ever five seconds like Tony had intended they all went off at once, something which threw the three kids forward, away from the box._

" _Millie, Tony. You okay?" Phil asked worried._

" _Yeah."_

" _Yep." Tony confirmed, but then as he looked up he saw that all of their parents were coming towards them, all of them having looked worried and angry, "But I think that's about to change." He said and as Melinda and Phil looked where they were Tony looked they realised he was right._

" _Oh crap." Melinda said, having said what they were all thinking._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"I'm sorry, Millie." Phil says, breaking the silence after a few minutes, "I'm sorry for not telling you about Theta protocol or about the fact that I was going to Andrew."

"Why didn't you Phil?" Melinda asks, "After everything that we've been through? Why didn't you tell me?" Melinda asks, needing to know.

"Because I was trying to protect you." Phil says, and Melinda goes to open her mouth, but Phil cuts her off before she can, "I know you can protect yourself, but I still want to try. You were dealing with so much that I didn't tell you that I was going to Andrew because I didn't want you to worry more than you already were, and I didn't tell you about Theta protocol because I thought it was better for it to be a complete secret and I knew that no matter what you'd have my back." Phil explains to Melinda, "I'm sorry."

"I get that Phil, I do. But what I don't understand is that when you found out I knew about TAHITI you were hurt, and rightfully so, and for weeks you didn't forgive me." Melinda told Phil, "And you went and did the same thing, knowing how it would feel." Melinda explains, "That's what I've been mad about."

"Will saying I'm sorry again help?" Phil asks curious.

"No, but after everything that has happened I don't want to be mad." Melinda tells Phil, "How abut we just stop keeping secrets to protect each other so we stop getting to this point." She suggests.

"I think that would be a good idea." Phil confirms and the two of them drift into silence, "How's things going with Daisy?"

"Good, really good." Melinda says, it being clear that she is happy about that, and as she does Phil realises that there is something that Melinda isn't saying,

"Millie, what is it?" Phil asks.

"She should hate me for letting her get taken, for not protecting her, for everything that happened to her growing up, for the way I treated her when she first joined the team, she should hate me, but she doesn't." Melinda tells Phil, admitting what she hasn't even admitted to Natasha and Clint

"You didn't let Daisy get taken." Phil says forcibly, "Everything you've ever done is to protect and find your daughter and the way she grew up isn't your fault." Phil informs his oldest friend, "Daisy doesn't hate you because she knows you. She knows everything you did when she first joined the team was to protect her and she knows that none of this is your fault, or Clint's, or Natasha's." Phil tells Melinda, "Now you've got to stop hating yourself."

"I don't know if I can." Melinda admits.

"Try." Phil tells her and the two of them once more drift into silence.

"We should probably head back to the house, make sure Tony and Clint aren't doing anything they shouldn't." Melinda tells Phil

"Yeah, we probably should." Phil realises, "Can you talk to him sometimes this weekend?"

"Tony?" Melinda asks as she assumes that that is who Phil is talking about.

"Yeah." Phil confirms, "Something's wrong and he won't talk to me. Maybe he'll talk to you."

"I'll see what I can do." Melinda responds as they start to walk back, "Do you have any idea what could be wrong?" she asks curious.

"Not really." Phil admits, "We went to see Aunt Peggy the other day and that was…."

"Heartbreaking." Melinda supplies as that would make sense.

"Yeah." Phil confirms, "I thought that was what's bothering him, but I think it's something more and he won't talk to me, even though I've tried to get him to." Phil explains, it being clear that he is worried about Tony.

"I'll try talking to him." Melinda tells Phil

"Thank you." Phil responds and the two of them drift into silence and continue to walk.

* * *

"So, that was Tony's childhood room." Daisy says as soon as they are in the corridor and she points to the left side first door, "The next room's mine, but was Coulson's childhood room." Daisy tells the others, "And the room on the other side of mine is May's." Daisy says, pointing to the room, "Then there is the big bathroom, then next to that across from May's is her parents room that no one is currently staying in, then you've got the room that Clint staying in which was Coulson's parents but that became Coulson's when I was going to come along, then you've got Peggy and Howard's that Natasha is staying in. Each of the rooms that were parent rooms have smaller bathrooms" Daisy explains to everyone.

"So your parents aren't sharing a room?" Hunter asks.

"No, they're not." Daisy confirms, "Do you want to see my room?" Daisy asks the others, sounding excited.

"Sure." Bobbi says, smiling at her and the group heads into Daisy's room.

"Look, look what they did for me." Daisy says excited as they walk in the room, "Natasha did that wall." Daisy says, pointing to the family wall, while she walks over to the table "May did the that wall." Daisy says, pointing to the world map wall, before putting her new laptop down on the table, "And Clint did that wall." Daisy says, pointing to the wall that her bed is now against, the circus and archery wall.

"It's a great room, Daisy." Simmons says as she looks around.

"It is, isn't it?" Daisy asks as she walks over and sits on her bed, "Sit down." She says and Bobbi and Hunter walk over and sits either side of her while Fitz, Simmons and Mack walk over and sit across from her.

"So, how are things going?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Good. Really good." Daisy says, "I'm trying." She informs Bobbi and Hunter, knowing that they will know what she means by that.

"That's good, Daisy. Really good." Hunter assures her.

"Thanks." Daisy responds and the group of six drift into silence.

"So Clint's deaf?" Leo asks as that's what it seemed like to him.

"Yeah, partial deaf in one ear completely deaf in the other, but hearing aids that Tony created help a lot, so much so that he can almost hear perfectly when they are in, but they aren't water proof which is why he doesn't currently have them in." Daisy explains, "Natasha, Clint and Melinda have started teaching me ASL." Daisy reveals.

"Do you know what happened?" Simmons asks curious.

"Me." Daisy says and everyone looks at her in confusion, "Clint was tracking a lead on what he thought would lead to me when things went south. A sonic weapon was used and Clint became deaf." Daisy explains

"That's how it happened." Bobbi says, before she can stop herself

"You knew Clint we deaf?" Daisy asks, turning to look at Bobbi.

"Yeah, we've worked mission together before." Bobbi explains, "But all he would ever say is that it was a sonic weapon that caused it." She explains.

"You know that it wasn't your fault, right Tremors?" Mack says.

"I've been told that." Daisy admits, "But I'm having a little bit of trouble believe it." She says as she avoids looking at everyone and as she does. As she is avoiding looking at everyone she feels hands on both her legs and she realises that Bobbi and Hunter are squeezing each of her legs in comfort.

"So, how long are you going to be here for?" Fitz asks, deciding that a change of subject might be best.

"I'm not really sure, but I know that May's Dad gets out of hospital Sunday morning and he's coming here so we're likely going to stay for a little while after that." Daisy explains.

"May's Dad's coming here? We're going to meet May's Dad?" Hunter asks, looking excited and Daisy nods, "Awesome."

"Yeah."

"You're nervous." Simmons realises.

"Yeah, it's my grandfather." Daisy says, "What if he doesn't like me?"

"Impossible." Bobbi tells her, "He's going to love you."

"He is." Fitz confirms and the others nod.

"I hope so." Daisy admits and the six of them drift into silence.

"So, what have you been up to while you have been here?" Hunter asks curios, breaking the silence after a couple of minutes and with a smile Daisy starts to explain what she has been doing.

* * *

After Melinda and Phil returned back to the Farm House Phil, Clint and Tony got started on the barbecue while Melinda and Natasha just sat on the porch and wake for the amusing show that they both know is coming.

"Five minutes?" Melinda asks Natasha curious.

"Seven." Natasha counters and Melinda nods, "So, have you and Phil made up?"

"Yeah, we're good." Melinda confirms, "I think our problem is that we keep trying to protect each other and we just hurt each other alone the way." Melinda tells Natasha.

"There's nothing new there. You two have been doing whatever it takes to protect each other since the day you were born." Natasha comments as she has always known Phil and Melinda to go to any length to protect each other

"Yeah, guess we have." Melinda realises, "He's worried about Tony."

"Phil?" Natasha asks and Melinda nods, "Why?"

"He didn't really say. Just that he was concerned and asked me to talk to Tony." Melinda explains.

"Huh. I'll see if I can pick up on anything." Natasha tells Melinda, but before Melinda can respond they hear,

"TONY NO." Being yelled by Phil.

"TONY YES." Tony yells back.

"SERIOUSLY BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP. I'M DOING THIS MY WAY." Clint yells.

"Three minutes. Both of us were wrong." Natasha says with an amused look on her face.

"Apparently." Melinda says, also looking amused.

"It tastes better my way, Barton." Tony informs Clint.

"No it doesn't." Clint responds.

"Both of you are wrong, my way tastes best." Phil argues.

Hearing that both Natasha and Melinda exchange looks and they head down to the barbecue.

"Okay enough! All of your meats taste exactly the same." Melinda comments, causing Natasha, Clint, Phil and Tony to all turn and look at her, "Please forget I said that." Melinda requests, not being able to believe that she said that, especially because she knows that she'll never hear the end of it.

"Never going to happen." Natasha says with an amused look on her face.

"Nice try Millie, but out of the three of us the only meat you've tasted is Clint's." Tony responds, giving Melinda a teasing look, it being clear that he won't let her forget her comment any time soon.

"This is why I don't speak." Melinda says as Phil gives her a comforting look and Melinda resists the urge to throw something at Tony.

"Despite her unfortunate choices of words, Mel's right. Whenever you three try to cook a barbecue you have this argument and every time the food that you cook ends up tasting the exact same way." Natasha explains, "Which is why we're taking over. Go."

"Mel can't cook." Clint comments

"Thanks for that, really." Melinda tells him, giving him an annoyed look, "But I can cook barbecue which you know very well."

"You're right there." Phil says as in his experience barbecue is the only thing Melinda can cook.

"Look you three can either willingly give up the tongs or we can make you. Your choice." Natasha says, looking between Tony, Clint and Phil.

"And don't doubt that we will, we have before." Melinda reminds them.

Hearing that Clint, Phil and Tony exchange looks, all three of them knowing, without a doubt that Natasha and Melinda are serious.

"Here." Clint says handing the tongues to Natasha.

"Much appreciated." Natasha responds and Clint, Phil and Tony start to head back to the seats that Natasha and Melinda were sitting at.

"Would you like anything else why you're at it?" Clint asks sarcastically.

"Some beers would be nice." Melinda answers, purposely ignoring the sarcasm.

"Yeah, they would, you wouldn't mind would you Clint?" Natasha adds, giving him a smile.

"Of course not." Clint says, completely meaning that and while Tony, Clint and Phil head back towards the house Natasha and Melinda get started on cooking the barbecue.

* * *

About forty minutes after Natasha and Melinda took over cooking the barbecue everyone is sitting around the dining table, all of them enjoying eating the food.

"This is amazing, Sir, Tony, Agent Barton." Fitz says.

"Clint." Clint corrects, "But it's not us you have to thank, Mel and Nat ended up cooking."

"Really?" All of the agents ask surprised and Melinda turns to Phil to give him an annoyed look.

"Hey, don't look at me. It's Andrew fault that the fact you can't cook got spread around base." Phil informs Melinda.

"Of course." Melinda says with a sigh, "I'm not the best cook, but I can cook barbecue." Melinda explains.

"Whenever Phil, Tony and Clint cook a barbecue together it ends with arguments about who's food's best. Mel and I usually end up taking over to stop those fights." Natasha tells the others.

"Well it tastes great." Daisy informs her mom's.

"Thank you Daisy." Both Melinda and Natasha say.

"Can we have a bonfire again tonight?" Daisy asks curious, "I want s'mores again." Daisy comments.

"I thought you said you had enough marshmallows to last a year." Melinda says to her daughter.

"Yeah, I did say that." Daisy admits, "But I changed my mind." She says, "So, can we?"

"Sure." Natasha answers after she, Clint and Melinda have a silent conversation.

"Awesome." Daisy says and everyone goes back to silently eating, as they do Tony gets an idea, an idea that he is very interested in sharing.

* * *

Once everyone finishes eating they all help to clean up or help to set up the bonfire.

"Millie." Tony whispers to Melinda as she puts the pates away.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come with me? I have something I want to show you." Tony explains.

"Sure." Melinda responds and the two of them head out the back door, as they do Phil notices what they are doing and follows behind them, knowing that things don't usually end well when the two of them get up to something.

* * *

"Following us, really Phil?" Melinda asks about a minute later, without even looking back at him.

"Considering your history you bet I'm following you." Phil says as he catches up.

"You worry too much has anyone ever told you that?" Tony asks curious.

"Yeah, you. A hundred times." Phil responds, rolling his eyes.

"Well, for the record I meant it every single one of those times." Tony tells Phil.

"Why are we heading to the tool shed?" Phil asks curious as he realises where they are heading.

"You'll see." Tony responds with a smirk and as he does Phil gets a sinking suspicion about what he is going to see what Tony opens the door to the shed.

"Please say that you didn't." Phil requests, "Tony." He says in a warning tone of voice when he realises that Tony is purposely avoiding answering him.

"Sorry, I can't." Tony responds with a smile as he opens the door to the tool shed.

"Of course." Phil and Melinda say together; Phil says so with a sigh while Melinda sounds amused.

"Wasn't burning down one field enough for you?" Phil asks curious.

"Who said I'd burn down a field this time? I created those when I was nine. I'm an adult now and I only brought these out here a few months ago." Tony explains.

"And strangely enough that doesn't fill me with confidence." Phil responds.

"Thanks for that, really." Tony says sarcastically, "It will be great." He says, trying to get Phil to see that.

"Pretty sure it won't." Phil responds.

"Millie." Phil and Tony say together, both turning to Melinda who has been watching their debate amused, "We need a deciding vote." Phil tells her.

"I say use them." Melinda says without hesitation, "but this time they aren't all getting lit at once." Melinda informs them.

"Great. Help me out theirs two crates." Tony tells Phil and Melinda. Hearing that Melinda automatically helps and then Phil, looks around and when he sees what he wants he grabs the two fire extinguishers.

"Really?" Melinda and Tony say together.

"Just in case." Phil explains and the three of them leave the tool shed.

* * *

While Melinda, Phil, and Tony are getting fireworks the others are out the back setting up everything for a bonfire. As she throws some wood onto the fire Daisy realises that Phil, Melinda and Tony aren't around.

"Um, Nat, Clint. Where are May, Coulson and Tony?" Daisy asks curious. Hearing the question Natasha and Clint look around and they realise that their daughter is right, and that Phil, Melinda and Tony are nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be here soon." Natasha tells her daughter.

"Hopefully." Daisy mutters and as she does Clint and Natasha exchange looks, both deciding that they will go look for their three friends if they don't come back soon.

For the next few minutes Natasha, Clint, Daisy, Bobbi, Hunter, Mack, Fitz, and Simmons work together to set up the bonfire.

"What's in the creates?" Hunter's voice asks, causing everyone to turn to see Melinda, Phil and Tony carrying crates, "And what's with the fire extinguisher?" he adds.

"You're going to set fire to another field, aren't you?" Clint ask.

"Hopefully not, but there's a chance." Melinda answers.

"You set a field on fire." Bobbi says surprised.

"Yep. I was nine, Millie was fourteen and it was a few days before Phil's fifteenth birthday, it was the fourth of July 1979." Tony explains, "I had created fireworks and Millie, Phil and I set them all of at the same time in one of the back fields. It burned most of it." He explains and several people look impressed.

"You made fireworks at nine?" Daisy asks amused.

"Yep." Tony confirms with a smile.

"Nice." Daisy responds.

"So, anyone who wants to see fireworks follow us. We're going to one of the fields a bit further away from the house just in case there is a fire." Melinda explains.

"I'm guessing that is what the fire extinguishers are for." Mack guesses.

"Yeah, but if this is anything like last time we're going to need more than two fire extinguishers." Phil explains.

"Did you get in much trouble for setting the fire?" Simmons asks curious.

"Oh yeah." Phil, Melinda and Tony say as they head to the field that Is a bit more away from everything.

* * *

Ten minutes later Tony, Phil, Clint, Natasha, Daisy, Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz, Simmons and Mack are standing together as the fireworks go off one by one and to everyone's relief there has been no fire so they are able to enjoy the sight without worry.

As the fireworks light up the night sky, making everyone happy that there are no neighbours close enough to see anything, Melinda hesitantly reaches out and takes Natasha's hand and as Natasha feels Melinda's hand she reaches out and takes Clint's, no one noticing as the three of them are standing back from everyone but if someone were to look back they would realises that the three of them aren't watching the fireworks, but instead are watching their daughter who is grinning ear from ear because to them seeing their daughter so alive, so happy, is better than any fireworks.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support you all give me. PLEASE, PLEASE leave a review.

* * *

Hours later everyone has headed to bed, Daisy, Bobbi and Simmons having decided to share Daisy's room while Fitz, Simmons and Mack decided to share the room that used to belong to May's parents.

As she can't sleep, even though it is late and basically everyone else is asleep, Melinda has once more climbed out onto the roof. A few minutes after Melinda sat down she isn't at all surprised when Tony climbs out of his old room, the room that Coulson is sleeping in because Tony said he'd take the fold out couch in the den, holding two beers, the two of them being the only one in the house who are awake.

"Phil asleep?" Melinda asks as Tony once he sits down next to her and hands her a beer.

"Yeah. I didn't even wake him when I snuck across my room." Tony explains.

"Good. That's good." Melinda says as she takes a drink.

"So, you're not sharing a room." Tony comments.

"Tony." Melinda says with a sigh.

"What? It's just an observation." He says in his defence, "I just can't help but wonder why."

"It's simpler, that's why." Melinda explains, "Happy?"

"I would be, except I know you three and know you never do things the simple way." Tony tells Melinda, "So, what's the real reason?" he asks, causing Melinda to realise that he isn't going to give this up.

"Let's make a deal. I'll you the real reason if you tell me what's wrong with you." Melinda tells Tony.

"Nothing's wrong with me." Tony lies.

"Nice try, but I've heard from a pretty reliable source that something is wrong." Melinda explains.

"Phil." Tony guesses.

"Yeah, he's worried about you." Melinda tells him "So, if you want to know why Clint, Nat and I aren't shearing a room then tell me what's going on with you."

"You realise that that's blackmail right?" Tony asks Melinda.

"And do you realise that I don't care." Melinda responds, causing Tony laugh.

"Okay. I'll tell you." Tony says after about a minute pause, "But you first."

"No way. You tell me first and then we'll talk." Melinda responds and Tony just gives her an annoyed look, "That's my final offer, take it or leave it."

"Fine." Tony says with a sigh, "After what happened I don't know what to do." Tony admits, "I became Iron Man to make up for what I did, to help, and now it seems like I've made things worse." Tony informs Melinda, "I'm lost Millie." Tony admits, "And… don't tell anyone I'm about to say this, but what I really want right now is really talk to Mom, to talk to her and have her remember what I said. I really need my Mom right now, Millie" He admits and being pretty sure that there are people who would never let him hear the end of that if he admitted that, though thankfully Melinda isn't one of those people.

"That's a normal thing to want, Tony. Especially after what's happened." Melinda tells him as she reaches over squeezes his leg then let's go.

"All I've ever wanted is to make her and Dad proud, and to live up to the legacy that they started, even if no one knew who both my parents are." Tony tells Melinda, "And now S.H.I.E.L.D, what they spent their lives building, has been destroyed and most people won't remember it as anything other than the agency Hydra hid inside, and I just keep screwing up." Tony tells Melinda, "I try to do the right thing, Millie, I really do. I thought Ultron could be what S.H.I.E.L.D was when Mom and Dad started it, I thought he could protect everyone, but I was wrong. I was so wrong, and I don't think I can ever make up for that." Tony says, it being clear that he feels guilty about everything.

"If protecting people is what you want to do then keep trying, Tony." Melinda tells her friend, "Don't give up, but maybe start with trying to do it on a smaller way, I know that goes against everything you've ever done, but you can't protect the world alone, Tony, no one can, but that doesn't mean you should give up protecting as many people as you can. Okay?" Melinda asks, having no idea whether he words would help Tony but they are the only thing she can think to say, though she has an idea of something that may help Tony, but she needs to talk to Phil before she can mention it.

"Okay." Tony responds and the two of them drift into silence while they drink their beers.

"Sooo." Tony says breaking the silence a few minutes later, "Why aren't you, Natasha and Clint sharing a room. You always would have before, even after you had broken up."

"We had sex." Melinda answers, being glad that she is talking to Tony as she has always been able to be completely blunt with him, "The second night after Clint and Nat got here. Over a week before we found out about Daisy."

"Okay, still not understanding why that means you're not sharing a room." Tony comments, honestly he isn't even shocked by the revelation, "I mean your whole relationship started with causal sex, you've back to that, I don't even know how many times, and you've shared a bed hundreds of times, whether you were together or not. So, what changed?" Tony asks, not understanding.

"You're right our relationship did start with just sex, and it has been that again, which would have made it all too easy to slip back into our old pattern." Melinda says as even though they officially ended their relationship in 1995 there have been various points where they have had regular casual sex over their years, they just never let it be more than that, "Which was the problem."

"How exactly is that the problem? It never been before." Tony says, knowing that.

"How do you know that exactly?" Melinda asks as she doesn't remember telling Tony that.

"Phil." Tony says with a smirk, "You told him, he told me, he always does. You should know that by now." Tony says smiling.

"I really should." Melinda confirms.

"Plus Clint and I've had some conversations over drinks."

"Right." Melinda says, not as surprised by that as she should be, "We came here to completely focus on finding Daisy. If we were anywhere else we could have had sex while doing that, but not here." Melinda says as she looks out over the property, "We broke our rule." Melinda tells Tony as after they broke up and started on occasion having casual sex she, Clint and Natasha had one big rule and that was that it would never happen in their home, "Being here changes everything and if we had kept going we would have had to…." Melinda says before trailing off, not really sure how to explain what she should say.

"Accepted what you've been avoiding for twenty years. You'd have had to let yourselves admit that you're still in love, that you never stopped." Tony supplies.

"Let's just say it's simpler not to start something we aren't ready to deal with the consequences of." Melinda says, purposely not addressing Tony's point, "That's why we're not sharing a room." She explains.

"Okay, I get it." Tony admits, "But take it from someone who has watched you three every step of the way, you'll get back their eventually."

"I'm going to head to bed." Melinda says, once more avoiding Tony's point, "Are you going to come through?"

"Yeah, I might as well." Tony says and they both climb back in through Melinda's bedroom window, "Night Millie." Tony says walking across the room.

"Night Tony." Melinda says as she closes the window before heading to bed, her thoughts on the Natasha and Clint the entire time.

* * *

Many hours later everyone is awake and spread out in various places around the house and property as he volunteered to do the dishes Phil is in the kitchen and because she has been waiting all day for a chance to talk to him Melinda waits until everyone is busy or distracted before she heads into the kitchen.

"You need to offer Tony a job." Melinda says to Phil in a quiet voice as she sits down on the bench next to where Phil is doing the dishes.

"What?" Phil asks, turning to look at Melinda surprised.

"Tony. Offer him a job as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, whether scientist or field agent it doesn't matter which, just offer him a job." Melinda tells Phil.

"What makes you think he'd even accept that?" Phil asks confused, surprised that Melinda would suggest that.

"I just know he will."

"He talked to you." Phil realises, "What's going on? What's wrong? Is he okay?" Phil asks rather quickly, it being clear that he is worried about Tony.

"Yes, I did talk to him. No I am not going to tell you what he said." Melinda says, causing Phil to frown, "But what I am going to say is offer him a job Phil, I'm pretty sure that it's what he needs most."

"Okay. I will." Phil responds, he completely trusts that Melinda has her reasons for suggesting that so he will trust her, though his concern for Tony grows.

* * *

While Melinda and Phil are in the kitchen Natasha, Clint, and Tony are out sitting on the porch while Daisy, Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz, Simmons and Mack are engaged in a nerf war.

"You doing okay, Tony?" Clint asks curious, breaking the amused silence that he, Clint and Natasha have been sitting in.

Hearing the question Tony looks between his two old friends, "Who asked you to ask that?" he asks curious.

"Phil."

"Mel." Clint and Natasha say together, Clint saying the former while Natasha says the ladder, "But Phil told Mel to see if you were okay and she told me." Natasha explains.

"Of course." Tony says, not even surprised by that, "Well don't worry. Millie and I have had a long conversation, ask her for details."

"Let me guess this conversation took place on the roof, over beers when the rest of us were sleeping." Natasha comments.

"Of course. Do we talk any other way?" Tony asks as he and Melinda aren't exactly the most talkative people about their feelings, except when there are on the roof of the farm house.

"Nope." Clint and Natasha respond with amused looks on their faces.

"So, what else did you talk about?" Clint asks curious.

"You'd have to ask Millie that." Tony responds, but the look that Natasha and Clint give him make it clear that they realise exactly what at least part of the conversation was.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT HUNTER!" Bobbi's voice yells and Natasha, Clint and Tony turn to see Bobbi pulling a nerf bullet out of her shirt and once she does that Bobbi goes to chase after Hunter at full speed but she doesn't get more than a few steps before her knee gives out and she falls to the ground in a heap.

"BOBBI." Basically everyone yells as Daisy and Hunter rush towards her and seeing that so do Clint, Tony and Natasha.

"What happened, are you okay?" Daisy ask worried as Bobbi sits up.

"Yeah, it's just my stupid knee." Bobbi explains, looking frustrated.

"Sorry, Bob. I should have realised." Hunter says, feeling bad about that.

"It's okay, Hunter." Bobbi assures him as she tries to stand up but her knee once more gives way, "Damn it." She says frustrated

"I really should have a look at that knee." Simmons says, clearly concerned about Bobbi.

"We have a pretty good first aid kit inside. I think their might even been some scanning equipment in the attic." Clint comments.

"There is." Tony confirms, knowing that because he put it there himself.

"Good. That should help." Simmons says.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Bobbi says sarcastically, "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Bobbi tells the others.

"You will If you accept help for once in your life." Hunter tells her and in response Bobbi just gives him an annoyed look followed by a reluctant nod and seeing that Mack and Hunter help Bobbi up and leaning on both of them they head inside.

* * *

"So how bad is it?" Bobbi asks Simmons about ten minutes later when they are all inside and Bobbi is on the couch with her leg up.

"I don't think you caused any more damage, but you're definitely going to have to rest a while." Simmons informs Bobbi.

"Great." Bobbi responds sarcastically.

"Hey, don't talk like, we'll make it fun." Daisy assures her, "Fitz, you can hook Netflix up to the up to the TV right?" Daisy asks and Fitz nods, "Plus we can make popcorn and have drinks. We'll binge some TV and movies, it will be great." She says, trying to get Bobbi to agree.

"It really sounds like it." Hunter says, realising what Daisy is trying to do.

"Guess I'll see." Bobbi says with a sigh.

"Great." Fitz, Simmons and Daisy say together, all three of them clearly excited.

* * *

Hours later, when it's quiet late, Daisy, Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz, Simmons and Mack are still in the dining room watching TV shows and movies while Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Phil and Tony are all up on the roof with an esky.

"So, Uncle William's coming home tomorrow?" Tony asks breaking the silence that the five of them have been sitting for a few minutes.

"Yeah. I'm taking the Mark One to pick him up first thing tomorrow morning." Melinda explains.

"Good, that's good." Phil says, being glad about that.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms, "But he might need the fold out bed." Melinda tells Tony, "I'm not sure if he'll be able to get up the stairs."

"That's fine. I'll bunk with Phil." Tony comments.

"What? You're not going to ask first?" Phil asks curious.

"Technically you're in my room so you should be the one asking." Tony responds.

"Well the only reason I'm in your room is because Clint's in mine." Phil says back as honestly he doesn't mind sharing with Tony, he just wants to have his fun first.

"Hey, don't bring us into this." Clint requests.

"Why not?" Tony asks, "This wouldn't be a problem if you three could just admit that you still love each other like we all know you are." He says causing Phil to give him an ' _you're an idiot'_ look as all five of them drift into an awkward silence.

"Do you want a job Tony?" Phil asks, breaking the silence after a few very awkward minutes.

"What?" Tony asks shocked, looking at Phil.

"Do you want to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent?" Phil asks curious, "I figure that if I'm going to rebuild things right then I should have a Carter-Stark on board." He comments as he thought about it after Melinda suggested and he realised that it would make a lot of sense, "So, you interested?" he asks curious.

"Yeah, I think I am." Tony responds, not even really needing to think about it, "I'll even slash my normal employment fees completely."

"Good, I'd never able to afford you otherwise." Phil says, causing Tony to look amused, "And Nat, Clint, I don't know what your plans are, but I'll always have places for you if you're interested." Phil says, looking at the pair of them.

Hearing Phil's offer Natasha and Clint look at each other, but they don't respond and right away Melinda realises why.

"I think it would be good, if you want." Melinda comments, "And I'm sure Daisy will love having you around."

"You know; I think we might take you up on that." Natasha admits as even though being an Avenger is important to her and she is hesitant about doing the job again being with her daughter is even more important to her.

"Good." Phil says relieved and the five of them once more drift into silence, but this time the awkwardness is gone.

After not even a minute of silence Tony bursts out laughing causing the others to look at him confused,

"Um, Tony?" Clint asks, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Tony says, through his laughter.

"I don't understand, what's so funny?" Phil asks confused.

"Just a memory." Tony admits.

"What memory?" Melinda asks curious.

"The five of us, would have been 1987, September I think." Tony answers, "You had asked me to help on a recent mission and Mom had a few things to say about it afterwards." He reminds the others and as soon as they hear that Natasha, Clint, Melinda and Phil also burst out laughing, all five of them remembering back,

* * *

_September 1987_

_On a recent mission Natasha, Clint, Melinda and Phil had to infiltrate a compound that, for the time, had the best tech in existence. Once they realised that the four of them knew that they needed help, an expert, and the only person they trusted was Tony. So, he travelled to the location using one of his fake passports that he created himself, met them, and joined the mission._

" _So, that's what your job is like every day?" Tony asked Phil, Melinda, Natasha and Clint as the five of them arrived back at the apartment that Melinda, Phil, Natasha and Clint have been sharing in DC for several months._

" _Yep." Phil answered as they walked into the darkened apartment._

" _What were the four of you thinking?" An angry voice said as a lamp is turned on and Phil, Clint, Natasha, Melinda and Tony found Peggy sitting in one of the arm chairs._

" _Mom." Tony said surprised_

" _Director Carter." Natasha and Clint said._

" _Aunt Peggy." Melinda and Phil said._

" _Are you alright?" Peggy asked as she hurried to her son and pulled him into her arms._

" _I'm fine, Mom. There is no reason to worry about me." Tony assured his mother as he returned the hug._

" _No need to worry? I found out that you used one of your fake passports then next thing I know you're on a S.H.I.E.L.D mission even though you have had no field training and are only seventeen years old." Peggy told her son, if you didn't know Peggy well you would have sworn that she was angry, but Tony knew she was just worried and maybe a little angry, "And you four." She said as she turned on her four agents all of whom looked slightly afraid, "What were you thinking? You should have known better." She told Natasha, Clint, Melinda and Phil._

" _We needed help, Aunt Peg. We needed the best and that's Tony." Phil explained._

" _He was always with one of us. We made sure to keep him safe." Melinda told her aunt._

" _We wouldn't have asked him for help if we couldn't have protected him." Clint told Peggy._

" _Tony did good Director; we wouldn't have been able to complete the mission without him." Natasha added, in an attempt to make Peggy feel better._

" _I wanted to help, Mom, and I'm glad I did. It gave me a new appreciation for what you all do." Tony told his mother, "But I'm not sure that this S.H.I.E.L.D agent thing is for me."_

" _If that changes talk to me first so that I can give you training." Peggy informed her son, honestly a part of her was glad that Tony didn't want to join S.H.I.E.L.D at seventeen._

" _Will do." Tony promised._

" _Now, from the initial reports I am getting the five of you worked incredible well together." Peggy told them, "So, if someday you did change your mind and you did want to join S.H.I.E.L.D I think that assigning the five of you as a team would be the best thing for S.H.I.E.L.D, and for all of you." Peggy said to the four as she knew that they would always watch each other's backs and protect one another no matter what, "When you four write your reports include no mention of Tony." She told Natasha, Clint, Melinda and Phil._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"And now look. I'm going to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, it only took me twenty-seven years." Tony comments with a smile, "But I guess I'm not going to get that training Mom promised." He said sadly.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that; I think if you told your Mom that you were joining S.H.I.E.L.D she'd find a way to train you. Alzheimer's be dammed." Natasha comments.

"Probably." Tony admits a sadness to his voice so Phil reaches over and squeezes his shoulder in comfort before letting go.

"Maybe we should go check on the others, make sure that they aren't getting in too much trouble." Melinda suggests as she, like everyone else sitting on the roof, have realised that Tony is becoming sad with the topic of conversation.

"Would probably be a good idea." Phil confirms and one by one the five of them get up and head back in through Melinda's window.

* * *

When Melinda, Clint, Natasha, Phil and Tony arrive downstairs a few minutes later they find the TV still on, but Daisy, Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz, Simmons and Mack are fast asleep. Daisy is snuggled between Bobbi and Hunter on the couch while Mack, Fitz and Simmons have fallen asleep on the floor, Mack having protective arms around the younger scientists.

"Wow, doesn't that look sweet." Tony says with a teasing smile.

"They rather do, don't they?" Clint says amused, though he makes a note to have a conversation with his two old friends Bobbi and Hunter at some point.

"Really?" Phil asks Natasha who pulled out her phones and took pictures as soon as she saw the sight.

"Yep." Natasha confirms.

"I want copies of those." Melinda says as she goes and collects blankets from the den then walks over to the living room and covers the younger agents, while Clint turns off the TV.

"Already sent them to you." Natasha says, as the second she took the photos she sent them to both Clint and Melinda, as she puts her phone in her pocket.

"Thanks." Melinda says as she walks back over.

"Okay. I'm heading to bed, night." Tony says before he heads to the den, closing the double doors behind him.

"I think I'm going to head to bed too, night." Phil responds before he to leaves except, unlike Tony he heads upstairs.

After Tony and Phil leave Natasha, Phil and Melinda are silent as they stand together and watch over their daughter and younger agent, doing what they wished they could have done a long time ago.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support you all give me. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

When Daisy wakes up hours after her mother covered her and the others in blankets she is completely confused as she the last thing she remembers the TV was on and she certainly didn't have a blanket covering her, though when she realises that she is still in the same position that she was in when she fell asleep Daisy can't help but smile to herself. As she does Daisy notices a figure out in the hall.

"May?" Daisy asks, recognizing the figure.

"Yeah. Go back to sleep, Daisy." Melinda says in a quiet voice.

"Where are you going?" Daisy asks her mother curious.

"I'm going to get your grandfather. I'll be back in a few hours." Melinda informs her daughter. Hearing that Daisy slowly dislodges herself from Bobbi and Hunter and steps over Fitz, Simmons and Mack and heads over to her mother.

"Can I come?" Daisy asks and Melinda looks hesitant, "Please May. I want to come, and I think I would like to meet him for the first time without the others around."

"Okay. Go get dressed and I'll go tell your Мама and Dad what is going on." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Thanks May." Daisy says and she starts to head upstairs.

"Bring your ICER." Melinda tells her daughter as she gets about half way upstairs.

"Will do." Daisy says before she continues to run upstairs, Melinda following behind at a walk.

When Melinda gets upstairs she knocks loudly on the door to the room that Clint is staying in then she does the same to the room that Natasha is staying in. A few seconds later both Natasha and Clint burst out, both scanning the hallway for signs of danger.

"Mel? What's going on?" Natasha asks.

"Daisy woke up when I went down to leave. She wants to come with me to pick up, Dad. She said that she doesn't want to meet him with the others around." Melinda explains, "I said yes, but if you two don't think it's a good idea we can figure out something else."

"Daisy getting to meet her Grandfather away from everyone else might be best." Natasha says, "She's bound to be nervous enough as it is."

"Yeah, I agree." Clint says nodding.

"I'm glad." Melinda says with a nod then gets an idea, "Why don't you two come with us." She suggests.

"Sure." Natasha says with a nod.

"Why not." Clint adds.

"I'll go explain to Phil what's happening so that no one worries." Melinda says, "I'll see you both downstairs." She tells them, both of whom nod and so Melinda heads down to the room where Phil is sleeping in while Natasha and Clint head back into the rooms that they have been staying in so that they can get changed.

* * *

As Daisy gets changed she finds herself becoming more and more nervous as she realises that in a few short hours she will be meeting her grandfather for the first time since she was a baby. As she changes into a pair of jeans Daisy looks up at her wall and finds herself staring at the picture of her grandfather holding the baby picture of her.

"Hope you're not disappointed with what I became." Daisy says to herself, though she is talking to her grandfather.

* * *

"Phil. Phil, wake up." Melinda says as she shakes Phil awake.

"May?" Phil asks confused, then bolts up, "'What's wrong? What's happened?" he asks worried.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." Melinda assures him, "Daisy, Nat and Clint are coming with me to get Dad. We thought it would be best to tell you so that you don't panic." She explains.

"Right, good idea." Phil says, "If Tony's awake tell him. If not, I'll tell him when he wakes." Phil informs Melinda, "I guess I'll see you guys in a few hours."

"Yeah, you will." Melinda assures him before she heads out of Phil's room.

* * *

When Melinda gets downstairs she sees that Natasha, Clint and Daisy aren't their yet so she heads to the den and slowly pushes open the doors, doing so slowly to try and prevent the loud squeak that always occurs when you open the doors in a normal way.

"Tony?" Melinda asks in a quiet voice as she squeezes through the open door and walks into the room.

"Yeah?" Tony asks moving the blanket off his head to reveal the fact that he is on his tablet.

"Nat, Clint and Daisy are coming with me to get Dad. Phil knows, but he said I should let you know too." Melinda explains.

"Good to know." Tony responds. "But do you think it's a good idea? What if someone is watching? What if someone happened?" he asks worried.

"If something happens we'll handle it and we'll be able to tell if someone's watching." Melinda informs Tony, "Daisy wants to meet her grandfather away from everyone, I think it would be best."

"Okay. Call if something happens." Tony informs Melinda.

"Wil do." Melinda responds and she heads to the door.

"Millie." Tony says and Melinda turns back around, "Thank you." He says.

"What for?" Melinda asks, pretending to be confused.

"For suggesting to Phil that he should offer me a job." Tony explains, "I know that it was you, so thanks." He responds.

"You don't have to thank me." Melinda says before leaving.

* * *

Half an hour later Melinda, Natasha, Clint and Daisy are on the Mark One Quinjet on their way to Arizona to pick up William. While Melinda and Clint are sitting in the front flying while Natasha and Daisy are in the back sitting next to each other in the seats.

As Natasha watches her daughter out of the corner of her eye she can tell that she is becoming more and more nervous and so Natasha hesitantly, because she isn't sure how her daughter will react, reaches out and takes her daughter's hand,

"It will be okay, Daisy." Natasha assures her daughter.

"What if it's not?" Daisy asks, clearly worried, "I mean I'm not the greatest person, what if he's disappointed in me?" Daisy asks worried.

"He won't be." Natasha assures him, "Your grandfather's going to love you; and from what I've seen and know you're a great person, Daisy. And I know that neither me, nor your Mom, or your Dad are disappointed in you." Natasha tells Daisy. Hearing that Daisy just nods, not trusting her voice, as she looks at her daughter, and sees how worried she is, Natasha knows that she needs to think of something to help, so she starts to rack her brain, but then she gets an idea, "You know I was worried about meeting William too." She informs Daisy.

"Really?" Daisy actually manages to ask.

"Really. I had meet Lian previously, which wasn't exactly a good meeting." Natasha admits as she is pretty sure that between being one of two people that Melinda was in a relationship with and her history that she is far from Lian's favourite person, "So, when your Mom, Dad and I went to Arizona on a mission it finished up early and we were going to have dinner at your grandfather's. I was very worried about how it was going to go."

"And what happened?" Daisy asks, looking interested.

* * *

_November 1987_

_As they had finished a mission quicker than they expected to Natasha, Clint, and Melinda agreed to have dinner with Melinda's father._

" _I don't know if this is a good idea." Natasha said, "Maybe I should just go back to the safe house. Double check that there is no more movement." She told Clint and Melinda as the three of them approached William's house._

" _Nice try, Nat. But the mission is done." Clint told her._

" _My father's very different from my mother." Melinda told Natasha in a quiet voice, "It will be fine."_

" _How can you be sure?" Natasha asked._

" _Because ever since Mom called him after she met you Dad's been telling me how much he wants to meet you." Melinda explained as they arrived at the door and knocked. As they waited for William to answer the door Natasha found herself becoming more and more worried, "Hey, Dad." Melinda greeted when he fathers opened the door after about a minute._

" _Millie, I'm so glad to see you." William told her daughter before hugging her._

" _Me too, Dad." Melinda said in response. "Dad, you remember Clint, right? And this is Natasha Romanoff." Melinda introduced._

" _Yes, I do remember, Clint." William said, "It's nice to see you again." He greeted, "And Natasha, it's an absolute pleasure to meet you. I've heard great things."_

" _You have?" Natasha asked surprised._

" _Of course. Millie told me all about you." William says and when Natasha turns to look at Melinda she found that Melinda wouldn't look at her, "Come in, come in. Dinner should be ready so." He said as he leads, Natasha, Clint and Melinda inside, Natasha having found that all he worry was gone._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"The entire dinner was amazing." Natasha tells Daisy, "We all got along great and your grandfather was so accepting of our relationship, and when he found out we were having you he was thrilled." Natasha explains to her daughter, "I know you're worried, but you have no reason to be."

"That's easier to say not to worry than it is not to worry." Daisy tells her Мама.

"I know." Natasha assure her daughter as she does, "But how about you give it a try." She suggests.

"I'll try." Daisy responds and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

Over an hour after Melinda, Natasha, Clint and Daisy left the Farm House Bobbi wakes up and as she realises right away that something is wrong, or more specifically she realises that something is wrong because someone is missing.

"Daisy?" Bobbi asks as she looks around and she sees no sign, "DAISY?" Bobbi asks, her voice a little louder.

"It's alright Agent Morse." Phil says walking over from the kitchen, "Daisy's fine." He assures her, "She's gone with her parents to pick up her grandfather." He explains.

"Oh, okay." Bobbi says, looking less worried, "How long ago did they leave?" she asks curious.

"About an hour ago. So, they're still going to be a few hours." Phil explains.

"Okay." Bobbi says with a nod as she carefully moves, being sure not to wake Hunter, and heads over to Phil, "Would you like some help with breakfast?"

"Sure." Phil says with a nod, "How's the knee?"

"Sore, but I can walk so that's a plus." Bobbi says with a grin, "What can I do?"

"Well I'm making bacon and eggs so why don't you start on everything else." He suggests.

"Sure." Bobbi says and she gets to work.

* * *

A few hours after they left the Farm House Melinda, Daisy, Natasha and Clint arrive in Arizona and once more Melinda lands the Quinjet on top of the parking garage, being glad that there is elevator that goes up to the roof that could be hacked into to get up to the roof even though there is no public access.

"Why don't Clint and eye wait here just in case we need to make a quick getaway." Natasha suggests, "I'll hack into the hospital security to monitor things."

"You can hack?" Daisy ask her Мама.

"Yeah. I'm not quiet at the skill level of you or Tony, but I can get into most systems." Natasha explains to her daughter as she heads over to the computers that the Quinjet has in them.

"Wow, nice." Daisy says with a smile.

"Call if we need to get out quickly." Melinda tells Natasha and Clint.

"Will do." Clint promises.

"You ready for this?" Melinda asks her daughter, "Because it's okay if you're not."

"Yeah, I think I am ready." Daisy admits, as even though she is nervous she wants to meet her grandfather.

"Good. Let's go." Melinda tells Daisy who gives her mother a nod.

"Am I the only one who has a really bad feeling about this?" Clint asks Natasha as Melinda and Daisy leave the Quinjet.

"No. You're not." Natasha assures him as she starts to hack.

"Great." Clint says sarcastically as he sits down next to Natasha hoping that he and Natasha are worrying for nothing.

* * *

"So, um, where do we have to pick your Dad up from?" Daisy asks curious as she and Melinda make their way through the hospital a few minutes later.

"The discharge lounge. It's the other end of this floor." Melinda explains, both she and Daisy scanning the area for any signs of danger.

"Okay." Daisy responds and mother and daughter walk in silence.

A couple of minutes later Daisy and Melinda arrive that the door to the discharge lounge and as soon as Daisy realises where they are she pauses.

"It will be okay, Daisy." Melinda tells her daughter, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I was telling my Dad about you before I learnt you're my daughter." Melinda explains.

"Really?" Daisy asks amazed.

"Really." Melinda confirms giving Daisy a smile, "Come on." She says as she gives her daughter a comforting smile.

"Okay." Daisy says and the two of them head into the lounge. As they walk into the lounge Melinda scans the area, noticing all exits, and she sees that other than her Dad there are three other patients and two nurses.

"Millie." Her father says happily when he spots her and she and Daisy walk over to where her father is sitting in a wheel chair.

"Hi Dad." Melinda says with a smile, "Dad, this is Daisy. Daisy this is William, your grandfather." She introduces.

"Daisy." William says, smiling at his granddaughter, "I am very happy to see you again." He says, looking thrilled.

"Yeah. It's good to meet you." Daisy says smiling back.

"This must be strange for you, you never remember meeting me, but I remember you." William tells his granddaughter as even though he isn't a spy he has been able to pick on how uncomfortable Daisy is.

"Yeah, it is strange." Daisy admits, "But I would love to get to know everyone I should have always know, and that includes you." She informs her grandfather, telling him the complete truth.

"I'd love that too." William responds, looking glad about that.

"Are you ready to go, Dad?" Melinda asks her father as she smiles while looking between her daughter and Daisy, being glad that their first meeting has gone well.

"Yes, you just need to talk to the discharge nurse." William tells his daughter.

"Of course." Melinda says before heading over to the nurse.

"How have you liked getting to know your parents, Daisy?" William asks his granddaughter curious.

"Yeah, it's been great." Daisy says.

"Good. That's good." William informs her.

"How are you feeling?" Daisy ask William curious, "From what May said it was a pretty bad accident."

"Yeah, it was. But I'm doing okay." William tells his granddaughter, "I'm looking forward to leaving the hospital."

"I really don't blame you for that." Daisy responds.

"Okay. We can go." Melinda says as she walks back over.

"Can I push the chair?" Daisy asks curious.

"If it's okay with your grandfather." Melinda tells Daisy.

"It's fine with me." William responds.

"Okay then let's go." Melinda says as she picks up the bag that her father left and puts it on her father's lap, but before she can do more than that Melinda's phone starts to ring,

"Yeah?" Melinda asks, answering it.

"Mel, you've got a problem coming your way." Natasha informs her, her voice hurried, "Three men, all armed, I'd say Hydra going by the movement pattern."

"There is a door behind me. Is that way clear?" Melinda asks Natasha.

"Um, yeah." Natasha confirms, after checking.

"Daisy take this and take your grandfather out through there." Melinda says as she hands her daughter the cell phone and points to the second exit.

"Millie?" William asks confused.

"I'm not leaving you." Daisy tells her mother, realising what Melinda is doing, as she accepts the cell phone.

"You have to Daisy. Get your grandfather out. Your Мама and Dad will directly how to get out safely." Melinda explains, "There are only three. I'll handle them and get to you. I need you to do this Daisy." Melinda tells her daughter, "Please." She adds.

"Okay." Daisy says reluctantly.

"Good. Go." Melinda tells her daughter and father and she watches as Daisy pushes William out the back way waking fast.

''EXCUSE ME MA'AM, YOU CAN'T GO THAT WAY." One of the nurses yells at Daisy.

"I AM A FEDRAL AGENT." Melinda tells the nurses, as Daisy heads out the back door with William anyway, "They need to go that way. There is a threat in this hospital I will handle it, but you need to lock and block the door behind me." Melinda tells the nurses, "Do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am." The nurses say as Melinda heads out the front entrance, planning on doing whatever it takes to make sure that her daughter and father aren't followed.

* * *

"Nat, Clint?" Daisy asks as she pushes her grandfather in the wheelchair as fast as possible.

"Daisy?" Natasha asks, "Mel's gone after the people alone, hasn't she?"

"Of course." Daisy answers.

"Okay. I'm going to hand you to your Dad. He'll direct you safely out. I'll make sure your Mom gets out." Natasha informs her as she hands the phone to Clint and goes running out of the Quinjet, grabbing coms as she runs.

"Okay." Daisy responds.

"Daze?" Clint asks.

"Yeah. How do we get out of here?" Daisy asks her father.

"Keep following the hall. You'll get to a service elevator. I'll make sure you have access." Clint promises.

"Will they be okay?" Daisy asks worried as even though she knows that both Melinda and Natasha can handle themselves she can't help but be worried.

"Yeah, they'll be fine." Clint responds, not wanting to admit that he is slightly worried too even though he knows better than almost anyone that Natasha and Melinda can protect themselves and handle almost everything it doesn't stop him from worrying.

* * *

As soon as Melinda leaves the discharge lounge she comes face to face with three men, all armed, and prepared to attack, but faster than they manage to Melinda attacks. She renders the first man unconscious by banging his head into a wall, then she uses the wall to push off and knocks the second down and renders him unconscious too before beginning a hand to hand battle with the third. The third is clearly the most well trained out of the group as she fights him for almost a minute before she knocks him out two. Just as she does that Melinda sees a flash out of the corner of her eye and it takes her a second to realise what that means. As soon as she does Melinda throws herself to the ground, but not before feeling a burning hot pain in her shoulder, exactly where, if she didn't dive, her head would have been.

* * *

Thanks to her father's instructions and the fact that she was moving as fast as she can while pushing a wheelchair Daisy is pushing her father into the Quinjet a few minutes after she left the discharge bay and as soon as she hurries in her father hurries towards her and hugs her.

"I'm okay." Daisy assures her Dad as she returns the hug.

"Are you sure?" Clint asks as he holds his daughter tightly.

"Yeah." Daisy promises as they break apart.

"William, good to see you." Clint informs him.

"You too." William responds, but before anyone can say anything there is a loud sound, that both Daisy and Clint know to mean alert, from the computer.

"What does it say?" Daisy as her father gets to the computer first.

"Shots fired at the hospital." Clint reveals.

"MOM! МАМА!" Daisy yells terrified, not even realising what she said, as she tries to run back into the hospital, but she doesn't get more than a few steps before Clint has grabbed her around the waist, stopping her from moving.

"Let me go Dad!" Daisy yells, once more having no idea what she said though Clint definitely did and if things weren't so worrying he would have let himself enjoy that, "I need to help."

"I know I want to run in their too." Clint assures his daughter as he holds her back while she fights him, "But we can't. Your Mom and Мама might need us to help get them out. If we're not on the jet, then we can't do that." Clint explains, "Don't fight me, Daisy, please." Clint beg as he attempts to stop his daughter from running.

"How will we know? How will we know if they need us to extract? May gave me her phone." Daisy tells Clint, "They could be hurt!"

"Nat has coms. They need us right here, Daisy. It's the only thing we can do that won't risk making things worse." Clint explains.

"Coms, let's get them up." Daisy tells her father.

"If you promise not to run I'll let you go." Clint tells her daughter.

"I won't run, but if Nat asks needs help I'll go." Daisy informs her father, wanting to be honest with him.

"So will I." Clint responds and he lets his daughter go and they both head over to the computer so that they can get Natasha's coms up.

* * *

Because she knew that she didn't have time to waste on waiting for elevators Natasha ran as fast a she can through hallways and stairs to get to where Melinda should be.

"MEL!" Natasha yells as she gets to the floor where Melinda is and sees Melinda hiding behind a pillar and wall while the hallway Is sprayed with bullet's clearly from a sniper.

"STAY BACK." Melinda yells back as soon as she sees Natasha who his using the corner for cover.

"YOU'VE GOT TO MOVE!" Natasha yells, "ONE RIGHT SHOT WITH THE RIGHT AMMO WILL MAKE IT THROUGH THAT WALL."

"THANKS, BUT I KNOW THAT." Melinda yells back trying to think of what to do as she does Natasha realises something.

"HOLD ON." Natasha yells back and she runs over to a little way across from her where there is a gurney, "HERE." Natasha yells as she pushes the gurney as hard as she can down to Melinda.

For a second Melinda is confused until she realises Natasha's idea and she moves herself so that she is below the bed, on the railing between the wheels, and she uses that to push herself as fast as she can along, leaving a trail of blood behind her.

"NAT" Clint and Daisy's worried voices say through the coms.

"Yeah, about time you two joined the party." Natasha responds as she pulls her gun and fires at one of the people who Melinda knocked out who regained consciousness.

"What's going on? Are you and May okay?" Daisy asks sounding worried.

"We've got a sniper making things rather difficult." Natasha admits, "Clint fly to the northwest side of the building. Third floor, Mel and I will meet you there." Natasha explains as Melinda attempt of getting out of gurney results in her just falling.

"On it." Clint says as he hurries to the cockpit.

"Are you and May okay?" Daisy once more asks.

"I'll get back to you on that one." Natasha tells her daughter, not wanting to outright lie to her, "How bad?" she asks Melinda after making it so that the Daisy won't be able to hear her at the present time.

"Just a through and through I think." Melinda says, "We've got to move." She says as she pushes herself up unto a standing position, ignoring the pain in her shoulder as she does.

"Yep." Natasha responds and they both start running, Melinda doing her best to hold pressure on her wound as she does.

* * *

Back at the Farm House everyone is sitting around outside enjoying the sunshine waiting for what everyone is looking forward too, meeting May's Dad.

"No." Tony suddenly says, breaking the silence that everyone has been sitting in for a while.

"What?" Phil asks worried.

"A sniper is attacking Boswell Memorial Hospital." Tony says, looking at Phil.

"No." Phil says, sounding horrified.

"What? What's the big deal?" Hunter asks confused as everyone exchanges looks.

"It's where Uncle William is, where, Clint, Natasha, Melinda and Daisy are." Tony explains and right away everyone realises why Tony and Phil look so horrified.

* * *

It takes a few minutes but Natasha and Melinda manage to get to the place where Natasha told Clint to meet them.

"He might not be there yet." Natasha says as she fires at the window, breaking it.

"When has that ever stopped us from leaping out of a window?" Melinda comments as she and Natasha run and jump out of the window frame, but to their relief they land on something hard, but invisible, that isn't the ground.

"You still with me?" Natasha asks once she and Melinda have landed on the roof of the Quinjet.

"When am I not?" Melinda says and Natasha just smirks in response as the man hole opens and both Natasha and Melinda climb inside. The second that Natasha and Melinda land in the Qunjet they find themselves being hugged tightly by Daisy.

"Thank god. I was so worried." Daisy says as she hugs her Moms.

"We're okay, малютка." Natasha assures her daughter, "Get us out of here Clint." Natasha says over Daisy's shoulder

"Already on it." Clint responds.

"You're bleeding." Daisy notices a she, Melinda and Natasha break apart, looking at Melinda worried.

"I'm okay, it's just a through and through." Melinda says as Natasha hurries over to the front of the plane and starts to look for something.

"Millie." William says worried as Melinda heads over to the seats and sits down, Daisy sitting down on her side that doesn't have gunshot wound on.

"I've had worse, Dad. I'm okay." Melinda assures her father as she takes off her jacket, winching as she does.

"Damn it." Natasha says annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Daisy asks concerned.

"The first aid kits basically empty." Natasha explains, as she heads over to the other side of the front of the plane, "I've got some bandages, but for actually closing the wound, do you want superglue or duct tape?" she asks Melinda curious.

"Duct tape, less of a hassle." Melinda explains and Natasha grabs the duct tape and heads over to Melinda.

"There's also nothing to sterilise the wound." Natasha explains as she comes over to Melinda and kneels down in front of her.

"Nothing new there." Melinda comments

"Mel? You okay?" Clint asks worried.

"Yeah, I'm good." Melinda responds.

"No, you're not." Daisy says, clearly worried so Melinda puts her arm around her.

"But I will be. Your Мама has fixed much worse wounds with a lot less supplies. I'll be fine." Melinda assures Daisy, being pretty sure that she could name about ten times without even trying, "I'll be okay." she assures her worried daughter.

"You better be." Daisy responds, though she still looks worried.

"I'm going to have to rip your shirt." Natasha tells Melinda.

"That doesn't matter. It's already ruined." Melinda says with a shrug and as Natasha starts to work on her bleeding arm Melinda uses her good arm to pull her daughter close, hating that Daisy has to see her in this shape but being glad that she is the one bleeding and not someone she loves.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support that you are all giving me, PLEASE, PLEASE leave a review.

* * *

It has been twenty minutes since Natasha, Clint, Melinda, Daisy and William left the hospital and ever since Natasha has been working on Melinda's wound, doing what she can.

"Is that going to be enough?" Daisy asked worried as she looks between her Moms, "Is there anything I can do?" she asks worried.

"You're helping by just being here." Melinda informs her daughter, "Duct tape isn't the best method for treating gunshot wounds but it will hold the wounds closed until we can get back home." Melinda explains.

"Won't you lose too much blood?" Daisy ask concerned.

"It's just a through and through. The blood loss will be minimal." Natasha explains, "The biggest worry is infection. I'm pretty sure that there are bullet fragments in the wound but without sterilized equipment trying to get them out will make things much worse." Natasha explains as she starts to wrap the little amount of bandages she has around the duct tape, "As it is you're going to have to take a course of antibiotics." Natasha informs Melinda.

"I know." Melinda responds.

"But you'll be okay right?" Daisy asks, "You're going to be fine in a couple of weeks, right?" she asks, looking between her Moms it being clear that she is worried.

"There is no reason why I shouldn't be." Melinda says smiling at Daisy.

"There. That's done." Natasha says, securing the bandages with more duct tape, "It should hold until we get home." She informs Melinda.

"Thanks Nat." Melinda responds, sounding grateful.

"Are you in much pain?" William asks his daughter.

"I'm fine Dad." Melinda assures him, but before anyone can say anything to argue with that a phone starts to ring and Daisy pulls Melinda's phone out of her pocket,

"It's Coulson." Daisy says once she looks at the caller ID, "Hello?" She asks, answering it without even thinking about the fact that it is her Mother's phone and not hers.

"Daisy? Why are you answering your Mom's phone? Is she okay?" Phil asks worried.

"She's been shot." Daisy answers, "Nat's just finishing patching her up." Daisy explains.

"Put the phone on speaker Daisy." Melinda tells her daughter and Daisy does just that.

"Millie? How bad is it?" Phil asks worried as both phones are put on speaker so that everyone can hear.

"It's just a though and through to my shoulder." Melinda explains.

"But we had very little supplies on the Mark One. When was the last time we replaced supplies in this thing?" Natasha asks.

"Years." Tony answers, "What did you have to use?" he asks

"Duct tape and bandages, nothing sterile. We're going to need supplies when we land." Natasha tells the team.

"I'll make sure that we have everything waiting." Simmons assures them.

"What the hell happened?" Tony asks.

"And is anyone else hurt?" Bobbi asks worried.

"The rest of us are fine." Clint says loudly, just so that they can hear.

"As for what happened we're a little spotty on details." Natasha tells the others, "Clint and I were in the Mark One watching the security camera's when I saw three men all armed, all in what looked like Hydra formation approaching the discharge lounge, where Mel, Daisy and William were. As soon as I saw I called Mel."

"As soon as I talked to Nat I got Daisy and Dad to go out a back way and I fought the three men." Melinda explains, "I took down two of them pretty easily then I took down the third. As I was doing that I saw a flash outside the corner of my eye and then I dived, just in time to get hit in the shoulder instead of somewhere else." Melinda explains, choosing her words carefully as she doesn't want to cause Daisy anymore pain, but from the gasp Daisy gave, which causes Melinda to squeeze the arm she has around her daughter, she realised exactly what Melinda tried not to say.

"I got to the hallway while it was being sprayed with bullets. Mel managed to get over to me and we got out." Natasha explains.

"Sounds like you got pretty lucky." Hunter comments and even though they are just on the phone everyone can hear the frown in his voice.

"Look we can't talk much longer without risking the call being tricked so just see if you can find anything on the men or the sniper." Natasha requests.

"Will do." Phil assures them.

"Fly safe." Tony says before they end the call.

"Do you think Ward was behind this?" Daisy asks her mother once the call ends.

"I believe so, yes." Melinda tells her daughter and they drift into silence as Natasha sits down next to Melinda, watching her out of the corner of her eye so that she can make sure that Melinda is okay, that she does something the second she notices Melinda getting any worse.

* * *

A couple of hours after the phone call Clint lands the Mark One Quinjet at The Farm House and because he still has the jet in stealth mode the others don't realise that the jet has landed until Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Daisy, and William are walking down towards the house, Clint pushing William in the wheelchair, knowing that he will have to go in the back way as there is a ramp that he'll be able to push the wheelchair up.

"Hello?" Natasha asks as they walk in through the back door and as soon as those who are walking in the back door hear the sounds of footsteps and Phil, Tony, Bobbi, Hunter, Mack, Fitz and Simmons rush into view.

"May, I've got everything set up so I can have a look at that shoulder right away." Simmons says as everyone walks to the living room. Hearing that Natasha and Melinda share the briefest looks and right away Natasha realises something.

"Why don't I do that Agent Simmons." Natasha suggests, "I'll take everything upstairs so that Mel can have some privacy."

"If you would like, of course." Simmons says and Natasha walks over to the coffee table, she grabs the medical kit, including a bottle of vodka, and leaves her cell phone on the coffee table.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my father, William May. Dad this is Fitz, Simmons, Mack, Bobbi and Hunter." Melinda introduces, pointing to everyone before she follows Natasha upstairs.

"What was that about?" Hunter asks confused.

"Mel is particular about who she lets treat injuries when they happen." Clint explains, being as vague as possible while still giving the explanation.

"Is that why The Director is the only person that I've ever seen May let look at her injuries?" Simmons asks as she as always been curious about that but has never been able to bring herself to ask.

"Yes." Phil, Tony and Clint say together.

"Why?" Daisy asks, before she can stop herself.

"You'll have to ask your Moms that later." Clint says as he knows the reason but also knows that it is something that Melinda, and Natasha, will want to tell Daisy herself, hearing that Daisy realises that her dad said Moms and not Mom so whatever the reason is why Melinda is so particular about treating her must have something to do with Natasha too, "So, have you got anything?"

"We're still looking." Phil explains.

"I had to borrow your laptop. Is that okay?" Tony asks Daisy.

"Yeah, have you found anything?" Daisy asks, heading over to her godfather.

"Nope. But I'm still getting security camera angles." Tony explains and Daisy comes over to help.

"As of yet it doesn't seem like anyone got images of Millie or Nat, which is good." Phil comments.

"Yeah, it is." Clint confirms, looking glad about that and all the agents get to work on trying figure out exactly what happened.

* * *

After leaving the others Natasha and Melinda head up to Peggy and Howard's old room and into the adjoining bathroom. Once they are inside Melinda sits down on the bath, her legs facing out while Natasha sits down on the bath too, one leg out of the bath and the other in so that she can get to both the front and back of the wound.

"After using the duct tape you're definitely going to have a scar. Theirs's nothing I can do to change that." Natasha informs Melinda as she finishes taking off the duct tape and bandages.

"That's okay. It's just another one to add to the collection." Melinda comments.

"Yeah, guess so." Natasha comments as she opens the bottle of Vodka and pours it over Melinda's shoulder, "I'm going to try to get the bullet fragments out now. I know I don't have to remind you, but it's going to hurt."

"I know." Melinda responds and Natasha gets started.

"Damn, you got lucky." Natasha tells Melinda, "Theirs's a fragment very close to the artery." She says as she carefully pulls one of the fragments out.

"Very close, huh? Guess I did get lucky." Melinda comments.

"Yeah, you did." Natasha responds, trying not to think about what that means as she doesn't even want to think about it.

"I'm okay, Nat. You can see it for yourself." Melinda says, giving Natasha a comforting smile, trying not to wince as Natasha pulls out the bullet fragments.

"You'll be okay after a few days' rest and some very strong antibiotics." Natasha tells Melinda.

"Rest?" Melinda asks, giving Natasha a look, a look which causes Natasha to laugh.

"Okay, the closest thing to rest you can manage." Natasha corrects, "I think I've got all the fragments, but I could have missed one or two."

"That's okay. They won't be the only bullet fragments I have in me." Melinda responds.

"So true." Natasha says as once more pours the vodka over Melinda's shoulder then passes her the bottle, "I'm going to start stitching so you're going to want this." She says, handing over the vodka.

"I really am." Melinda says, taking the bottle and Natasha gets to work.

* * *

Downstairs everyone is working on trying to figure out who knows what and who was behind the attack on the hospital when a phone rings, breaking the silence.

"That's Nat's phone." Clint says from across the room and Tony moves to answer it.

"Tony." Clint says in a warning tone of voice and Tony just smirks.

"It's Rogers, he'll panic if he doesn't speak to someone." Tony tells the group before he presses answer, "Hello Dear Captain you've reached Tony Carter-Stark. I know you were calling the lovely Natasha Romanoff, but she's too busy playing doctor with one of two people that she won't admit she's in love with, so what can I do with you?" Tony asks Steve curious, hearing what Tony said to Steve most people in the room exchange looks while Clint gives him an annoyed look and Daisy makes an internal note to talk to her godfather about her parent's relationship and get his opinion on whether he thinks that there is a possibility of them getting together again in the future.

"What?" Steve says confused and Tony just laughs.

"A sniper and we think Hydra attacked the hospital where Uncle William was. Millie was shot, by the sniper, in the shoulder, so Natasha's upstairs with her patching her up. She left her phone downstairs so I answered it, risking life and limb I might add, which means if you could talk quickly to explain why you are calling I would really appreciate it." Tony explains to Steve.

"Is Melinda okay?" Steve asks worried.

"It's a thought and through. Nat had to use duct tape on the way here to hold thing's together. Now, what's going on?" Tony asks curious.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Steve reveals, "Natasha and Melinda's pictures have been released by Arizona police. They're both wanted for questioning." He explains.

"Great." Tony says sarcastically, "Daisy can you get into Arizona PD, remove any evidence they have on Nat and Millie?"

"Easily." Daisy says as she starts to type.

"Okay. Thanks for that Captain." Tony says as Clint gets up and heads upstairs, "We've got it from here."

"If you're sure. Call if any of you need anything." Steve requests, "And if you're going to go after the people behind this definitely call. I want to help."

"I'll keep that in mind." Tony says before hanging up.

* * *

"How's things going in here?" Clint asks as he walks into the bathroom where Natasha and Melinda are.

"Pretty good, considering." Natasha answers.

"What's going on downstairs?" Melinda asks as she tries not to move as Natasha stiches up her shoulder.

"Tony answered your phone, it was Steve. You're both wanted for questioning. Daisy is deleting all evidence they have." Clint explains.

"Great." Melinda says sarcastically.

"Tony answered my phone?" Natasha ask annoyed.

"Yep. He knows how pissed you're going to be." Clint explains looking amused, "So something happened after Daisy and I realised the hospital was under attack, something I don't even think she realised." Clint informs Natasha and Melinda.

"What?" Melinda and Natasha ask together.

"She yelled out for you, but she called you Mom and Мама." Clint reveals.

"Really?" Natasha asks as she and Melinda look amazed.

"Yeah." Clint confirms, "And when I heled her back to make sure that she didn't follow you she said ' _let me go, Dad.'_ I'm pretty sure that she didn't even realise that she said it, but it still felt incredible to hear." Clint reveals, looking amazed.

"Wow." Melinda says, looking amazed, saying what all three of them are thinking.

"Yeah." Clint confirms, not sure what to think as for twenty-six years he has been waiting to hear his daughter call him Dad and now it's happened, and it may have just been an accident, and the three of them drift into silence while Natasha stiches up Melinda's wound, both Natasha and Melinda thinking about how much they would have loved to have heard their daughter call them Mom and Мама.

* * *

"So, what's the verdict?" Rhodey asks Steve once he hangs up the phone as the two of them, Sam, Maria, Fury, The Maximoff twins and Fury are in the room together in New York.

"There was a sniper and they suspected Hydra at the hospital where Melinda's father was. Melinda was shot in the shoulder by the sniper." Steve explains.

"How bad?" Sam asks.

"Well, Tony said that Natasha is patching her up so it can't be that bad." Steve explains.

"Not necessarily." Maria says and everyone turns to look at her, "May was my SO, I know things." She explains, "Melinda is particular when it comes to who she lets treat her when she is hurt, unless she was unconscious, the only people I've known her to let treat her injuries are Coulson, Natasha and Clint." Maria explains to the others, "And most of the time Natasha's the same." She adds.

"Is it a trust thing?" Steve asks curious as he's noticed that about Natasha but assumed that the reason was that Natasha didn't trust but now he's not sure.

"Not exactly." Fury and to everyone's surprise, Wanda says, "But the reason is personal." Fury explains, leaving everyone, including Maria, confused.

* * *

"Okay. I'm done." Natasha tells Melinda a few minutes after the two of them and Clint drifted into silence, "I know that you don't know the meaning of rest, but at least try not to do too much with that shoulder. I really don't want to have to replace those stiches now that I've only just put them in." Natasha informs Melinda.

"I'll do my best." Melinda responds, "I think that what I want to do most right now is change my shirt. Doing that without pulling the stiches may be rather difficult." Melinda comments as in her experience it usually is.

"Need a hand?" Natasha and Clint ask together and Melinda just smirks in response, and Natasha goes to say something but before she can they hear,

"NAT, CLINT, MAY." Being yelled by their daughter, preventing Natasha from saying what she was going to say.

"IN HERE DAISY." Clint yells through the open bathroom door.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" Daisy asks as she walks through the bedroom and into the bathroom.

"Yeah. I was just finishing stitching up your Mom." Natasha explains.

"So, you're good right? It wasn't too bad?" Daisy asks her Mom.

"Yes, I'm good." Melinda assures her daughter, "Promise." Melinda says and Daisy hug her mother, being careful to make sure that she doesn't hurt Melinda's shoulder.

"Good. That's good." Daisy tells her mother.

"Yeah." Melinda says as they break apart, "I've got to go change my shirt. I'll see you downstairs." Melinda tells her daughter, Natasha and Clint.

"Okay." Daisy says and Melinda heads out of the room, "Was May lying to protect me or is she okay?" Daisy asks her Мама and Dad.

"She's okay." Natasha assures her daughter, "The wounds not that bad."

"Okay." Daisy says, though she's still worried, and without another word Natasha, Clint and Daisy head downstairs.

* * *

The next morning, even though she should have been resting, Melinda gets up to do Tai-Chi with both her daughter and Natasha, but she was sure to limit the movement of her shoulder to make sure that she didn't pull the stiches.

After doing Tai-Chi Natasha, Melinda and Daisy all went upstairs to have showers, all of which were pretty cold due to a lack of hot water, before they returned downstairs just as breakfast was being put on the table.

"Damn, I'll never get used to this food." Hunter says amazed as he loads up his plate and Bobbi gives him an annoyed look.

"Save some for everyone else Hunter." Mack tells him, but then before anyone can respond Coulson's phone starts to ring.

"Director Coulson." Phil answers,

"Really? You answer your phone like that?" Tony asks with a teasing smile.

"Shut up Tony." Phil responds, "Yes Agent Koenig I'm listening." Phil responds and his face falls, "Are you sure about that? Are the reports confirmed?" he asks, and everyone exchanges concerned looks, "Yes, I understand. Yes, right away. Thank you agent." Phil says before hanging up.

"What's happened?" Melinda asks, being the first to ask.

"Reports have started to come in of random people going into cocoons and emerging with powers and altered DNA, just like what happened with you." Phil says, looking at Daisy.

"That's not possible." Daisy says, looking shocked, "How's that possible? I destroyed all the crystals that Jiaying had and the rest are locked up in S.H.I.E.L.D." Daisy asks confused.

"How? How'd you destroyed them?" Tony asks his goddaughter.

"They were in a crate in a Quinjet. I used my powers to push the Quinjet into the ocean." Daisy explained and for a few seconds everyone is quiet until Fitz, Simmons and Tony says,

"They dissolved!"

"What?" Daisy ask confused.

"When you pushed the jet into the ocean the crate must have opened. The crystals dissolved and spread to the echo system, that's how this is happened." Simmons realises.

"Which means it's my fault." Daisy says, looking shocked,

"Daisy…... " Natasha starts to say, realising what her daughter is thinking.

"Because of me people are going to go through changes they don't understand, and have abilities that they will have no idea where they came from, or how to control, and they won't even have the help I had." Daisy says, looking horrified before running upstairs as when she went through her change she had help, she had support, these people wouldn't have any of that.

"DAISY." Basically everyone yells and before the others even get the word out Natasha, Clint, and Melinda have gotten up and chased after their daughter.

* * *

When Natasha, Clint and Melinda get upstairs they find that Daisy has left her door open but is lying face down on her bed.

"Can we come in Daisy?" Melinda asks from the door way as even though she, Clint and Natasha want to rush forward and hug their daughter they don't want to breach Daisy's privacy by entering the room without permission.

"Yeah." Daisy says, her voice so quiet that Clint doesn't hear but Natasha and Melinda do. So, once Natasha and Melinda start to walk forward Clint does to. Once they have gotten permission to enter their daughter's room Natasha, Clint and Melinda walk over to their daughter and climb on, Melinda and Clint sit on the side closest to the door while Natasha sits on the other side of their daughter.

"Daisy…" Melinda say and Daisy looks up at her.

"They're going to be so scared May. You saw how I was and I had a bit of warning, but others they're going to have no idea." Daisy says looking upset, "They going to be so scared, so alone and I did that to them, me."

"You didn't know any of this was going to happen Daisy." Clint tells his daughter.

"Your Dad's right. You pushed that jet into the ocean while Jiaying was trying to kill you to stop her, and you did the right thing." Melinda tells her daughter, "There is no way you could have seen this coming."

"I should have." Daisy says, "I've done this to people and whatever happens because of abilities that people gain is on me too." She tells her parents.

"No, you can't think like that." Natasha tells her daughter, putting her hand on her daughter's back, "You made a single decision, in the heat of battle and that doesn't make what's come after your fault." Natasha tells her daughter, "You may feel responsible for these people getting their abilities and I know that no words of mine can change that, but what you need to know is that whatever they do after is on them, not you." Natasha informs her daughter, "Okay?" she asks and in response Daisy just moves and throws her arms around Natasha. As soon as Daisy does that Melinda and Clint move so that they can hug her too.

"It's okay, Daisy. We've got you." Natasha tells her daughter, "We've got you, малютка." Natasha tells her daughter.

* * *

While Natasha, Clint and Melinda are all upstairs trying to help Daisy feel less guilty everyone else is downstairs sitting around the dining table only no on one is eating.

"What did Daisy mean by she used her powers?" William asks, breaking the silence that he have been in for a few minutes.

"A few months ago Daisy underwent a transformation and she gained the power to manipulate the natural vibrations of anything." Tony explains to his uncle.

"Oh." William says shocked, "Are these abilities safe for her to have?" he asks.

"They are now." Phil assures him and William gives a nod while he thinks about everything.

"Maybe we should go check on her. Make sure Daisy's okay." Bobbi suggests.

"Millie, Clint and Nat are with her, she's fine." Phil says and everyone drifts back into silence, every single one of them thinking about the young woman upstairs who is currently being comforted by her parents.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for all the support you give me. PLEASE, PLEASE leave a review. There are parts of this chapter that I really love so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It has been a little while since Melinda, Clint and Natasha started to hug their daughter and ever since they have been holding each other in silence.

"I've been talking to Coulson about forming a team of Inhuman's, Secret Warriors we've been calling them and I want to do that." Daisy tells her parents as the four of them break apart, "but I also need to find these new Inhuman's and help them in whatever way I can." Daisy informs her parents.

"And we'll help you." Melinda promises her daughter.

"I'm glad, I think I'm going to need it." Daisy admits, "It's time to go back to S.H.I.E.L.D, isn't it?" Daisy asks her parents.

"That's up to you." Natasha tells her daughter, "If you don't want to go back yet we don't have to."

"We?" Daisy asks, looking between her parents "You're all coming back to S.H.I.E.L.D?" she asks her parents, looking hopeful.

"Yes." Melinda, Natasha and Clint say together, none of them needing to think about it as they want to be with their daughter, they want their family to be together again.

"Yay!" Daisy says happily before hugging her family once more, "I'm so glad that we're all going to be together."

"Us too Daze, us too." Clint tells his daughter.

* * *

A few minute later Natasha, Clint, Melinda and Daisy head back downstairs to where everyone is still sitting around the dining room table.

"Daisy, you okay?" Hunter asks as Daisy walks in.

"I think I'm as okay as I can be." Daisy tells him.

"We're going back, aren't we?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Yeah, it's time." Phil says, after exchanging looks with Natasha, Clint and Melinda.

"So, we've got a car, bike and Quinjet to get back. How exactly are we going to do that?" Tony asks.

"Well Clint and I have to go back to New York to get some stuff." Natasha comments

"How about you go in the car and I'll head straight to S.H.I.E.L.D. You know what I need." Clint informs Natasha who nods.

"I'll join you. I've got a few things to pick up too." Tony tells Natasha.

"Sounds good to me. Try not to kill each other." Phil informs Tony and Natasha, with a joking tone of voice.

"Relax I have more self-control than that" Natasha informs him, smirking back at him as she knows that Phil is just joking.

"Dad, would you like to come back to S.H.I.E.L.D with us?" Melinda asks her father.

"I appreciate the offer, but I would like to go home." William informs his daughter, "I would also like to see you four at dinner some point." He tells Natasha, Clint, Melinda and Daisy.

"I think we can manage that." Melinda informs her father, "You could be in danger going home Dad. Hydra could come after you." Melinda tells her father.

"There are still agents in Arizona, I could assign them as protection. They could watch from a distance." Phil tells Melinda.

"See, I'll be fine and you can stop worrying." William informs his daughter.

"Okay. So, I'll take Dad home in the Mark One then come back here and ride my bike back." Melinda tells everyone.

"Can you fly a jet, or ride a motorbike with your shoulder being how it is?" Daisy asks her mother concerned.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Melinda assures her daughter.

"Okay, so Clint's coming back with us, Nat and Tony are heading to New York to collect some stuff…."

"And having some conversations." Natasha adds,

"Okay then Millie you're taking your Dad home then brining the Mark One back here then ridding your bike back." Phil says and everyone nods, "Okay. Everyone meet back down here in half an hour." Phil instructs and everyone heads to their different places.

* * *

It only takes Daisy a few minutes to pack up her stuff, but as soon as she is done she sits down on her bed.

"Daisy, you okay?" Bobbi asks concerned once she finishes packing up her stuff, walking over and sitting next to her.

"This was my room." Daisy tells Bobbi as Simmons walks over to.

"It's still your room." Bobbi tells her, "That doesn't change just because you're not going to be here."

"Yes, it does." Daisy comments as she used to a room not being hers anymore seconds after she leaves

"No, it doesn't." Simmons tells Daisy, "I left home when I was a teenager and my parents have left my room exactly the same, and whenever I go home my room's still there, and this room will still be here for you. It will always be here for you, Daisy." Simmons informs her friend.

"Maybe." Daisy says as she looks around, "Can you guys give me a minute?" Daisy asks curious.

"Sure." Bobbi says and after exchanging a look, both she and Simmons leave, both of them realising that they aren't who Daisy needs most.

After Bobbi and Simmons leave Daisy just sits and stares at her family wall, thinking about what it means. She has been sitting for a few minutes when she hears a knock on her door.

"Yeah?" Daisy asks, not looking away from her family wall.

"Can we come in?" Clint's voice asks.

"Sure." Daisy respond and her parents walk in. Natasha and Melinda walk over and sit either side of her while Clint walks over and sits in front of her. "Did Bobbi and Simmons come to you?" Daisy asks curious.

"Yes." Natasha confirms.

"This is always going to be your room, Daisy. It has always been your room and that will never change, not even if we don't spend time here." Melinda tells her daughter.

"And all of us, or just you if you want, can come back here anytime." Clint says, pulling a key out of his pocket and handing it to Daisy, "This should have been yours a long time ago." He informs her.

"Really?" Daisy ask as she accept the key, looking at it in amazement.

"Really." Natasha, Clint say together.

"Wow." Daisy says and she hugs her parents.

"We'll see each other in a few hours." Melinda tells her daughter as they break apart.

"Yeah, guess we will." Daisy tells her mother, "So, do you think you and Tony will be able to get through a car trip without hurting one another?" Daisy asks her Мама.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Natasha assures her daughter.

"Good." Daisy says relieved, "So, who will get back to S.H.I.E.L.D first?" Daisy asks looking between her Mom and Мама.

"Me." Natasha says.

"Okay." Daisy says, "Guess we should get going." She comments.

"Yeah, we should." Melinda realises and they all head downstairs.

* * *

A couple of hours later Natasha and Tony are on their way back to New York while Daisy, Phil, Clit, Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz, Simmons and Mack are flying back to S.H.I.E.L.D and Melinda and William are on their way to Arizona.

"So, why does everyone think we're going to kill each other?" Tony asks curious.

"Phil was joking." Natasha tells him.

"Of course he was, but the others weren't." Tony tells her, "Which begs the same question, why does everyone think we're going to kill each other?"

"Because that's what they'll like to believe." Natasha comments, "Now pick a decent song." She tells Tony who just smirks back and starts blasting ACDC.

"Really?" Natasha asks Tony.

"Come on you love it." Tony says, smirking at Natasha, "I know you do." He tells her and to Tony's great amusement Natasha starts to sing along, and before too long he joins in to, both of them feeling completely free as they both know that no one other that Phil, Melinda and Clint would believe them if they told them that this happened.

* * *

In the Quinjet Clint is flying while everyone else in the back and because she wants to talk to her father Daisy gets up and heads into the front to talk to him.

"Can I join you?" Daisy asks her father curious.

"Of course." Clint responds and Daisy sits down in the co-pilot's seat.

"I'll never get over this view." Daisy comments, "When we were on the bus I used to sit with May and I just loved the view." She tells her father.

"It is incredible." Clint tells her.

"How'd you learn how to fly?" Daisy asks curious.

"Your Mom taught me." Clint reveals.

"Really?" Daisy asks amazed.

"Yep." Clint says with a grin, "It was one of the first thing's your Mom taught me after we met." He reveals, "It was June 1985." He reveals and he starts to tell Daisy the story

* * *

_June 1985_

_After meeting each other a few months earlier Melinda and Clint had become good friends._

" _Do you want to tell me why we're breaking into a private airplane hangar that belongs to our director?" Clint asked Melinda in a shocked voice as Melinda let him into one of Howard's airplane hangars._

" _It's not breaking in when you have the keys, security codes, and permission." Melinda informed Clint._

" _Still doesn't explain what we're doing here." Clint told Melinda._

" _The mission last week made me realise something." Melinda told Clint._

" _What? That you are insane for trying to fly while bleeding out?" Clint asked._

" _Probably. But, it also made me realise that we need someone else that can fly." Melinda revealed, "So, I talked to Uncle Howard and he said that I should feel free to use one of his plans to teach you, if you want." Melinda told Clint, who looked around the hanger when he heard that._

" _I want." Clint told Melinda, "I really want."_

" _Good. Then let's get started. I've got the perfect plane." Melinda said, walking towards one of the planes and Clint followed behind._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"So, we had our first flying less and kept going bet once a week until Mel was sure that I knew enough to switch to other aircrafts." Clint explains to Daisy.

"Sounds great." Daisy comments.

"It was." Clint tells his daughter, "You know if you want to learn me, or one of your moms, would be happy to teach you."

"I'll think about it." Daisy tells her father, not entirely sure whether that is something that she wants.

"Okay." Clint responds and fathers and daughter drift into silence.

* * *

A few hours after Natasha and Tony begun to sing along to ACDC they arrive back at Avenger's tower.

"So half an hour enough to get everything?" Tony asks as they both get out of the car.

"Make it an hour. I need to talk to Steve first." Natasha explains.

"Ah right, good luck." Tony tells her and he and Natasha both head upstairs, though they head to different places.

* * *

A few minutes after Natasha and Tony left the garage Natasha walks into the gym where she finds Steve.

"Rogers." Natasha says as she walks in.

"Romanoff, you're back?" Steve asks surprised.

"Not exactly." Natasha admits, "Clint, Tony and I are joining S.H.I.E.L.D full time, unless there is a major emergency. Tony and I are just here to collect some stuff." Natasha explains.

"You're going back to S.H.I.E.L.D?" Steve asks surprised, then realises exactly what Natasha said, "Tony's joining S.H.I.E.L.D? Tony Stark?" he asks.

"Carter-Stark." Natasha corrects, as considering Steve now knows the truth she knows how much Tony would prefer being called that, "I know that it must be so incredibly odd to you but Carter-Stark is who Tony is, and if he had his choice that's what he would have always gone by. Mel, Clint, Phil and I actually have a bet going about how long it will take him just say screw it and announce what he always calls his true name to the press." Natasha reveals.

"I'll try to remember that." Steve says planning on making an effort even with how strange it is for him, "Why are you going back to S.H.I.E.L.D?" he asks.

"Because it's where my Daughter is." Natasha says simply, "I've been away from her for twenty-six years. I'm not going to be away from her for any longer."

"Why doesn't see come here? We'll have the new facility up in no time." Steve informs Natasha.

"Daisy considers S.H.I.E.L.D to be the first real home that she ever knew and I hate that more than I can put into words, but I don't have any right to tell her to leave S.H.I.E.L.D she has made her decision to stay. So I'm going back and so Is Clint." Natasha explains, "But if you need us we'll be here." She tells Steve.

"Okay. That explains why you and Clint are going back. But, why's Tony?" he asks curious.

"You'll have to ask him." Natasha tells Steve, "But believe me he has his reasons." She assures Steve, "What you've got to understand is that the version of himself that Tony shows the world, even the version of him he shows here, isn't exactly who he really is. He's learnt to hide that, after decades of years it's been necessary." Natasha explains to Steve.

"When did you truly first met him, really?" Steve asks curious.

"He's was sixteen, and had broken into the apartment that Phil, Mel, Clint and I were shearing. Something which became a rather common occurrence until we gave him a key." Natasha explains.

"Really?" Steve asks surprised that they would give Tony a key to their apartment.

"Yeah. I know that it might seem that Tony is exactly like Howard, but the truth is that he's a hell of a lot like Peggy." Natasha tells Steve.

"I've been thinking back and trying to figure out why I haven't seen it sooner." Steve comments.

"You couldn't have. Tony's good at hiding himself. He always has been." Natasha explains.

"Oh god." Steve suddenly says, sounding horrified.

"What?"

"The Battle of New York, I told you to close the portal without Tony being though. If he didn't fall through I would have had to tell Peggy that I made the call that got her son killed." Steve says, looking horrified as the weight of what happened comes back to him.

"Be thankful he fell through, and be glad that you're not the one who had to tell Peggy that her son was missing in a country that S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't allowed to operate in." Natasha tells Steve.

"You had to tell her that?" Steve asks, not being able to imagine how hard that would have been for Peggy to hear.

"Fury, Phil and I had to break the news, and I'll never forget that day." Natasha reveals.

* * *

_June 28_ _th_ _2010_

_After they got the news about Tony Natasha, Fury and Phil decided that they would go the nursing home that Peggy had been living in to break the news in person._

" _Hey, Aunt Peggy." Phil greeted as the three of them walked into Peggy's room._

" _Phil, Nick, Natasha." Peggy said, she looked glad to see them but then her face fell, "Something's happened to Tony? Hasn't it?" she asked, "He said he was going to call me once he had some privacy after the weapons display but he didn't, Tony always calls me." Peggy told them, "What's happened to my son?" she demanded, pain having been clear in her voice._

" _After the weapons display the convoy that Tony was in was attacked." Natasha informed Peggy, "It looks like he was captured." Natasha explained and Peggy looked completely heartbroken upon hearing that._

" _Peggy, what are you doing?" Nick asks as Peggy removes her blanket and sits up._

" _I'm going after my son. S.H.I.E.L.D can't go after my son, but I can, and I am." Peggy said._

" _Aunt Peggy, you can't." Phil told his aunt._

" _Do not tell me what I can't do Philip." Peggy told him, "I need to find my son." Peggy told Phil, Natasha and Fury, there having been no room for argument in her voice._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"It took us over an hour to get Peggy not to go after Tony." Natasha tells Steve,

"I'm amazed that you managed to stop her." Steve says to Natasha as nothing would have been able to top the Peggy he knew.

"Ten years earlier we would have had no chance, but Peggy was older and the Alzheimer's had started to get really bad. It the only reason we had a chance." Natasha explains and even though she isn't sure if she should say the next but she realises that it could be good for both Steve and Tony for Steve to know so she does, "It kills Tony to watch Peggy slowly succumb to his disease, he's always, or at least in the years I've known him, loved his mom more than anyone else on this planet and I honestly don't think he's going to get through it when she dies without spiralling out of control." Natasha reveals before leaving, giving Steve the chance to ponder her words.

* * *

Hours after they left the Farm House Melinda and William arrive back in Arizona.

"Phil's agents will always ben nearby, even if you can't see them." Melinda informs her father, "If anything happens call me and I will be back." She tells him as she returns to the room after checking through the house.

"I will be fine Millie." William tells his daughter, "Go, enjoy your time with your daughter." William tells his daughter, "And with Natasha and Clint."

"Natasha, Clint and I aren't together anymore, Dad. We haven't been for a long time." Melinda reminds her father.

"The three of you will always be connected, and I believe that you will be together again." William informs his daughter.

"I better get going. I'll see you later Dad. Call if you need anything." Melinda informs her father before leaving.

"You can't avoid your feelings forever Millie." William tells his daughter as she leaves.

* * *

Ever since Natasha left Steve has been pondering what Natasha told him and the more that he thinks about it the more Steve realises that there is something he needs to do. Hoping that he's not too late Steve heads to Tony's rooms, where he loudly knocks on the door.

"Come in Rogers." Tony's voice says.

"How'd you know it was me?" Steve asks as he walks in and sees Tony sitting on his bed looking at an album of some sort.

"I could sense your self-righteous." Tony jokingly says.

"Right." Steve responds, "What's that?" he asks curious.

"Memories." Tony says before closing the album, "What can I do for you, Captain?" Tony asks curious.

"You're joining S.H.I.E.L.D?" Steve asks Tony.

"Yeah, Phil offered me a job and I said yes." Tony explains simply.

"Why?" Steve asks, "You've never exactly been S.H.I.E.L.D's biggest fan."

"That's because S.H.I.E.L.D forcibility outed both my parents even though they started the agency." Tony informs Steve.

"Forcibly outed?" Steve asks confused as Fury never mentioned that.

"Yeah. January of 1989 S.H.I.E.L.D's other leadership basically gave them no choice but to retire. I'm still not sure exactly what happened, but I've figured out that it was done so that Hydra could get more control." Tony explains, "But that doesn't change the fact that they started S.H.I.E.L.D and spent decades building it and Hydra ruined all that."

"You know that I'm the one who actually tore it down."

"What you tore down wasn't what my parents started, that I know." Tony informs Steve, "But what Phil and Millie, and everyone else at the Playground are doing is doing it right and I want to help. I need to. I owe it to them." Tony explains, it being clear that he is talking about his parents, "Plus I'll be closer to Mom." He adds, "I've made my choice, Captain." He says.

"Okay. From what I know it could help S.H.I.E.L.D to have a Carter-Stark on board." Steve says and Tony smiles back at that,

"They never forgot you, Captain." Tony assures him, wanting to say what he's been wanting to say since he met Steve.

"How can you be sure?" Steve asks, needing to know.

"Because I was there." Tony says, "Mom and Dad loved each other more than anyone other than me, but you were still always there, it's why my real middle name is Steve. Once a year they would still go out to the artic to try and find you, I even went once, and they never gave up hope that one day they would find bring you home." Tony explains, doing so as from everything he knows he knows that it could help Steve.

"You went?" Steve asks, being surprised by that.

"After months of begging. Dad showed me all the equipment he was using and Mom showed me all the best places in a ship to hide and what to do in any situation, and I was completely bored within two days." Tony says with a smile, "My point is that you may have gone into the ice decades before I was born, but to my parents it was like you had only been gone days, and they truly believed that they would find you again." Tony explains.

"Thank you for telling me." Steve says.

"I should get going." Tony says picking up the album and packed suitcase, "Trust me when I say that he last thing you want to do is keep Nat waiting."

"I'll remember that." Steve says.

"They facility should be finished next week." Tony informs Steve, "I'll let you know when it's done."

"I'm glad to hear it." Steve responds, "If S.H.I.E.L.D needs help let me know." Steve requests.

"Right back at you." Tony says before leaving.

(Line break)

A couple of hours after their conversation about how Clint learnt to fly Clint lands the Quinjet at The Playground.

"So this is The Playground." Clint says, looking around, "I think I've been here before." He comments as he looks around.

"You have." Phil tells him, "Uncle Howard and Aunt Peggy briefly slowed us this place once."

"Yeah?" Daisy asks surprised.

"It was a quick trip." Clint tells his daughter, "But you know I would love a tour."

"We'll I'd love to give you one." Daisy tells her Dad and they go off to do just that.

* * *

A few minutes after his conversation with Steve Tony walks into the garage where Natasha is waiting.

"Finally. I was about to leave without you." Natasha informs Tony.

"Like you ever would." Tony responds, "What car do you want to take?" he asks curious.

"Shouldn't that be obvious?" Natasha asks curious.

"Right, the fastest." Tony realises, "I should have known." He says and the two of them head over to the fastest car.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" Natasha asks Tony curious as they put their stuff, including the bag that Natasha packed for Clint and an Iron Man suit in a case, in the trunk.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Tony responds.

"Good." Natasha says, closing the trunk, "then let's get out of here."

"Let's." Tony responds as they head to the front, "I'm picking the music."

"Deal." Natasha responds as they get in the car and a few minutes later they are speeding out of the tower.

* * *

After taking her father home Melinda returns to the Farm House where she locks the barn where the Mark One is kept then she returns to the house and double checks to make sure that everything is secure. Once she is sure that everything is secure Melinda locks up the house completely then climbs on her motorbike, being glad that her stuff got taken in the Quinjet, and drives away and even though it is what she is doing it doesn't feel that Melinda is leaving home it feels like she is going home that's what she is doing as wherever her daughter, and Clint and Natasha are is home, and that's exactly where she is going.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for all the support you give me, please, please, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It has been two weeks since Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Tony, Phil, Daisy, Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz, Simmons and Mack returned to The Playground and in that time they have all been getting rather used to being at S.H.I.E.L.D together. Daisy has wanted to start to find her team but almost every inhuman that they get word about seemingly disappears.

Since her shoulder has heled Melinda has continued to do her morning training with Daisy, and more often than not Natasha joins in too. As it is still relatively early morning Melinda and Daisy are sparing together in the gym.

"How doesn't this hurt your shoulder?" Daisy asks her mother curious.

"My shoulder is heled, that's how it doesn't hurt." Melinda explains.

"Good. I'm glad you're not hurting." Daisy informs her mother and Melinda smile back at her daughter, as she does Melinda notices who is standing at the door, looking far from happy.

"Daisy. How about we end things here for today." Melinda tells her daughter who looks confused, until she turns and notices who is standing at the door.

"Oh, good luck." Daisy tells her mother before giving her a hug, "Do you need me to figure out a way to get you out of this conversation?" she says in a quiet voice.

"I can handle it." Melinda tells her daughter, her voice just as quiet, "But your Мама and Dad are likely to hack into the security camera's as soon as they know what is going on and they'll be able to tell if I need an escape." Melinda tells her daughter in a quiet voice.

"Good." Daisy says as the two of them break apart.

"Hey, Andrew." Daisy greats as she walks over.

"Skye." He says to her.

"Daisy." She corrects, "Agent Daisy Barton is who I am, it's what I'm officially going by." Daisy reveals as last week she asked Coulson to put her name as Agent Daisy Barton in all S.H.I.E.L.D files and systems.

"Daisy Barton, it suits you." Andrew says, forcing a smile.

"Yeah, so does my full name but that's long and complicated and I know you want to talk May, so I'll let you do that." Daisy says before walking out of the gym. As soon as Daisy leaves the gym, once she is sure that she is far enough from the gym not to be seen Daisy runs and she doesn't stop until she gets to the common area.

"Daze? I thought you were training with your Mom." Clint says as Daisy hurries into the room.

"I was." Daisy answers, "But Andrew's here." She reveals.

"And I'm guessing that he looks far from happy." Natasha realises.

"Yep." Daisy confirms, "May said that you two would hack into the security camera's so that you could watch what is going on and that you'd know if she needs an escape." Daisy tells her parents.

"She knows us too well." Clint says amused as Natasha picks up a tablet.

"You're seriously going to do that?" Daisy asks curious.

"Yep." Clint and Natasha say together.

"But there are no microphones, how are you going to know if May needs an escape?" Daisy asks her parents curious.

"We'll know." Natasha and Clint say together.

* * *

As Daisy heads over to Andrew and the door Melinda walks over and picks up her water bottle and has a drink, trying to prepare herself for the conversation she has been avoiding for ten years.

"Melinda." Andrew says a few seconds after she hears Daisy's footsteps die away.

"Andrew." Melinda greats, turning around and looking at him.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Andrew asks as he walks over.

"Because it was too hard."

"That's not an excuse, Melinda. We were married." Andrew informs her, "You should have told me."

"I probably should have, but it would have killed me to do so." Melinda explains, "I know you Andrew. I know you would have wanted all the details, but to tell you everything, to tell you how much I failed my baby girl, would have killed me." Melinda tells Andrew.

"So you shut a part of yourself off." Andrew realises, "You never let me in."

"I let you in as much as I could." Melinda explains, "But you deserved better."

"All those fights we used to have before Bahrain, I thought that you couldn't let me in because of Natasha and Clint, because of what you felt for them, and I was right." Andrew tells Melinda.

"Nat and Clint have nothing to do with what happened between us." Melinda says shortly as she quickly got fed up with this fight when they were married.

"Don't they? Can you honestly say you three wouldn't still be together if your daughter wasn't taken away?" Andrew asks Melinda.

"I don't let myself think about that." Melinda tells Andrew, hoping that Clint isn't reading lips but suspecting that he is.

"That's my point." Andrew says, "I always suspected, but I know now, a part of your heart always belonged to Natasha and Clint and another part definitely belongs to your daughter, which closed you off." Andrew tells Melinda, "There was no room for me."

"That's not true. I did love you Andrew." Melinda informed him.

"You tried to, I know that. But you'll always love them more." Andrew tells Melinda and to Melinda's relief, before anyone can say anything they hear.

"Millie, we need you upstairs." In Tony's voice through the PA system.

"I got to go." Melinda says, before leaving the room, leaving Andrew to his thoughts.

* * *

When Melinda walks into the common are a couple of minutes later she isn't at all surprised to see Tony standing with Clint, Natasha and Daisy.

"Thanks." Melinda tells the four of them.

"You're welcome." Clint, Natasha and Daisy say together.

"You looked like you needed an out." Tony tells Melinda.

"I did." Melinda confirms and the five of them drift into silence.

"There's someone that I have to go see." Daisy says, breaking the silence and causing everyone to look at her.

"Who?" Natasha asks his daughter.

"Lincoln. He knows more about Inhumans than I do, and he's my friend." Daisy reveals, "I need to talk to him about a few things." Daisy reveals, as she wants to talk to Lincoln about Cal and Jiaying along with everything that happened, she wants to know if he knows anything about what they did.

"When do you want to go?" Clint asks after he, Melinda and Natasha have a silent conversation.

"Soon, but I'll have to approach Lincoln alone. If I don't he'll run." Daisy explains to her parents and godfather, "I'll have my phone so we can both call, but I need to talk alone." Daisy says.

"Okay, but we'll be nearby." Melinda says.

"I figured as much." Daisy responds, "Can we leave in like thirty?" she asks curious.

"Sure." Natasha, Clint and Melinda respond and Daisy leaves the room.

"What's this story with this Lincoln?" Tony asks curious.

"He helped Daisy when she first got to Afterlife, he was her one friend there." Melinda explains, "Once he learnt what was really going on he turned against Jiaying and the people who were on her side. He even helped me, and stopped me from killing someone who was just misled." Melinda explains.

"Huh, are they just friends or more?" Tony asks curious as he looks between the three parents.

"Just friends." Melinda answers.

"I'm pretty sure that there is potential somewhere else." Clint comments.

"Same." Natasha confirms and Melinda nods in agreement.

"Huh, good to know." Tony comments, "I'll see you later, I've got a Phil to go bug." He says before heading upstairs, leaving three amused people downstairs.

"Think he'll realise any time soon that you don't have to annoy someone to show them that you like them?" Clint asks once he is sure that Tony is far enough upstairs not to hear him.

"Nope." Melinda says.

"No way." Natasha adds, "Tony has had feeling for Phil for at least a decade that he's never admitted. I don't see that changing any time soon." She comments.

"Not without help at least." Melinda adds.

"What you thinking?" Clint asks with a smirk.

"I'm not sure yet." Melinda admits.

"Then how about we figure out a way to help those idiots together." Natasha suggests.

"I like the sound of that." Melinda says and Clint nods.

* * *

After leaving Natasha, Clint and Melinda Tony heads up to Phil's office and just like he always does Tony walks straight into Phil's office and throws himself into the chair across from Phil.

"Will you please stop ignoring Pepper's calls." Phil says as soon as Tony throws himself down in the chair.

"I'm not!" Tony objects.

"Then how come Pepper calling me saying that you won't answer he calls?" Phil asks curious.

"Oh that. I broke my phone." Tony explains, "Or more specifically I was using my phone for something and it kind of disintegrated. I haven't gotten around to building a new one." Tony explains.

"How….." Phil starts to say but then cuts himself off, "You know what I don't even want to know." He says causing Tony to laugh, "Call Pepper back." He tells Tony.

"I will. Once I fix my phone."

"Use mine." Phil says as he pulls his phone out of his pocket and throws it at Tony, who easily catches it.

"Why are you pushing this?" Tony asks curious.

"Because you and Pepper need to start talking again, it's been a year." Phil says as he knows all about Tony and Pepper's problems and what caused them.

"We are talking." Tony responds and Phil just gives him a look, "We are! We talk about the company and how much of a jerk, an ass, and a few other words I am for not telling her the truth about our family."

"Pepper's right about that, you should have told her years ago. I told you that." Phil informs Melinda.

"Yeah, you did." Tony responds, "We're never going to get back to the way we were."

"I'm sorry, you and Pepper were good together." Phil explains as Tony has always been important to him so he wants him to be happy.

"Yeah, I know." Tony responds, "What about you? Any perspective partners?"

"Nope." Phil responds, "Call Pepper." He says, and Tony dials Pepper's number into Phil's phone and calls her.

"You know just because your technically my boss doesn't mean you can tell me what to do." Tony informs Phil as he puts the phone to his ear.

"That's what a boss does." Phil informs him, "You're a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and I'm your director which means I'm boss and I tell you what to do."

"You know technically I think that considering I'm the son of S.H.I.E.L.D's founders than I'm your boss." Tony informs Phil, not realises that Pepper has picked up.

"Like you would want the responsibility." Phil responds, being pretty sure that Tony would get sick of the job in an hour.

"If it meant bossing you around I think I would." Tony responds.

"TONY." Pepper's voice says

"Oh Pep, sorry about that, just pointing out something to Phil." Tony explains, "What's up?" he asks.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?" Pepper asks curious.

"I broke my phone." Tony explains.

"You broke your phone?" Pepper asks, it being clear that she doesn't believe that.

"Yeah, I was trying to win a bet with Fitz and Mack and my phone disintegrated, I haven't gotten around to building a new one." Tony explains and Phil gives him a look and Tony mouths _'later'_ at him, "What's up?"

"I needed to talk to you about the announcement for Stark Industries program putting money into Alzheimer's and Dementia research." Pepper explains.

"That's not until Friday."

"Good you remember." Pepper responds.

"Of course I remember. It's important to me."

"Good. The party starts at six, the announcement won't happen until seven thirty." Pepper explains, "Are you bringing a date?"

"That depends, does Phil count? Because he's coming." Tony says simply.

"I am?" Phil asks curious, "Where am I going?"

"He's a plus one of course he counts." Pepper tells Tony.

"Great, then Phil and I will see you Friday." Tony says before hanging up.

"Where exactly are you dragging me to?" Phil asks curious once Tony hangs up.

"An announcement Friday night where I'm announcing a New Stark Industry program putting money into Alzheimer's and Dementia research. I have been trying to get board approval to do this for years, they finally agreed, they said that we need the good press." Tony informs Phil.

"Haven't you been putting millions into that for years?" Phil asks curious as he is pretty sure of that.

"Yeah, I have, but this is different. This is not just money, but people, people who have a chance of finding cures before it's too late." Tony explains to Phil.

"You're doing this for Aunt Peggy, aren't you?" Phil realises.

"Of course I am." Tony responds, making it sound like that shouldn't even be a question "So we'll leave here at six Friday." Tony tells Phil.

"You do realise that I am busy right? That I can't just take a night off to go to a party." Phil informs Tony.

"Of course you can." Tony responds, "Millie, Nat, Clint and the others can handle S.H.I.E.L.D for the night. You deserve a night off." Tony tells him, "Plus I want you there."

"Okay. I'm go." Phil tells him, "You're going to announce the truth, aren't you?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Tony responds with a smirk, "How much do you win if I do?" he asks curious and Phil gives him a look, "Of course I know about he bet, and I know that if I tell the truth within the next six months then you win." He says grinning at Phil, "So, how much will you win?" he asks curious.

"About five grand, plus a few other perks." Phil admits, "So while my wallet would be happy if you announce the truth only do it if you're sure. You'll have to be prepared to deal with some pretty big consequences if you do." Phil reminds Tony.

"I know." Tony responds and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

Almost two hours after Daisy told her parents and godfather that she wanted to talk to Lincoln Melinda, Daisy, Natasha and Clint arrive at the hospital where Lincoln is.

"We'll stay here, just call if you need anything." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Will do." Daisy promises, "I'll be fine, Lincoln and I both have powers we can handle ourselves if something happened." Daisy informs her parents and as she looks between them she realises something, "You're going to hack into the security camera's anyway."

"Of course." Natasha, Clint and Melinda say together.

"You're our daughter, Daisy, we worry, especially after what happened the last time we were at a hospital." Clint explains.

"I know, and I don't blame you but the only person who knows I'm coming is Lincoln." Daisy explains, "We're meeting in the cafeteria for lunch and coffee, and I will keep my eyes out and if you notice something before me call. I'll make sure I can hear my phone." Daisy promises her parents.

"Okay. I hope things go well with Lincoln, that he has the answer you want." Natasha informs her daughter.

"Thanks Nat." Daisy says with a grin and then she hugs each of her parents, "Be back soon." She says before leaving the Quinjet which is once more parked on top of a parking lot.

As soon as Daisy leaves Natasha, Melinda and Clint head over to computer so that they can watch the security footage and warn their daughter if something happens.

* * *

As she heads to the cafeteria Daisy can't help but smile to herself at how protective her parents are as it is something that she has always wanted.

When Daisy arrives at the cafeteria he spots Lincoln right away as he is sitting in a far corner, far away from anyone else.

"Hey." Daisy greats.

"Hey, it's good to see you Daisy." Lincoln says as she sits down.

"it's good to see you to." Daisy responds.

"So, you said that you have some things to talk to me about?" Lincoln asks curious.

"Yeah, a lot has happened since the las time we saw each other." Daisy admits.

"Really? Like what?" Lincoln asks curious.

"Well for one Cal and Jiaying aren't my biological parents." Daisy reveals.

"What?" Lincoln asks shocked.

"Yeah, I was unsure about a few things so I ran my DNA and I found out that they aren't my parents and I found my real parents, you actually met one of my mothers." Daisy explains.

"One of your mothers?" Lincoln asks confused.

"Yeah, I have two Moms and a Dad. And they're awesome." Daisy explains, smiling, "I was taken from my room at seven weeks old and the only clue about what happened to me was a flash of blue light." Daisy reveals.

"Gordon." Lincoln realises, "He took you."

"It seems like it." Daisy confirms, "But I need to know why they took me. I want to understand their reasons."

"Jiaying had a diary that could explain her reasons." Lincoln tells Daisy, "As for why, you said I met one of your Mothers, it was May right? The woman I fought with on the carrier?"

"Yeah, she is." Daisy confirms smiling.

"And I'm guessing that your other parents are agents too." Lincoln guesses.

"Yeah, they are." Dais confirms.

"Then that could be why. Jiaying has a genealogy of people with Inhuman genes. My bet, she looked for an inhuman child and when she found out who you were the child of she arranged to take you. She probably figured that she and Cal were more suitable to raise an inhuman child than agents." Lincoln tells Daisy.

"But my parents have been completely supportive, all three of them, even before Afterlife, even before she knew about me being her daughter, May did everything she could to support me. She tried to fight an Asgardian and a Kree to keep me safe." Daisy tells Lincoln, "And my other parents have been completely supportive about my abilities. They've even helped me with learning how to aim them better." Daisy reveals.

"That's great, Daisy really." Lincoln says smiling at her.

"Yeah, I would have the most amazing parents growing up and Cal and Jiaying stole that away from me." Daisy tells Lincoln, looking upset about that.

"I'm sorry, Daisy. I'm sorry that that was done to you." Lincoln tells her, it being clear that he completely means his words.

"Thanks." Daisy says gratefully, "That's not the only thing I have to talk to you about." Daisy says and Lincoln looks interested, "Something's happened, something with Inhumans." Daisy tells Lincoln.

"What?" Lincoln asks and Daisy starts to explain everything to him.

* * *

Half an hour later Daisy returns to the Quinjet where he parents are.

"So, that looked like it went well until the end." Clint tells his daughter.

"Yeah, it did, it was great to talk to him." Daisy admits, "But he wasn't interested in coming to S.H.I.E.L.D or with helping me with the Inhumans." Daisy explains, looking upset at that.

"'I'm sorry, Daisy." Natasha tells her daughter.

"It's okay, I was just hoping for some help." Daisy explains, "I mean I know that I have your help and the help of the others, but it would have been nice to have some help from someone who's been through it." She explains.

"Well I'm sorry that you don't have that help." Melinda tells her daughter sympathetically.

"Me too." Daisy responds, "Can we get out of here?" Daisy asks curious.

"Of course we can Daze." Clint says and Melinda and Natasha head to the front while Daisy and Clint head to the other seats.

* * *

When Daisy, Melinda, Clint, and Natasha get back to the Playground they go their separate ways. Melinda, Clint and Natasha head up to Phil's office while Daisy goes in search of Bobbi and Hunter.

When Natasha, Melinda and Clint walk into Phil's office they find Phil sitting behind his desk and Tony is sitting across from him with his feet up on the desk.

"Isn't it a bit early for that." Clint says when he sees what Tony is holding.

"It's water." Tony says in his defence.

"No, it's not." Natasha says as she, Melinda and Clint walk over to the table.

"It is." Tony says, handing the glass to Melinda who takes it and has a drink.

"Huh, so it is." Melinda reveals, sounding slightly surprised by that.

"Seriously?" Clint asks shocked.

"Yep." Melinda confirms as she sits down, putting her feet on the table too.

"Wow, I'm impressed Tony." Natasha says, smiling at him.

"Glad you have such high esteem of me." Tony responds with a joking smile.

"Can you blame us? It's experience." Melinda tells him, "But I for one am glad."

"So, what happened with Lincoln?" Phil explains and together Natasha, Clint and Melinda explain to him and Tony just what happened.

* * *

After she leaves her parents it doesn't take long for Daisy to find Bobbi and Hunter as they are in the lab sitting on the table and watching Fitz, Simmons and Mack talking in hurried, rushed voices.

"What's the show about today?" Daisy asks curious as she sits between Bobbi and Hunter.

"The pod for the new plane." Bobbi explains.

"Nice. How long has it been going on?" Daisy asks curious as she steals Hunter's beer and takes a drink of it before handing it back to him.

"About an hour." Hunter answers before he takes a drink and passes the beer to Bobbi.

"Wow." Daisy says, sounding amazed by that.

"How'd things go with Lincoln?" Bobbi asks curious after she takes a drink and hands it to Daisy.

"Badly." Daisy admits before pausing to take a drink, "He had a pretty interesting idea about why Cal and Jiaying did what they did." She admits, "But he didn't want to help." Daisy admits as she passes Hunter back his beer.

"I'm sorry Daisy." Bobbi informs her.

"Me too." Daisy says, "I really need the help." She admits.

"We know, Luv." Hunter says as he and Bobbi put arms around Daisy and the three of them drift into silence while they share a beer and watch the show that is being provided for them by Fitz, Simmons and Mack, but their enjoyment only lasts a few before an alert echo around the lab.

"What is it?" Daisy asks as she hears the alert.

"Looks like a new Inhuman." Mack answers.

"Then I guess we better get to work." Daisy realises, being grateful that she didn't drink more off that beer, "I'll get everyone." She says, jumping of the table and heading upstairs to get her family because it's time to do what they do best, it's time to help people.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for all the support you give me. PLEASE, PLEASE, leave a review.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after Daisy went to go get her family Daisy, Natasha, Clint, Melinda, Phil, Tony, Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz, Simmons, Mack and Andrew are in the lab, discussing the plan for the new Inhuman.

"Okay. So we'll do this the same as we have been." Phil tells everyone, "Daisy, Mack, Hunter and May you make the approach. Clint cover them from a distance. Natasha, Tony and I will be back up. Fitz, Simmons and Bobbi monitor everything and give Daisy, May, Hunter and Mack real time info about everything." Phil instructs, "Andrew can you be here to do an interview with the person we bring back?" he asks curious.

"I have a class to get back to teach, but I can come back tomorrow and complete the interview." Andrew tells Phil.

"Okay, sounds good to me." Phil responds and Andrew leaves, "Any questions?" he asks curious.

"I still think that until we get the pod functioning that we should all make the approach." Natasha tells Phil.

"We've talked about this." Daisy tells her Мама, "If these new Inhuman's see Avengers they're going to panic which will just make things end badly." Daisy tells her, trying to make Natasha feel better as she knows that all her parents are worried about how much danger she could be in when approaching Inhumans who have no idea how to control their newfound abilities.

"How long until the pod will be finished?" Clint asks curious, looking at the scientists.

"A week at most." Fitz answers.

"Good. That's good. It will make things better." Melinda comments.

"We should move out in ten in the Quinjet. I'll be happy when we get the new plane up." Phil tells everyone, all of whom nod.

* * *

An hour later Melinda, Clint, Natasha, Daisy, Phil, Tony, Bobbi, Hunter, Mack, Fitz and Simmons have landed the Quinjet near where the new Inhuman was reported.

"Be careful." Natasha tells her daughter.

"I have May, Clint, Mack and Hunter watching my back. I'll be fine." Daisy assures her Мама and Natasha just hugs her daughter instead of saying anything.

"We should go." Daisy says once she and Natasha break apart.

"Yeah, we should." Melinda confirms, ' _I'll watch her back'_ Melinda signs at Clint and Natasha.

"Okay, I got _I'll_ and _her,_ I'm not sure what else you said." Daisy tells her mother.

"I just said that I'll watch your back." Melinda says as they walk out of the plane.

"You hate watching them go, don't you?" Tony says to Natasha in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, I really do." Natasha confirms and she heads over to the computers to get feeds up.

* * *

Together Melinda, Daisy, Clint, Hunter and Mack make their way towards the location where the inhuman is. After a little bit of walking Clint goes off on his own so that he can get into a better vantage point to view things.

"Do thing seem a little bit too quiet to you?" Daisy asks her mother curious.

"Yeah, it does." Melinda says, "Clint, am I imagining it or have all civilians been moved out of the area?"

"It doesn't seem like you're imagining it to me." Clint admits, "Nat?" Clint asks.

"It looks like civilians within a two block radius have been evacuated. Who gets here before us?" Natasha asks, looking at Coulson.

"No idea." He admits.

"Um, Nat, Phil? Is that what I think it is?" Tony asks, pointing to the top screen.

"It's a black ops team." Bobbi realises.

"Mel, Daisy, Clint, Hunter, Mack, get out of there." Natasha tells them.

"We haven't found the inhuman." Daisy objects.

"There is a Black Ops team coming towards you. They probably have the Inhuman and they won't hesitate to take you, Daisy especially. Get back here." Phil says in a hurried voice.

"I need to help." Daisy says heading towards where the Inhuman should be, where the Black Ops tem is.

"Go. Get back to the Jet." Melinda instructs Hunter and Mack.

"But…" Hunter starts to say.

"GO." Melinda orders them and after exchanging looks Hunter and Mack head back to the Quinjet while Melinda heads after her daughter.

"Daisy. Don't do this." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I have to. I can't leave someone at the mercy of some Black Ops team." Daisy tells her mother.

"Whoever this person is we'll find a way to help them, but if they see us they'll take you." Melinda tells her daughter, "We'll figure out a way that might help us save them, but we can't do that if they have you. We've got to go back." Melinda tells her daughter, "Please."

"We'll try later?" Daisy asks.

"We'll try later." Melinda assures her daughter and as she does she looks over her shoulder to see the black ops team getting closer, "We've got to run Daisy, now." Melinda tells her daughter, "NOW." Melinda says and Daisy starts running while Melinda turns and fires her ICER Back before she runs to try and catch up wither daughter, as she doe Daisy turns and raises her hand

"DON'T. NOT YET." Melinda yells at her daughter, as she catches up, "Wait until there is a little more distance before you use your powers. We don't want to risk them being close enough to do something to you." Melinda explains.

"Yeah, right, that makes sense." Daisy says, understanding what her mother saying.

"Down the alley." Melinda says, and she and Daisy turn and run, "And if you can do something to block the alley do it." Melinda says as they enter the alley.

"Yeah, I think I can manage that." Daisy says, before using her powers to move and stack dumpsters, completely blocking the entrance to the alley.

"Good job, Daisy." Melinda tells her daughter, smiling proudly at her.

"Thanks." Daisy responds and the two of them keep running.

* * *

It takes a couple of minutes but Melinda and Daisy finally arrive back at the Quinjet and the second they get on the plane they find themselves being hugged by Natasha and Clint.

"We're okay." Daisy assures her parents as Natasha and Clint are holding her and Melinda rather tightly, it being clear that they were more than a little worried.

"Hold on kiddies, we've got to get out of here." Tony says as he and Bobbi fly the Quinjet.

"Is there any signs of the inhuman?" Daisy asks as soon as she and her parents break apart.

"I've been looking back on the footage and all signs of the Inhuman disappeared before both us and The Black Ops group." Fitz reveals.

"So does that mean that they got away before the Black Ops group got here? And who were they?" Daisy asks as she, Melinda, Clint and Natasha walk over to the seats, Daisy sitting between her two moms and Clint sitting next to Melinda.

"It definitely seems like they disappeared before the Black Ops group." Mack confirms.

"As for who the Black Ops group is, well we're not sure quiet yet." Phil comments.

"Great." Daisy says sarcastically.

"We all got out in one-piece Daze, that's what we've got to focus on." Clint tells his daughter.

"Yeah, guess so." Daisy says and everyone drifts into silence.

* * *

Hours later everyone is back at The Playground and once more spread out through the facility. Melinda is sitting in her room, reading a book, something which she has been doing for a while when the door opens and Natasha and Clint walk in, Clint holding a bottle of scotch.

As soon as Clint and Natasha walk in Melinda knows that she isn't going to get anymore reading done so she puts her book down on the bedside table just a Clint and Natasha climb into bed and sit either side of her.

"That was close today." Clint says as he hands Melinda the bottle of scotch.

"We've had closer." Melinda reminds him, before taking a drink.

"Yeah, but those close calls didn't involve our daughter." Natasha reminds her as she takes the bottle off Melinda and has a drink too.

"True." Melinda confirms, "I don't like it either, but she's an agent and an adult, there is nothing we can do to stop her being in danger. The only thing we can do is be there with her and do everything we can to help her." She explains.

"Which we always will do." Natasha says and the three of them drift into silence, sharing the bottle between them as they do.

For a while Clint, Natasha and Melinda just sit in silence sharing the bottle that they are drinking.

"So, you were pretty good at avoiding Andrew when he talked about us." Clint tells Melinda, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"I was waiting for you to mention that." Melinda comments, "You were reading lips the whole time?" Melinda asks Clint and Natasha.

"Of course." Natasha and Clint say together.

"You really don't let yourself think about it?" Natasha asks curious.

"It's simpler not to." Melinda explains, "It hurts less." Melinda says before stealing the bottle from Natasha and drinking it, "Can you honestly say, either of you, that you think about what we could have been?" Melinda asks curious as she is pretty sure that she knows the answer.

"No, because you're right." Natasha says stealing the bottle back and drinking it, "It is simpler not to."

"I do." Clint says and both Natasha and Melinda look at him, "What? I do." Clint admits, "I think we would have stayed together. We would have tried harder to make us work, at first it would have been for Daisy's sake, but then we would have realised just how good we were together and kept fighting for us. We would have forgiven each other for all the stupid things that tore us apart, and we would have helped each other through everything." Clint says and as he does Natasha and Melinda just look at each other in amazement, "Okay, yeah, I've thought about it a lot." He admits, "And I'm going to stop talking now." He says and Natasha hands the bottle to Melinda and then she hands it to Clint who takes it and drinks it and the three of them drift into an awkward silence.

"Do you really think that?" Natasha asks breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I really do." Clint confirms, "We were awesome together and I'm not just talking about the sex." He comments,

"That's still awesome." Natasha says, thinking about what happened a few weeks earlier.

"Yeah." Clint confirms and Melinda smiles, "But, when we were together, really together, we were incredible and I don't know about you two but it was the happiest I've ever been. So yeah, I think about what things would have been like if we never ended things."

"We were incredible." Melinda confirms.

"And we were so happy." Natasha adds and Melinda nods in agreement.

"Then why don't we give it another shot." Clint suggests, "A real shot." He says, but before Melinda or Natasha can say anything the door opens and Tony, with Phil walk behind him trying to stop him, walk in.

"Good, we're not interrupting anything." Tony says with a smirk, not realising what they have just walked in on.

"What would you have done if you had?" Natasha asks curious, trying to make things sound normal.

"Sorry." Phil says as he closes the door.

"I would have cheered because I thought it meant that you three were finally getting your shit together." Tony comments as he sits down on the end of the bed.

"What do you want Tony?" Melinda asks curious.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop him." Phil explains.

"It's okay, Phil. We know that that's basically impossible." Natasha tells him.

"Sit." Clint says and Phil walks over to the other side and sits at the end too. Even though Natasha, Clint and Melinda are all trying to make it seem like things are completely normal but the three of them are thinking about the conversation that was so rudely interrupted.

"You didn't answer my question, what do you want, Tony?" Melinda once more asks.

"Company." Tony answers.

"What is Phil not being good enough for you?" Natasha asks curious.

"Of course he is." Tony says smiling.

"Thank you." Phil responds.

"But the five of us always have a good time together."

"That we do." Clint confirms, "You know we need cards. We've always had some of our best times playing poker." He comments.

"We really did." Natasha, Melinda and Tony confirm all three of them smiling as they remember the good times.

"Will these do?" Phil ask, pulling a deck of cards out of his pocket.

"You carry cards around in your pocket?" Tony asks surprised a he steals the cards from Phil.

"I grabbed them when you had your great idea to come down here." Phil explains.

"You didn't have to follow, you chose to." Tony reminds Phil as he looks at the cards, "Wait, these are Avenger playing cards." He realises

"No way." Natasha says, stealing the cards from Phil so that she, Melinda and Clint can have a look.

"Where did you get these?" Clint asks Phil curious.

"I saw them in a store last year. I couldn't resist." Phil explains to the others, "So are we going to play poker or not?"

"Of course." Melinda, Natasha, Clint and Tony say together.

"We need chips." Tony comments.

"Nightstand." Melinda says and Clint opens and pulls out poker chips.

"Why do you have poker chips in your nightstand?" Natasha ask confused.

"I honestly have no idea." Melinda admits.

"Hey, who's the king on these things?" Tony asks curious.

"Thor." Clint answers after having a look.

"No way." Tony says as he steals the cards to have a look.

"I think you just volunteered to deal." Natasha informs him.

"Why would they put Thor as king? I mean seriously." Tony says annoyed.

"Tony." Natasha, Clint, Melinda and Phil say amused.

"Just deal Tony. You can complain to the company later." Phil tells him.

"You can guarantee I'll do just that." Tony says, "Normal stakes and rules." He says as he starts to shuffle the cards.

* * *

Down the hall in another bunk Daisy, Bobbi and Hunter are together watching movies and like Daisy's parent's and godparents they are drinking. Daisy is in the middle of the bed with Bobbi and Hunter either side.

"Why the bloody hell are we watching these again?" Hunter asks, clearly annoyed.

"Because Daisy hasn't seen them." Bobbi tells him, "And she needs to before the new one comes out."

"I don't know what you're complaining about Hunter. I think that what I've seen is really good." She says, causing Bobbi to grin proudly.

"I knew you had great taste." Bobbi tells Daisy and Hunter has to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying what he is thinking.

"They're good movies, they're hard not to like." Daisy explains.

"What I don't understand is how you haven't seen them sooner. I thought everyone had seen Star Wars." Hunter comments.

"Seriously? The Nuns would never let us watch something like this and I didn't really think about seeing them after." Daisy explains.

"Sorry." Hunter says, feeling bad about that.

"It's okay." Daisy assures him, "I didn't grow up in the best way, no need to feel bad about it. I accepted it."

"Have you?" Bobbi asks curious, "How can you accept that? Especially knowing what you know now."

"Knowing what I know is why I've accepted it." Daisy explains, "I can't think about what I should have had, otherwise I'll lose it, so I don't." Daisy says and Bobbi and Hunter exchange looks.

"That sucks." Hunter says,

"Yep." Daisy confirms and the three of them drift into silence.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Phil and Tony started playing poker together and ever since they have been playing hands.

"And Nat wins again. Why does that keep happening?" Tony asks.

"Because Nat has the best poker face, we established that years ago." Clint answers.

"That we did." Melinda confirms and the others nod.

"Okay. I'm heading to bed." Phil says, "I've had enough of getting my ass kicked for one night and it's probably better to leave while I can still walk straight."

"You should know by now that trying to keep up with the rest of us always ends badly." Natasha tells him.

"Yeah, well. You four have insane alcohol tolerances. I have to do my best to keep up." Phil says in his defence.

"Haven't you learnt years ago that there is no use in that?" Melinda asks curious.

"Of course. But I have to keep trying." Phil explains, "And now I'm going to head to bed."

"And I better make sure you get their okay." Tony says and Natasha and Clint both get up to.

"Night Mel." Clint says.

"Night." Melinda responds and everyone except for Melinda leaves the room.

Even though Melinda, Clint and Natasha go to separate rooms all three of them are thinking about what Clint suggested and because of that it is a long, long time before any of them manage to fall asleep.

Down the hall Bobbi, Hunter and Daisy are all fast asleep together in one bed, Daisy nestled between Bobbi and Hunter feeling completely safe and happy.

* * *

The next morning things are different around the base, though very few people pick up on it. Melinda, Clint and Natasha are purposely avoiding each other after their conversation the night before, or more specifically they are avoiding each other because of what that that conversation really means.

Like her parents Daisy is avoiding people too, although in her case it is Bobbi and Hunter, as when she woke up between Bobbi and Hunter Daisy was happy and he loved the feeling, which scared her because she knows that Bobbi and Hunter are together and their version of happy so she's just setting herself up for pain.

Due to the fact that Phil and Tony know Natasha, Clint and Melinda so well they can tell that the three of them are avoiding each other, partly because they have seen it before.

"What do you think happened?" Phil asks Tony curious as the two of them are once more sitting in his office and talking.

"I'm not sure, but I think we walked in on something last night." Tony admits.

"Yeah, you think?" Phil asks curious, "They seemed fine during poker."

"I'm pretty sure they were distracted." Tony comments, "And If I had to guess I would say that they had the conversation they've been avoiding."

"Really? You think? That doesn't seem like them." Phil comments.

"Normally I would agree, but I heard enough of Natasha and Clint reading Millie and Andrew's lips yesterday to know that some interesting things were said about the future that those three could have had which likely ended to the conversation." Tony explains to Phil.

"Huh, interesting." Phil comments, completely meaning that, "What exactly was said?" he asks and Tony starts to explain everything.

* * *

Ever since they woke up and Daisy was already gone Bobbi and Hunter have been lying in bed together, both thinking about the person who was in their bed earlier.

"Do you think we did something?" Hunter asks curious.

"She trains with her Mom in the morning, that's likely where she is." Bobbi tells Hunter, trying not to show that she is concerned too.

"She's done by now. She usually comes back by now." Hunter points out.

"Maybe something held her up."

"I thought I was the delusional one." Hunter comment, looking at Bobbi.

"Hope is different from delusion." Bobbi informs Hunter.

"If you say so." Hunter responds and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

Ever since she woke up Daisy knew that she had to talk to someone about what she is feeling and she realised the perfect person to talk to, finding her on the other hand was slightly more difficult, but after searching Daisy finally finds her Мама sitting on the stairs in vault D while on a tablet.

"Wow, you're really not the easiest person to find." Daisy tells her Мама when she finally finds her.

"Side effect of what I do." Natasha explains, "Are you okay?" she asks her daughter worried.

"Yeah, I'm good." Daisy assures her mother, "Can I talk to you?" she asks curious.

"Of course, you don't have to ask." Natasha tells her daughter and Daisy sits down on the top step as Natasha is sitting on the third with her back against the wall, "What do you want to talk about?" Natasha asks her daughter curious.

"May and Clint were already together when you meet, right?" Daisy asks her Мама.

"Yeah, they had been for a while." Natasha tells her daughter, wondering where she is going with this.

"How'd…. How'd you start something with them when they were already together?" Daisy asks her Мама curious.

"Honestly, it just happened." Natasha admits, "After a mission we just ended in bed together."

"Gross." Daisy says pulling a face.

"Sorry, you asked." Natasha tells her daughter smiling at her.

"Yeah, I did." Daisy admits.

"Why do you ask, малютка?" Natasha asks her daughter curious.

"Just something I've been thinking about." Daisy admits.

"If there is something you want to talk about I'm here, Daisy. You can talk to me." Natasha tells her daughter.

"I think I like Bobbi and Hunter." Daisy tells her Мама, "I think I have feelings for both of them, but they're together. They used to be married, and I think I want to be with them but how would that even work when they have so much history?" Daisy asks her Мама.

"This Is going sound strange because your Mom, Dad and I aren't that great at this part, but you have to talk to them." Natasha tells her daughter, "Go to Bobbi and Hunter and talk to them. Tell them how you feel and see what happens next." Natasha says, "If they're not interested then it would be better for you to know that now." Natasha tells her daughter, "I don't want you to be hurt Daisy, but it will hurt less now, than later; and if they're not interested then you and I can get out of here for little while."

"I'd like that." Daisy says before hugging Natasha, "Thanks, M-Nat." Daisy says hoping that she corrected herself before Natasha realised though she doubts she did, "You give good advice." He informs her as they break apart.

"Good to know." Natasha says smiling at her daughter.

"I'm going to go find Bobbi and Hunter, talk to them before I lose my nerve." Daisy explains as she stands up.

"Good call." Natasha tells her.

"Oh for the record, you, Clint and May don't seem so bad at talking to me." Daisy says before heading upstairs.

"You have no idea." Natasha says before using the tablet to have a look at the security to see where Clint and Melinda are so she can avoid them.

* * *

After leaving where her Мама is Daisy goes to Bobbi's bunk and she arrives just the two of them are leaving.

"Daisy?" Bobbi asks as she and Hunter practically walk in to her.

"Yeah, can we talk?" Daisy asks the two of them.

"Those words never end well." Hunter comments.

"This time will, if you want it too." Daisy explains.

"Okay, let's talk." Bobbi says and the three of them head back into the bedroom.

"So, where'd you disappear to this morning?" Hunter asks curious.

"I went to do Tai-Chi with May, then I went to talk to Nat. She actually gave me some advice that helped." Daisy explains, "So, um, I'm just going to say this and if you don't agree then forget I said anything, but um, I like you guys." Daisy explains, "Both of you, and I don't know if you feel the same way, and I know you have a history and that's complicated and I don't want to ruin our friendship because it's really important to me, you guys are awesome, and….." Daisy explains, but before she can say anymore she finds herself getting cut off by Bobbi kissing her and after a few seconds Daisy, realising what happened, responds to the kiss, "Okay, then." Daisy say, smiling.

"We talked about this weeks ago, we were just waiting for you." Hunter explains before he too kisses Daisy.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." Daisy responds once she and Hunter break apart.

"You have nothing to apologise for." Bobbi assures her as she takes Daisy's hand with one of hers and Hunter's with the other and Daisy takes Hunter's other hand.

"So we're really doing this?" Daisy ask, looking between Bobbi and Hunter.

"Yeah, we are." Bobbi confirms and she, Hunter and Daisy exchange smiles, all three of them feeling hopeful about their future together.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support you give me. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, leave a review.

* * *

It has been three days since, Bobbi, Daisy and Hunter kissed and admitted that they want to have something together and ever since they have shared a few kisses.

Melinda, Clint and Natasha have continued to avoid each other and more than just Tony and Phil have just started noticing that fact.

It is breakfast time and everyone except for Natasha, Clint and Melinda are in the common area enjoying breakfast together.

"Okay, I am imagining it or are my parents avoiding each other?" Daisy asks curious.

"You're not imagining it." Phil assures his goddaughter.

"Why?" Daisy ask curious, looking between Phil and Tony as she figures that one of them know.

"No idea." Tony and Phil say together.

"Seriously?" Hunter asks shocked, before he can stop himself, "I thought for sure that you would know."

"We have our suspicions, but we don't know for sure." Tony admits.

"The plus side is that this base isn't big enough for them to keep avoiding each other for too long." Phil explains.

"It's been days." Daisy says, "Should I talk to them? Figure out what is going on with them?" Daisy asks curious.

"NO." Phil and Tony say together, without hesitation, "Your parents do this a lot. Just give them time." Phil tells Daisy.

"If you're sure." Daisy responds, though it is clear that she is worried about her parents.

* * *

"Your godfathers told you not to do this exact thing." Bobbi says a couple of hours later when Daisy is searching the base for her parents.

"Yeah, they did. But just because they suggested it doesn't mean I have to listen." Daisy responds.

"Luv, this might not be a good idea." Hunter says, "Your godfathers seem to know what your parents are like, maybe it would be bet to listen to them."

"I've never had this before." Daisy says, turning to face Bobbi and Hunter, "I've never had parents and I don't want my parents to be avoiding each other. I need to try." Daisy explains, and hearing that Bobbi and Hunter exchange looks, "Do you think I'm an idiot?" Daisy asks, looking at Bobbi and Hunter.

"Yeah, but we all are when it comes to the people we care about." Hunter informs Daisy.

"It's great that you want to help, but you can't blame yourself if it doesn't help." Bobbi tells her.

"I'll remember that." Daisy says, "I think I have to do this alone."

"Are you sure?" Hunter asks.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks." Daisy says before kissing Hunter and then Bobbi, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Bobbi and Hunter both say and Daisy walks away.

"Would it be suicide to attack two Avengers and Melinda May, if they hurt her?" Hunter asks Bobbi and she just gives him a look, "Right."

* * *

After leaving Bobbi and Hunter Daisy starts to go search for her parents and she isn't at all surprised when she finds her father in the firing range as that's where he has been spending most of his time.

"Hey, Clint." Daisy greats.

"Daze." Clint greats as he fires an arrow at the targets.

"Are you okay?" Daisy asks curious.

"Course, why do you ask?" Clint asks curious.

"You, Nat and May have been avoiding each other for days." Daisy tell her father "I'm getting worried." She says a she sits down on the boundary.

"Oh Daze." Clint says sympathetically, putting his bow down, "I'm sorry." He says before hugging her, "You have no reason to worry about us, your moms and I, aren't exactly the best at talking and sometimes we figure that avoiding is better than talking about what we should talk about." Clint explains.

"Why?" Daisy ask curious.

"Because I don't know if you've noticed but your moms and I aren't exactly the most open people." Clint tells his daughter.

"You're open with me." Daisy tells her father.

"That's because you're our daughter and we want you to know everything you've missed." Clint tells Daisy, "But when it comes to talking to each other about emotional things that's something we're not exactly great at."

"So you're just going to keep avoiding each other, for how long?" Daisy asks her father.

"Until something happens that force us to be in one room, then we'll just avoiding talking about things, but we won't be avoiding each other any longer." Clint explains.

"What do you have to talk about?" Daisy asks curious.

"I'm going to pled the fifth on that one." Clint admits and Daisy just looks confused and concerned, "But we'll be okay, Daze. We always are." He tells her.

"How? You're not together anymore." Daisy points out.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that we're not okay." Clint explains and Daisy just looks confused, "Trust me Daze, don't try to figure out me and your Moms. It's easier not to. We don't even make sense to us most the time."

"I don't like that you're avoiding each other." Daisy tells her father.

"Well for the record I'm not the biggest fan of avoiding them either." Clint explains.

"Then wouldn't the simple answer be to stop avoiding them."

"Probably." Clint says with a laugh, "You may be smarter than all three of us." He tells his daughter, hearing that Daisy just laughs and father and daughter drift into silence, "Want to help me with something?" Clint asks Daisy curious.

"Sure, what do you need?" Daisy asks curious and Clint explains to his daughter what he needs.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Clint is waiting in the garage when both Natasha and Melinda walk in from different ways.

"Clint, you're getting Daisy do your dirty walk?" Natasha asks him.

"It was the only way to get you both here." Clint explains, "Look, we don't have to talk about what I suggested, but we do have to stop avoiding each other because that's hurting our girl, and I don't want that."

"We always said that we would never let anything that happened between us affect our girl. So, we've got to stop avoiding each other." Melinda realises.

"And eventually we're going to have to talk." Natasha says, saying what all three of them are thinking.

"Not today." Clint and Melinda say together.

"Oh I'm so with you there." Natasha says agreeing.

"So, we'll stop avoiding each other but won't talk, falling into old patterns good." Clint says with a grin, ones that Melinda and Natasha return.

"Let's just hope that our daughter's not as emotionally crippled as we are." Melinda comments.

"I have it on good authority that she's not." Natasha tells Melinda and Clint, both of whom have turned to look at her, "In fact our girl has actually admitted her feelings and actually talked about them."

"What do you mean?" Clint asks and Natasha starts to talk about the one thing that always brings them together, their daughter.

* * *

Hours later everyone is in the common area waiting to say goodbye to Tony and Phil who are going off to New York.

"Is this an official date or is Tony just dragging Phil along?" Clint asks Natasha and Melinda in a whisper as the three of them are standing back from the others, making sure that their voices aren't loud enough for the others to hear.

"I think he's just dragging Phil, but who knows." Melinda admits.

"How are they getting there?" Natasha asks Clint and Melinda as she knows that Tony is likely to drink too much at the party to fly.

"Phil's got a flight team." Melinda explains and Natasha nods, as they do Tony walks in from the hallway all suited up.

"Wow, nice Tony." Daisy says, grinning at her godfather.

"Thanks." Tony says smiling, "Phil not ready yet?"

"Phil takes forever, you know that." Natasha informs him.

"I really do." Tony says, walking over to the stairs, "PHIL HURRY UP."

"Since when do you worry about being late?" Phil asks curious as he walks down wearing a suit with an untied bowtie around his neck.

"Since I have a speech to give. One that I'm actually looking forward to giving." Tony explains to Phil, walking over to him, "Need a hand?"

"Would be helpful." Phil respond and Tony starts to tie Phil's bowtie, both of them acting like there is nothing odd about that exchange, as he does Bobbi, Hunter, Daisy, Mack, Fitz and Simmons exchange looks while Melinda, Natasha and Clint just look amused.

"There done." Tony says when he's done, "We should go."

"Yep." Phil says before turning to the others, "May, Barton and Romanoff are in charge while I'm gone. If there is anything call me. I'll have my cell on and I have an ICER." Phil explains.

"And don't wait up we'll be late." Tony says before leaving, dragging Phil behind him.

"He's kidding." Phil says, not even fighting Tony.

'You know he's not." Clint calls after.

"I know." Phil says before leaving.

"Okay, what was that?" Daisy asks once Phil and Tony have left.

"That was Phil and Tony, the way they are round each other." Melinda explains as she fails to keep the amusement out of her voice, "Tony drags Phil along for the ride and he pretends that he hates it but he really doesn't." Melinda explains.

"Is Tony's announcement televised?" Clint asks Melinda and Natasha.

"Yep." Natasha confirms, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I think that our bets going to be won tonight." Clint explains.

"Which one?" Natasha asks curious and Clint just smirks back.

* * *

A little less than an hour after they left The Playground Phil and Tony arrive at where the party is taking place.

"Thanks for coming with me to this." Tony informs Phil as they walk in.

"I don't remember you giving me much choice in the matter, but you're welcome." Phil responds as Tony grabs two drinks of a tray and hands one to Phil, "You're not the Director tonight, you can relax."

"Since when does being Director stop me from relaxing." Phil comments as he takes a drink as Pepper walks over.

"Wow, I'm impressed. You're here earlier than I was expecting." Pepper says, smiling at the two of them, "Tony." She says to him, "Phil, it's good to see you." Pepper says before hugging Phil.

"It's good to see you too." Phil responds as he hugs Pepper, completely meaning his words.

* * *

"Are you sure that you're on the right channel?" Clint asks curious from where he, Melinda and Natasha are sitting together on one couch while Bobbi, Daisy and Hunter are sitting on the other couch and Mack, Fitz and Simmons are sitting on chairs.

"Tony's announcement isn't for another ten minutes, and yes I'm sure." Natasha assures him.

"Why are you three so curious to see this announcement? I didn't think he was announcing something too insane." Fitz comments.

"He's not." Melinda confirms, "But we think he's going to do something really stupid."

"Then shouldn't you try to stop him." Simmons suggests as it seems like the kind of thing they should do.

"No one can stop Tony from doing something stupid." Clint says.

"That's not entirely true." Natasha corrects, "Someone can stop Tony from doing something stupid but she's in a nursing home in DC."

"What about the Director?" Mack asks curious.

"He has no chance, but he'll try. He always does." Melinda explains and everyone drifts into silence, everyone but Melinda, Natasha and Clint wondering what Tony is going to do.

* * *

Back in New York Phil and Tony have spent most of their time mingling with the other guests until Pepper goes up to the stage to give her speech and announce Tony.

"Don't hate me for what I'm going to do." Tony says to Phil in a quiet voice.

"I won't." Phil responds, completely meaning that, "If it's what you want to do then I'll support you, but just, for once in your life, remember the consequences you're going to face by doing it." Phil request.

"I can honestly say that this is the only thing that I've ever let myself think about the consequence off doing." Tony admits, "And it doesn't change what I'm going to do."

"Introducing Mr Tony Stark." Pepper's voice says.

"Then I say good luck and that I've got your back." Phil promises.

"Never doubted that." Tony says with a smirk before heading up to the stage.

As Tony heads up onto the stage Pepper walks over to Phil.

"I saw the look, what's he going to do?" Pepper asks Phil while the crowed cheers for Tony.

"Something that he's wanted to do for a very long time." Phil admits, hoping that it goes well for Tony's sake.

"Thank you, thank you." Tony says, raising his hands to silence the crowed, "I know a lot of you must be thinking that this is just a publicity stunt, that I'm trying to get some good press after recent events and that's true for my board, but it's not for me." Tony informs everyone, "Watching someone you love succumb to Alzheimer's, watching them slowly slip away from you feels like someone is killing you in the slowest, most painful way possible. This I know from personal experience." Tony says, causing people to start to whisper, "For years I have put money into Alzheimer's research in hopes of finding a cure and now I am beyond thrilled to announce not just further funding, but research, people who are dedicated to finding a cure for this horrible disease, putting in time so that one-day no one will have to watch someone they love slip away in this incredible painful way." Tony says and the guests clap and cheer, as they do Tony locks eyes with Phil who gives him a smile which says, ' _your choice, but I'm here_.' "But that's not the only thing I have to announce tonight." Tony reveals and the whispers stop right away, "There's a secret, a secret that I didn't choose to tell but have continued to keep." Tony says and once more whispers start around the room, "Maria Stark was not actually married to my father, who is a better man than I have lead you all to believe, and she isn't my mother." Tony says, and once more whispers start, whispers that Tony choses to ignore, "Maria was just a family friend who was willing to play the part of my mother and Dad's wife to protect the truth and to protect me." Tony reveals, "The truth is that my real name is Anthony Steve Carter-Stark, which is the name I will be going by for now on, and my mother is a hero, a founder of one of this country's most sophisticated intelligence agencies who set the bar for all intelligence agents who came after her, a lifelong friend of my dad and his real wife, an ally of Captain America, and the best Mom anyone could ever want." Tony says with a smile, "My Mom is Peggy Carter and she's the kind of hero The Avengers should hope to be and because of that there are a lot of people who would like to hurt her by coming after me, and that's why my real identity has been kept a secret all these years, but no longer." Tony says speaking louder to drown out the whispers as he stands up straighter and looks directly at the camera's, "I now speak directly to any enemies of Peggy Carter and Howard Stark when I say that if you want to come after me then bring it on, because I'm done hiding who I am." Tony says before walking off the stage and right over to Phil and Pepper.

"A little warning would have been nice." Pepper tells Tony as soon as he is close enough.

"Couldn't risk you trying to talk me out of it." Tony explains with a smirk, "Want to get out of here?" he asks Phil curious.

"Of course." Phil responds.

"I'll try to hold the media off as long as possible but you'll eventually have to make a statement." Pepper tells Tony.

"I know." Tony responds, "Let's go." He says and he and Phil leave the party. Phil absentmindedly placing himself between Tony and the people who are trying to get to him as they walk.

* * *

"And Phil wins the bet." Clint says as everyone at the Playground watch Tony's announcement.

"Did he just challenge anyone who hates Peggy Carter, Howard Stark, and by extension S.H.I.E.L.D to come after him?" Bobbi asks, sounding shocked about that.

"Yep." Melinda, Clint and Natasha confirm.

"That was stupid right?" Daisy asks, looking at her parents.

"Oh yeah." Natasha, Melinda and Clint say together.

"He's just made himself probably the biggest target in the world." Clint reveals and everyone else is shocked by that.

* * *

Not long after they left the party Tony and Phil arrive back at the Quinjet where the flight crew are waiting.

"Okay, we're back now, say it." Tony tells Phil as they walk onto to Quinjet.

"Say what?" Phil asks, pretending to be confused.

"What you've been waiting to say since we left the party. Say it." Tony requests as he knows Phil well enough to know that there was something he wanted to say but didn't.

"From the second you made the announcement you basically guaranteed enemies. You didn't have to basically dare them to come after you." Phil tells Tony, it being clear that he is worried about Tony.

"It seemed like the thing to do. They're going to come after me anyway so I might as well make it seem like it was my idea." Tony explains, "Did I just make things harder for you?"

"Yeah, but it's okay, I'm more worried about what it means for you." Phil informs Tony.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I always am." Tony assures him.

"Back to base, Sir?" The Pilot asks.

"Yeah." Phil confirms.

"Can we go somewhere else first? There is someone I really want to see." Tony tells Phil and the second he speaks Phil knows exactly where they are going.

"Of course." Phil confirms, "Take us to Washington DC. I'll tell you the exact address once we are close." He tells the pilot.

"Of course, Director." The pilot responds.

"Thanks." Tony responds.

"Not a problem." Phil responds and they head over to the seats and sit down.

* * *

At the New Avengers Facility Steve, Rhodey, Sam, Maria and Fury are together in one of the living areas the five of them having watched Tony's announcement as well.

"I can't believe he did that; did you know he was going to do that?" Sam asks Rhodey curious.

"Nope." Rhodey answers.

"I think Natasha did. She said that she, Phil and Melinda had a bet." Steve explains.

"They've had that bet for years." Rhodey reveals, "Last I knew the pool was up to about four grand plus a few other things." He explains.

"What kind of things?" Maria asks but before Rhodey can answer they hear,

"Where is he?" Sharon Carter ask as she barges into the room.

"Sharon?" Steve says confused, "Where's who?"

"My idiot of a super genius of a cousin, where is he?" Sharon asks, looking angry.

"Who?" Steve and Sam ask confused.

"Tony." Rhodey explains, "It's good to see you Carter." He says, completely meaning that.

"It's good to see you too, Rhodes." Sharon responds, looking glad to see him.

"Wait, Tony's your cousin?" Steve asks shocked, "You two know each other?" he asks, looking between Rhodey and Sharon.

"Of course we know each other, I've been Tony's best friends since a few months after Sharon was born." Rhodey explains.

"You know all that does is show how old you really are." Sharon informs Rhodey with a smirk, "Yes, Tony and I are cousins. Actually I think we're first cousins once removed because his Mom's my great aunt, but yeah we're cousins." Sharon explains, "So, where is my idiot super genius cousin?" Sharon asks, "Pepper said that he and Phil had already left the party when I called."

"I'm so confused." Steve admits, "You're Tony's cousin, you're Peggy's great niece, and you know Rhodey and Pepper?" he asks Sharon, looking at her in shock, "Why has this never come up?" he asks.

"You never asked." Sharon says in her defence, "Yes, I know Rhodey, I've known him for a long time, and Tony introduced me to Pepper last year when he finally got around to telling her the truth. Now where are Tony and Phil?"

"If they left the party then I would say that they went back to The Playground." Fury explains, knowing that Sharon knows the base.

"Okay, then I guess I'm going there." Sharon comments, "Can I borrow a Quinjet?" she asks curious.

"Why don't I come with you." Steve suggest, "There's a couple of things I want to talk to Tony about." He says standing up.

"Sure, can't promise that there will be much of him left when I'm done though." Sharon informs Steve and the two of them leave.

* * *

Not too long after they left New York the S.H.I.E.L.D pilot with Tony and Phil inside lands in the carpark at Peggy's nursing home.

"Do you want the jet to wait?" Phil asks Tony curious as the two of them walk down the ramp.

"Nah, I think I'm going to stay to the morning. There's a chair in Mom's room that isn't too bad to sleep in, and that way I can talk to Mom in the morning." Tony explains.

"Okay, do you want company?" Phil asks curious.

"Thanks, but I kind of want to be alone." Tony admits.

"That fine, take this then." Phil says, pulling out his ICER and handing it to Tony.

"I don't need that." Tony responds, making no effort to take the ICER.

"You might." Phil tells him, "And if you won't take it to protect yourself then take it to protect your Mom, you did put a pretty big target on both of your heads tonight." Phil tells him and Tony just take the ICER and puts it in his pants.

"Thanks." Tony responds, "I'll call when I need a lift." He tells Phil.

"Okay." Phil responds and Tony heads into the facility and Phil heads into the Quinjet.

* * *

Being as quiet as possible because he doesn't want the staff to stop him Tony sneaks into the facility and into his mother's room knowing that once he is in there he's safe. He knows this because he constantly memorises his mother's care schedule so he knows that at eight pm Peggy gets her last lot of medication until the morning so there is no reason for a nurse to come in her room unless they are called.

"Hey Mom." Tony says walking over to his mother's bed and squeezing her hand. "You're probably going to be pissed at me." He admits before he walks over to the chair that is hidden in the shadows, and he undoes his bow tie and takes off his jacket before sitting down, watching his mother.

* * *

When Phil arrives back at the Playground he isn't at all surprised to find everyone waiting in the Common area.

"Where's Tony?" Clint asks as soon as he sees Phil.

"He asked me to drop him at the nursing home. He's going to spend the night there." Phil explains, walking over to take some of the pizza.

"Good." Melinda explains, "Did you even try to stop him?" she asks curious.

"Of course not." Phil responds, "He had already made up his mind." He explains as he walks over and sit with the others.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Daisy asks curious.

"I hope so." Phil answers and the group drift into silence.

* * *

Not long after they left New York Sharon and Steve arrive at The Playground and as they approach the doors Sharon pulls out a lanyard and uses it to enter the base.

"You have access to this place?" Steve asks surprised.

"Phil and I meet up a few months ago, I wasn't ready to join then but he gave me a lanyard for when I was ready." Sharon explains as they walk to the common area.

"Is this an old SSR base?" Steve asks as he looks around.

"Yep." Sharon confirms as they walk into the common area.

"Sharon." Natasha great being the first to see them, "Steve." She says with a smile, "What are you guys doing here?" she asks curious.

"Holy crap." Daisy mutters, amazed that Captain America is standing before them.

"I'm looking for my cousin." Sharon explains, "Where is he?"

"I dropped him at the Nursing Home. He's spending the night there." Phil explains.

"Right, make sense." Sharon realises.

"Do you two want to stay? We've got pizza, drinks and were going to marathon some movies." Melinda explains.

"Sure." Steve says after exchanging a look with Sharon, "Sounds great."

"Great, everyone this is Sharon Carter and Steve Rogers." Clint introduces, "And this is Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Sharon you know Mack, Bobbi, Hunter and Mel, and this, this is Daisy." Clint says as he points and smiles at his daughter.

"Nice too met you all." Steve says with a smile

"Daisy, as in Daisy, Daisy?" Sharon asks, looking at Daisy in amazement.

"Yeah." Clint, Natasha and Melinda confirm.

"You found them." Sharon says, grinning at her, "It's really, really nice to meet you Daisy."

"Yeah, you too." Daisy says smiling back, "You met me before I was taken didn't you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Sharon asks curious as Steve pulls over chairs for him and Sharon.

"The look on your face. It's the same look that everyone who met me back then has had." Daisy explains as Sharon and Steve sit down.

"It is amazing and it's great that you're back with your parents." Sharon informs Daisy.

"Yeah, it is." Daisy says smiling at her three parents.

* * *

A couple of hours after Tony sat down next to his mother he feels his eyes drift close and when he opens them he sees someone standing over his mother, injecting he with something.

"HEY!" Tony yells, "What are you doing?" he asks and the person looks up and as he does Tony recognizes the man as someone he quiet often sees around the home, "I'll ask again, what do you think you're doing?" he asks, stepping towards the man, and as he does the man drops the needle that he is injecting and pulls a gun and points it at Tony.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support you give me. PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

"Tony?" Peggy's sleepy voice asks worried, having been woken up by the noise.

"I'm okay, Mom." Tony says, turning to look at his mother which the person with the gun uses to his advantage and attacks Tony, and a second to late he fights back, but not before getting hit and knocked to the ground. Once Tony is knocked to the ground he uses his leg to knock the guy over and starts to crawl back to the chair where his ICER is but the man pulls him back.

"TONY." Peggy yells, sounding terrified for her son, as she tries to get up to help her son, but she falls back to the bed.

As he is pulled back Tony tries to fight back while he remembers everything he has even been taught and keeps doing everything he can to fight back, he manages to hit, punch and kick the man a few times and while doing so he is pretty sure that he got a few injuries, and somehow he manages to hold his own long enough to get back to the chair and grab the ICER, which he fires straight into the man's chest, causing him to fall to the ground.

"MOM." Tony says hurrying over to his mother, still holding the ICER "Are you okay?" he asks worried.

"I'm fine." Peggy says, hugging her son, "Are you?" she asks worried as she frowns at the blood that is on her son's face.

"Yeah, I think so." Tony answers.

"What's is in that gun?" Peggy asks her son as she could tell that it wasn't a normal gun.

"It's an ICER, friends of Phil's made it. He'll be knocked out for a while." Tony explains, "What I'm worried about is what he was going to inject into you." Tony admits looking for something to put the syringe in. As he looks Tony spots a Tupperware container so he grabs that and walks over to where the syringe fell.

"Be careful Tony." Peggy tells her son as she realises what he is going to do.

"I am." Tony says as he carefully picks up the syringe and puts it into the container, "He didn't get to Inject whatever it is." He reveals, "And now, it's time I call for backup." Tony says as he pulls his phone out his pocket.

* * *

At the Playground everyone is sitting around still watching movies and starting to fall asleep when Phil's phone rings, causing everyone to become more awake, when he sees the caller ID Phil frowns, before answering it.

"Hello?" Phil asks

"Phil, you need to get here, there was a guy and he tried to inject Mom and I fought him and he's unconscious and Mom's okay, and….." Tony starts to say, to quickly for Phil to understand.

"Tony, Tony, slow down I can't understand you." Phil says, causing everyone to turn and look at him.

"Someone broke into Mom's room; someone I've been seeing around the facility for years. I woke up just as he was trying to inject her with something. I fought him and used the ICER. He's unconscious, and we're both okay. I need you Phil." Tony explains, this time slow enough for Phil to understand.

"I'll be right there." Phil says before hanging up and hurrying up.

"What's going on?" Steve asks worried.

"Someone that Tony's been seeing round the facility for years broke into Peggy's room and tried to inject her with something. Tony fought him off and knocked him out with the ICER." Phil explains, and as he does Daisy, Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Sharon and Steve all stand up, all clearly going to go, "Mack, Fitz, Bobbi, Hunter, I need you to get everything ready here. I know Tony which means that he'll want to bring Peggy back here and we'll need something ready." Phil says, "Simmons come with us to monitor Peggy."

"Yes Sir." Simmons responds and everyone but Mack, Fitz, Bobbi and Hunter leave.

* * *

Not even half an hour later Phil, Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Daisy, Simmons, Steve and Sharon are walking into the facility where Peggy is and as they walk they hear,

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU THINK. IT IS MY CHOICE AND I AM NOT LEAVING MY MOTHER SOMEWHERE WERE SOMEONE HAS BEEN BREAKING INTO HER ROOM TO INJECT HER WITH SOEMTHIGN FOR ALMOST TEN YEARS. I WON'T." Being yelled by Tony.

Hearing that Phil and the others rush forward and see Tony standing at the doorway to Peggy's room yelling at a doctor.

"Tony." Phil says.

"Phil." Tony says, looking relieved to see him, hugging him. While Tony hugs Phil there is enough room for the others to make it into Peggy's room.

"Peggy, you okay?" Steve asks as he steps over the unconscious man and walks over to Peggy.

"Yes. Tony's not. He's bleeding." Peggy says, it being clear that she is worried about her son.

"Agent Simmons here has medical training; she'll have a look at Tony." Melinda tells her Aunt as Natasha zip ties the unconscious man on the floor.

"Good." Peggy says relieved as Simmons walks over to Phil and Tony.

"We'll take this guy to the Quinjet." Natasha says, referring to her and Clint.

"Great." Melinda says with a nod, "Aunt Peggy there is someone I would like you to meet." Melinda says walking over to Daisy, "Aunt Peggy this is Daisy, she found us." Melinda says as she puts her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I've heard great things." Daisy tells Peggy, telling the complete truth as she has heard great things.

"Oh my, Daisy it's a pleasure to meet you." Peggy ay smiling at her but then before anyone can say anything else Tony walks back in the room and over to his Mom where he sits down on the edge of her bed.

"It's not safe here anymore, Mom." Tony tells Peggy.

"I know." Peggy responds, "I don't think it ever was." She says and if Tony was thinking straight he would have realised that this is the longest his mother has been coherent in years.

"Me either." Tony admits, hating that as it means that he failed his Mom, "Phil's been using one of your old bases, has been for a while, and I've been living there for weeks. Would it be okay with you if we go there?" he asks, needing his Mom to be okay with what he's going to do.

"Yes, I think that would be for the best." Peggy confirms.

"Good. I'll go steal a wheelchair." Tony says smiling at his mom before he gets up and leaves whispering something to Phil as he passes and a few seconds after Tony leaves the room Steve follows.

* * *

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Steve asks once he catches up with Tony.

"Yeah, I do." Tony confirms, "And unlucky for you son beats ex." Tony says and Steve is a little surprised that Tony has gone back into asshole mode, not that he would ever say that, but then he remembers what Natasha said and he gets an idea.

"Hey." Steve says blocking Tony's path, "This isn't your fault."

"Isn't it? Mom loves New York but I brought her here because it was safer than anywhere in New York. I've been seeing that man around for years, probably almost a decade, and I never realised. I ran background checks on every single person here and then after Hydra came out into the open I ran more and I never found anything odd." Tony reveals, "So tell me Captain, how is this not my fault? I should have realised."

"You couldn't have." Steve says, "I've seen how much you love your Mom and know that you would do anything to keep you safe."

"Yeah, I would. Which is why we're going back to The Playground." Tony explains, "The Tower's not safe, and there are too many people at the facility, The Playground is safe, so that's where we're going." Tony informs Steve, it being clear that he's not going to be talked out of this.

"Okay." Steve says with a nod, "But Peggy's going to need an actual doctor, not just scientists."

"I know, that's why I'm going to call Doctor Cho." Tony explains and Steve nods, "Ah a wheelchair." Tony says as he finally finds one to steal.

* * *

Ten minutes later everyone is back in the Quinjet with Melinda flying them back to the Playground. Peggy is in a wheelchair and Sharon made sure to pack anything that is important to her great aunt so that it was brought with them.

While Tony is sitting next to his mother Simmons keeps trying to check his injurie to see whether he is okay but Tony isn't making it easy for her to do that.

"I'm fine Jemma." Tony says as he tries to move away from the scientists.

"You don't know that until you let me have a look." Simmons informs him.

"Anthony let Agent Simmons have a look at your wounds." Peggy informs her son, using a tone of voice that Tony recognizes all too well.

"Yes, Mom." Tony says and he instantly stops trying to move away from the scientist. As he sees that Steve can't help but be highly amused while the others, except for Daisy, aren't even surprised by Tony doing exactly what his mother told him.

For the next couple of minutes Simmons inspects Tony's wounds while everyone else watches in silence.

"I'd have to take x-rays to be sure but I think you've got a broken noise, some bruised ribs and some other bruises." Simmons informs Tony.

"So not that bad then." Tony says, sounding like it is no big deal.

"Anthony Steve." Peggy scolds.

"What? I've had worse; and if the stories you, Dad and Jarvis used to tell are true then you once said that a gunshot wound to leg was no big deal." Tony informs his mother and hearing that Phil, Clint, Sharon and Natasha exchange amused looks as all four of them, and Melinda, have seen and heard Tony use his mother's old stories as arguments so many times, much to Peggy's dismay.

"Really Peggy?" Steve asks surprised.

"I did once say that." Peggy confirms, "I am glad that you weren't hurt more Tony, but you were hurt and that is a big deal even if you have been hurt worse before." Peggy informs her son who just nods.

* * *

An hour later everyone is back at The Playground and ever since they arrived Tony has been sitting right by his mother, not moving, or letting anyone else near her. Even though she is fast asleep. As Peggy needed tests run on her Tony ran them himself, drew her blood himself, and got the results and blood to Fitz, Simmons, Mack and Bobbi.

"Tony." A voice says from the door and Tony looks up to see Steve.

"Doctor Cho is here and she, Bobbi, Mack, Fitz and Simmons need to talk to you." Steve explains.

"I can't leave Mom." Tony says without hesitation.

"I'll stay with her." Steve says, taking a step forward, "I promise."

At Steve words Tony look at is mom and as he does he remembers all the things he was told growing up and he realises that Steve is the person that his mother trusts the most to watch her back.

"Okay." Tony says with a nod as he stands up, "Are they in the lab?" he asks.

"Yeah." Steve confirms and he walks over to the chair while Tony walks out of the room, once more looking at his Mom as he goes.

* * *

While the scientists are working in the lab Daisy, Melinda, Hunter, Clint, Phil, Sharon and Natasha are all in the lab too but they are doing everything they can to figure out just what happened and Melinda and Natasha are getting a bit more ammunition for the interrogation they are going to perform.

"Okay. Tony's right." Daisy says and everyone turns to look at her, "I've ran his prints, his name, checked all his social media, everything and the only odd thing I've found is that he started working at the facility a month after Tony admitted Peggy." She reveals.

"You think that he got the job on purpose." Hunter realises.

"It seems like it, but how could he have flown under the radar for so long?" Daisy asks, looking at her parents and Godfather, hoping that one of them have an idea.

"He's that good." Natasha comments.

"You think he's Hydra." Phil realises.

"He's been able to fool Tony for almost a decade, has a spotless record and Daisy hasn't been able to find anything. For him to do that he would have to be very well connected and trained, Hydra makes sense." Melinda says agreeing with Natasha.

"If that's true, then that makes things a hell of a lot more worrying." Sharon realises.

"Yep." The others confirm.

"I'll keep looking, see what I can find." Daisy tells everyone.

"What's going on? What have you found?" Tony ask as he walks into the room and heads over to Bobbi, Fitz, Simmons, Mack and Doctor Cho. Hearing that the others in the room walk over too.

"This formula that he was going to inject into your Mom is new, I've never seen anything like it." Doctor Cho informs Tony.

"Do you know what it does?" Tony asks, needing to know.

"It looks like it inhibits the chemical process of recalling memories." Simmons explains.

"Are you saying that Mom doesn't have Alzheimer's? That this was just done to her?" Tony asks, anger in his voice and hearing the anger in his voice Phil puts his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Too soon to say, it might have caused the Alzheimer's or it may have made things worse. We're still investigating." Bobbi reveals.

"DAMN IT." Tony yells angrily as he turns and punches the wall, putting a hole in it, hating that he didn't see this sooner, that he didn't protect his mom better.

"TONY." Phil, Melinda, Natasha, Clint and Sharon yells and hurries over to him.

"Okay, that hurt." Tony admits

"Let me have a look." Simmons says, walking over to him.

"Did that help?" Sharon asks her cousin curious.

"Not at all." Tony admits as Simmons starts to look at Tony's hand.

"We're working on something, Tony." Doctor Cho informs Tony, "A antidote to the formula, the chemical formula is so individual that creating an antiserum shouldn't be too difficult, it should only be a few hours at the most." Doctor Cho explains as Simmons pulls over the portable x-ray machine.

"I'm looking over everything before we give it to Mom." Tony tells Doctor Cho, Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi and Mack.

"Of course." Fitz says.

"Congratulations Tony, you've broken your hand." Simmons informs him.

"Great." Tony says sarcastically.

"NATASHA, MELINDA." Sharon yells and they both turn towards her and she's pointing to the screen. As they turn to the screen they see that the man in Vault D is seemingly having a seizure.

"Damn it." Melinda says angrily and basically everyone stops what they are doing and runs down to Vault D, Tony not even caring about the fact that Simmons is trying to put a brace on his hand.

* * *

It takes a few minutes but everyone arrives down in Vault D, Natasha and Doctor Cho reach the man first, Doctor Cho checks the man's vitals to see whether he is okay while Natasha checks for signs of any traps.

"He's dead." Doctor Cho informs everyone.

"In a locked room? How'd he manage that? Was he checked for cyanide?" Hunter asks curious.

"Thoroughly." Natasha answers, "But if he's as well trained as I think he was then he could have done it any number of ways." She reveals, and Tony goes to punch another wall before but before he can Phil grabs his hand, stopping him.

"You've already got one broken hand, let's not make it two." Phil tells his friend.

"Yeah, right." Tony responds though he is still clearly angry because with every minute that passes he is losing more chances for leads, more chances for answers and failing his Mom even more.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Tony returns to where his mom is, with a brace created by Simmons on his hand.

"What happened to your hand?" Steve asks basically as soon as Tony walks into the room and he sees what is on his hand.

"I lost a fight with a wall." Tony explains, his voice completely serious.

"Tony," Steve says with a sigh, sounding disappointed.

"Don't start." Tony requests, sounding annoyed, "The guy who injected Mom is dead." Tony reveals.

"What? How?" Steve asks shocked.

"The others are working on it." Tony explains as he sits down, "How's Mom?"

"The same as when you left." Steve explain, "How you going to explain the hand?"

"I'll tell her the truth. I don't lie to my Mom." Tony explains and he and Steve drift into silence.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since the person who injected Peggy killed himself and because she wanted some space to do her thing Daisy is sitting in the common area, on her laptop, searching for anything on the dead guy. Daisy isn't even sure how long she has been looking, or how many cups of coffee she has drunk when her Mom walks in and sits down next to her.

"Are you alright?" Melinda asks concerned as she sits down next to her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Daisy assures her, "I just can't believe that I can't find anything on this guy. Who is able to hide like this?" Daisy asks confused.

"Like you Мама said, someone good." Melinda explains with a frown as she hates that someone was able to get so close to Peggy.

"I'm sorry, May. This can't be easy for you." Daisy realises, "You're really close to Peggy, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am." Melinda confirms, "She's always been like a second Mom to me." Melinda admit, remembering that there were times where she felt closer to Peggy than her own mother.

"When you went to see what happened with your Dad Nat told me that Peggy helped you after your Mom didn't react well to finding out about you, Nat and Clint." Daisy tells her mother.

"Peggy's always been supportive, she's always helped." Melinda reveals, smiling to herself before she starts to tell her daughter something that she hasn't told anyone, not even Natasha and Clint,

* * *

_October 1987_

_For most agents of S.H.I.E.L.D being called to Director Carter's office would have filled them with worry, but not Melinda._

_As Peggy's assistant had already left for the night Melinda walked right to Peggy's open door._

" _Can I come in?" Melinda asked her aunt._

" _Of course." Peggy responds from the couch that she was sitting on and Melinda walked over to her aunt after she closed the door behind her, knowing that that meant that the room became completely secure the second that she did, "Drink?" Peggy asked curious as she poured herself a whiskey, it having been clear to Melinda that this wasn't a conversation between Director and agent but Aunt and Niece._

" _You really don't have to ask." Melinda said in response and having had an amused look on her face Peggy poured a glass for Melinda._

" _Here you are." Peggy said as she handed her niece a glass with a generous amount of whiskey inside._

" _Thanks." Melinda said in gratitude._

" _So, I received a rather interesting call from your Mother." Peggy revealed._

" _Of course." Melinda said as she downed most of her drink, "I'm guessing Mom asked you to talk me out of being in a relationship with Nat and Clint because she knows that I'd listen to you." Melinda guessed._

" _She did." Peggy confirmed, "And I told her that I wasn't going to do that. I told her that Natasha and Clint are important to you, and that you are so happy being with them." Peggy informed her niece._

" _Thanks Aunt Peg." Melinda said in gratitude before hugging her aunt._

" _You don't have to thank me Millie." Peggy assured her niece._

" _Yeah, I do." Melinda said as they broke apart, "You always support me, you, Dad, Uncle Howard, no matter what you always support me. I wish Mom was more like you." Melinda told her aunt._

" _Your Mum just needs some time." Peggy said, as she wished that there was more she could do to help her niece, "She sees things very traditionally, she doesn't understand how you could love two people equally, but I know you can, I know you do. I see it."_

" _I do Aunt Peg. I really do." Melinda said, having completely meant that._

" _I know." Peggy assured her niece, "When it comes to relationships there are always going to be people who think that they know better than you when it comes to who you should be with." Peggy revealed, "But most of the time they're wrong and you want to be with Natasha and Clint, if you love them then you just have to ignore them and wait for them to see what you see, even if that person is your Mum." Peggy revealed._

" _Thanks Aunt Peggy." Melinda said gratefully, "You sound like you're speaking from experience."_

" _I am." Peggy confirmed before taking a drink, "After the war it took years before your Uncle Howard and I got together. Your Uncle had a reputation, the one we put to the public now, but back then it was completely true." Peggy revealed, "For so long he was just my best friend, I would have never considered being with him." Peggy told her niece._

" _What changed?" Melinda asked curious as she only knew a few details about how Peggy and Howard ended up together._

" _Howard grew up." Peggy revealed with a smile, "For the first few years after we founded S.H.I.E.L.D our lives were chaotic, we had to set up everything, work with other agencies, travel from coast to coast and still do missions, still lead." Peggy revealed, "I don't know exactly when it was, but at some point Howard wasn't who he used to be anymore. I mean he was still the same genius, still annoyed me while managing to make me laugh and being ridiculous and always supported and believed in me, but he was different." Peggy revealed a fond look on her face._

" _You fell in love with him." Melinda realised._

" _Yeah, I did." Peggy told Melinda, "A lot of people who worked with us, friends, people who knew Howard and the way he used to be told me that it was a bad idea, that I was just going to get hurt, and I ignored every single one of the because I just a feeling, and I am glad that I did." Peggy told Melinda, "I've seen you with Natasha and Clint, I've seen the way you three are together and I know you love them. So, if you want to be with them then don't listen to the people who think they know better, and know that I speak for both myself and Howard when I say that you have our complete support." Peggy told her niece._

" _Thanks Aunt Peggy." Melinda said before she once more hugged her._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Wow, she sounds incredible." Daisy tells her mother once she finishes telling her story.

"She is." Melinda confirms, "No matter what I can always count on Aunt Peggy. There is no one who taught me more about being an Agent, about balancing everything, than Aunt Peggy." Melinda reveals with a smile.

"Wow, I really wish I got a chance to get to know her before now." Daisy informs her mother.

"She's going to love you and you should take this chance now." Melinda tells her daughter putting her arm around her and the two of them drift into silence

* * *

Many hours later Melinda, Clint, Natasha, Phil, Tony, Daisy, Doctor Cho, Steve, and Sharon are in Peggy's room together.

"You don't have to do this." Tony tells his mother, "We're not entirely sure about whether they're will be any consequence." He tells his mother.

"Will it help with my memory?" Peggy asks her son.

'Yes." Tony confirms, "But I don't know what else it will do. It could do anything."

"Do you trust this serum?" Peggy asks her son, "Do you trust who created it?"

"Yeah I do." Tony confirms, "Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi, Doctor Cho and Mack created it and I looked over everything, I do trust it, but I don't know for sure what else it will do besides give you help with your memory."

"I've never been one to shy away from the unknown, you know that Tony. Give me the serum." Peggy tells her son, it being clear that she has made up her mind.

"Okay." Tony says before he injects his Mom with the serum and he takes several steps back, "How…." Peggy starts to say but then she trails off and starts to shake.

"MOM?" Tony asks terrified as shakes faster, "HELP ME." He yells at Doctor Cho before he rushes forward having no idea what he is going to do but needing to do something.

"Tony STOP." Phil yells a second later, and Tony stops and looks at his mother.

"That's not possible." Tony says, being unable to believe his eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you to the support that everyone has given me, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

"Mom?" Tony asks shocked as lying before him isn't his Mom as he has ever known her, but a much younger version, she is the Peggy that Steve remembers, though if he had to guess he would say that she is a few years older than when he went into the ice.

"Tony." Peggy says, smiling up at her son, "I remember, I remember all the visits you made." Peggy says, sitting up with ease, "I'm sorry that you had to see that. I'm sorry that it hurt you so much."

"It's okay Mom." Tony assures her as he sits down, "Are you okay? How do you feel?" He asks worried.

"I feel better than I have in a long time." Peggy assures her son, "How's your hand?" she asks worried.

"A little sore, but nothing I can't handle." Tony answers and he turns to the others for help but they are all looking so confused and amazed, then to his relief he looks at Natasha and right away she realises what he needs.

"Peggy, do you know what happened?" Natasha ask as she takes a step forward.

"Tony gave me the formula and I remember. I remember so many things that I couldn't." Peggy says as she reaches out and takes her sons hand, "But I feel better too. I don't find it hard to breath, or sore anywhere. I feel better than I have in a long time." Peggy reveals.

"There might be reason for that." Melinda says as she approaches her aunt, pulling out her phone and making sure it is on front camera, "Have a look." Melinda says as she hands over the phone.

"Oh lord." Peggy says shocked once she sees herself, "How's this possible?" she asks, looking at her son.

"It must be a side effect of the formula." Tony guesses then looks at Doctor Cho, "Was de-aging a consequence you thought of?"

"I didn't think it would be possible, but it would make sense." Doctor Cho explains, "I'd like to run some tests, blood and some scans. I can get the portable equipment."

"Mom, that okay with you?" Tony asks curious.

"Yes. I'd like to know whether this is permanent." Peggy tells her son.

"Get the equipment. I'll take the scans and draw the blood. Then you, Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi and Mack can have a look." Tony says to Doctor Cho who nods and leaves.

As Doctor Cho leaves the room Peggy looks around and realises just who is in the room with her, "Steve, Sharon, Millie, Phil, Natasha, Clint, Daisy." Peggy says, looking glad to see them.

"Peggy." Steve, Natasha, Clint and Daisy say.

"Aunt Peggy." Phil, Melinda and Sharon say it being clear that none of them believe what they are seeing.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Tony has performed the tests on his mother that Doctor Cho needs.

"Why don't we give you two sometime alone." Steve suggests, feeling that Tony and Peggy could use some privacy to discuss everything.

"That would be great, thank you Steve." Peggy says gratefully.

"Mel and I left some clothes on the chair." Natasha reveals, "It's more casual than you normally wear but it should fit alright." She reveals.

"Thank you." Peggy says gratefully and everyone except for Tony leave the room.

* * *

Once they leave the room Phil, Natasha, Clint, Melinda, Steve, Sharon and Daisy just stand outside Peggy's room all of them having a hard time dealing with what they saw.

"De-aging, de-aging is possible now?" Daisy asks, sounding completely shocked.

"It happened in this situation, doesn't mean it's completely possible." Phil explains, being glad that it was Peggy that it happened to.

"I think I need a drink." Clint says, saying what they are all thinking.

"I second that." Natasha comments.

* * *

After everyone leaves Tony and Peggy just sit in silence, not sure what to say as even though Tony knows that there are things he needs to tell his Mom he isn't exactly sure how to.

"Tony, what is it?" Peggy asks her son curious, being able to tell that something is wrong, "There is something you're not saying." She says, knowing that because she knows her son.

"Yeah, there is." Tony confirms, "I probably should have told you this as soon as it happened, but I wanted to protect you. I knew that you wouldn't remember the next time I saw you and I couldn't keep telling you so I never did." Tony reveals.

"What is it?" Peggy asks worried.

"Hydra's not gone. They were never really gone." Tony tells is mother.

"What? We stopped them. Over and over again, we stopped them." Peggy says, sounding shocked and she clearly hates that she didn't stop Hydra like she believed she did.

"You just cut of heads, but they kept growing back." Tony reveals, "Do you remember operation paperclip?"

"Yes. Every day I wondered if we were doing the right thing by doing that." Peggy admits.

"Well Zola used that chance to rebuild Hydra, within S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony reveals.

"Damn it." Peggy says angrily, "Your Dad and I fought against Zola being recruited, but at the time we were just forming S.H.I.E.L.D and didn't have much weight to pull." Peggy reveals, "We were giving a choice, either recruit Zola to S.H.I.E.L.D or lose all federal acknowledgment and support. Loosing that would have destroyed S.H.I.E.L.D before we even had a chance to start it."

"You made the impossible choice." Tony realises and Peggy nods, "I've been doing research and you and Dad were forced out of S.H.I.E.L.D so that Hydra could grow, and…" Tony starts to say before trailing off,

"Tony? What is it?" Peggy asks worried, being able to tell that there is something that her son doesn't want to tell her.

"Hydra had Dad killed." Tony reveals, "I don't know exactly why, but I do know that a Hydra asset killed him." Tony reveals as Steve told him that though Steve was sure not to tell him who killed Howard, and tears come to Peggy's eyes.

"I never realised." Peggy says, crying, "I always thought it was just an accident."

"I'm sorry, Mom." Tony says hugging his mother, "I'm so sorry." He says and for a few minutes Tony just hold his mother.

"There's more, isn't there?" Peggy asks her son when they finally break apart, Peggy stilling looking upset though she is no longer crying.

"Yeah, there is." Tony confirms, "Almost two years ago the fact that Hydra was within S.H.I.E.L.D was discovered and they were going to do something that would have killed millions of people." Tony reveals, "To stop them Steve, Nick, Natasha and a few other people had to release everything on Hydra to the public, but to do that they had to release everything on S.H.I.E.L.D. To stop HYDRA S.H.I.E.L.D had to be destroyed."

"S.H.I.E.L.D's gone?" Peggy asks shocked and sounding hurt as she spent decades building S.H.I.E.L.D

"As far as the public and most of the government is concerned, yes." Tony confirms, "But not long after S.H.I.E.L.D fell Nick came to Phil and asked him to start to rebuild and that's what he's been doing. This base, an old SSR one, is S.H.I.E.L.D's new HQ and the people here are rebuilding it, with Phil as the new Director." Tony explains, "And I became an agent a few weeks ago."

"You're a S.H.I. . agent?" Peggy asks her son, being surprised by that.

"Yeah." Tony confirms but before anyone can respond Tony's phone beeps, "Looks like there is a situation, want to come to the lab?" he asks his mother curious once he reads the message.

"Sure. I just need to get changed." Peggy tells her son.

"I'll wait outside." Tony responds and he gets up and head out of the room.

* * *

About ten minutes later Tony and Peggy walk into the lab where Phil, Melinda, Clint, Natasha, Daisy, Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz, Simmons, Steve, Sharon, Mack and Doctor Cho are, Peggy wearing jeans and a shirt which is rather odd as it isn't often that Peggy is dressed so casual.

"What's going on?" Tony asks as he and Peggy walk over.

"We've got another inhuman." Daisy reveals.

"If we're going to be going up against this black ops group then we need to do things differently." Phil explains, "I need you to monitor the area from here, get into everything you can, so we can get some warning if the black ops team is coming."

"Can do." Tony confirms, "Good luck." He says and Daisy, Mack, Hunter, Melinda, Natasha, Clint, and Phil leave.

"What's going on?" Steve asks Tony and Tony explains everything about Inhumans and what S.H.I.E.L.D is doing.

* * *

A couple of hours later Melinda, Phil, Clint, Natasha, Clint, Daisy, Mack and Hunter are almost at the location where the New Inhuman is.

"Guys, you've got problems. A lot of them." Tony reveals.

"What do you mean?" Phil asks worried.

"You've got the black ops group coming from the east and what I'm guessing is some kind of Inhuman, though it looks like a monster, coming from the north. It looks like it is going after the just turned inhuman too." Tony explains.

"Where is the new Inhuman?" Daisy asks.

"Seems like in a building to the west." Tony answers.

"Okay, how are we going to do this?" Hunter asks.

"Daisy, Mack you're going to go get the Inhuman, Nat cover them." Phil instructs, "Hunter you and I are going to go distract the Black Ops group. Millie, Clint take the monster looking inhuman." Phil instructs and everyone nods, "Move out." Phil instructs and everyone does just that.

* * *

"So, what do you think the chances are of an arrow taking this thing down?" Clint ask Melinda ask they walk, side by side, with their weapons drawn, both of them having their eyes open as they walk.

"I don't think chances are high." Melinda admits, "Tony, can you give us any help?"

"Yeah, I think I can do that." Tony responds. "Okay. About fifty meters down the street splits into to then comes together again, the it is where it comes together again." He reveals. "You're going to have to split up just in case."

"Thanks Tony." Clint and Melinda respond and the two of them exchange looks before they split up and go their different ways.

* * *

While Clint and Melinda are splitting up Phil and Hunter are approaching the Black ops group.

"Any idea what we're going to do?" Hunter asks curious.

"Distract them long enough for Daisy to get the inhuman out, maybe get some answers." Phil explains.

"Sounds simple." Hunter responds, "But I doubt that it is going to be."

"Probably not." Phil admits.

* * *

To Daisy's relief getting the Inhuman, a man named Joey who can melt certain metals, safely onto the new plane is easier than it has been and in less than ten minutes Daisy, Mack and Natasha are back on the plane while the inhuman is safety in containment.

"Tony? How's everyone else going?" Natasha ask.

"Phil and Hunter have made contact with the Black ops group and are on their way back. Millie and Clint are still tracking the monster looking guy." Tony explains.

"Let me know if they need back up." Natasha requests.

"Will do." Tony responds, "Hunter, I've finished the thing you want. It's running now."

"Great, thanks Tony." Hunter says gratefully.

"What thing?" Phil asks Hunter.

"Something that might just track down Ward." Hunter explains.

"Great." Phil says sounding glad about that.

* * *

"Millie." Tony's worried voice says through the coms, "You need to hurry. Clint's fighting the monster." He explains.

"Got it." Melinda says and she starts to run.

It takes about a minute but Melinda manage to get to where Clint is doing her best to hold off the huge monster with dreadlocks, and as soon as she gets a line of fire Melinda fires, but because she only has an ICER it does nothing. Looking for something to do Melinda spots Clint's bow and Quiver lying on the ground so she hurries over to it.

"HEY." Melinda yells, causing the monster to look at her and as it does Melinda is positive that there is a glimmer of recognition in the monster's eyes, not letting herself dwell on that Melinda just fires several arrows in quick succession, all of which hit the monster, but don't seem to hurt it but does cause the monster to run, doing so by putting a hole in the wall.

"Clint." Melinda says terrified as she puts Clint's bow and Quiver on her back and hurries over to where Clint is lying on the ground. "Clint talk to me." Melinda says as she gets to Clint's side and sees blood on his shirt.

"Oww, that wasn't fun." Clint reveals, looking up at Melinda.

"It didn't look it." Melinda responds, "Tony track the monster on the camera's. I've got to get Clint to the plane."

"Can do." Tony responds.

"Can you sit up?" Melinda asks worried.

"Yeah, I think so." Clint say sand he slowly pushes himself up so that he sitting, "Might need some help walking though."

"Well you got it." Melinda says and she helps Clint to his feet and puts his arm around her shoulders and together they walk Clint leaning on Melinda.

"Guess you were wrong." Clint says with a smirk, "You said you wouldn't ever use a bow when I taught you to use it."

"I had to save your ass somehow. It was the thing I could do." Melinda explains.

* * *

"So this is everything S.H.I.E.L.D's been dealing with?" Steve asks Tony, who isn't looking away from the screen.

"Yep. The Black Ops group is a fairly recent and the monster is new, but basically, yeah." Tony confirms, "Things get harder when everyone out there and Bobbi, Fitz, Simmons and I are the only completely trusted agents." He explains.

"That's not good." Peggy says, it being clear that she is concerned as she knows exactly what that mean.

"You don't have to tell me, but right now it's the best we can do." Tony explains, "Oh god." He suddenly says.

"What?" Sharon, Steve and Peggy say worried as they hurry over to the computer.

"Please say I'm wrong and that's now who I think It is." Tony says to his mother and Sharon.

"You're not wrong." Peggy says, her eyes widening.

"I don't understand, who is it?" Steve asks confused.

"Andrew." Tony, Peggy and Sharon say together.

"Melinda's ex?" Steve asks.

"Yeah." Tony confirms, not sure what to think or what to do.

* * *

Because Clint is hurt it takes Melinda and Clint a little while to get back to the plane where Daisy and Natasha are waiting outside of. As soon as she sees them Natasha hurries over and helps Melinda with Clint.

"Dad!" Daisy says, sounding upset and worried, as she hurries to her father.

"I'm okay, Daze. It's not that deep." Clint assures her, smiling as he is called Dad for the second time.

"Are you sure?" Daisy asks worried.

"Not completely, but it doesn't feel too bad." Clint admits.

"Good. That's good." Daisy says as they head into the plane.

"Clint, how you doing?" Phil asks as he sees Clint being helped by Natasha and Melinda.

"Okay." Clint answers.

"The medical bay is down there." Mack says, pointing to the way.

"We know." Melinda, Natasha and Clint respond and the three of them, and Daisy head there.

* * *

A few minutes later, Natasha, Clint, Melinda and Daisy are all in the medical area, Clint lying on the bed with his shirt off.

"Does it hurt much?" Daisy asks her father.

"A little, but I've had worse." Clint assures his daughter.

"You were right about it not being deep." Natasha informs Clint.

"Which is pretty lucky." Melinda adds and she and Natasha start to treat the wound.

"That's my middle name." Clint jokes and as he does he realises that Daisy could use a distraction, "You called me Dad." He says smiling at his daughter.

"Yeah, I did." Daisy admits, "It was like when May was hurt and she and Nat were in danger, I didn't even think about it." Daisy admits, knowing that it felt good to say that, but is something that she isn't quite ready for, "I think I need more time before I call you that all the time, is that okay?" Daisy asks worried as she looks between Melinda, Clint and Natasha.

"Of course." Clint, Natasha and Melinda say together.

"Take as long as you need Daisy." Melinda tells her daughter who just nods as the family of four drift into silence.

* * *

A couple of hours later Melinda, Clint, Natasha, Daisy, Phil, Hunter, and Mack arrive back at The Playground and when they arrive Tony, Peggy, Steve and Sharon are all waiting for them in the hanger.

"What's wrong?" Phil asks as soon as they see them, knowing that something is wrong.

"There's something you need to see." Tony says, looking at Melinda.

"What is it?" Melinda asks.

"Just something you need to see." Tony explains and he turns and heads back to the lab, the others following behind. As they walk Melinda exchanges a worried look with Clint and Natasha, wondering what this is going to mean.

* * *

A couple of minutes later the group arrive in the lab.

"So I did what you asked and I tracked the monster on the security cameras and after a few minutes I couldn't believe what I saw." Tony reveals.

"Why not?" Daisy ask curious and Tony looks at his Mom for help.

"It might be best if you just show the footage." Peggy tells her son.

"Okay." Tony says, "I'm sorry, Millie." Tony tells her and he plays the footage causing everyone to watch as the monster transforms from the monster state into Andrew.

"No." Melinda says, sounding horrified.

"I've looked; he hasn't gone back to school or home." Tony reveals and without a word Melinda turns and leaves. A few seconds later Clint and Natasha do the exact same thing.

As she watches her parents go Daisy is torn about what to do as a part of her wants to chase after her parents but a part of her thinks that it might be best to leave it to Natasha and Clint.

"I should go check on the inhuman." Daisy comments before leaving the lab planning on checking on him before seeing how her mother is doing.

"So how did things go with The Black Ops group go?" Tony asks curious feeling that a chance of subject might be best.

"It was interesting." Phil comments.

"More like The Director here almost got a date." Hunter says with a smirk before leaving.

"Really?" Tony asks with a smirk, trying to ignore the pain he feels upon hearing that.

"She was trying to manipulate me; I was going along with it." Phil explains, feeling the need to explain the truth to Tony, though he isn't sure why.

"Huh." Tony comments and as he does Peggy looks between her son and nephew and as she does she realises something and plans on having a conversation with her son at some point.

"We've got something." Doctor Cho says as she walks into the lab with Bobbi and Simmons.

"About Mom?" Tony asks.

"Yes." Bobbi says as they walk over.

"What is it?" Peggy asks.

"Well for one everything indicates that you are completely healthy." Simmons answers, "Which is good."

'Yeah, it is." Sharon confirms.

"Does it look like everything is permanent?" Steve asks.

"Everything indicates yes." Doctor Cho reveals, "You're completely stable."

"We compared your current results to what is in your old personnel file and it looks like everything is exactly the same as it was in 1951." Bobbi revels.

"When I was thirty." Peggy realises.

"All results indicate that you are thirty years of age..." Simmons reveals.

"But I have over ninety years of memories." Peggy realises, not sure how to feel about that.

"Can we talk?" Steve asks Peggy curious.

"Sure." Peggy responds and the two of them leave, Tony watching them go.

* * *

Even though Melinda walks fast Natasha and Clint are able to catch up with her before she can get too far down the corridor.

"Mel don't." Natasha says blocking her path, "Don't do this alone."

"I have to." Melinda says, "If he's hurting people I have to stop him."

"Not alone you don't." Clint tells her, "We'll help you Mel. We'll stop him together."

"No. He's already hurt you Clint." Melinda reminds him, "And I won't let him hurt you again, or hurt you, or Daisy." Melinda says looking at Natasha, "I couldn't handle that." Melinda admits.

"And do you think we could handle you being hurt?" Natasha asks, "Because we couldn't."

"We're a team Mel." Clint says, "If you going after Andrew, or Ward, or anyone else then we're going to be with you watching your back, that's the way things work." Clint tells her, "But we need to do things properly, we need to get Daisy to talk to Lincoln so we know what we're facing, we've got to figure out the right way to do this, the smart way." He says and at his words both Natasha and Melinda look at him as it's not often than he suggests the smart way, "It feels fitting considering the circumstances." He explains.

"Please Mel, let us help." Natasha begs, something which she doesn't too often does and Melinda just nods.

* * *

Because he wanted to talk to Peggy somewhere that there is a bit of privacy Steve leads Peggy over to the common area and closes the door behind him.

"How are you doing, Peggy?" Steve asks, it being the first thing he can think to ask.

"I'm not entirely sure." Peggy admits, "It's pretty unusual, even by my standards."

"I'd like to help you." Steve tells her, "Do whatever I can."

"Thank you Steve." Peggy responds.

"Um so I'm not sure how much Tony has told you but S.H.I.E.L.D's…"

"Gone." Peggy finishes, "Tony told me."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Peggy. I had to destroy it to stop Hydra." Steve explains.

"I know you wouldn't have destroyed it all if you didn't have to." Peggy assure him, "It's just hard, I built S.H.I.E.L.D I spent decades running it and building everything and now it's gone."

"I'm sorry, Peggy. This must be so hard for you." Steve realises.

"It is." Peggy confirms, "I have this second chance and I can't help but think about all the people who I've known who deserved one to." Peggy says sadly, not being able to help but think of Howard and other people she's lost.

"I'm sorry about Howard." Steve tells Peggy, "I'm glad that you two were happy."

"We were. We were so happy." Peggy reveals a sadness to her voice, "I miss him, now more than ever." She admits a tear coming to her eye.

"I'm so sorry." Steve says, having no idea what else to say or do, "Is there anything else I can do?"

"No, but thank you Steve." Peggy responds and the two of them drift into silence.

"There's a facility in upstate New York, Tony said it used to belong to Howard. A group of us are there and we're fighting for humanity, protecting people, and, well if you're interested, there's a place for you." Steve says, "And I'd like it if you were there."

"Thank you, but I'm not going anywhere." Peggy reveals, "I have a second chance and I'm going to spend that chance with my son." Peggy reveals, completely meaning that, "And I am going to help make sure that S.H.I.E.L.D is what It always should have been." Peggy says before heading back to the lab, leaving Steve to his thoughts.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1** : Thank you for all the support you give me. Please, please, leave a review.

* * *

It has been four days since Peggy was de-aged and in that time Steve, Sharon and Doctor Cho have gone back to New York and Peggy has started to get used to being young again.

It is a little before five am and Tony is fast asleep in his bunk, or he is until he is shaken awake.

"Mom? What's going on?" Tony asks confused when he sees his mother, who he is still trying to get used to being young again.

"Get changed into workout gear and meet me in the gym." Peggy informs her son.

"What? Why?" Tony asks confused, part of the reason why he is so confused is because he is still half asleep.

"Because now that you are a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent you need a few lessons." Peggy informs her son, "Five minutes Anthony." She says.

"Yes, Mom." Tony says, as his mother leaves the room.

* * *

A few minutes later Tony is walking to the gym when he runs into Daisy.

"Tony? Since when do you get up this early?" Daisy asks confused as she has never known Tony to get up this early.

"Since my Mom told me that I'm getting a, I assume, fighting lesson." Tony reveals, "What are you doing up?" he asks curious.

"Same reason." Daisy explains, "I train with May and Nat at this time every day." Daisy reveals.

"Ah okay." Tony responds and the two of them continue to walk to the gym in silence.

* * *

When Tony and Daisy arrive at the gym a couple of minutes later they find Natasha, Melinda and Peggy talking and so they head over to them.

"Good, you're both here." Peggy says when she sees Tony and Daisy.

"To start Daisy why don't you run through Tai-Chi with Tony." Melinda tells her daughter.

"What are you three going to do?" Tony asks curious.

"Mel and I are going to see how rusty Peggy is." Natasha explain.

"Okay, then." Tony says, realising what that means.

"Come on Tony. I'll just show you the basics." Daisy says leading Tony over to some open space while Melinda, Natasha and Peggy head over to the mats.

"Are they seriously going to do what I think they're going to do?" Tony asks Daisy curious.

"Yeah, I definitely think so." Daisy confirms and almost right on cue Natasha and Melinda start to attack Peggy and Peggy fights back and the three of them start a three way sparing match.

* * *

"Definitely not rusty." Natasha tells Peggy with a smirk fifteen minutes later as they collect water.

"Guess not." Peggy responds, "That felt good." She admits.

"I'm glad to hear that, Aunt Peggy." Melinda tells her aunt, "Daisy, Tony." Melinda calls and the pair walk over.

"So, how was that, Mom?" Tony asks curious.

"Good. Really good." Peggy admits, "Now you and I are going to spar so I can give you some lessons." Peggy informs her son.

"And your Мама and I are going to continue our normal lessons." Melinda tells Daisy who nods as Peggy and Tony head back over to the mats and Melinda, Daisy and Natasha head over to the other side of the room.

* * *

Half an hour later Tony has been knocked on is back so many times that he stopped counting but at the same time he knows that he has leant a hell of a lot.

"Guys." Clint's voice says and Melinda, Natasha, Daisy, Tony and Peggy stop what they are doing to turn and look at him as he is standing at the door.

"What's up?" Natasha asks.

"Meeting in Phil's office in five." Clint explains, "He needs all of us."

"We'll be right there." Melinda says and the others nod.

* * *

Five minutes later Melinda, Natasha, Daisy, Tony and Peggy walk into Phil's office where Phil, Clint, Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz, Simmons and Mack are already waiting.

"What's going on?" Natasha asks as they walk in.

"We've got things we need to talk about." Phil says, "To start, have you got any leads on Andrew?" Phil asks.

"No." Melinda answers, "We're looking, but we haven't been able to find anything. It looks like he's realised that we know the truth and has gone off the grid."

"Okay." Phil says with a nod, "Daisy when are you going to see Lincoln?"

"Mack and I were going to see him today. See what he knows." Daisy explains.

"Good." Phil says, sounding glad, "I've got another meeting with the leader of The Black Ops group."

"Again?" Tony asks, "Don't you think you're risking a lot by meeting with her again?" he asks, causing Melinda, Natasha and Clint to exchange looks and as they do the three of them and Peggy realises that there is a hint of almost jealously in Tony's voice.

"It's risky, yes. But we need to find out what she knows, and make sure that she doesn't find out too much about us, Daisy especially." Phil explains.

"Sounds to me that you just want to spend time with her." Hunter says and no one notices Clint stepping on his foot.

"Ouch." Hunter says and Clint just glares.

"I'll be careful." Phil assures Tony.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Tony mutters, his voice too quiet for anyone to hear.

"Hunter, what's the latest on Ward?" Phil asks as he didn't hear what Tony said.

"Thanks to what Tony set up we know for sure that Ward's rebuilding Hydra." Hunter reveals, causing everyone to frown, "But we don't know exact numbers yet."

"Which means he needs to be stopped." Phil realises.

"No arguments here." Bobbi say, completely agreeing with that.

"I completely agree." Phil says, "Which brings me to my next point, Aunt Peggy." Phil says turning to his aunt, "How would you like to be Director of S.H.I.E.L.D again?" he asks curious.

"Are you sure?" Peggy asks, sounding surprised by that.

"Yes. S.H.I.E.L.D was it's best when you were in charge." Phil tells her, telling the completely truth.

"That's because I had help." Peggy tells Phil, "Long ago Howard and I learnt a lesson, we learnt that no one can lead S.H.I.E.L.D alone, and it ends badly when you try." Peggy informs Phil, "So, I will become S.H.I.E.L.D's director again, on the condition that you remain my co-director."

"Sounds good to me." Phil says with a nod, "I'll announce it this afternoon and I'll give you access to this." Phil says pulling the toolbox out of the draw, "That way you can know everything I know." Phil tells Peggy.

"That would be good." Peggy responds, "But from what I already know we need to find this Ward, we need to cut off Hydra's latest head before it can grow more powerful again."

"I completely agree." Phil says, "Hunter, have you got any leads on ways in?"

"Maybe. I just need to look into it a bit more." Hunter explains.

"Good, keep looking." Peggy tells him and Hunter nods.

"Okay. Let's get to work everyone." Phil says and the others nod.

* * *

Hours later Phil has gone to his meeting with the leader of the Black ops group, Rosalind Price while Daisy, Mack, Melinda, Natasha and Clint are going to have a conversation with Lincoln, Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi and Hunter are tracking leads on Ward, Peggy is learning everything she needs to know why Tony is trying to track Andrew.

Tony isn't sure how long he has been staring at the screen trying to find Andrew when he hears footsteps and sees his mother walking over.

"Any luck?" Peggy asks her son.

"Nope, but Andrew's worked with S.H.I. . he knows the ways we have to find him so there is no way he would make it easy for us to find him." Tony explains to his Mom, "How's catching up on everything going?"

"it's interesting. A lot has happened; things really are different." Peggy comments, honestly she is amazed by how much everything has changed.

"Yeah, they are." Tony confirms.

"Phil just left for his meeting." Peggy tells her son, watching him carefully for his reaction.

"Good. That's great." Tony says, sarcastically.

"How about we get a cup of tea and talk up in the office." Peggy suggests, "I'm sure that you could use a break."

"Yeah, I could." Tony admits, "Let me set up some alerts." He requests and quickly sets up some alerts to go to his phone, "Okay, let's go."

* * *

A few minutes later Peggy and Tony are up in the office, Peggy with a cup of tea and Tony with a cup of coffee.

"I remember all the visits you made." Peggy informs her son, "I remember everything you told me." Peggy informs her son, "Including the way you were when Phil died, what you told me then."

* * *

_July 2012_

_It had been three days since the battle of New York and because it was the first chance he got Tony to visit Tony was sitting by his mother's bed, waiting for her to wake._

" _Tony." Peggy said when she woke and saw her son sitting by her bed, "What's wrong?" she asked when she saw her son she knew that something was horribly wrong._

" _It's Phil." Tony said as tears came to his eyes, "He's dead." He revealed._

" _How?" Peggy asked, her voice having been full of pain._

" _He was stabbed through the chest." Tony said as the tears roll down his face, "He was trying to protect people, give us a chance, because that's what he does and he died!" Tony said, as he looked so close to completely falling apart._

" _I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Tony." Peggy said as she took her son's hand while tears rolled down her own face as she knew how much Phil meant to her son, how much he meant to her._

" _I love him Mom." Tony revealed, "Not like a friend, or family, but in the I want to wake up next to him every day and be with him forever way." Tony revealed, "It feels like my heart is being ripped out, I can barely breathe." He revealed and Peggy pulled his hand so that Tony moved from the chair and onto the bed, "I never told him, he doesn't know, he's gone and he doesn't know how much I love him." Tony told his mother._

" _Oh Tony." Peggy says as she pulled her son in for a hug._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Oh, that." Tony says, looking slightly uncomfortable, "You know how Phil's alive now, right?"

"Yeah, Phil and I have talked and I remember what you told me." Peggy tells Tony, "You should talk to Phil."

"I don't know how to." Tony admits, "I've never been too good with that kind of thing." He admits.

"There's more. You've got another reason why you're not saying anything." Peggy realises.

"Phil means too much to me to ruin our friendship." Tony admits.

"What makes you think it will ruin your friendship?" Peggy asks her son.

"Because it just would." Tony says, "The second I tell him how I feel things will never be the same, they'll be awkward and I wouldn't be surprised if Phil never want to see me again."

"It will only be awkward if Phil doesn't feel the same way." Peggy tells her son.

"He doesn't. Why would he?" Tony asks his Mom.

"Are you sure about that?" Peggy asks her son and he just gives her a confused look, "And you are an amazing person, Tony and so loveable."

"You're my Mom you have to say that." Tony says smiling at her.

"And you're My Little Miracle." Peggy says as she smiles at her son, hearing that Tony gets a sad smile on his face, "What is it, Tony?" she asks worried.

"You haven't called me that in years." Tony says, "I never thought I would say it but I missed being called that." He admits.

"Well I'll keep that in mind." Peggy says as ever since she found out she was pregnant at forty-eight, long after she stopped thinking that she would ever be a mother, something which was only possible thanks to being exposed to something on a S.H.I.E.L.D mission that increased fertility, she called Tony her little miracle.

"Just don't call me that around the others." Tony requests.

"I'll do my best." Peggy responds, "For what it's worth I think you should talk to Phil, if you don't you'll always wonder and you might find yourself being surprised with how he responds." She informs her son.

"I'll think about it." Tony responds and mother and son drift into silence.

* * *

Across the country, an hour later, Daisy, Mack, Melinda, Natasha and Clint have landed at the hospital where Lincoln is so that they can once more ask for help.

"So while Mack and I approach Lincoln you'll stay out here." Daisy says to her parents.

"Yes, we'll be watching for signs of anything." Melinda reveals, "So keep your coms in in case we have to talk to you." Melinda tells her daughter and Mack.

"Will do." Daisy promises.

"Good. Good luck." Natasha tells her daughter.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Tony talked to his mother and he's still doing his best to try and find Andrew but he has continued to have no luck. As he looks away from the screen to give his eyes a rest Tony notices Phil walk into the common area and head upstairs, because his mother is down in one of the vaults going through some of her old files Tony knows that Phil has the office to himself so he figures that now will be as good of a time as any, so he heads over to the common area and then heads upstairs.

* * *

Because he knows that Phil won't really mind even if he pretends otherwise Tony heads into the office without knocking and he finds Phil sitting behind the desk looking like he has a headache.

"Did the meeting go that well?" Tony asks as he walks over.

"Oh yeah, it was great." Phil say sarcastically, "Analysing every word for subtext and trying to figure out what I truth and what is lies while trying to get more information." Phil says as Tony leans up against the desk right next to him, "Just how I want to spend a few hours."

"Wow, that sounds great." Tony responds.

"Yeah, it wasn't." Phil confirms, "Where's Aunt Peggy?" he asks curious.

"Down in one of the vaults. Looking through files." Tony explains.

"Ah, okay." Phil responds, "You okay, Tony?" he asks as his friend is looking nervous which is very uncharacteristic for him.

"Yeah." Tony confirms, "So there is something I want to say, and you know me, know that I'm not exactly good at talking about things, but Mom said that you might surprise me so I'm just going to give it a try." Tony informs Phil.

"Just tell me, whatever it is." Phil tells his friend.

"I like you, in a I want to share a bed with you and do something a lot more physical than sleep, and I have for a really long time." Tony admits, "Longer than I've let myself accept and I just needed to say it, I love you." Tony says, needing to force the words out, and hearing that Phil stands up, "If you don't feel the same then let's just forget I said anything and…" Tony starts to say in a very fast voice before he finds himself being cut off by Phil kissing him.

"I Love you too." Phil responds as they break apart after about a minute, both of them fighting to catch their breaths.

"Really?" Tony asks, sounding amazed.

"Really, I just didn't know how to say it after everything we've been through." Phil admits, "Guess it's a good thing that your Mom's the one person on this earth that you listen to."

"Please don't talk about my Mom right now." Tony says with an amused look on his face before kissing Phil again and while they kiss Tony pushes off Phil's jacket while Phil starts to un button Tony's shirt.

* * *

"What makes you think he'll listen this time? He wasn't exactly thrilled to help last time." Mack says to Daisy as they walk.

"I know, but I have to try." Daisy explains, "He might know something that can help Andrew."

"After what he did to your Dad I don't know how much of Andrew is left." Mack comments.

"Which is why we need to talk to Lincoln. He might know." Daisy explains.

"Okay. You know I have your back." Mack responds.

"I know, thanks Mack." Daisy responds.

"For the record I know about you, Bobbi and Hunter and I'm glad, you three are good together." Mack admits.

"Thanks Mack." Daisy responds with a smile and the two of them drift into silence while they walk.

* * *

Ten minutes later Mack and Daisy are waiting in a room when Lincoln walks in.

"Of course." Lincoln says, realising that he shouldn't have been surprised, "I've already told you that I'm not interested."

"I know. I just need some help, help that only you can give." Daisy explains.

"What kind of help?" Lincoln asks.

"Information." Daisy explains, "There a new inhuman and well long story short he's my Mom's ex-husband and he hurt my Dad, but he's different from the other inhuman I've met, except he's kind of similar to Rania."

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asks, knowing that if Daisy didn't seem so rushed then he would ask more about the personal details.

"He turns into this." Daisy says showing her phone, with the picture on it, to Lincoln, "But he can turn back into a human shape. That's how we know it's Andrew." Daisy explains.

"He won't be able to do that forever." Lincoln informs Daisy.

"What do you mean?" Mack asks.

"He's still in transition. Eventually he'll be stuck as this." Lincoln says, handing the phone back, "And the man you knew, the man your mom knew, will be gone."

"Is their anyway to stop it?" Daisy asks, "Andrew helped me when I first learnt of my abilities. He wouldn't do this if he had control."

"You know there is no way to stop this, I'm sorry Daisy." Lincoln tells her.

"Daisy." Natasha's worried voice says through the coms.

"Nat?" Daisy asks.

"He's coming towards you. We're on our way." Natasha inform her daughter.

"We've got to move." Daisy tells Mack and Lincoln "He's on his way."

* * *

At The Playground Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi and Hunter are together trying to find a lead on Ward and Hydra.

"I think I've got something." Hunter says and everyone turns to look at him, "So a contact of mine, of the less pleasant kind, has a way into Hydra." Hunter explains.

"What kind of way?" Bobbi asks.

"The bloody kind." Hunter answers, "I'd have to go in from below, work my way up the ranks until I get a shot at Ward."

"That sounds like a really bad idea." Simmons tells him.

"That it does." Fitz confirms, "Can you think of another way?" he asks Hunter curious.

"Not at this moment." Hunter responds and the group of four drift into silence, all four of them thinking about how much of a bad idea Hunter's plan sounds.

* * *

Ever since Daisy left the plane about ten minutes earlier, Natasha, Clint and Melinda have been sitting in silence while they watch all the live footage that they could get into.

"Do you really think Andrew will come here?" Clint asks, breaking the silence.

"I don't even know anything about him anymore." Melinda admits, "But what I do know is that someone has been going after the Inhuman's that we know about. He knows about Lincoln; he could go after him." Melinda tells Natasha and Clint.

"That would make sense." Natasha realises and both Melinda and Clint nod while they drift into silence.

"Clint, Nat, look." Melinda says, pointing to the screen where Andrew in the form of the monster has appeared in the corridor, heading directly towards where Daisy, Mack, and Lincoln are.

"Daisy." Clint says, sounding terrified as both Natasha and Melinda stand up, grabbing their weapons.

"Daisy." Natasha tells her daughter, sounding worried, "He's coming, towards you. We're on our way." Natasha says as the three of them run out of the plane, all three of them preparing to fight.

* * *

Together Natasha, Clint and Melinda run towards where Daisy, Lincoln and Mack are all three of them preparing to do whatever they have to protect their daughter.

"Let me deal with Andrew, get Daisy, Mack and Lincoln out." Melinda tells Natasha and Clint.

"Mel, no." Clint objects.

"You can't take him on your own when he's in this state." Natasha informs Melinda.

"I don't plan to fight him, I plan on talking, on trying to get him to turn back into Andrew. Then I'll fight him." Melinda explains.

"What makes you think that will work?" Clint asks, "Why do you think he'll listen? What do you think will stop him from just killing you?" he asks worried.

"If there is even the smallest bit of Andrew left then maybe I can get through to him if it means protecting all of you then I have to try." Melinda tells them.

"Not without backup." Natasha says, "I'll watch your back. Clint, help Daisy, Lincoln and Mack, make sure they get out."

"Then I'll come back and watch your backs." Clint says and Natasha and Melinda nod as the three of them drift into silence.

It takes a few minutes but Natasha, Clint and Melinda finally meet up with Daisy, Mack and Lincoln, and by doing so they basically run right into them.

"We didn't see a sign of him, are you sure?" Mack asks as Daisy hugs her parents.

"Um, guys." Lincoln says, fear in his voice causing everyone to turn towards where he is looking where they see Andrew as the monster looking man, "Is he who you're so worried about?"

"Yeah, that's him." Melinda confirms, "Clint, get them out of here." She says and she and Natasha head towards Andrew.

"Daze, we've got to go." Clint tells his daughter, trying to pull her after him.

"No, we can't." Daisy tells her daughter, "We've got to help them." She tells her Dad.

"Daisy's right, if they don't have powers then they don't stand a chance." Lincoln reveals, "They need our help."

Unaware of what is going on with their daughter, Natasha and Melinda keep approaching Andrew in the form that he is in.

"Just let me try to talk to him first." Melinda requests.

"Okay, but the first sign of trouble I'm doing something." Natasha informs Melinda who nods and keeps approaching Andrew.

"Andrew." Melinda says as she steps towards him and Natasha hangs back slightly, "I have to believe that you are inside their somewhere and if you are I need you to listen to me." Melinda says as she walks forward, "I need you to turn back." Melinda says and Andrew raises his hand, it looking like he is going to hurt Melinda.

"MAY, GET DOWN." Daisy yells and Melinda moves out the way just in time for Lincoln and Daisy's powers to hit Andrew, but they have no effect. He just keeps moving towards them as Natasha, Mack and Clint fire at him, Natasha and Mack with their guns and Clint with his bow.

As they use their powers Lincoln and Daisy quickly realises that their power are having no affect so they decide to use their powers on the floor causing it to collapse under Andrew and just as it does Andrew grabs Melinda, pulling her down with him.

"MOM." Daisy yells terrified as she watches her mother pulled down.

Acting on instinct Natasha just starts to run and jumps down the hole that Andrew pulled Melinda though but when she lands Natasha finds no sign of Andrew or Melinda, just a hole in the wall.

"Mel."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support you give me. PLEASE, PLEASE, leave a review.

* * *

At the Playground Phil and Tony are lying side by side naked on the office floor, both of them using Phil's jacket to cover themselves.

"So, that was…" Phil starts to say.

"Awesome." Tony finishes with a grin.

"Yeah, I think that covers it." Phil says, also grinning, before kissing Tony.

"You up for round two?" Tony asks curious.

"Yeah, but maybe we should lock the door this time." Phil suggests.

"Where's the fun in that?" Tony asks and hearing that Phil can't help but laugh as Tony kisses him again, but before either of them can do more than kiss they are interrupted by a phone ringing, "Ignore it." Tony says as Phil reaches up for the phone and he kisses Phil's neck.

"It might be important." Phil explains as he grabs his phone, "It's Clint." He explains as he sees the caller ID.

"Of course." Tony responds, "Pretty fitting considering all the times we interrupted them." He says and Phil just looks amused.

"Hello." Phil answers as he attempts to ignore what Tony is doing.

"Phil." Clint says and the second Clint says his name Phil realises something is wrong.

"Clint, what is it?" Phil asks, sitting up.

"Put the phone on speaker." Tony requests as he too sits up and Phil does just that.

"Clint your on with both me and Tony, what is it?" Phil asks.

"It's Mel." Clint says, his voice full of pain.

"How bad is she hurt?" Tony asks as from the pain in his voice he assumes that that is what happened.

"We don't know." Clint says and Phil and Tony exchange looks, "Andrew took her."

"Regular Andrew or monster looking Andrew?" Phil asks.

"Monster." Clint answers, "Were doing everything we can here, but we need you to do the same. Tony can you track him in anyway?"

"Yeah, I've got a few ways I can try." Tony responds.

"How you guys doing?" Phil asks, "How's Daisy and Nat?"

"Mel's missing, how do you think we're doing?" Clint asks, "Let me know if you guys get something."

"Will do. We'll leave on the jet, heading to you, as soon as we have everything that could help ready" Phil says before Clint hangs up, "This is so bad." Phil say once Clint hangs up.

"Yeah, it is." Tony confirms, "Guess round two is going to have to wait." He realises.

"Hazard of the job." Phil responds, "Head to the lab and start work on tracking Andrew, make it portable so that we can take it in the new jet, I'll tell the others."

"I love it when you get bossy." Tony says with a smirk before kissing Phil.

"And yet you never listen." Phil says and in response Tony just smirks before getting up and searching for his clothes."

* * *

Ever since they realised Melinda was gone Natasha, Clint, Daisy, Lincoln and Mack have been doing everything they can to try and track her. While Natasha, Clint and Lincoln are tracking any clues Daisy and Mack are in the Quinjet trying to find something in an electronic way.

"I've got nothing!" Daisy says angrily, "They're not on any camera." Daisy says, sounding upset as the plane starts to shake.

"You need to calm down Tremors." Mack tells her.

"How can I?" Daisy asks, though the shaking does decrease, "I was so afraid of getting close to my parents in case I lost them and now Mom's missing an all I wish is that got to know her better, that I let them in." Daisy reveals, "What if I never get the chance?"

"You will Dee." Mack assures the person he has begun to see as a little sister, "Your Mom's one of the strongest people I have ever met. If anyone can get through this, then it's her."

"I hope you're right." Daisy responds and the two of them drift into silence until they hear footsteps and they turn to see Natasha, Clint and Lincoln walk back into the plane.

"Мама, Dad." Daisy says, rushing towards them, "Have you got any leads?" Daisy asks, hoping that the answer is yes.

"No, not yet Daze." Clint tells his daughter.

"Tony, Phil and the others are on their way here in the new jet. They'll be here soon." Natasha explain.

"So what, are we just meant to sit around and wait for them to get here? Coz I can't do that, Мама. I can't just do nothing; I have to do something to find Mom." Daisy informs Natasha and both Natasha and Clint have realised that Daisy is calling them Mom, Dad and Мама now, but they both know that it's not the time to dwell on that.

"We're not going to do nothing, малютка. We're going to do whatever we have to find your Mom." Natasha assures her daughter.

"I haven't been able to find anything, where do we start?" Daisy asks, looking between her parents.

"Andrew knows that we have access to basically all camera's so he's likely making sure not to get caught on camera's which means we have to look through other ways. Way that are not as affective normally but that might just give us some answers." Clint explains.

"Okay. Just tell me what to do." Daisy tells her parents.

* * *

Once he has pants on Tony heads downstairs, still putting on his shoes and shirt as he walks, he heads straight to the lab. Once he is there Tony starts to run everything he can think of while he moves everything that they may need onto tablets or portable systems so that he can take them on the jet with them.

For almost ten minutes Tony works on doing what he has to until he hears footsteps and Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz and Simmons walk in.

"Have you got anything?" Fitz asks as they walk over.

"Not yet." Tony responds.

"Your shirt's inside out." Hunter notes.

"Huh, so it is." Tony realises, seemingly not even fussed.

"Why is your shirt inside out?" Bobbi asks curious.

"That's a long story." Tony responds, "A long story that ended with Phil and I naked on the office floor until we were rudely interrupted by a phone call." Tony says, his voice sounding so normal that the others are sure that he is joking.

"Okay, sure, because that's believable." Simmons comments and Tony just smirks to himself.

"Fitz, Simmons, help me sort out what we need to bring on the jet." Tony requests.

"Will do." Fitz says and he and Simmons heads over to where Tony is.

"Are you going to change your shirt?" Hunter asks curious.

"Nah, I like it like this." Tony responds as he starts to disconnect things.

For a few minutes Fitz, Tony and Simmons work on getting what they need to take onto the jet ready while they give instructions to Bobbi and Hunter about what needs to be done.

"Have you got anything?" Phil asks as he and Peggy walk into the lab.

"Not yet." Tony answers, "But we should be ready to move in a few." He explains.

"Good." Phil responds and as he speaks Bobbi really looks at the co-director and as she does she realises something thanks to the fact that Phil's shirt isn't as neat as normal, and it is wrinkled instead of perfectly ironed.

"Tony your shirt's inside out." Peggy tells her son, having reached the same conclusion as Bobbi, even though she didn't hear what Tony said.

"I know, but thanks." Tony tells his mother.

"Holy crap, you weren't lying." Bobbi says, looking between Phil and Tony.

"You told them?" Phil asks Tony, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, but they didn't believe me." Tony explains.

"Wait are you telling me that you two did just end up naked on the office floor?" Hunter asks shocked as Fitz and Simmons just stare in amazement, neither really sure how to react.

"Anthony, Philip, really?" Peggy says disapprovingly as even though she I glad that Phil and Tony finally got together she would have rather that it didn't happen on the floor of the office she is going to share.

"I might have said that, sorry if you wanted to keep it a secret." Tony says to Phil, realising that he should have thought it through a bit more.

"It's fine." Phil confirms, "I wasn't sure that you wanted anyone to know." Phil admits.

"You know me, I'm an open book." Tony responds with a smirk, "Okay, done. Let's go" Tony says and everyone heads out to the plane.

"For the record I am glad that you two have gotten together, but try to make it to a bunk next time." Peggy tells Tony and Phil.

"Can't make any promises." Tony assures his mother.

"Well at least your honest." Peggy tells her son, trying to hide the amusement as she is pretty sure that she and Howard gave that exact response to Jarvis once.

"Are you going to change your shirt?" Phil asks curious as they walk.

"Nah, I like it." Tony respond and Phil just rolls his eyes with a fond smile on his face.

* * *

A couple of hours later the new jet is over the area where Melinda and Andrew were last seen and the Quinjet with Natasha, Clint, Mack, Lincoln, and Daisy on board is docking.

As soon as the Quinjet is docked and Daisy, Mack, Clint, Natasha, and Lincoln are with the others Daisy hurries over to Bobbi and Hunter, both of whom throw their arms around her and hold her tightly.

"I'm sorry Daisy. I'm so sorry." Hunter whispers to her as they hug.

"Me too." Daisy says as Bobbi places a kiss on her head.

"If there is a way for us to find her we will." Bobbi promises Daisy.

"Thanks." Daisy says and then she kisses Bobbi and then Hunter.

"Have you got anything?" Clint asks looking at Phil, Tony and Peggy.

"Not yet. We're working on it." Phil says.

"How about you, did you get any leads?" Peggy asks, looking at Clint and Natasha, as Natasha looks between Phil and Tony, seemingly reaching the same conclusion as Bobbi and Peggy reached.

"Nothing concreate." Natasha admits, it looking like it is paining her to admit that, something which doesn't surprise Tony, Phil and Peggy, though what does surprise her is that she is letting that show, "Your shirt's inside out." She informs Tony.

"So I've been told." Tony responds, not even looking away from the screen that he is working on.

"It's about damn time." Clint says, forcing a smile, "Congrats."

"Thanks." Phil and Tony say together and the group drifts into silence.

"Could, that work?" Tony suddenly asks before hurriedly typing.

"Tony?" Peggy asks her son.

"I… think, I might have something." Tony says, looking around, "You, you're Lincoln right?" Tony asks Lincoln who is standing back from everyone, looking incredibly awkward.

"Um yeah." Lincoln says, "And you're Tony Stark." He says amazed.

"Carter-Stark." Tony corrects, "And yeah." He confirms, "Inhumans have different biology right? Terrigenesis change things, right?"

"Yeah." Lincoln confirms, "It changes the body on a cellular level."

"Okay. Good, that's what I was thinking." Tony says.

"You can't track that though, can you?" Lincoln asks, being surprised by that.

"No, but I might be able to track something else." Tony reveals as he gets a look on his face as if he is running through a thousand things in his head, "it might just work." Tony mutters as he hurriedly types.

'What are you thinking?" Natasha asks Tony.

"I got a theory." Tony just says as he works.

"What kind of theory?" Daisy asks as she walks over, hand in hand with Bobbi and Hunter.

"A wild one." Tony explains, "I'll explains in a….." Tony says before trailing off as he gets a look of completely concentration on his face.

"Tony?" Daisy asks.

"There's no point trying to talk to him, he's gone into full on work mode." Peggy explains as she knows the look, she's seen it on both Tony and Howard's faces more than enough times to know that there is no point in trying to talk to him.

Hearing that everyone drifts into silence and Clint reaches over and takes Natasha's hand, hoping that Tony finds a way to find Melinda.

"GOT IT!" Tony suddenly yells a few minutes later, causing everyone to jump.

"What?" Natasha, Clint and Daisy ask.

"When he is in the monster looking form Andrew gives off a specific signal that can be tracked with altered thermal imaging I just have to write the program." Tony explains.

"I sense a but." Fitz realises.

"I'll need a satellite to scan the area, but S.H.I.E.L.D don't have any anymore and there are no Avenger or Stark Industries ones in the area." Tony explains.

"The CIA or NSA should have satellite's in the area." Daisy realises, "I can easily get in."

"Yeah, so could I." Tony tells her, "But to get it to do what we need we're going to have to completely hijack the internal operating system while sending messages back to either the CIA or NSA seemingly from the satellite making it seem like it is perfectly operational."

"Which is a two-person job, where the two people have to be working in perfect tandem." Daisy realises.

"Yeah, you up for that?" Tony asks.

"For Mom, of course I am." Daisy answers and everyone is amazed by that as it is the first time they have heard Daisy call May, Mom.

"Fitz, I'll need your help with the program to get it done quicker." Tony says.

"You've got it." Fitz says, heading over to Tony.

"Wait are you seriously talking about hacking the CSA and NSA?" Lincoln asks amazed.

"It's not the first time." Tony reveals.

"How long will this take?" Peggy asks.

"I'd say an hour, maybe." Daisy answers and Tony and Fitz nod in agreement, "It might take us a bit longer to actually find Mom though."

"I wish it was better but it's the best we can do." Tony reveals and everyone drifts into silence, the only sounds being that of Tony, Daisy and Fitz's hurried typing.

Needing a minute to herself Natasha let's go of Clint's hand and walks away and a few seconds later Clint follows.

* * *

When Melinda wakes up she isn't entirely sure where she is all, she knows is that that she is chained up and her ankle hurts,

"Wow, take it easy Melinda." Andrew's voice says as she forces herself up into a sitting position, "You hurt your foot when you feel." He explains.

"You mean when you pulled me down." Melinda says, sounding angry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do, I was trying to protect you." Andrew tells Melinda.

"I don't need your protection." Melinda says as she pulls herself up, ignoring the pain in her ankle as she does, "I was trying to help you, Andrew. I was trying to make sure that you didn't hurt anyone else."

"I can't control this. I don't want to hurt anyone." Andrew informs Melinda, "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Don't you?" Melinda asks, her voice accusing, "You recognized me when Clint was hurt, a part of you knew what you were doing." Melinda says as she starts to work on getting out of the chains.

"it's not as simple as that." Andrew tells Melinda.

"I think it is." Melinda says as she escapes from the chains and use the foot that doesn't hurt to kick Andrew, but it's not Andrew she kicks it's the monster looking version of him and as soon as she kicks Melinda finds herself being throw into the wall as she is thrown Melinda's last thoughts are of Natasha, Clint and Daisy and how much she wants to see them again before she hits the wall and lands unconscious in a heap on the floor.

* * *

After she left the others Natasha heads up to one of the couched areas and just sits, and a few seconds later Clint sits down next to her.

"What if we're too late?" Natasha asks Clint, pain in her voice.

"We can't think like that. Mel's strong, she won't give up." Clint tells Natasha, "You know that."

"I do." Natasha confirms, "But if Andrew is that monster for good she might not stand much of a chance."

"I can't think like that." Clint tells her, "We can't." he adds as he puts his arm around Natasha and the two of them drift into silence.

"You were right." Natasha says and Clint is just confused.

"What are you talking about?" Clint asks confused.

"We should have given it another chance." Natasha tells Clint, "If we lose her….." Natasha starts to say but Clint cuts her off.

"Hey, don't. We're not there yet." Clint says as he squeezes Natasha's shoulders, "Well find Mel, we'll get her back and when we do the three of us will have the conversation that we keep avoiding." Clint tells Natasha, "I love you and Mel, Nat, I never stopped and I'm not ready to lose either one of you, I won't." Clint says, placing a kiss to Natasha's cheek.

"I love you too, and Mel." Natasha says and the two of them once more drift into silence.

* * *

Ever since Tony explained what they have to do Tony, Daisy and Fitz have bene working in perfect unison to get everything set up and running. More than once the others have been tempted to offer help, but they have realised that the three have it handled so they just let them do their thing.

"Okay, almost there." Tony says.

"Hurry you two, the CIA response time is quicker than we were expecting." Fitz tells Daisy and Tony.

"After all the times we've hacked in recently they probably learnt to be more careful." Daisy explains.

"You've been hacking the CIA a lot lately?" Peggy asks curious.

"They have resources we can't have while the government doesn't know we exist." Phil explains, "Even with Tony making sure we have access to Avenger resources there are still a lot of things that we don't have so we have to get creative." Phil explains.

"Right." Peggy says not sure what to think as it seems that S.H.I.E.L.D is being restricted in how effective the can be when it comes to protecting people.

"Okay, we're in." Tony says, "Re-tasking the satellite now." He reveals.

"And programs running." Fitz says as he runs it.

"Now might be a good time to go get your parents. They'll want to know as soon as we have something." Tony tells Daisy.

"Right yeah." Daisy says and she heads out, going the same way her parents went.

* * *

It takes Daisy less than a minute before she finds her parents sitting right next to each other, Clint still having an arm around Natasha.

"Мама, Dad." Daisy says and both her parents look up and right away Daisy can see the look on their faces, "You don't think we're going to find Mom." Daisy realises, looking terrified.

"We're afraid that we won't." Natasha says as she stands up and walks over to her daughter, "But that doesn't mean that we're not going to do everything we can to find your, Mom." Natasha says before she hugs her daughter. As Natasha and Daisy hug Clint walks over and hugs his daughter and one of the women that he loves.

"We'll get your Mom back Daze, neither of us will give up until we do." Clint promises as he holds Natasha and Daisy.

"If we don't then she'll never know how happy I am that you are my parents." Daisy tells Natasha and Clint, "I've been to scared to admit it because I didn't want to lose you, but I love you guys. I'm so beyond thrilled that you're my parents." Daisy reveals, even though it is a struggle for her to admit that Daisy forces herself to as she wants her parents to know, she doesn't want to be afraid to let them in anymore.

"We love you too Daisy." Natasha tells her daughter.

"And your Mom will tell you the exact same thing when we find her." Clint assures Daisy.

* * *

A few minutes after Natasha and Clint embraced their daughter the three of them walk back to where the others are.

"Anything?" Natasha ask.

"Not yet." Tony says then he gets a look on his face, "I take that back."

"You've got Mel?" Clint asks.

"Andrew's at a warehouse, five minutes from here. There is a figure on the ground, that must be Millie." Tony explains.

"Is she okay?" Daisy asks, it being clear that she is terrified that May's not.

"All I can tell from this is that she is alive." Tony reveals, "Floor planes coming up now." He says and the image comes up on a screen that they can all see.

"Looks like there are four entrances." Phil says, "And Millie and Andrew are in the middle."

"Lincoln you're a doctor right?" Peggy asks, looking at him.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And Bobbi you're not cleared for field work?" Peggy asks.

"Unfortunately not."

"But you're a pilot?" Peggy asks and Bobbi nods, "Good. Then you're going to fly the Quinjet, run the extraction." She says, "Lincoln, Agent Fitz, Agent Simmons you're going to be the medical team just in case. Stay on standby until you're needed." He says, "Daisy, Mack you're going to enter here through the back, try and catch Andrew off guard. Tony you and I will enter through the front and try and do the same thing. Clint, Natasha enter through the right side entrance, your objective is going to be getting to Millie. Phil, Agent Hunter take the left, cover them." Peggy instructs, taking control without even realising what he is doing, "We'll be on coms at all times, rescuing Melinda is the priority, this is a rescue and contain, not kill mission." Peggy instructs.

"You heard Director Carter, suit up." Phil instruct, being glad that someone else is taking charge for once, "We leave in five."

At Phil's words everyone heads to collects their weapons and other gear that they are going to need.

"Mom." Tony says, handing over a bag.

"What's this?" Peggy asks her son as she opens the bag.

"Your gear; I couldn't sleep the other night so I made it. I figured that it wouldn't be too long before you need it." Tony explains, "I used your old tactical gear for inspiration, just enhanced it a hell of a lot."

"Thank you Tony." Peggy tells her son, feeling glad.

"No need for that." Tony assures his mother as he presses a button on the wall which reveals an Iron Man suit.

"When did you put an Iron Man suit in here?" Daisy asks her godfather in curiosity.

"As soon as Fitz, Simmons, Mack and I finished the plane." Tony reveals as everyone starts to get ready, all hoping that they get to Melinda before it's too late.

"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** So this is the last chapter, thank you so much for all the support you've given me. Please, please, Leave a review.

* * *

Within ten minutes Natasha, Clint, Daisy, Phil, Peggy, Tony, Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz, Simmons, Mack and Lincoln are all in their tactical gear and are at the location where Andrew and Melinda should be. Natasha, Clint, Daisy, Phil, Peggy, Hunter, Tony and Mack moving in on the ground while Bobbi, Fitz, Simmons and Lincoln are in the Quinjet ready to move in when needed.

"Director Carter, your mission." Phil says through the coms as everyone moves into place.

"Right, no one moves in until everyone is in place." Peggy says as she and Tony move into the place, Tony in his Iron Man suit, while she is in her new tactical gear with a rifle, "I repeat this is a rescue and contain, not kill. We want to do our best to help Andrew if we can." Peggy reveals and because he hears that on the coms Lincoln can't help but think that maybe he misjudged S.H.I.E.L.D

"Yes, Ma'am." Several people say.

"Glad we understand each other. Tony and I are in position." Peggy reveals.

"So are Hunter and I." Phil says.

"Ditto." Daisy responds.

"Almost…..Okay, in position." Natasha says, it taking all of hers and Clint's strength not to move in because they know that they best chance they have of getting to Melinda and getting her out is everyone working together.

"Move in the count of five." Peggy instructs, "One, two, three, four, five." Peggy says and in unison four doors are broken in.

As soon as the doors are broken in everyone realises two things, one Melinda is on the ground unconscious and two, Andrew is in his monster form.

Because they want to try and keep Andrew away from Melinda Daisy once more uses her powers on Andrew, and once more then have no affect while Mack, Hunter, Phil and Peggy fire and Natasha hurry to Melinda.

"Hey, Big guy." Tony says in his suit as he heads to Andrew and starts fighting him, thanks to the fact that Tony is in his suit he is able to hold his own pretty well against Andrew in this form, "Come on, Andrew. I know you're in there somewhere. I know you don't want to do this." Tony says as Andrew's hand starts to glow with a blue light, "Guess you do." Tony realises as he tries to hold the hand away from his chest, "I'm really sorry about this." Tony says before putting the chest plate at full power and using it to knock Andrew back so he lands near Phil.

"You okay?" Peggy asks her son, sounding worried about him.

"Yeah, I've had tougher battles." Tony responds, "How is he?" he asks Phil who has bent down and checked Andrew.

"He's just unconscious If we get him in the pod we might just be able to hold him." Phil reveals.

"How's Mom?" Daisy asks as as soon as she could Daisy hurried over to her parents.

"Unconscious. Seems to have some bruising, by the looks of things she might have some internal injuries" Clint explains to his daughter.

"How bad is that?" Daisy asks as she knows what she is thinking, but she doesn't know if she is right.

"We don't know without some tests." Natasha explains, worry in her voice.

"Bobbi, Lincoln and the others are on their way. They'll be here within the next few minutes." Mack reveals.

"Good, that's good." Daisy says, hoping that her mother is okay.

* * *

An hour later everyone is on the New Jet on the plane back to The Playground. Melinda is in the medical area, still unconscious, and Natasha, Clint and Daisy are sitting right by her bed, sitting as close to her as possible while Phil, Tony and Peggy are also sitting in the room, though a bit further back than Natasha, Clint and Daisy. The others would have liked to be in the room too but they realised that it should be just family so they are watching from the outside, though Bobbi and Hunter have both decided that if it looks like Daisy needs them then they are going in.

Ever since Bobbi, Simmons and Lincoln left after running the tests they needed to run the room has been silent while they wait for the three to come back with results.

"Come on, Mom. Wake up." Daisy says in a quiet voice though both Natasha and even Clint hear and they both put an arm around their daughter.

"Your Mom's always done things in her own time. She'll wake up when she's ready." Natasha explains.

"I hope you're right." Daisy respond as the door opens and Lincoln and Simmons walk in.

"How's Mel?" Clint asks as soon as they see them.

"She has a concussion, a fractured ankle, three broken ribs, and some pretty serious bruising." Lincoln explains.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Daisy asks concerned.

"We've got to put a cast on her ankle, but everything else should heal on its own." Simmons explains, "But she's going to be in a bit of pain once wakes."

"When will that be?" Natasha asks.

"It's hard to predict but my best guess is a few hours." Lincoln explains and Natasha, Clint and Daisy nod.

"Thank you." Peggy tells Simmons and Lincoln who nod and then the two of the leave.

* * *

A couple of hours later everyone is back at the Playground, due to the fact that they know how much Melinda doesn't like hospital's or doctors Natasha, Clint, Peggy, Phil and Tony made it clear that Melinda would be resting in her own room and not the lab and just like when they were on the plane Clint, Natasha, Daisy, Peggy, Phil and Tony are sitting in Melinda's room, waking for her to wake up while the others are showing Lincoln around the Playground.

As Natasha, Clint and Daisy are right next to Melinda the three of them are able to tell just as Melinda's eyes start to flicker.

"Mel?" Clint and Natasha ask at the same time Daisy asks, "Mom?"

"Millie?" Phil, Tony and Peggy ask a few seconds later as the three of them stand up.

"Hi." Melinda says as she smiles up at Natasha, Clint and Daisy.

"Mom." Daisy says throwing her arms around her mother.

"I'm okay, Daisy." Melinda assures her daughter, as she returns the hug, trying not to wince in pain.

"I was so worried that you weren't going to be." Daisy admits, "I love you Mom, and I love Dad and Мама, and I'm sorry that I've been afraid to admit that." Daisy tells her mom as Peggy, Tony and Phil smile, all being glad for the family.

"It's okay, Daisy. You have nothing to apologise for." Melinda assures her daughter.

"I'm glad you're awake, Melinda." Peggy tells her God Daughter.

"Same." Phil and Tony say.

"Thanks Aunt Peggy Phil, Tony." Melinda tells the three as Daisy doesn't move from the way she is hugging Melinda.

"Why don't we give you four sometime." Phil suggests.

"Might be good." Peggy says, agreeing and she, Tony and Phil leave.

"We're glad you're okay too, Mel." Clint says as he and Natasha move so that they are sitting on the bed too.

"Really glad." Natasha adds.

"I am so happy to see you three again." Melinda says, looking between Daisy, Clint and Natasha.

"So are we." Clint says and Natasha nods.

"Yes." Melinda says, looking at Clint who just looks confused, as does Natasha as neither want to allow themselves to hope that she means what they really want it to mean, "To giving it another shot my answer is yes, if you two want to." Melinda says, looking between Clint and Natasha.

"Yes." Natasha says.

"Definitely." Clint adds.

"Wait, are you three getting back together?" Daisy asks, looking between her parents with a look of hope on her face.

"We've giving it another shot." Clint explains.

"We can't guarantee that it will end well." Natasha adds.

"But we're going to try." Melinda explains.

"That's so incredible." Daisy says grinning, "This is so great." Daisy says, grinning from ear to ear, "Family hug." Daisy tells her parents and the three of them embrace.

As they do Melinda, Natasha and Clint exchange a look, all three of them thinking that this is exactly what they have wanted for the past twenty-six years, they have their daughter back, and she is calling them Mom, Мама, and Dad, and the three of them have finally admitted what they have been ignoring, the fact that they still love each other, and they are finally giving their relationship another chance.

* * *

"It's good Millie's awake. Maybe those three are going to finally going to give it another shot." Phil says once he, Tony and Peggy have left Melinda's bunk.

"Hopefully." Tony says.

"I think this might just be the push that they needed." Peggy admits.

"Hopefully you're right." Tony tells his mom.

"I believe I am." Peggy responds.

"I think I'm going to go check on Andrew, see If he's human looking again." Phil says before kissing Tony, "I'll see you later." He says once they break apart.

"For round two?" Tony asks curious.

"Yeah, I definitely think so." Phil says with a grin before he walks down the corridor, Tony watching him go with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad that thinks between you and Phil went well." Peggy tells her son as she, with a small amount of difficult because of their height difference, puts an arm around her son, "You're happy, and I love that." Peggy says as that's what she's always wanted for her son.

"Thanks Mom." Tony says with a smile, "It's still early so I'm likely to screw things up, but I'm going to try not to, I want this to work. I want Phil and I to be together for a really long time."

"Then that's what you have to focus on." Peggy tells her son, "It won't always be easy but I truly believe that you and Phil could be great, that you could be together for a very long time if that's what you both want."

"I love you Mom." Tony says before kissing his mother on the cheek.

"I love you too, My Little Miracle." Peggy responds and the two of them continue to walk down the corridor in silence, "There's something I need to go do. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Peggy informs her son after about a minute of silence.

"Oh, I see." Tony says with a grin, "I'm guessing that you're going to have a long overdue conversation with a certain captain." He says, smirking at his mom.

"No." Peggy answers, "Well yes, I am going to talk to Steve, but not about what you think." Peggy tells her son.

"If you say so." Tony says with an amused look on his face, "For the record if you were going to talk to Rogers about what I think you're going to talk to him about, then I would be okay with that, not that you need permission of course." Tony tells his mother.

"Really?" Peggy asks, being surprised by that.

"Yeah, I know what Rogers meant to you, and Dad, and I know how long you spent looking for him, and I know that he would make you happy." Tony tells his mother, sighing before he forces himself to speak, "So if you want to give it a try, then that's okay with me, I just want you to be happy Mom." Tony tells his mother, "As long as I don't have to hear about it that is." He adds.

"That means a lot to me, Tony, really." Peggy tells her son, "But I don't see that happening anytime soon." She admits, and Tony gives her a look as that honestly surprises him, "I need some time, I may have been given a second chance, but that doesn't change what I've been through. It has been twenty-four years since your Dad was killed, but to me it feels a lot more recent, and I need time before even thinking about being with someone else, even Steve, especially after what you told me." Peggy reveals, "Right now I am using my second chance to spend as much time with you as possible, that's what matters most to me." Peggy reveals and Tony just smiles back; honestly he is amazed by that but not overly surprised.

* * *

About forty minutes after her conversation with her son Peggy arrives at the New Avengers facility in New York. Thanks to what Tony told her and the access that he gave her Peggy is able to navigate the facility with ease and finds Steve, who is in one of the gym area's punching a punching bag, though as she makes her way through the facility she has to admit that it has changed a lot since the last time she was there.

"Hello Steve." Peggy says as she walks over.

"Peggy?" Steve asks surprised as he turns to look at her, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Peggy reveals, "I also need to yell at Nick, but that can wait." Peggy says and honesty Steve is very glad that he's not Fury right about now as from Peggy's tone of voice he guesses that she is going to do a lot more than yell.

"What do you need to talk about?" Steve asks.

"I went on a mission today, a rescue mission, and my son was right by my side." Peggy reveals, "I never thought that would ever happen, though a part of me always hoped it would once he was old enough to understand." She tells Steve, sounding amazed.

"Rescue mission? Who were you rescuing?" Steve asks curious.

"Melinda, she had been taken by an inhuman." Peggy explains.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Steve asks worried.

"She's got some bruises, broken ribs and a fractured ankle, but she'll be okay." Peggy reveals.

"Good, that's good." Steve says, sounding glad about that though he plans to call Natasha later.

"Yeah, it is." Peggy confirms, "I'm director of S.H.I.E.L.D now, though Phil's staying on to be my co-director." She reveals.

"Really?" Steve ask surprised.

"Yes, no one can run S.H.I.E.L.D alone, and when someone tries it ends badly." Peggy reveals, "And that's why I'm here." He reveals and Steve just looks confused, "A dear friend of mine once told me that _there is not a man or woman, no matter how fit he or she may be that is capable of carrying the entire wold on their shoulders_ and he was right." Peggy tells Steve, practically being able to hear Jarvis's voice as she speaks his words, "It took me a long time to see that, and I made a lot of mistakes because of that. So, I want to do better this time." Peggy tells Steve, "When Howard and I started S.H.I.E.L.D we did it for you, in your honour and sprit, and we failed. We failed you." Peggy reveals.

"You couldn't have known about Hydra." Steve tells her, "You didn't fail me." He assures Peggy, hating that he just heard her say that.

"I appreciate you saying that Steve, but we did." Peggy informs him, "We gave into political presser and we recruited Zola even though we both knew that it was bad idea." Peggy reveals, "We, I, have another chance now and I want things to be done right." Peggy tells Steve, "I've spent a lot of time reading up on what I have missed so I know what you're trying to do here and what Phil and Melinda have been doing with S.H.I.E.L.D and I've realised that you all want the same thing." Peggy tells Steve, "Whether Avenger, S.H.I.E.L.D or EVEN Secret Warrior, we all want the same thing. We all want to protect the world and that desire binds us all together and we should let it." Peggy tells Steve.

"You want us to work together." Steve realises.

"I would understand if you say no considering your history with S.H.I.E.L.D, but I think it might be for the best. I think it will give us the best chance of doing things right this time, that it will give us the best chance of protecting the world." Peggy explains.

"You're right, I am hesitant about S.H.I.E.L.D, but I trust you." Steve reveals, "If you say that it's for the best then I'm on board. Let's just do things the right way this time." Steve requests.

"We will, I will make sure of it." Peggy promises, completely meaning that.

"Then let's get to work, Director Carter."

"It would be my pleasure, Captain Rogers." Peggy responds with a smile, both hoping that this time, by working together, things can be better than before. They both hope that this will give them a chance to make both S.H.I.E.L.D and The Avengers better than either group could be alone.

**The End**

**AN2:** So this is the end. There could be a sequel in the future. I'm not sure. I did intended to try and write some more of the stories I haven't updated but instead I ended up writing another story.


End file.
